


The House of The Eagle

by OwlsAndSunshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Antagonist Futakuchi, Antagonist Ushijima, Divorced Ushiten (??), Goshiki is baby and I love him, Idk that much about Yakuza lmao, M/M, Okay I lied highkey toxic, Okay kind of a lot of angst, Ushijima is lowkey toxic, a touch of angst, y'all should really be prepared for the "Major Character Death" warning being added.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 110,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsAndSunshine/pseuds/OwlsAndSunshine
Summary: “I hate the violence. I hate how when my friends- when my family comes home, more times than not they’re covered in blood, whether it be their own or someone else’s. I hate that sometimes, it’s like I don’t even know them. When they come back from the missions you give them, they never act the same. It’s like… they’re shells of themselves, Futakuchi and I hate that.”“Well then you shouldn’t’ve joined the yakuza, now should you?” Futakuchi has put his mask back on, eyes cold as they look at Kogane.He clenches his fists tighter, his nails digging into his palms so hard he feels he’ll draw blood. “I didn’t want to.” He whispers and for a moment surprise crosses Futakuchi’s face.“Well you can’t just leave now.” Futakuchi grits out.Kogane feels his eye twitch and he sighs, muscles relaxing. “You’re right.” He whispers. “I joined with blood. The only way I can leave is with blood.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 176
Kudos: 107





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've had written for a while now- and am still currently working on- and usually when writing I just keep my stuff to myself but I'm sort of proud of this one and decided I'd just post it here. Enjoy I guess.

Tendou walked down the street, hands shoved deep in his pockets, ignoring the bodyguards following him like they do every day.

  
He hums to himself, grinning wickedly at the people who pass, cringing away when the catch sight of him, of the tattoo curving from the collar of his shirt up to his neck, just barely noticeable.

  
“Hey.” Tendou calls, glancing back at one of the bodyguards behind him. He points towards an alleyway. “I’m taking the shortcut.”

  
“It’d be safer if we went around.” One tells him, serious eyes flickering around warily.

  
Tendou waves a hand. “I’ll be fine. Nobody would kill me this soon after we just made that truce with Fukurodani.” He says and nods towards it. “I won’t stop you from checking it over first, though.”

  
So one of the guards walks in front of him, hand on the gun tucked in his waistband as he searches around. Tendou saunters after him, the two other bodyguards following closely behind him.

  
Tendou whistles a tune he comes up with on the spot, glancing around the alley. Something crashes to the ground and the guard in front of Tendou whirls, grabbing his gun and pointing it at the knocked over trashcan while the other pushes Tendou behind him, hand gripping his gun.

  
“Calm down.” Tendou scoffs. “It was probably just a cat.” He walks past the guard in front of him, putting his hand on the other’s gun, pushing it down.

  
Despite his confidence that it’s just an alley cat, Tendou grips the knife in his pocket as he crouches next to the trashcan.

  
He just glances behind the dumpster next to the trashcan, then does a doubletake, finding wide greyish-brown eyes staring back at him. “Um… Hello?” Tendou asks, blinking.

  
When he speaks his guard immediately pulls him back, pointing a gun at the figure, who whimpers and scrambles deeper behind the dumpster.

  
“Hey!” Tendou snaps, shoving his guard again. “It’s a kid, you moron.”

  
The guard glares at the ground but doesn’t argue. “Put your gun away.” Tendou glares at all of his guards before they do so.

  
Tendou crouches, holding a hand out like he’s beckoning a cat. “Hey. Who are you?” Tendou asks with a small smile.

  
“T-Tsutomu.” The boy whispers, shaking as he scoots forward a bit.

Tendou smiles gently. “I’m Satori. Satori Tendou. How old are you?” He asks, keeping his hand out.

  
Eventually the boy puts his hand in Tendou’s, and he steps back a bit, trying to urge the boy out. “Ten.” He whispers and Tendou grips his fingers, which are freezing.

  
“Where are your parents?” Tendou asks worriedly, sliding his other hand out of his pocket so he can cover the boy’s hand in both of his, trying to warm it up.

  
“Papa’s gone. I don’t… I don’t have a mom.” Tsutomu whispers.

  
Tendou frowns. “You have nowhere to go?” He asks, making Tsutomu shake his head. “What’s your last name?”  
“Goshiki.” Tsutomu whispers, letting Tendou pull him out from behind the dumpster.

  
Tendou stands, pulling Tsutomu out with him. He shrugs off his jacket and hands it to the small boy, who looks up at him for confirmation before pulling it on. “Oh you poor thing.” Tendou murmurs, rubbing the boy’s shoulder. He looks up at his guards. “We’re taking him home.”

  
“Sir-” One of them begins, the one that had held the gun on Tsutomu.

  
Tendou straightens to his full height, glaring at the guard, his eyes flashing. “I said we’re taking him home.” He growls.

  
“Sir, the boss said-” Another begins.

  
“I will speak to Ushijima about this and he will decide.” Tendou says over him. All of the guards fall silent at the mention of Ushijima. Tendou lifts his chin and holds his hand out to Tsutomu. “I’m taking you home. We’ll get you some warm clothes and some food, alright?”

  
The boy’s eyes brighten, and he smiles, holding Tendou’s hand. “Thank you.” He says, happily oblivious as Tendou leads him towards the car parked down the street. Tendou had decided to walk the rest of the way to the shop just to bother his guards and had sort of regretted it because of how cold it was, but now Tendou’s glad he did.

  
He smiles down at Tsutomu, ruffling the boy’s black hair.

  
***********************************************

  
When they get to the house Tsutomu glances up at Tendou before looking around at the large house with wide eyes. “Where are we going?” He asks when Tendou leads him upstairs.

  
Tendou smiles down at the young boy, squeezing his hand comfortingly. “We’re going to see my husband. Technically he’s also my boss but I don’t usually call him that.” Tendou answers, stopping in front of two large wooden doors.

  
He knocks on them and they swing open. Sitting at a desk at the back of the room sits Wakatoshi Ushijima, the sole leader of the Shiratorizawa yakuza.

  
He looks up from his papers and folds his hands on top of his desk. “Hello, Satori.” He says, then turns his gaze to Tsutomu, who can’t help but shrink under his intense eyes. “Who is this?”

  
“Tsutomu Goshiki.” Tendou says, leading the boy forward. Ushijima stands, towering over Tsutomu, who shrinks back. Tendou smiles down at him and squeezes his hand comfortingly. “His father was killed, and he has nowhere to go.”

  
Ushijima rounds his desk in kneels in front of Tsutomu, who forces himself not to flinch back, gripping his hand tightly. Tsutomu has heard of Ushijima before. Back in the alley he didn’t think about it, but he’s seen his picture in the news before. He’s heard the whispers about him.

  
“How long have you been on your own?” Ushijima asks, green eyes prying.

  
Tsutomu grips Tendou’s hand even tighter and the older man squeezes it back, trying to be comforting. “A month. Sir.” Tsutomu quickly adds.

  
Ushijima hums, tilting his head slightly to the side. “How would you like to live with us?” He questions.  
Tsutomu blinks in shock, glancing up at Tendou before back at Ushijima. “I… Um…”

  
“I know you’ve heard of us.” Ushijima interrupts, the cold look melting from his face. “Everyone has. But you have no need to be afraid of us, Tsutomu.”

  
“W-why not?” Tsutomu questions.

  
Ushijima smiles slightly though his eyes are still unnerving. “Because I have a problem.” He says before standing back up, turning to Tendou with the same smile, the coldness melting from his eyes. “See, Tendou is my second-in-command and my husband. But I need an heir.” He looks down at Tsutomu. “Sure we could adopt, but what adoption agency would give a child to a yakuza leader?” He shrugs.

  
Tendou kneels next to Tsutomu, who turns to him. Tendou smiles, holding Tsutomu’s hand between both of his as Ushijima kneels beside him. “You will be our heir, Tsutomu.” Tendou announces, though surely Ushijima and Tendou have had no time to discuss this.

Tsutomu’s eyes go wide. “W-what?” He blurts. “But I’m not related to you at all. And… And…”

  
Ushijima shrugs. “We’re a bit desperate. But you need parents, right?” He says, Tendou smiling encouragingly at Tsutomu. “And we need an heir.” He adds.

  
Tsutomu blinks. “We’ll raise you like our own. You’ll be the leader of the most powerful house in Japan someday.” Tendou says.

  
“O-okay.” Tsutomu whispers.

  
Tendou stands and picks Tsutomu up easily, grinning as he spins him around. Tsutomu yelps and Tendou laughs, hugging him tightly. “I will love you like my own child.” Tendou says.

  
“Thanks.” Tsutomu mumbles into his chest. He glances up just as Ushijima steps up behind Tendou, wrapping his arms around both of them.

  
Tsutomu blinks. He’s never really had two parents. He slowly rests his head on Tendou’s shoulder, basking in the warmth.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the story is always sort of the hardest for me but this chapter's longer so there's that I suppose.  
> OH! Also, Tw there is a gay slur in here so I apologize for that. And descriptions of blood/wounds/... burning people but that's to be expected in a Yakuza AU

Goshiki levels the gun, pointing it at the silhouette. He shouts thrice, dead-on in the brain, chest and on the right thigh, where the right femoral artery would be.

  
“Good job.” Tendou praises and Goshiki turns with a bright grin. Tendou smiles back, patting Goshiki’s shoulder as he puts down the gun. “Your father wants to see you.”

  
Goshiki smiles. It’s been eleven years since Tendou first found Goshiki and made him the heir of the house of Shiratorizawa. Even though it was only eleven years ago, Goshiki can hardly remember anything before Tendou and Ushijima, who he views as his parents. He grew up learning how to be the next leader of Shiratorizawa, being raised by Tendou when Ushijima wasn’t teaching him the ways of a yakuza leader.

  
“What’s wrong?” Goshiki asks, losing his smile.

  
Tendou scoffs, squeezing his shoulder. “Nothing’s wrong. He simply wants to talk to you. He’s trying to secure an alliance with the Dateko house, and I think he might want you there.” Tendou smiles proudly over at Goshiki, who gasps, eyes wide in excitement. 

  
Despite Ushijima training Goshiki for eleven years to become his heir, he’s never actually helped do anything with other houses, so this is a big deal. Tendou grins back at Goshiki before leading him out of the shooting range tucked deep under the large mansion.

  
Goshiki grins brightly the entire way up, waving at other members of the house who smile awkwardly before waving back. Goshiki turns back around just when Tendou stops at the door.

  
He knocks and Ushijima calls them in. Tendou immediately walks behind Ushijima’s desk, plopping himself down in his lap while Goshiki sits down in an actual seat on the other side of the desk.

  
“I got him.” Tendou trills before grinning, nudging Ushijima. “Tell him. Tell him what you told me. Tell him.”  
“I planned on it, Satori.” Ushijima grumbles before turning back to Goshiki. “I’m sure he already told you, didn’t he?”

  
“No.” Goshiki immediately responds.

  
Ushijima gives him a look that says he knows he’s lying, but then he sighs, leaning back in his chair as if Tendou isn’t still clinging to him. Goshiki bites the inside of his cheek to hide a smile. 

  
“Right.” Ushijima grumbles, glaring at Tendou when he grins brightly. “We will be visiting the Dateko family because their old leader was recently assassinated, and we need to get a feel on this new guy. I had Soekawa get all he could on him.”

  
“Okay.” Goshiki says, trying not to sound too excited. 

  
Tendou grins. “This is a big day! Be happy!” He exclaims.

  
Ushijima turns to look at his partner. “An ally of ours just died.” He says.

  
Tendou simply grins back at him. “Then be even more excited! This is your first meeting!” He says and claps his hands. “You’ll do amazing. Maybe you can even make some allies of your own!”

  
“The house-” Ushijima begins.

  
“The house’s allies are my allies.” Goshiki interrupts, remembering what Ushijima told him.

  
Ushijima grins, his eyes flashing. “Exactly.” He says and turns back to Tendou. “He will do perfectly fine. He doesn’t need encouragement from his mother.”

  
Goshiki stifles a snicker, making Ushijima mock-glare at him. Ever since Tendou first brought him home he’s jokingly insisted on being called Goshiki’s mother because he was more “nurturing” than Ushijima. He used to watch the Brady Bunch with Goshiki and Ushijima so they could be the “perfect family”. And so to this day Goshiki still can’t keep a straight face whenever anyone refers to Tendou as his mother.

  
“What? Got a problem?” Tendou challenges jokingly, hiding a grin. “Wanna fight?”

  
“Yeah.” Goshiki says and stands. “Come fight me.”

  
“Okay you little cockroach. If you insist.” Tendou laughs as he stands, walking over to Goshiki and putting him in a headlock, ruffling his hair.

  
“No! you’ll ruin it!” Goshiki wails, batting at Tendou’s hands as he cackles maniacally.

  
“Your hair’s already ruined, Goshiki.” Ushijima grumbles.

  
Tendou lasts go of Goshiki as they both gasp in outrage. Ushijima arches a brow. “What?” He asks, his tone challenging.

  
Goshiki steps back while Tendou walks over to Ushijima, flicking his forehead. “I had an ugly bowl-cut and bangs once!” Tendou snaps teasingly.

  
“Mine’s not ugly.” Goshiki argues.

  
Tendou gives him a placating grin. “Of course not.” He coos before flicking Ushijima’s forehead again. “Don’t talk bad about the hair, Wakatoshi. Remember when he had that mohawk once?” He mock-whispers.

  
Goshiki gasps, pointing at Tendou. “You promised we wouldn’t talk about that!” He says.

  
“Oh I still have pictures.” Tendou replies with a grin.

  
Goshiki gasps again just as someone knocks at the door. Tendou straightens, taking his spot behind Ushijima’s shoulder as Goshiki rounds the desk, standing beside him, trying his best to fix his hair as Ushijima calls out, “enter.”

  
Eita Semi steps inside. He’s an assassin for the Shiratorizawa house and one of Tendou and Ushijima’s close friend. He gives Goshiki a small, tired smile before focusing on Ushijima. “I was sent to alert you that Shirabu was nearly killed in a drive-by.” He says, sounding as wary as he looks.

  
Ushijima immediately stands, planting his hands on his desk as his head lowers, his eyes smoldering. Goshiki forces himself not to flinch, glad he’s not the one being glared at. Despite Ushijima having raised him for all these years, he still terrifies Goshiki when he gets like this.

  
Goshiki can’t help but wonder how him and Tendou first met and how the hell Tendou fell in love with him, Ushijima somehow loving him back.

  
“Who?” Ushijima grits out. Goshiki shudders and turns, finding Tendou watching Ushijima with a hungry look in his eyes.

  
Goshiki wrinkles his nose in disgust as Semi begins explaining what happened to Ushijima. Tendou turns and catches sight of Goshiki, grinning with a small shrug.

  
“Gross.” Goshiki mouths.

  
Tendou smirks and Goshiki fake-gags. “Tendou.” Ushijima says, straightening and turning around.  
Tendou immediately turns, focusing his gaze on Ushijima as Goshiki steps back. “Were you listening?” He asks.

  
“Nope.” Tendou says, then peers around Ushijima to look at Semi. “Is Shirabu okay?” He asks.  
“Yes.” Semi whispers, looking relieved. “Reon said if it was just a bit to the side it would’ve hit an artery and he could’ve bled out.”  
Tendou turns back to Ushijima. “What do you want me to do?” He asks, his face suddenly going serious.

  
Goshiki winces a bit. Though Tendou’s usually playful and… eccentric when the time comes that he has to be the second in command of the Shiratorizawa house he gets scary as hell. 

  
“Semi said he knows exactly who it was. Some assassin for hire. I want you to find him and find out exactly who hired him.” Ushijima orders.

  
Tendou nods and Ushijima suddenly turns to Goshiki, who immediately straightens under his gaze. “I want you to go with him. This is personal to you, isn’t it?” Ushijima asks.

  
“Yes sir.” Goshiki immediately barks before hunching his shoulders, repeating his words, just quieter. Shirabu, though strict, is a close friend of Goshiki’s. 

  
“Good. I’m sure Semi will be able to find him for you.” Ushijima says and turns back to Semi. “Dismissed.”

  
Semi steps out and Goshiki follows, glancing back as Tendou steps up to Ushijima. Goshiki pauses to wait for Tendou, watching as he murmurs something in Ushijima’s ear, making the boss’s shoulders sag, the coldness leaking from his face as he says something back.

  
Tendou smiles and leans up, kissing Ushijima’s temple gently before following after Goshiki. “What’d you tell him?” Goshiki asks when Semi closes the door after him.

  
“That he is strong.” Tendou says, his eyes faraway. “And that he is kind. And needed and loved.”  
Goshiki blinks. “Huh?” He blurts without a thought.

  
Tendou turns to glare at him playfully, ruffling his hair, laughing when Goshiki whines. “Being a boss is hard.” Tendou says, the playful look gone from his eyes, replaced with what looks like pity. “Even though I tell him not to Wakatoshi doubts himself. So whenever he sends me away to torture some people or when he comes back from a “mission” I always tell him that he is still good and that I love him.”

  
Goshiki stops walking. Tendou pauses to glance back at him. “I…. I hadn’t realized.” Goshiki utters. He looks up, meeting Tendou’s pitying gaze. “He never seems bothered by any of it.”

  
“You can’t tell anyone.” Tendou says, wrapping an arm around Goshiki’s shoulders, leading him into the empty elevator, Semi already having disappeared somewhere. “But sometimes he has terrible nightmares. Sometimes… I’ll wake up and he’ll be up praying for forgiveness.” 

  
Goshiki blinks, looking at the ground as Tendou squeezes his shoulder. “I hadn’t realized.” He repeats, his tone sad.

  
“Nobody really does.” Tendou admits, letting his arm fall from Goshiki’s shoulders as they step out of the elevator. “That’s why you need someone you can talk to. Someone who can shoulder that weight so you’re not alone.”

  
“Is that what you are to him?” Goshiki asks, fallowing after Tendou who continues walking, hand in his pockets.  
Tendou turns back to Goshiki and smiles. “Yup! I help him when he’s feeling like a shitty piece of trash. He helps me with the same thing.” He says.

  
“How’d you two meet?” Goshiki asks.

  
Tendou grins over at Goshiki. “I’ve been waiting years for you to ask.” He says and claps his hands together. “Hmm let’s see… I was an assassin actually. I was hired by some yakuza leader to kill Wakatoshi.” Tendou says.

  
Goshiki stops in his tracks. “And you got out alive?” He blurts.

  
Tendou laughs. “Love prevails!” He exclaims, grinning. “Yeah I actually escaped because I’m just that good. Anyway, I came back and saved Wakatoshi’s life by telling him that his allies really tried to get me to kill him. I became his spy and somewhere along the way he realized how sexy and amazing I am.”

  
“Maybe I should just ask Father what happened instead.” Goshiki grumbles. “He’ll tell me what actually happened.”

  
“Hey! I am telling you what actually happened!” Tendou exclaims. 

  
Goshiki rolls his eyes and Tendou gasps in outrage. 

  
***********************************************

  
Semi finally finds out where the killer for hire lives after a shit ton of surveillance. Tendou just woke Goshiki up and now they’re in the car, driving towards the address Semi wrote down.

  
“I need to warn you when we get in that house I can’t be your mom anymore.” Tendou says, surprisingly serious. Goshiki blinks and nods. “I need to be the right hand man of the leader of the Shiratorizawa house. And you will need to be the heir of the Shiratorizawa house. You need to be cold and harsh and strong. When we get home you can cry all you want to me and I will comfort you but while it’s happening you need to show no emotion.”  
Goshiki inhales. Ushijima already trained him for this. It was harsh and Goshiki did cry by himself later but he’s glad Ushijima prepared him for this aspect of being the heir to the house.

  
“Okay.” He finally says.

  
Tendou smiles over at him, reaching over to pat his leg. “You’ll be okay. And don’t forget tomorrow we have that meeting with Dateko.” He says, turning back to the road.

  
“Right.” Goshiki murmurs, closing his eyes. He rolls his shoulders and Tendou parks in front of a large house out in the country, far away from everything.

  
He grabs his infamous knife and pistol from the back, tucking them in his waistband before looking over at Goshiki. “Ready?” Tendou asks.

  
Goshiki takes a deep breath, gripping the gun in his waistband. “Yes.” He finally says.  
Tendou gives him one last comforting smile before climbing out of the car, Goshiki doing the same.  
Tendou quickly finds a key under a stone fox on the porch of the killer, muttering, “for an assassin this guy is a moron.”  
He pushes the door open, pulling out his gun with a cold look in his eyes Goshiki’s never seen.

  
Tendou creeps through the hallway, Goshiki following him silently, gripping his gun which he pulled out when Tendou grabbed his own.

  
Eventually Tendou stops in front of a door. He inhales and turns to look at Goshiki. “Who you are about to see is not me.” Tendou whispers soft enough only Goshiki can hear. “I hate the part I have to play but I have to play it.”  
Goshiki smiles a bit. “I know.” He whispers.

  
Tendou straightens with a curt nod before he kicks the door open, cocking his gun. The man immediately sits up in bed, eyes wide.

  
“Hello.” Tendou purrs and Goshiki looks at the ground as he follows Tendou inside the room.

  
Tendou points his gun, cocked and loaded, straight at the man. “We’re here because you tried to kill a friend of ours. We want to know who hired you.” Tendou growls.

  
“I kill a lot of-” The man begins before there’s a bang. The man screams and Goshiki avoids looking at Tendou’s face, not wanting to see the man who raised him in this light.

  
“I don’t want any snark, buster brown.” Tendou hisses as the man continues to scream. “You made a fatal mistake moving out in the country where no one’s around. Now no one can hear you scream.”

  
Goshiki hears Tendou walk closer to the man and looks up, finding Tendou pointing the gun at his face. Tendou jerks his chin. “Stand up.” He snarls. 

  
The man stands, gripping his bleeding arm. He drops to his knees at the foot of the bed and Tendou walks over to him, pressing the barrel of his gun to the man’s forehead. “Who hired you to kill Kenjiro Shirabu?” Tendou asks and Goshiki makes the mistake of looking up at his face.

  
Tendou’s eyes are wild and almost… manic. He has a sick smile on his face that makes Goshiki shudder.

  
Tendou’s gaze meets Goshiki’s and the wildness dims a bit, leaving Tendou just looking sad. Goshiki gives him a small smile and Tendou lifts his chin before looking down at the man. “Who?” Tendou hisses.

  
Goshiki steps forward and looks up at Tendou as he leans forward, pressing his knee against the man’s back so he’s forced to lean forward, pressing Tendou’s gun even tighter against his forehead.

  
“I was paid not to say.” The man says his tone pleading.

  
Goshiki decides ignoring him will be better for his mental health. “If you don’t tell us we’ll kill you. Don’t you think your life is worth more than cash?” Tendou snaps.

  
“You-” The man begins.

  
“What’re you going say? That I wouldn’t? I’ve killed people for looking at my boss wrong and you almost killed one of my closest colleagues. I. Wouldn’t. Hesitate.” Tendou laughs bitterly the man begins shaking. 

  
Tendou looks up at Goshiki and he just nods, leaning down and gripping the man’s wounded arm. He yelps, scrabbling at Goshiki’s hand as he digs his fingers into the bullet wound.

  
The man shrieks, thrashing as Tendou says in that manic, bitter tone, “it’ll all stop if you just tell us who hired you.” 

  
The man continues screaming. Goshiki digs is fingers in a little deeper as the man sobs in-between screams. “SHINSUKE KITA!” He finally screams.

  
Goshiki pulls his hand back, wiping the gore and blood off on his pants, swallowing down bile. “Good.” Tendou purrs. He crouches in front of the man, pressing a gun against his chest. “You did well.”

  
The man spits in Tendou’s face and Goshiki tenses, gripping his gun tightly. Tendou’s eyes go cold which is somehow even scarier than the insane look he had before. 

  
He wipes the spit off his face and turns his gaze to the man’s face. “I was going to let you out alive.” Tendou says in a tone that Goshiki’s never heard before. “But you just not only disrespected me, but you disrespected the Shiratorizawa house as a whole.” He stands.

  
“Why?” The man spits. “Because you’re fucking the boss? Faggot.”

  
Tendou freezes and Goshiki slams his knee against the man’s back. He shouts as his nose slams into the ground with a loud crack. Goshiki leans forward, gripping the back of the man’s head, slamming his head into the ground repeatedly.

  
The man screams but Goshiki doesn’t let up. “Don’t you dare disrespect the house like that.” Goshiki hisses in his ear as the man sobs. 

  
“Please.” The man sobs and Goshiki looks up at Tendou but he’s still frozen, eyes wide and faraway as if he’s replaying memories in his head.

  
Goshiki winces a bit, remembering how Ushijima once told him Tendou was abused as a child. Maybe faggot’s a… a trigger word or something. 

  
“I have a girlfriend. I’m going to marry her.” The man chokes.

  
Goshiki grabs the man by the hair, lifting his face before slamming it back into the ground. The man screams. “Then I guess I’m doing her a favor.” Goshiki mutters, grabbing his gun and pressing it against the man’s back.  
He stiffens and Goshiki gets off of his back, dragging him onto his back by the hair.

  
The man immediately tries to jump up but Goshiki thumps his foot on his chest, keeping him down. He stares down at the man, his face blank as he points the gun just below his ribs. “I’m going to shoot you in the lungs so I can watch you drown on your own blood.” Goshiki says, his voice empty.

  
“Please.” The man says, his voice nasal from his broken, bleeding nose.

  
Goshiki looks back at Tendou but his eyes are still faraway. In that moment the man kicks Goshiki’s legs out from under him, grabbing his gun as he falls and pointing it at him.

  
Tendou jolts out of his daze and points his gun at the man who grabs Goshiki in a headlock, pressing the gun against his temple.  
Goshiki struggles, gasping for breath. The man simply tightens his arm. “I’ll kill him.” He hisses. “Put the gun down.”

  
Tendou’s gaze flickers between Goshiki and the man. 

  
“Don’t hurt him.” Tendou says calmly though his eyes burn with anger.

  
“What are you gay for him?” The man cackles, suddenly much more confident in himself.

  
Goshiki scrabbles at the man’s hand with one arm as his other hand discretely slides down to his front pocket. His vision starts to get blurry around the edges, but he grabs the pocket knife Tendou gifted him when he turned ten, flipping it open in his pocket carefully.

  
He pulls it out and shifts slightly, his vision going dark. Tendou must’ve seen what he was doing because his gun clatters on the ground as a distraction, opening his mouth to say something.

  
Goshiki moves quickly, twisting and knocking his gun out of the man’s hand, driving his knife into his neck.  
The man gasps and grapples at the knife protruding from his neck as Goshiki stands, eyes wide. Blood pours from his mouth and Tendou steps in front of Goshiki so he can’t see, grabbing the back of his head and pressing his face into his shoulder.

  
Goshiki lets out a sob when he hears the man’s wheezing breath’s stop. “I’m so sorry.” Tendou whispers. “I should’ve let him go.”  
“No.” Goshiki breathes back. He lifts his head, seeing his teary eyes reflected in Tendou’s. “He disrespected the house.”

  
Tendou’s gaze scans his and his expression goes soft. “Thank you, Tsutomu.” He murmurs.

  
Goshiki gives him a shaky smile and Tendou squeezes his shoulder. “Go out to the car. There’s a change of clothes in there for you. I’ll get rid of everything.” He says.

  
“I can-” Goshiki begins.

  
Tendou shakes his head. “No. When you’re done just give me your bloody clothes. I’ll take care of everything else.” He assures him.

  
Goshiki sniffles and nods, turning away so he doesn’t have to see the blood spreading from the man’s body. He quickly gets out of the house, taking a breath of fresh air as he walks over to the car.

  
Goshiki washes the blood off his hands with a bottle of water in the car and changes out of his bloody clothes. He brings them into the backyard where Tendou is building a bonfire with firewood the man had and lighter fluid.

  
“A bonfire won’t seem too strange since this is the country.” Tendou explains, pouring more lighter fluid on the fire, watching as it rises, sparks twisting and flying from the flames, reflected in his eyes. He takes the clothes Goshiki hands him and tosses them into the fire.

  
“Will you…” Goshiki trails off, gagging as he thinks about it.

  
Tendou nods, staring into the fire. “Burning is the most efficient way of disposing of… them. I won’t make you help though.” He pats Goshiki’s shoulder. “You’ve seen enough for today.”

  
Goshiki nods gratefully. “Go sit in the car. Text Wakatoshi and let him know it’s done.” Tendou says then his lips quirk a bit. “Tell him I love him.”

  
“I will.” Goshiki whispers before turning and jogging back to the car. He sits with the window rolled down until he smells the scent of flesh burning, nearly gagging. Goshiki quickly rolls the windows up and slumps in his seat, closing his eyes. 

  
Tendou climbs into the car beside him and turns over to Goshiki, wearing new, clean clothes, not a speck of blood or ash on him. “Ready to go home?” Tendou asks, starting the car.

  
Goshiki nods and looks down at his phone. “Father said he loves you too and that he plans on giving you a vacation soon.” He says, reading the text Ushijima sent.

  
Tendou smiles a bit and Goshiki says, “you deserve one. Really.”

  
“Yeah.” Tendou sighs with another smile. “We should take a family vacation. “I’m thinking… Italy. What do you think?”

  
“I’ve always wanted to see Rome.” Goshiki admits and Tendou smiles, reaching over to hold Goshiki’s hand as he drives.

  
Goshiki squeezes Tendou’s hand back, smiling slightly. 

“Hey. Mom.” Goshiki says.

  
Tendou blinks over at him in surprise. “Yeah?” He asks with a laugh. 

  
“You are kind.” Goshiki says gently. “And you’re strong and needed and loved.” 

  
Tendou pulls over on the gravel road, turning over to Goshiki with tears in his eyes. Goshiki smiles, holding his arms out. Tendou leans over the console to hug Tendou tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. Goshiki hugs him tightly, letting his eyes fall shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goshiki's first mission! My poor boy. Also the formatting this is hard lmao I might've messed up a bit on paragraph spacing but I tried my best


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kogane! My son has arrived and don't worry he's still an innocent pure boy. Just a lil doctor lmao. Also I love Futakuchi but in this story I kind of made him the villain. My bad. And the POV in this chapter sort of bounces back and forth so I hope its clear who its focusing on.

“The Shiratorizawa house will be visiting soon.” Futakuchi, new leader of the Dateko house, says, leaning forward with his hands folded on his desk.

Sitting across from him is Koganegawa, the house’s medic, nodding almost-seriously, though his eyes glitter. Despite being in the yakuza Kogane has never really let that stop him from being the most energetic a person could be. His father was in the house so Kogane just automatically joined when he got old enough, though even before then he’d be seen running around the house and chatting energetically to various other members, all of which seemed a bit grateful to have something so bright and happy in a house filled with such gloom and sadness.

Lucky for the house, Kogane never lost that spark and despite not having the stomach, smarts, or discretion to be an assassin, spy or intel-collector but he was an amazing healer, the house paying for his lessons, which he takes online because, as Futakuchi puts it “he’s too valuable and vulnerable to be in public on his own”.

Though Kogane is never really alone. He glances to his side, where Aone, tall and silent, stands, just like he always does.

“Let me guess,” Kogane begins with a grin, causing Futakuchi to groan a bit before he adds, “I need to stay out of their way?”

“Definitely.” Futakuchi says, seeming surprised Kogane didn’t make a stupid joke, though he definitely wanted to.

Kogane doesn’t engage in meetings just in case they go south which they often don’t but, just in case. Kogane is in no way complaining about not having to join in on the meetings though. It gets boring sitting in the house’s hospital quarters but the other houses are scary.

Kogane shudders a bit just thinking about it. He’s _definitely_ fine with not meeting anyone of the Shiratorizawa House. Apparently their leader, Ushijima Wakatoshi, is said to be cruel, ruthless and cold, and his right-hand man is said to be insane like some sort of evil yokai.

“You’ll be safe, Kogane.” Futakuchi assures him and Aone plants a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently as if to reiterate what the house-leader said.

Kogane nods, his regular smile lifting his lips. “I know! I always am! I was just thinking about the rumors about the House of the Eagle.” He shudders a bit again, his smile slipping.

“There’s nothing to worry about. Though Ushijima is ruthless, he’s never once attacked an ally and is loyal to his associates.” Futakuchi says and Aone nods as well. “And you won’t even have to see any of them since you’ll be in the medical wing.”

Kogane perks up with a grin. “You’re right! Aone, let’s go hoard some snacks since meetings take _forever_.” He grins playfully at Futakuchi, who just leans back in his seat with a roll of his eyes.

Kogane waves with another grin before skipping out, Aone following silently. As they walk through the house, Kogane waves at his fellow-house members, waving and smiling, calling greetings.

Everyone, no matter what they’re doing, stops and waves back at him with either small nods or smiles. While Kogane’s “official” job is healing the members when they get hurt, the job he’s taken upon himself is to cheer up the other house members when they’re sad and just make the others happy, seeing as their line of work is so dark.

“Hey, Kogane.” Sakunami says with a small smile as the blonde skips into his first stop, the kitchen, Aone in tow.

Kogane smiles brightly and waves. “Hey, Sakunami! Have any snacks I can steal?” He asks, already opening a cupboard.

Sakunami, who leans against the counter with a sandwich, shrugs with another small grin. “You know even if you stole all of the food and left us with none nobody would be mad at you.” He says.

Kogane grins and plucks Sakunami’s sandwich from his fingers, eating the rest of it and munching loudly as he begins grabbing things from cupboards, turning to pile them in Aone’s arms. Aone doesn’t say a word, simply shifting to hold the growing pile of food more adequately.

Sakunami just sighs, giving Kogane an annoyed look that quickly melts when the blonde grins brightly at him. He rolls his eyes, grumbling, “You’re lucky you’re the baby.”

Kogane’s grin widens and he winks at Sakunami, who just grumbles something else before leaving. Aone lets out a quiet snort through his nose, his version of a laugh, causing Kogane to smile back at him.

“Alright I think that’s enough.” Kogane finally says, planting his hands on his hips.

Aone looks down at the large bunch of food in his arms before looking up at Kogane as if to say, “ _just_ enough?”

Kogane laughs before walking towards the elevator, Aone joining him. Kogane presses the button for the basement, where the hospital wing is, and hums along to the music playing quietly.

Kogane rocks from the balls of his feet to his heels, grinning at nothing until the doors open. They walk through the garage until they get to the large reinforced door with a keypad to unlock it.

He presses in the numbers and the locks click, letting him open it. He trots through the hospital wing, filled with beds and curtains for privacy, as well as a few bathrooms scattered around and even a waiting room until he gets to his office.

Their old medic recently died so Kogane has taken over, with the help of a few senior members who know a thing or two about medicine. Luckily, due to how powerful the Dateko house is, they don’t often get attacked so Kogane doesn’t has to worry about many wounded people, but he still wants to learn quickly so he can help the house.

“You can just set the food over there.” Kogane points towards an empty table in his office before flopping down on the spinning stools most doctor’s offices have, and he forced Futakuchi to get for him. “When will the Shiratorizawa house be here again?”

Aone gently sets the food down, straightening it all before stopping to think. Then he holds up two fingers and Kogane questions, just to make sure “Two hours?”

Aone nods and Kogane huffs. “God that’s in _forever._ What do you think we should do to pass the time, Aone-san?” He turns to the older man, who doesn’t reply. Aone’s never been much of a talker so Kogane doesn’t take offense, standing and humming as he thinks. “Ooh, can we go outside? Its nice out, right?”

Aone looks a bit hesitant but Kogane just waves a hand. “Futakuchi said Ushijima-san would never turn on his allies, right? We’re safe! And I need to show you my skills!”

Aone cants his head to the side and Kogane puffs up with a grin as he says, “I learned to make flower crowns! And I’ll show you how!”

Aone thinks for a moment before nodding, causing Kogane to grin brightly. “Great! We can use the flowers in the front garden! Don’t tell Futakuchi though.” He lowers his voice at the end, Aone nodding with what Kogane thinks is a small smile on his lips.

Kogane skips out of his office, Aone following quietly.

***********************************************

Kogane promised they’d only be out for an hour or an hour and a half so that they’d already be gone when the Shiratorizawa house arrived, but time got away from him and before he knew it two cars are pulling up in the driveway.

Kogane bites his lip, eyes narrowing as he struggles to weave the flowers together, noticing after a moment that Aone’s looked up from where he was silently teaching Kogane to make the flower crowns.

He stands quickly, towering over Kogane before gripping his arm gently, pulling him up. “Aww are they here?” Kogane asks, trying not to sound too fearful as he glances back around Aone, the older man trying to usher him into the house, trying to catch sight of their ally house.

The back door to one of the cars open and a boy that looks his age with black hair climbs out of it, looking around with narrowed eyes.

Aone pushes at him and Kogane huffs as the older man blocks his view of the other man with his wide shoulders before he turns and runs inside, Aone following, his footsteps for once loud.

“Kogane! You’re supposed to be in the hospital wing!” Futakuchi hisses when Kogane rushes past him, the house leader getting ready to go outside and meet Shiratorizawa.

“Sorry! Lost track of time!” Kogane shouts as he runs towards the elevator.

Futakuchi curses, but continues outside. Aone nudges him into the elevator, glancing back over his shoulder. “I’m fine, Aone-san. I’ll get into the hospital wing alright. Go protect Futakuchi-senpai.” Kogane assures him with a bright smile.

Aone hums quietly, giving Kogane a look that says, “go to the hospital wing and _stay there_.”

“Of course.” Kogane smiles and Aone nods as the blonde presses the button for the garage, the doors closing. The las thing Kogane sees is Aone turning back around as three tall men step inside with Futakuchi.

***********************************************

Goshiki stands stiffly beside Ushijima, hands folded behind him as his adoptive father converses with the Dateko house’s leader, Futakuchi.

On the ride here Tendou told him all about Futakuchi so Goshiki isn’t all that surprised at what he sees.

“Welcome.” Futakuchi says, chin tipped up as he gives a tight-lipped smile.

Goshiki draws his eyes away from the house leader, looking up at the taller, broader man with white hair, who seems content to stay silent, just like Goshiki.

The man keeps looking over his shoulder near what Goshiki thinks is an elevator, but his expression doesn’t change in the slightest so Goshiki isn’t sure what he’s looking for.

Maybe… Goshiki thinks back to what he saw when he first got out of the car. The man, who he’s assuming is Aone Takanobu if Tendou is to be believed, ushering an equally tall man that looked around Goshiki’s age inside. Was he important? Who is he?

Goshiki frowns, fingers twitching a bit behind his back as he turns slightly to look at Tendou. He’s surprised to find Tendou and Ushijima looking at him, Dateko’s house leader also watching him. “Huh?” Goshiki says without thinking.

Tendou snorts before pushing his fist against his mouth to stifle a laugh. “Goshiki. Introduce yourself.” Ushijima orders, nodding towards Futakuchi.

Goshiki holds a hand out, gripping Futakuchi’s hand tightly as he pumps it firmly once before retracting his hand behind his back. “I’m Tsutomu Goshiki. The heir of the Shiratorizawa house.” He introduces himself.

“Remind me again how you got an heir?” Futakuchi turns to look at Ushijima with an arched brow as Goshiki clasps his hands back together behind his back.

Tendou visibly stiffens when Futakuchi nods towards him. “I know you two are… Involved. Is he your real son?” Futakuchi asks, turning his judging gaze back to Goshiki. “He looks about twenty or so. How old are you again?”

“Goshiki is my adopted son.” Ushijima practically growls, Futakuchi jumping a bit before turning back to him with a surprised look. “But that shouldn’t matter. My heir can be anyone I chose, Kenji.”

The house leader looks shocked at the mention of his first name before quickly recovering, nodding. “You’re right. I shouldn’t’ve asked. This is a business meeting after all.” Goshiki turns back to Aone, who’s outright staring at the elevator without trying to hide that fact, a small frown on his lips.

Futakuchi turns, nudging at Aone’s shoulder in a nondescript way, causing the big man to look away from the door. “The meeting will be on the third floor, near my office.” To Goshiki, it seems as if he’s more warning Aone then telling Ushijima, who nods.

The Dateko leader guides them to the elevator, pressing the button. When the doors open a man is standing in it, one arm folded behind his head as the other holds his phone up to his ear. The minute he spots them he stops talking, dropping his arms and bowing. “Futakuchi-san.” He glances up at Ushijima before quickly looking down again. “Ushijima-san.”

“Sakunami. Where are you headed to?” Futakuchi asks as he steps into the elevator. Aone squeezes in beside him, Tendou nudging Goshiki into a corner as Ushijima takes his place beside them, the other two Shiratorizawa members, Reon and Semi, climbing in as well.

The man, Sakunami, shifts on his feet. “To the basement.” He glances over at the Shiratorizawa members with an almost wary look, causing Goshiki to frown.

“We’ll go up to my office first.” Futakuchi announces.

“We don’t have to.” Tendou says slyly and Goshiki realizes his adoptive-mother seems to have also realized the Dateko members’ weird behavior.

Futakuchi shakes his head at the same time Aone does. “We don’t want to be any trouble.” Futakuchi quickly adds.

“What’s in the basement?” Ushijima, unlike Tendou, has never been good at being lowkey. The redhead gives him an annoyed look while Semi silently groans, rolling his eyes.

Futakuchi twitches under the Shiratorizawa house’s intense gaze and Goshiki winces a bit in sympathy. He’s been scolded by Ushijima before and it is not pleasant. “It’s just the garage. Where we keep the cars.” Aone rumbles, voice deep and serious.

Ushijima narrows his eyes slightly in disbelief and Goshiki can’t help but agree with his suspicion. What’s so important in the basement that they’re not allowed to see?

“Alright.” Ushijima says slowly, obviously not convinced. He nods and Futakuchi quickly punches the button for the third floor, leaning back against the wall with a sigh of what might’ve been relief.

Goshiki watches as Ushijima and Tendou share a look that he knows all too well. They’re agreeing- something’s definitely up with Futakuchi and something’s definitely up with the basement.

Tendou turns and gives Goshiki a look that takes him a moment to decipher. He wants _him_ to do something about it?

Goshiki’s eyes widen a bit and Tendou smiles. Reon shifts slightly so Tendou’s blocked from the Dateko members, allowing him to mouth, “later. During the meeting you go down there.”

Goshiki’s eyes widen even more and he shakes his head after Ushijima also shifts inconspicuously, blocking him from view. “No.” He mouths back.

Tendou nods his head with a bright grin, mouthing back “yes.”

Goshiki silently groans, shoulders slumping in defeat. Semi elbows him with a sympathetic smile, then the doors open to the third floor.

“This way.” Futakuchi utters, stepping out, everyone, including Goshiki, following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to format- yes! Finally it looks normal lmao


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they meet. Also Date Tech's kind of weird in this just like-- in the way they do things but WHATEVER ITS COOL  
> Also TW! There's slight mention of suicide but its just like spoken about- nothing actually happens.

About an hour in Tendou kicks Goshiki under the table, which, he’s guessing, is the signal he should get going. Goshiki stands, Aone sparing him a glance.

The big man nudges Futakuchi, who glances up at him. “Where are you off to?” He asks warily, folding and unfolding his hands.

“Bathroom.” Goshiki utters.

Futakuchi nods, his wariness fading as he waves a hand while Ushijima looks up at Goshiki with a slight nod. “There’s one on the second floor, near the kitchen. If you get lost I’m sure someone will find you.” He smiles a bit before it drops.

Goshiki nods and, ignoring Tendou’s sly grin, walks out.

Luckily the elevator is close by so Goshiki doesn’t have to worry about getting lost. When he’s finally inside he subtly glances around for any cameras, having been trained in doing just that.

Finding none, Goshiki presses the basement button and leans back against the wall, crossing his arms. When the doors finally open again he’s in a parking garage. Just like Futakuchi said.

Then why were they acting so suspicious?

Frowning, Goshiki steps out of the elevator and looks around as he starts walking. He drags his hand along the wall as he walks, looking for something- anything that could count as suspicious.

Goshiki curses, ripping his hand away from the wall. He glares at the offender, a sudden, sharp dip in the wall that cut his hand open. “Shit.” He hisses, grimacing at the blood already dripping from his palm.

He looks around him for anything that he could possibly use to bind it, then groans when he realizes all he has is his shirt.

A door slams open and Goshiki jumps, turning to look at the door he’d thought had led to a stairway, or a fire exit. The man he’d noticed Aone ushering away leans out, looking around with a small frown before he finally notices Goshiki.

The man smiles brightly before his gaze drops to the blood dripping from Goshiki’s palm. “Oh hell! Was it that wall?” He asks, straightening and walking over to Goshiki.

Without even asking, the man takes Goshiki’s hand gently and leans down to inspect it closer, humming quietly as he does so. “I told Futakuchi to get that thing fixed. You wouldn’t believe how many people have cut their hands or arms on that thing.” He laughs a bit before turning, still cupping Goshiki’s hands in both of his, and leading him into the room he came out of.

Goshiki is shocked to find what looks like a hospital. Sure, every house _should_ have a medical wing, but why is theirs in the basement? Why hide it?

Goshiki lets the man pull him along as he looks around, impressed by the very high-tech looking equipment. “I’ll just wrap it up with some gauze and send you on your way. It doesn’t seem too deep.” The ma says, tugging Goshiki over to a sink. He sticks his hand under before turning on the faucet.

Goshiki just watches the man’s face as he cleans his hand gently. He turns off the faucet and gently dries Goshiki’s hand, ignoring the smudges of blood staining the towel, then wraps his hand up tightly.

“Thank you.” Goshiki’s voice is quieter than he would’ve liked.

The man looks up at him with a dazzling smile. “No problem! It’s sort of my job.” He laughs before pulling back, putting the gauze away. He turns to Goshiki and tilts his head questioningly. “Wait, who are you?”

“Tsutomu.” Goshiki finds himself saying. He wants to say he said his first name to better hide who he is, but, if he’s being honest with himself, he just wants to hear this man say it.

The man in question smiles brightly. “I’m Koganegawa. Everyone just calls me Kogane though. You came with Shiratorizawa today, didn’t you?” At that he smile sort of slips away, replaced with a worried look.

“I did.” Is all Goshiki says. Then he realizes he should probably just be saying more than two words. “I um.. Are you a part of the Dateko house?”

Kogane smiles though it’s a bit wary. “Uh… Sort of?” He finally utters.

 _Weird answer._ Goshiki thinks to himself but he doesn’t mind much. Let Dateko have their secrets. “Well, I’m sorry to have bothered you.” Goshiki bows a bit.

Kogane laughs outright, waving his hands. “You weren’t bothering me! It gets so boring down here so I’m glad someone decided to come down!” Then he stops to think as Goshiki straightens. “Hey… Why _are_ you down here?”

Goshiki freezes. “I um… I was looking for a bathroom?”

Kogane either believes his obvious lie or he’s just too nice to call him out on it, because he just smiles. “Well you’re _really_ lost, Tsutomu. Most of the bathrooms are connected to bedrooms but there are a few on the first and second floor that aren’t. I can show you one of ‘em.” He stops to think again, frowning as he does so, as if he just remembered something. “Or… You could just use the bathroom down here.”

“I’ll just do that then.” Goshiki mumbles and Kogane smiles, motioning towards a door.

“Just back in there.” He says before walking back into a small room that looks like an exam room.

Goshiki ducks into the bathroom, pulling out his phone when it buzzes. Tendou is calling.

Goshiki turns on the vent fan before answering. “Hello?” He murmurs quietly.

“Tsutomu, hey! What’d you find down there? A pile of dead bodies? A catapult?”

“What? No.” Goshiki scoffs.

“What’d you find then?” He questions.

“A medical wing. Behind a door that looks like its leading to a fire exit or something.”

Tendou’s silent for a long minute. “That’s it?” He snorts. “Wow. Losers.”

Goshiki goes to tell him about Kogane but pauses. What would Tendou do if he knew about him? Surely nothing bad.

But for some reason he doesn’t want to take that chance. Kogane’s so kind- so… _bright_. He knew Goshiki was from Shiratorizawa- rumored to be one of the most ruthless houses- and still helped him, _smiled_ at him and didn’t call him out on his bullshit excuse for being down here.

“Is that all?” Tendou asks.

Goshiki nods before remembering Tendou can’t see him. “Yes.” He says.

Tendou sighs heavily. “Damn. Would’ve been really cool if they had a bunch of dead bodies. Anyway, come back upstairs. Futakuchi’s starting to get a little suspicious.” Then he hangs up.

Goshiki tucks his phone back into his pocket before flushing the empty toilet and walking out. “Do you have to go now?” Kogane asks, walking out of the office he had been sitting in.

Goshiki nods and Kogane pouts before sighing. “Ah well. I thought so. Hey, we should hang out sometime.”

Goshiki arches a brow, but doesn’t argue. “Okay.” He says, causing Kogane to smile brightly.

“Here, I’ll give you my number.” Kogane holds his hand out expectantly and Goshiki smiles a bit as he pulls his phone out and unlocks it, handing it over to Kogane without a thought.

“Oooh wallpaper of dogs. Nice.” Kogane grins up at him before entering his number.

“They’re mine.” Goshiki finds himself saying with a small grin. Tendou had brought the pups home one day to “boost morale” and, after Ushijima scolded him, said that he’d take care of the dogs.

Then he immediately dumped the tasks on Goshiki telling him “he needed to learn responsibility”.

“Very cute.” Kogane hands his phone back over. “What’re their names?”

“The Kai Ken is Katashi, the Akita is Daiki, and the Kishu is Sora.” Goshiki says, pointing out the dogs.

Kogane grins. “Cute names.” He says then suddenly smacks Goshiki’s arm, causing him to jump. “You’ve got to get going! Call me later though, okay?” Kogane says, nudging Goshiki towards the door.

“I will.” Goshiki promises and Kogane smiles, waving as Goshiki walks back into the parking garage.

***********************************************

“Did you find anything in the basement?” Ushijima asks as him, Goshiki and Tendou climb into the back of a car, Semi and Reon taking the other car.

Goshiki shakes his head. “Just a medical wing.” He says.

Ushijima hums, frowning as he crosses his arms. “Why would they be hiding that?” He muses aloud, leaning back in his seat.

“I saw that cut on your hand. Was there a doctor down there? Are they being forced to be their doctor? Are they-” Tendou’s eyes glitter as he tries to find _something_ wrong with Dateko.

Goshiki shakes his head, clenching his fist a bit. “No, he isn’t being forced to be their doctor.” Tendou turns to him in surprise, making Goshiki want to kick himself. “Oh? There was a doctor down there? I thought you said there wasn’t anything else?”

“Oh uh…” Goshiki looks down at his hands. “Um….”

“Tsutomu Goshiki.” Goshiki jerks his head up as Ushijima utters his name, staring at him.

He bites his lip then sighs. “Yes there was a doctor down there.”

“Well that’s all you had to say! Why are you trying to hide that from us?” Tendou questions before his eyes go wide. “Oooh do you like him?”

“Tendou.” Ushijima says, his tone slightly scolding as Goshiki blurts loudly, “NO!”

Both of his parents are silent. “I think he does.” Ushijima finally says.

Goshiki groans, dropping his head in his hands. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Goshiki. Dateko is our ally anyway.” Tendou says, patting Goshiki’s back. The man doesn’t even have to look up to know Tendou’s smirking smugly.

“Oh right.” Ushijima seems to have realized something. “I had forgotten members of allied houses are allowed to date.”

“I don’t want to date him!” Goshiki’s voice raises a few octaves.

Tendou snickers while Ushijima stays silent. “If you say so, Goshiki.” Tendou giggles. “Do you have his number?”

“No!”

“Does he have yours?” Tendou finally asks.

Goshiki’s silence is answer enough, causing Tendou to laugh loudly. “Really, Goshiki? We send you down there to find their hidden bodies and instead you chat it up with their doctor?” He laughs again.

“Goshiki.” Goshiki turns to look at his adoptive father who looks at him solemnly before saying, “did you fall for him?”

“What?” Goshiki blurts without thinking.

Ushijima smiles a bit before nodding towards his hand. “The cut. Did you get it falling for him?”

Tendou laughs even harder, smacking Goshiki’s leg as he wheezes. “Wakatoshi you crack me up.” He sighs with a grin, wiping his eyes.

“I’m never talking to either of you ever again.” Goshiki grumbles, hunching his shoulders as he drops his head in his hands again.

Tendou laughs, hitting Goshiki’s shoulder. “Don’t be jealous, Goshiki. You crack me up too!”

“That’s not what I’m mad about.”

“Ah, teenage years. What you’re feeling is totally normal, Goshiki.” Tendou cackles.

“I’m twenty.”

“AH, TEENAGE YEARS.” Tendou shouts over him.

Ushijima just gives Goshiki a small smile, patting his shoulder in a way that says, “just let him have his fun”.

With a sigh, Goshiki does just that.

***********************************************

“Should I call him?” Goshiki asks.

Sora lifts her head to stare at Goshiki for a moment before dropping her head back down onto her paws.

Goshiki huffs. “That’s one vote no. Katashi?” The mottled dog lifts his head and barks happily, tongue lolling. “One vote yes. Daiki, you’re the tie breaker. Yes or no?”

Daiki jumps up onto the bed from where he was napping beside Sora, circling for a moment before flopping down, right on top of Goshiki’s phone.

Goshiki simply stares at the dog. “I don’t know if that’s a yes or a no.” He says and Daiki rolls off of the phone with a bark, setting his paw on top of it.

“Two to one.” Goshiki announces, ignoring Sora’s small growl since he once again interrupted her sleep.

He grabs his phone out from under Daiki’s paw to find that his dog had already pressed the call button and the phone is ringing.

He panics for a moment because he hadn’t expected it to go _this fast_ but then the ringing stops and a familiar voice answers. “Hello?”

“Kogane?” Goshiki says though he knows who it is. He can just tell.

He can practically hear the smile in Kogane’s voice as he happily replies, “Tsutomu! I’ve been waiting for you to call.”

Goshiki’s chest feels warm. Kogane. Was waiting for _him_ to call.

“So?” Kogane prompts.

Goshiki’s mind blanks. “Uh….”

Kogane laughs. “Don’t really have a reason for calling, huh? I get that. Did you just miss me?”

“I- Well-” Goshiki splutters, causing Kogane to laugh again. He finally settles on a muttered, “yeah.”

“Aww, I missed you too! It’s so boring without any other houses visiting. Though when they visit it’s sort of chaos and I’m stuck downstairs.” Kogane snorts.

“Why are you stuck downstairs when other houses come over?” Goshiki asks, genuinely curious.

Kogane sighs. “Since I’m the medic- and sort of the baby of the house- they always worry. Futakuchi calls me “valuable and vulnerable”.” He doesn’t seem too happy with the title.

To be honest, Goshiki isn’t either. “Well it should be your choice, right? And if they’re all allies, what does it matter?” He growls harshly.

“I wish Futakuchi thought like that.” Kogane suddenly sounds wistful. “I love being a doctor, I do. The house pays for my classes and I love helping them. But…”

“You like the healing part more than the being in a gang part.” Goshiki prompts.

Kogane laughs a bit, but it’s not as boisterous and happy as it usually is. “Yeah. I love the house, _of course I do_ , but it’s tough. I don’t like seeing the killing, the pain. They try to shield me from it but it’s hard not to see it.” He says almost sadly.

Goshiki hates this. He only just met Kogane and has talked to him twice, but he hates him being in pain. He hates hearing that twinge of sadness in his usual happy voice and he can imagine what the blonde probably looks like now, a small smile on his face though his eyes are sad.

Goshiki shakes his head. “Why’d you join then?” He asks. He doesn’t want Kogane to feel worse but he’s genuinely curious.

“I didn’t.” Kogane says and Goshiki’s confused for a moment before he adds, “I was born into it. My father was a member as was my mother. I didn’t have a choice.”

Goshiki stays silent, not really knowing what to say. “I’m _trapped_ , Tsutomu.” Kogane whispers desperately, making Goshiki wince. “They’re the only family that I know but… How can I live like this? Knowing what they do to people. I don’t- I don’t want to do this.”

Goshiki’s shocked. He’s glad Kogane feels like he can talk to him, of course but… The man seemed so happy. What happened?

“What will you do?” Goshiki whispers, voice rough.

Kogane’s silent for a long moment, Goshiki twitching in his seat. “Nothing.” He breathes. “There’s nothing I can do. I can’t leave. I can’t…” He trails off and it takes Goshiki a moment to realize what he was implying. _I can’t kill myself._

“Kogane.” Goshiki’s tone is desperate.

“Nothing will happen.” Kogane dismisses his worry with a small laugh. “I have too many reasons to stay.”

“Are you doing anything today?”

“No. Why?”

“Let’s meet up somewhere. I can bring my dogs.” Goshiki says.

“Deal!” Kogane laughs but it still holds a trace of sadness. “Where to?”

Goshiki tells him a spot and Kogane agrees to meet him there in an hour before hanging up.

He shoves his phone into his pocket before hopping up, shoving his feet into some nearby shoes and grabbing a jacket. The minute he goes near the hanger that holds his dogs’ leashes they all come running over, even Sora, barking excitedly.

Goshiki hooks all of them up before stepping out of his room.

Ushijima, who’s walking nearby, stops to look over at Goshiki. “Where are you going, son?” He asks, folding his arms over his chest.

“To walk the dogs. I won’t be back for an hour or two.” Goshiki says.

Ushijima hums, drumming his fingers on his bicep. “Take Semi with you.” He says.

“What? No. I can go out on my own.” Goshiki immediately refuses.

Ushijima frowns. “Tsutomu-” He begins.

“I’m twenty years old. Nobody knows I’m the heir. I’ll be fine.” Goshiki argues.

Ushijima stares at him for a long moment before sighing, letting his arms drop. “Alright. Be safe.” He pulls a beretta out of his waistband, holding it out to Goshiki.

He stares at it before looking up at Ushijima. “This…”

“Yes.” Ushijima steps forward and takes the hand that isn’t holding all of the dogs’ leashes, pressing the gun into Goshiki’s palm. “It’s loaded. It always is. Use it to protect yourself and Koganegawa if needed.”

Goshiki jerks up, staring at Ushijima in shock. His adoptive father lets a small smile slip free. “I’m not an idiot, Tsutomu. And I had Kawanishi check him out. Go on, then. I’ll distract Satori.” Ushijima gently nudges at Goshiki after he tucks the gun in his waistband, the dogs obviously ready to go as they bark and try to pull on the leash.

“Thank you, Dad.” Goshiki calls as he jogs away, letting his dogs pull him along.

They lead him into the elevator, having memorized the way to the front door. Goshiki waves at Ushijima one more time before the elevator doors close, Ushijima ducking his head with a small smile in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goshiki's dogs!! I just thought he'd be someone to have dogs lmao. Also Ushijima's sort of a supportive dad.
> 
> For now


	5. Chapter Four

Goshiki gets to the park a bit later than Kogane and looks around for a bit before spotting the medic sitting on a bench, smiling as he tosses some food to the swans in a nearby pond.

While Sora and Katashi seem more interested in the swans, trying to book it over to them, Daiki simply turns and barks in Kogane’s direction, drawing the man’s attention to them.

Kogane smiles brightly and lifts his hand, waving. “Tsutomu.” He says when Goshiki jogs closer, shortening the dogs’ leashes so they don’t try to eat the swans, who immediately hop away with offended honks as the dogs get closer.

“Kogane. Are you okay?” Goshiki asks, looking closer and finding Kogane’s eyes a bit red as if he’d been crying.

Kogane’s smile wavers a bit before it comes back in full force as Daiki leaps onto the bench beside him, letting out a bark as he practically collapses on the man’s lap.

Usually Goshiki would scold Daiki for jumping up onto a virtual stranger’s lap but seeing Kogane’s bright smile makes the tenseness seep out of Goshiki and he finds himself smiling a bit as well.

He sits beside Kogane, letting go of his dogs’ leashes to tie them to the legs of the bench. “Yeah.” Kogane sighs, scratching behind Daiki’s ears, having already found the dog’s sweet spot. Then he grins over at him and leans over, nudging his shoulder. “I’m fine now that you’re here.”

Kogane laughs when Goshiki quickly looks away, cheeks warming. “Did that work on you? Really?” He laughs again and pats Goshiki’s leg.

“Shut up.” Goshiki grumbles.

Kogane laughs again and Goshiki lifts his head. “How’d you escape that guy? Aone, I think his name was.” Based on what he saw, Goshiki’s guessing Aone is supposed to be Kogane’s full-time guard.

Kogane frowns. “I slipped out.” He says and Goshiki’s eyes widen. He grins in his direction. “Aone went to the bathroom so I just ran and left a note. Nobody noticed.”

“That doesn’t seem like the best idea.” Goshiki says dryly, scratching under Sora’s chin. “They probably think you got kidnapped or something.”

“They know my handwriting.” Kogane dismisses but then he stops and frowns. Goshiki arches a brow in question and Kogane gives him a small smile. “I don’t have the best handwriting.”

Goshiki laughs in surprise, startling Sora, who glares at him. “Oh God they’re totally going to think you got kidnapped!” He snickers.

“It’s not funny! Oh God I have to call them.” Kogane groans and reaches into his pocket. He feels around for a bit before his eyes go wide. Goshiki just wants to laugh again but instead covers it with a snort. Kogane can obviously tell because he glares at him. “I left my phone at home so they wouldn’t be able to track me.”

“Jesus, Kogane.” Goshiki outright laughs again, ignoring Kogane’s glare as the man struggles not to smile as well. “Do you want to use my phone?”

“Oh God yes. I’m so sorry.” Kogane says as Goshiki unlocks his phone and hands it to him.

Usually Goshiki would be nervous handing his phone over to some stranger but, strangely he trusts Kogane a lot. He seems too bright, too pure to do something like look through Goshiki’s phone for information on his gang or something.

There’s no doubt in his mind that Kogane isn’t a spy for Dateko.

Kogane dials the number and holds it up to his ear. “Who’s number is that?” Goshiki whispers.

“Futakuchi’s.” Kogane hums as the phone rings.

Goshiki is silent for a moment. “Do you think he’ll think you’re your kidnapper? And that you’re calling for ransom? Especially if it’s just some random number-”

“Who are you?” A voice demands over the phone. “Where’s Koganegawa?”

“It’s me, Futakuchi.” Kogane rubs the back of his neck with an awkward smile the man on the other end of the phone can’t see. Goshiki snickers, causing Kogane to shoot him a playful glare. “I’m really sorry I just left. I wasn’t really thinking. I should’ve at least brought my phone.”

“Damn right you should’ve! You scared us all half to death! Where are you? I have Obara tracking the phone you’re on.” Futakuchi snaps.

“I’m at a park. I just wanted to get out, Futakuchi. Send Obara or Aone but I’m not coming home. Not right now.” Kogane shakes his head and Goshiki arches a brow, genuinely surprised Kogane can just stand up to the leader of the Dateko house like that.

He’s known Ushijima as long as he can remember, and he’s never stood up to him like that.

Futakuchi doesn’t reply for a long moment. “Who’s phone are you using? And if you don’t tell me I can just have Obara check.” He warns.

Kogane looks over at Goshiki and smiles when the other man simply shrugs. “Tsutomu.” He says it like Futakuchi’s supposed to know who that is and Goshiki realizes he never told Kogane his last name.

It takes Futakuchi a few minutes to remember where he’s heard that name before. “THE HEIR OF THE SHIRATORIZAWA HOUSE? KOGANEGAWA GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW.” He shrieks when he realizes.

“First of all, _no._ Second, Tsutomu’s not-” Kogane looks over at him again and pauses. “Are you?”

Goshiki looks down, suddenly feeling a bit ashamed of himself. He should’ve told Kogane. It’s just after he talked about how much he hates the bloodshed that comes with being a part of the yakuza he didn’t want to tell him because…. Because what if Kogane stopped talking to him? He really likes him, like _really_ likes him and-

“Tsutomu.” Kogane lets his hand drop from his ear, ignoring Futakuchi’s yelling and holds out his other hand, putting it gently on Goshiki’s shoulder.

Goshiki looks up, finding Kogane smiling a bit sadly. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.” He’s lying. He’s _lying_. Goshiki knows he is. He does mind, but he’s just too nice to say anything.

“You do.” Goshiki whispers. “I know you do. I- I understand if you don’t-”

“It doesn’t matter what you are with Shiratorizawa.” Kogane says quietly, squeezing Goshiki’s shoulder. “With me your just Tsutomu. And I’m just Kogane.”

“KOGANEGAWA ANSWER ME!” Futakuchi shrieks.

Kogane smiles at Goshiki before lifting the phone to his ear, ignoring Daiki’s loud panting and begging for more pets, keeping his hand on Goshiki’s shoulder, gently squeezing.

“I’ll come back in a bit, Futakuchi. I’m hanging out with Tsutomu now.” Kogane says with a small smile over at the aforementioned man.

“KOGANE-” Futakuchi begins.

“I know. I’ll be safe.” Kogane is obviously ignoring what Futakuchi’s saying as he grins over at Goshiki. “Tsutomu will keep me safe.”

“Kanji Koganegawa I sweat to the lord above-” He hisses.

“Shiratorizawa are our allies, aren’t they?” Kogane asks innocently. Futakuchi stops talking. “You do trust them, don’t you Futakuchi? He would never hurt me.”

Futakuchi inhales, obviously thinking this over. “Fine.” He grits out. “You won, Kogane but don’t think you won’t be hearing from me every hour your gone.”

“Every hour?” Kogane smiles a bit and shifts in his seat, Daiki hopping off his lap in favor of settling beside him, which lets Kogane shift until his legs are folded beneath him and he’s leaning against Goshiki, an arm wrapped around his shoulders. “I was planning on spending the night at dear Tsutomu’s house.”

“Kogane don’t make me send Aone to get you.” Futakuchi threatens.

“You don’t want to come over.” Goshiki interrupts and Kogane looks at him questioningly with a small pout that makes Goshiki’s chest hurt. “Tendou wouldn’t stop talking to you. He gets annoying.”

“Aw I’m sure we’d get along fine.” Kogane waves a dismissive hand, grinning over at Goshiki.

“NO!” Futakuchi shouts loudly, causing Kogane to grimace as he pulls the phone away from his ear. “Listen to me.” Futakuchi grits out, just loud enough for Goshiki to hear when Kogane pulls the phone back to his ear. “I don’t care what you feel for this boy, I will _not_ allow this. You won’t be going over to anyone’s house and you won’t be getting along with the right-hand man of the _Shiratorizawa house._ You will come back home _right now,_ or I’ll send Aone to drag you kicking and screaming back.”

“I….” Kogane looks up at Goshiki and when he turns their faces are incredibly close. Goshiki goes red and he quickly turns, hearing Kogane laugh softly beside him, squeezing Goshiki’s shoulder. “Okay. I’ll come back.”

“I don’t want you talking to that boy, Koganegawa.” Futakuchi growls lowly.

Goshiki glances over at Kogane, who’s looking down at Daiki’s head in his lap. “I’ll come back home, Futakuchi.” He says and Goshiki’s acutely aware of the fact that he didn’t agree to stop talking to him. Before the older man can say anything Kogane hangs up and turns to look up at Goshiki, handing the phone back to him. “I’m sorry, Tsutomu. I wish I could stay longer, I really do.”

“I know.” Goshiki mumbles, glancing over at Kogane. “I do too.”

“I’ll go in a second.” Kogane says, more to himself than Goshiki, snuggling closer with a small sigh. “I’m gonna miss going outside.” He grumbles.

“What?” Goshiki immediately looks down at the blonde. “They don’t let you go outside?”

Kogane shrugs, pressing his face into Goshiki’s neck. “Sometimes. When they find out I’ve snuck out on my own I’m usually forced to stay in my room for a while. Its whatever.” He sighs, his breath tickling Goshiki’s skin.

He twitches, lifting a hand to press it against the back of Kogane’s neck, pulling him a bit closer as if he can just keep him here forever. He doesn’t like the fact that Date Tech forces Kogane to stay inside all of the time. He doesn’t like how they treat the embodiment of sunshine that is Kanji Koganegawa. He deserves better.

“How long is _a while_?” Goshiki asks, toying with the hair at the nape of Kogane’s neck, causing the man to giggle and reach back to push his hand away.

“A week or so usually.” He obviously feels Goshiki tense up because he pulls back to meet his gaze. “Don’t be like that. It’s not that bad, really! It gives me time to do schoolwork and uh…. Watch long movies I wouldn’t watch any other time.”

“Kogane.” The blonde looks up at Goshiki. “You don’t have to go back if you don’t want to.” He whispers quietly, reaching up to gently brush the back of his hand against Kogane’s cheek.

“I wish I didn’t have to.” Kogane murmurs, his voice equally quiet as he lifts his hand to twine his fingers with Goshiki’s. “But they’re my family.” Then Kogane smiles, though his eyes still hold a touch of sadness that makes Goshiki’s chest ache. “We can hang out another time. They can’t just ban me from seeing people, right?” Though his words are light Goshiki can hear the slight worry in them.

“You’re right.” Goshiki nods seriously and squeezes Kogane’s hand. “They can’t. Even if we can’t hang out somewhere we’ll still talk on the phone. If I stop hearing from you I won’t hesitate to come find you.”

Kogane’s smile turns genuine and he laughs. “Thanks, but you don’t have to do that Tsutomu. I’ll call or text every day.” He says and, after another moment of silence, gently tugging his hand out of Goshiki’s grip.

Goshiki grips his hand tightly for a moment as he says, “I’ll hold you to that, Kogane.” Before he gently lets go.

Kogane smiles again, leaning forward to peck Goshiki on the cheek before he pulls back and hops off the bench, ignoring Daiki’s whine as he stands and tries to follow.

Goshiki grips his dogs’ leashes tighter on instinct, but other than that he sits frozen, watching with wide eyes as Kogane runs off.

He watches as Kogane stops in front of a man with spiky dark-brown hair and a serious expression. Kogane immediately hugs him tightly and the man relaxes, smiling a bit as he turns to guide Kogane towards a nearby car.

Goshiki exhales and turns to face the pond in front of him, lightly reaching up to touch his cheek. “Alright guys.” He mumbles to his dogs and stands, tugging at their leashes. “Time to go home.”

At the word all of them immediately jump up and begin barking loudly.

“Yeah.” He sighs when Daiki hesitates, whining as he paws at the bench where Kogane sat. “Me too, buddy. But we gotta get home.” He tugs lightly on Daiki’s leash and after another long whine, the dog turns and follows the other two, albeit a bit less enthusiastic.

***********************************************

“It’s so boring in here.” Kogane whines, causing Goshiki to smile a bit as he lays back on his bed, listening to Kogane babble on about whatever comes to his mind. “Sasaya seems to feel a bit bad though because he keeps bringing me candies and stuff. Aone came in and played some board games with me.”

“Oh yeah?” Goshiki asks, scratching behind Katashi’s ears. “What games?”

“Chess in the beginning. I kept losing though so Aone let us play checkers instead. I’m great at checkers.” Kogane boasts.

Goshiki laughs a bit. “Are you now?” He says, though he believes Aone most likely let Kogane win. He doesn’t bother saying that though, just glad Kogane’s not feeling as sad as Goshiki worried he’d be.

“Yep. I’ve beat almost every member in the House at checkers.” Kogane says proudly and Goshiki can’t help but smile. “We should play some time. Then I’ll beat you.”

Goshiki laughs again, rolling onto his side and scratching Katashi’s stomach when the dog flops over, panting happily. “You can try. I’m also sort of a master at board games.” He says, smiling fondly.

“Oh yeah right.” Kogane says then challengingly adds, “let’s bet on it.”

“I’m up for that.” Goshiki sits up with a grin that Kogane can’t see. “What are you offering?”

“Hm… I’m not actually sure.” Goshiki laughs at Kogane’s uneasy tone. “Hey don’t laugh! I wasn’t actually expecting you to take me up on it! I’ll think about it and get back to you.”

“Alright.” Goshiki laughs again. “Let me know when you figure it out.”

They’re both silent for a moment, but it’s not awkward in the slightest. In fact, it feels comfortable, a smile lifting Goshiki’s face. “Hey, Tsutomu?” Kogane asks suddenly, his voice quiet.

The smile slips from Goshiki’s face as he quietly replies, “yeah Kogane?”

“Have…” Kogane trails off and Goshiki hears him shift. “Never mind. Sorry.”

“No. Kogane what did you want to ask?” Goshiki interrupts. Kogane’s voice was serious and he wants to know what it’s about. “I’m here to talk to you. Just tell me.”

“Have you ever thought….” Kogane takes a deep breath before quietly whispering, “have you ever thought of leaving?”

Goshiki blinks. “What?”

“Have you ever thought of leaving? Just running away from… all of this. The violence, the pain…. Don’t you sometimes just wish it could be different? That maybe… Maybe we weren’t born for this. Maybe we were supposed to somewhere different.” It sounds like Kogane’s thought about this a lot.

Goshiki opens his mouth to immediately respond “no, of course not” but he realizes that’s a lie. He thinks about it more often than he’d like to admit.

After another moment of silence he finally speaks. “yeah.” Goshiki breathes. “Yeah, I do.”

“What’s keeping you?” Kogane asks. When Goshiki doesn’t answer he decides to elaborate, saying, “what’s keeping you here, Tsutomu? What’s holding you down?”

Goshiki doesn’t have to think about his answer. “My parents. They… They saved me. I can’t just leave them now, not after all they’ve done for me. They’re my family, even though we’re not blood.” He whispers, blinking back the sudden sting of tears.

Kogane’s quiet for a moment before he says, with a soft laugh, “if I were allowed out of the house I’d come over there and hug you.”

Goshiki roughly wipes at the single tear that escaped. “I know you would.” He says with a small smile. “So? What’s keeping you, Kogane?”

“Sort of the same thing. Obligation.” Kogane says and Goshiki hears him shift again. “Even if I could leave, I’d have nowhere to go. I hate it. The blood and the pain but… I have to stay.”

“If you could leave… Where would you want to go?” Goshiki asks.

Kogane hums thoughtfully before he answers. “I was thinking Europe. I know some English and can speak pretty fluently in French.” He says.

“Oh really?” Goshiki asks, genuinely surprised. “Where’d you learn French?” He asks.

“Some of the best doctors in the world are in France. I thought it would be nice to learn it. Also Futakuchi wants me to learn a bunch of languages just in case.” Kogane says, a bit of pride in his voice.

“I only know a few words in English. I’m impressed, Kogane, I really am.” Goshiki says.

Kogane laughs and Goshiki can imagine him waving a hand as he blushes a bit. “It wasn’t all that hard. I can teach you if you want. French, I mean. It might…” Kogane trails off.

“Be useful?” Goshiki finishes. Kogane hums his acknowledgement and Goshiki waits a moment before he quietly says, “I can’t leave, Kogane. This is my home.”

“I… I know.” Kogane stammers, obviously not expecting that. “I was just… I-”

“Goshiki.” The man looks up to find Shirabu standing in his doorway. He’s still limping a bit from when he got shot, but he looks much healthier than he did when Goshiki visited. “Ushijima wants to see you.”

“Hey, I gotta go.” Goshiki says.

“Oh! Um… okay! If… if I made you uncomfortable I’m sorry. I was… I was just-” Kogane begins.

“No its fine. I just have a uh… meeting.” Goshiki says, glancing up at Shirabu, who’s watching him curiously.

Kogane immediately understands what Goshiki’s trying _not_ to say. “Oh yeah! I’m sorry. Will you call me later?” He asks.

“Of course. Bye.” He says and Kogane responds the sentiment happily before he hangs up.

Goshiki shoves his phone into his pocket as he stands, nudging Daiki aside when the dog tries to jump up onto him. “Who was that?” Shirabu asks.

“None of your business.” Goshiki responds as he walks past.

Shirabu snorts before following, Goshiki immediately slowing his pace a bit so the still-injured man can keep up. “You seemed pretty comfortable.” He comments, then glances over at Goshiki. “You also acted like whoever it was knew… Are they from an ally house?”

Goshiki remains silent, causing Shirabu to nudge at his arm. “C’mon, you can tell me. Or are you just _embarrassed_?” Shirabu teases.

Goshiki snorts, resisting the urge to shove at Shirabu, knowing it’ll hurt the older man. “I’m not.” He growls. “It’s just none of your business.”

“Aww does Goshiki have a crush?” Shirabu teases with a slick grin that earns him a glare from Goshiki. “Alright, I’ll back off.” He says as they stop outside of Ushijima’s office. He turns to Goshiki and shoots him a sly grin. “But I will find out. Don’t think I won’t.”

Goshiki glares then heaves a sigh. “It doesn’t matter either way.” He ignores the confused look Shirabu gives him, knocking on the large doors.

“Enter.” Ushijima calls and Goshiki turns to nod at Shirabu, silently dismissing him before he steps inside.

“Hello Goshiki.” Ushijima says his face the blank mask of the leader of the Shiratorizawa House. “Sit.” He motions towards a chair in front of his desk.

Goshiki nods silently, moving forward and sitting in the chair, hands folded in his lap.

He doesn’t speak, knowing the rule. He can’t speak until spoken to.

Ushijima’s face softens a bit and he inclines his head a bit before saying, “I received a call from the Dateko House leader. Futakuchi.” Goshiki immediately tenses, something Ushijima seems to notice. “Do you want to explain why?”

Goshiki swiftly shakes his head, uttering a simple, “no sir.”

Ushijima lifts his chin with a nod as he looks down at Goshiki. “I see.” He says and unfolds his hands, pressing them against the desk as he stands.

Goshiki immediately goes to rise as well but Ushijima flicks a hand towards him, motioning for him to sit. Goshiki settles, watching Ushijima round his desk with tense muscles and narrowed eyes.

The house leader simply walks across the room, shutting the doors. When Goshiki turns to follow his progress, he nearly jumps out of his seat when he notices Tendou standing beside the doors in a shadowy corner, hands folded behind him as he stands straight, no hint of the man who so lovingly raised him.

“Futakuchi isn’t happy with your… relationship with Dateko’s medic.” Ushijima says as he walks back to his desk, settling with a low sigh.

After a moment, Tendou slips into his usual spot beside him, eyes staring straight ahead of him, not looking at Goshiki or Ushijima.

Ushijima looks at Goshiki expectantly, but he doesn’t say anything. After another moment of waiting Ushijima continues, any trace of softness having left his expression the moment Goshiki refused to speak. “He told me Kogane disappeared and after about thirty minutes of looking for him they got a call. From your phone.” He adds.

Goshiki doesn’t know why Ushijima’s doing this. He saw him leaving that day and let him go. He doesn’t know why he’s explaining the situation to him like he doesn’t already understand.

Goshiki snaps out of his daze when he hears Ushijima utter the words, “Futakuchi told me he didn’t want you seeing or speaking to Koganegawa again.”

Goshiki quickly lifts his head, eyes going wide. “No!” He blurts, causing Ushijima to pause and Tendou’s eyes to flash over to him, widening in shock for a split second before he quickly resumes his position, though he seems tenser than he was before. “I can’t do that. Sir.” He quickly adds.

Ushijima folds his hands, knuckles white. “Why can’t you, Goshiki?” He asks, his voice cold and commanding. The voice of The Shiratorizawa House leader.

“I… I just…” Goshiki looks down at his hands in his lap before lifting his gaze to meet Ushijima’s gaze, renewed strength filling him. “They’ll isolate him. They keep him in that basement, alone and don’t let him go outside. Kogane deserves better than that. He’s…”

“He’s a part of their house. Not ours.” Ushijima interrupts, causing Goshiki to rear back in surprise. His adoptive father’s expression doesn’t change though. “He’s there responsibility, not ours. If they think it’s best to keep him locked away-”

“He _hates_ it, Fa- Ushijima. He hates the house-” Goshiki interrupts.

“If they want to keep him locked away-” Ushijima raises his voice over Goshiki’s, “That is there decision. He is not our problem. The House is all we need to worry about. Not some medic from a house that’s just _barely_ an ally.”

“He’s not just a medic.” Goshiki grits out, ignoring Tendou’s look. “He’s a person. With feelings and emotions. A person who needs human interaction. He’s kind and-”

“Don’t speak to him again, Goshiki.” Ushijima says coldly.

“Ushijima-” Tendou begins quietly.

A twitch of Ushijima’s eye is the only sign of his irritation before he quickly stands, slamming his hands down on his desk. Both Tendou and Goshiki fall silent, watching with wide eyes as Ushijima lowers his head, eyes narrowed. “ _Dismissed_. Both of you. Get out.”

Goshiki’s never seen Ushijima like this. Without a thought he quickly stands and backs away towards the doors. Ushijima lifts his head and looks down at Goshiki as he continues towards the door. “I don’t want you speaking to that medic, Goshiki. If I hear that you have I’ll have to punish you.”

“Yes sir.” Goshiki whispers before he turns, and thrusts open the doors.

He hears footsteps behind him, then Ushijima quietly utter, “Tendou wait.”

Goshiki expects to hear the footsteps pause but instead they just speed up. Tendou walks past Goshiki with his head high and hands folded behind him, acting as if he hadn’t heard Ushijima’s quiet request.

“Satori.” Ushijima calls, a bit louder. Goshiki hesitates but Tendou doesn’t, simply turning and shutting the doors to Ushijima’s office.

“I apologize for him, Tsutomu.” Tendou says softly, though his rigid stance doesn’t change, nor does his face. “I don’t know what’s happening to him.”

“I-It’s okay.” Goshiki stammers, watching as Tendou nods before walking away.

Later that night as Goshiki passes Tendou’s room, he swears he hears crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BOYS ARE SPEAKING NOW!!! Kogane shares some of his doubts and Ushijima and Tendou have a bit of an argument.  
> I love Ushiten so much but like hhh they just ended up not working in this story idk. Also wtf is up with Ushijima?


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles keep confusing me lmao. Damned Prologue  
> Also idk if this is necessary but TW for a bit of a mental breakdown.

Kogane calls Tsutomu every day, just like he promised he would. But lately Tsutomu hasn’t been answering.

When he texts he sees that the other man is reading them, but there’s never a response. A few times he sees that Tsutomu’s typing, but the message is never sent.

When Kogane’s house arrest is finally over he tries calling Tsutomu to tell him they can meet up again, and even texts him a few times, but, just like what seems to be the new norm for him, Tsutomu doesn’t answer.

“Goddammit.” Kogane hisses, blinking back the tears that threaten to spill from his eyes. He throws his phone down on his bed and then flops down beside it, dropping his head in his hands.

“Kogane? You okay?” Sasaya asks, knocking twice on the doorjamb to get Kogane’s attention.

“No!” He shouts, clenching his fists tightly as he looks up at Sasaya, who blinks in surprise, taking a step back. “I’m… I… _I don’t know_.” He drops his head back into his hands.

Sasaya walks into the room and sits down beside Kogane, putting a hand on his back. “What’s wrong?” He asks gently.

“I’ve been stuck in my room for two weeks now and… and he won’t answer my calls or my texts! Does he think I’m getting annoying? He’s the one that told me to call or text every day. I’ve been doing that but… but…” Kogane sniffles, wiping away tears of frustration.

“ _He_? As in that boy I had to come get you from a few weeks back?” Sasaya asks and there’s just something in his voice that Kogane doesn’t like.

Kogane lifts his head and turns to look at Sasaya, who looks…. Guilty. “What did you do?” Kogane breathes out and Sasaya ducks his head. “Sasaya what did you do!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Sasaya shouts back, rearing his head up as he turns to look at Kogane. “Futakuchi did!”

They both freeze. “But you know.” Kogane says softly. “You know. What did he do?”

Sasaya shifts uneasily, dropping his gaze before looking back up at Kogane. He gives a miniscule shake of his head and Kogane inhales, fists clenching as he stands. “Then I’ll just go ask him.” He mutters.

“Kogane no-” Sasaya reaches a hand out, grabbing Kogane’s arm for a split second before the younger man yanks it away.

“Then tell me.” Kogane demands. When Sasaya hesitates he adds a quiet, desperate, “please.”

Sasaya clenches his jaw, holding out for a moment before he exhales, shoulders slumping in defeat. Kogane settles down beside him, watching him expectantly.

“Fine. I’ll tell you. But you can’t go and get mad.” Sasaya says and Kogane nods quickly, deciding not to make the promise out loud. “Futakuchi…. Futakuchi called Ushijima.”

Kogane sits there for a moment, trying to think of someone he knows named Ushijima, when it hits him. “He called…..” Kogane stares down at his hands before looking back up at Sasaya. “What’d he say?”

“He said he wouldn’t tolerate the heir of the Shiratorizawa house negatively influencing our house’s medic. Then he said… he said…” Sasaya trails off.

“Sasaya.” Kogane grits out and Sasaya looks up at him quickly, eyes a bit wide. “What else did he say?”

“He told Ushijima to tell his heir that he wasn’t to speak to or see you. He also said…” Sasaya winces a bit and quickly continues as if he knows Kogane is preparing to yell at him. “He also said if he caught his heir speaking to you again that the house would… the house wouldn’t hesitate to retaliate.”

Sasaya drops his head, Kogane assumes in shame. But he doesn’t have time nor the patience to deal with a guilty Sasaya right now. He stands quickly, fists clenched as he moves out of his room. “Kogane no!” Sasaya shouts, standing as well.

Kogane turns, an unusually angry look on his face, stopping Sasaya in his tracks. “I need to speak with Futakuchi.” He says, his voice hard. Sasaya just watches as Kogane turns back around and continues walking.

As he moves through the halls many of his fellow Dateko members smile or wave, trying to spark up conversation like they usually do when Kogane’s around. When Kogane doesn’t respond, many of them step back, eyes wide when they finally spot the look on his face. Others simply step back with various looks of understanding, knowing they’ll be unable to stop the medic, who seems very set in his path.

“Futakuchi.” Kogane slams the doors to Futakuchi’s office open, the leader of his house looking up quickly, eyes wide with surprise before they quickly narrow.

Kogane notices another man sitting in front of him with oddly-colored spiky hair, seemingly white with thick strikes of dark-grey. When he turns around to look at him his eyes are striking gold.

“Koganegawa.” Futakuchi says, his tone cold as he slowly stands, hands planted on his desk. The golden-eyed man looks Kogane over with a small smirk before twisting to look over his shoulder at Futakuchi. “I thought I told you to stay downstairs. I have a _guest_.”

“I don’t care.” Kogane snaps and hears a quiet shifting noise beside him. He turns to find Aone standing near the door, arms folded and eyes slightly more wide than usual, practically a look of shock for him. “I need to speak with you.”

“Later.” Futakuchi grits out. “I’m busy now.”

“It’s your fucking fault.” Kogane spits and Futakuchi immediately tenses. The golden-eyed man’s smirk only grows, eyes flashing as he looks between Futakuchi and Kogane, obviously curious to see how the house leader will deal with this. “It’s your fucking fault. You told Ushijima to tell Tsutomu to stay away from me.”

Futakuchi’s gaze hardens. “It’s for your own good, Koganegawa.” He growls.

The golden-eyed man blinks, paying more attention when the infamous Ushijima Wakatoshi is mentioned. Kogane notices him glance over to the corner of the room but he doesn’t bother to follow his gaze.

“I know how to protect myself.” Kogane grits out, clenching his fists at his sides. “If you keep me fucking locked away all of the time I will _die_ Futakuchi. I will die or I will kill myself.” He hisses.

That catches Futakuchi off-guard, as he rears back in surprise, eyes wide. Kogane hears a low exhale of breath beside him and notices Aone shifting, hesitating as he goes to take a step towards him.

“Kogane you don’t mean that.” Futakuchi whispers.

“I do!” Kogane shouts and Futakuchi physically flinches. “I’m going _insane_ down there. Alone all of the time. I hate it. I fucking hate it here.”

“Koganegawa…” Futakuchi looks down his desk, his gaze catching on the golden-eyed man, who all of them seem to have forgotten about. “Bokuto-”

“Our meeting was near finished anyway.” Bokuto says as he stands, grunting as he does so. Kogane hears a shift and suddenly a dark-haired man with cold gunmetal grey eyes seems to melt out of a corner, hands folded behind his back. “I’ll think about our arrangement. You’ve given me a lot to ponder on, Futakuchi.” His grin goes a bit feral, golden eyes flashing before they return to normal.

“I called a car, Bokuto-san.” The raven-haired man says, nodding towards the door.

Bokuto grins over his shoulder at Futakuchi, but when he turns back to Kogane his eyes are dark. As he passes him to the door, their hands brush and Bokuto slips something into Kogane’s hand.

The dark-haired man follows Bokuto and Kogane clenches his fist, tucking whatever Bokuto gave him in the fist.

“You can’t keep me from talking to him.” Kogane says quietly once the doors close behind Bokuto and the dark-haired man. “It’s my choice and I think he won’t hurt me.”

“You’re too trusting, Kogane.” Futakuchi sighs, flopping down in his chair as he runs a hand over his face. “I can’t allow you to get hurt.”

“I won’t! I just… I just want to talk to him. Futakuchi please. I have no one outside of the house. I love all of you, of course I do but…” Kogane shakes his head. “I hate the violence. I hate how when my friends- when my _family_ comes home, more times than not they’re covered in blood, whether it be their own or someone else’s. I hate that sometimes, it’s like I don’t even know them. When they come back from the missions _you_ give them, they never act the same. It’s like… they’re shells of themselves, Futakuchi and I _hate that_.”

“Well then you shouldn’t’ve joined the yakuza, now should you?” Futakuchi has put his mask back on, eyes cold as they look at Kogane.

He clenches his fists tighter, his nails digging into his palms so hard he feels he’ll draw blood. “I didn’t want to.” He whispers and for a moment surprise crosses Futakuchi’s face.

“Well you can’t just leave now.” Futakuchi grits out.

Kogane feels his eye twitch and he sighs, muscles relaxing. “You’re right.” He whispers. “I joined with blood. The only way I can leave is with blood.”

Then he turns and begins walking out. At his cryptic words Futakuchi stands, stretching a hand out to his back. Instead of following him himself, Futakuchi waves Aone forward.

The big man nods before turning and following after Kogane.

***********************************************

Kogane continues on like normal, except everyone can tell that it’s _not_.

Even when Kogane smiles he has this empty look in his eyes, almost faraway and distant, as if even though his body’s here his thoughts are somewhere far away.

“There you go.” Kogane says with a smile up at Sakunami as he finishes bandaging his arm.

Sakunami stares at him for a long moment. “Thanks.” He says.

Kogane frowns, straightening and rolling his shoulders. “What’s wrong, Sakunami?” He asks.

“Nothing. You’ve just been… acting weird.” Sakunami finally admits.

Kogane cocks his head with another smile, though his eyes shift to the side a bit, betraying his true feelings. “Weird? Me? Nah. I’m fine!” His smile brightens as if trying to prove a point.

Sakunami just continues staring at him. “Yeah.” He finally says and stands, rolling his shoulder experimentally. “Yeah, okay. I’ll… See you Kogane.”

Kogane nods with another bright smile and a wave. “Yeah! See you Sakunami!” The moment the other man leaves the hospital wing Kogane breaks down.

His shoulders cave in and he drops his head in his hands, clenching his fingers in his hair. He exhales, ignoring his breath’s quiver. After another moment of deep breaths and blinking back tears, Kogane straightens and wipes his eyes, letting out a heavy breath as he stands.

Kogane walks back into his office, rubbing his palms on his thighs absently as he looks around. It feels… empty.

The office has always been a bit cluttered due to Kogane’s horrible organization skills and Kogane’s usually felt completely comfortable in it, but now he hates it.

When he looks at the advanced medical machines he used to be so infatuated with he just feels sick as he’s reminded of how many wounds he’s had to heal on his friends. When he goes to his classes his chest hurts because all he’s reminded of is the hurt his house- his _family_ has caused.

Kogane clenches his fists as his eyes tear up. He slams his hands down on his desk and shoves everything off, ignoring the loud crash from the extremely expensive computer Futakuchi bought for him.

He continues his rampage, throwing open the cupboards and throwing down the medicines he’s spent so long learning about it, tossing aside the expensive tools he’d once been so excited about learning how to use.

He grits his teeth as tears stream down his cheeks, dripping from his chin.

Kogane’s chest heaves as he looks around at all of the damage he’s done. And it’s like something cracks.

The anger seeps out of him and he sinks to the floor like a deflated balloon, gripping his hair tightly as he lets out choked sobs, chest heaving as he fights for breath.

He thinks of the blood, the pain- all of the damage his house has caused because of _him._

He heals them when they return, sending them out to ruin more lives. Kogane smiles at them, lifting their spirits so they’re rejuvenated when they return to their work. He ignores the blood covering them or the sharp smell of gunpowder. He comforts them when they sob over the lives they’ve taken, reassuring them that it’s for the house- for the good of their family.

“It’s my fault.” Kogane whispers aloud, his breath quivering as he tries to steady it.

“K-Kogane.” The blonde looks up quickly, finding Sasaya standing there with wide eyes.

“It’s my fault.” Kogane breathes, curling tighter in on himself, hugging his knees tightly as his breath stutters, making it harder to breath. “It’s all my fault.”

“Kogane are you okay?” Sasaya asks, taking a hesitant step into Kogane’s destroyed office. “Should… Should I get someone?”

“Yes.” Kogane drops his head onto his knees. “Yes, get them all. Let them judge me.”

Sasaya’s silent for a long moment. “I’m going to go get Futakuchi.” He says quietly before Kogane hears loud footsteps as the man presumably runs away.

 _Rightfully so_. Kogane thinks to himself, ignoring the tears streaming down his cheeks. _It’s my fault. I’m a monster. He should run. They all should._

Suddenly he jerks upward. “No.” He breathes softly. “No its… it’s not all my fault.” Kogane stands, a bit unsteadily at first but he quickly gains his footing. “I…”

“Kogane.” He looks up, finding Futakuchi standing there with Sasaya hovering behind him. It seems they also picked up a few other members along the way, all of them watching Kogane worriedly. “Koganegawa are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Kogane spits bitterly, reaching up to rub the last remnants of his tears away. “I just… I don’t know. I freaked out a bit. My bad.”

Futakuchi hesitates before gently saying, “maybe staying inside all the time isn’t the best for you.”

“Yeah no shit.” Kogane snaps and everyone freezes.

Kogane snaps his mouth shut but he doesn’t seem to want to take it back, folding his arms over his chest. “I didn’t like your tone, Koganegawa.” Futakuchi grits out. Kogane may have caught him off guard but he knows Futakuchi definitely isn’t going to let him disrespect him for a second time, especially not in front of the majority of the House.

“Yeah well I don’t like being kept inside the house like a princess in a tower.” Kogane snaps back. At this point, he doesn’t care anymore. He’s put up with this shit for too long- he’s been blaming himself for too long. He hates the violence and pain the house causes and he’s done with it.

Futakuchi blinks before narrowing his eyes. “Koganegawa _back down_.” He snarls.

“No.” Kogane growls back, taking a step closer.

“Kogane please.” Sakunami whispers, slipping past Futakuchi. “I’m sorry we didn’t notice how much pain you’re in. We can help.”

“No you can’t.” Kogane growls and Sakunami shrinks back in shock. “Your hands are just as covered in blood as mine, Sakunami. All of yours are.” He lifts his gaze to encompass the rest of the house. “I’m leaving.”

“You can’t just leave.” Futakuchi exclaims, seeming a bit exasperated. “We’ve spoken of this before-”

“I mean it this time.” Kogane snaps. “I’m leaving. And you can’t stop me.”

“Yes, Koganegawa, I can.” Futakuchi narrows his eyes challengingly and Kogane doesn’t miss how his hand twitches towards his waistband.

“Futakuchi!” Sakunami exclaims and Futakuchi glares at him.

On instinct Sakunami steps back, shooting Kogane an unhappy and apologetic look.

Kogane choses to ignore it, turning to look at Futakuchi. “I know the rules.” He hisses softly and Futakuchi falters. “I joined in blood. I need to leave in blood.”

“Stop saying that. Kogane please.” Aone utters and Futakuchi hesitates, his gaze flashing over to the large man. “You were happy. What happened?”

“I took off my blinders.” Kogane narrows his eyes. “I see this for what it is. It’s a house full of pain and hate. We fight and we fight and for what? Territory? For the simple pleasure of being feared? _Why?_ ”

Futakuchi just looks at him. “You will stay, Kogane.” He says tensely. “You will stay, and you will do your job. You will live in this house and continue your classes.”

Kogane and Futakuchi stare at each other for a long moment before Futakuchi grits out, “I don’t know if this is your version of a teenage rebellion or what, but the next time we speak I expect you to be back to normal.” With that he turns and pushes through the crowd of house members, walking away.

After a moment and a couple of sympathetic looks, most follow after him.

Sakunami hesitates but a man steps back and grabs his arm, tugging him forward.

“I’m sorry.” Sakunami mouths before disappearing.

Kogane inhales, feeling his eye twitch slightly before he digs into his pocket, bringing out the small slip of paper Bokuto had passed to him all those days ago. It’s a simple number with the note “if you need help”.

Kogane’s been deliberating on calling the number for too long now but he’s sick of this.

He grabs the phone from his pocket and punches in the number, lifting it to his ear as it rings.

“Hello?” A voice asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA. TEA. WHO DID KOGANE CALL??? Also I love Dateko but like... So many of the members don't have that much of a personality so I just sort of.. Made them up lmao. Sorry if they're OOC I just... Don't know their character traits


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a short chapter but a LOT happens. TW for sort of a big argument and also uh... Abuse? I'm not sure what to call it

Goshiki misses Kogane. It’s been almost two months since they’ve spoken and despite continually trying to sneak away to call or text the blonde, Ushijima has had Shirabu tailing him.

Goshiki misses him so much. He misses his smile and his laugh and his weird little comments that make Goshiki really reevaluate his life.

Even his dogs seem to miss Kogane. Daiki’s depressed all the time, constantly whining, Katashi hardly does anything but sleep and even Sora seems a bit solemn.

And, what’s almost as worse, Goshiki’s parents haven’t stopped fighting since that day Ushijima banned Goshiki from talking to Kogane. Tendou has stopped sleeping in the same room as Ushijima and when they aren’t arguing over something they don’t speak.

When Goshiki walks past Tendou’s room at night he can hear him crying. He always wants to step in and hug his adoptive mother, but he always stops himself, stepping back instead, making him feel guilty every time.

Tonight it’s almost worse than usual. When Goshiki walks downstairs to get a late-night snack, Daiki following him a little reluctantly after Goshiki encouraged the dog with the promise of food, he pauses before rounding the wall that leads to the kitchen.

He immediately recognizes Ushijima’s low voice and, a moment later, Tendou’s.

“What _happened_ to you, Wakatoshi?” Tendou asks, his tone a bit desperate as his voice cracks a bit. Goshiki tenses when he recognizes the tone- Tendou’s about to cry.

“Nothing’s happened to me.” Ushijima says simply.

Tendou sniffles and Goshiki grimaces, imagining his adoptive mother looking up at Ushijima with tears in his eyes, the other man’s face blank, just like it always is.

“Wakatoshi he’s our _son_. He’s depressed. He hardly comes out of his room anymore. Shirabu says his attempted sneaking-outs have gotten lesser and lesser. He’s losing himself, Wakatoshi.” Tendou says, tone pleading.

Goshiki winces. He realizes most of their arguments were most likely about him, but hearing it only a few feet away makes him feel worse, guilt weighing heavy in his stomach.

“That’s good.” Ushijima grunts and Goshiki hears him shift. “He’s beginning to see that the medic isn’t more important than The House. Every member has to learn that in some way or another.”

Tendou is quiet for a long moment. “Even you?” He asks softly, the beginnings of tears evident in his voice.

Goshiki freezes and Ushijima hesitates before he slowly answers, “Yes. The House is my life.”

“What about your _family_ , Wakatoshi?” Tendou suddenly sounds accusatory and Goshiki can’t blame him. Ushijima has always been sort of a hard-ass but… This is weird for him.

Ushijima lets out a long breath. “The House is my family.” He says, his voice unusually quiet.

“Oh I see.” Goshiki hears Tendou step forward. “It’s all about The House now, isn’t it? Our son doesn’t matter. Not when he’s defying _The House_.” Tendou’s tone goes a bit mocking, Goshiki wincing. It’s never good when Tendou gets like this. “None of us matter if we aren’t in this damned House, do we Wakatoshi?”

“Tendou don’t do this-” Ushijima sighs.

“I’m just Tendou now?” Tendou snaps and Goshiki can almost feel Ushijima’s wince. “We are _married_ , Wakatoshi. We have a son together. Does that not matter to you? Our son is _hurting_ because of you.”

Ushijima inhales, as if he’s going to speak but Tendou interrupts. “I remember when we were kept apart. I’ve heard the stories from Semi and Soekawa. You went insane. How did that feel, Wakatoshi?” Ushijima goes to answer but once again Tendou interrupts him, his voice rising in volume. “I know what you’re going to say. _He doesn’t even know him that well_. The first time we met I tried to kill you. Not even a month later you were freaking out over me being gone. Love is a crazy thing, Wakatoshi and it works in strange ways. It doesn’t just _go away_ because two people can’t talk. If anything, you keeping them apart is just feeding it.”

“Tendou.” Ushijima snaps and even Goshiki flinches at his sharp tone. “He is young. He doesn’t know what love is- he’s not _in love_ with that medic. They’ve met what- _twice_ and spoken a handful of times.”

Goshiki can almost hear Tendou grind his teeth. “Wakatoshi-” He grits out.

“You’re supposed to be on my side.” Ushijima interrupts, raising his voice a bit. “That’s what our vows said, right?”

“Don’t you dare, Wakatoshi.” Tendou snarls. “Don’t you _dare_. I am on your side but you’re not _working with me._ And he’s our _son_. We’re all on the same team.”

“Are we?” Ushijima asks and Goshiki holds back a gasp, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth. “Because you seem to be against me lately.”

“You don’t mean that.” Tendou says, his voice quavering, as if he’s holding back tears.

Ushijima shifts. “I do.” He says.

That’s the last straw for Goshiki. He nudge Daiki back, the dog immediately settling a few feet away before stomping into the kitchen.

Tendou’s backed against a counter, hands cupped over his mouth as tears build up in his eyes while Ushijima simply watches from the other side of the kitchen, arms crossed and eyes cold.

“T-Tsutomu.” Tendou stammers, quickly wiping the tears that managed to escape. “Go… go back upstairs.”

“No.” Goshiki turns to look at Ushijima, narrowing his eyes. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Tsutomu-” Tendou begins.

Goshiki glances over his shoulder. “No, Mom. If Ushijima wants to be a dick I’ll treat him like one.” He turns back around to find Ushijima looking vaguely surprised, eyebrows slightly raised, and his mouth pulled into a slight frown. “What the fuck are you doing? Mom’s stuck with you through _everything_. If you think he isn’t on your side you’re a fucking idiot.”

That catches Ushijima off guard, though he quickly regains his composure and lifts his chin with a glare. “I am your father and your House Leader, Goshiki. Step down.” He orders.

“No.” Goshiki snaps. “You aren’t acting like my fucking father, or a House Leader. You’re acting like a lowlife thug.”

“How dare you, Goshiki-” Ushijima begins.

“No how dare you!” Goshiki shouts, clenching his fists. He begins to quiver with the force of his rage, his expression going tight as he points an accusing finger at Ushijima. “I don’t give a shit how mad you are at me. I hate it, but I get it. You’re used to bossing people around and them all following your orders without a word against you, no matter how stupid those orders may be. But Satori isn’t just a member of the Shiratorizawa House. He’s your _husband_.”

“Step down, Goshiki.” Ushijima growls. “I may be your father, but I won’t hesitate to punish you as your House Leader.”

“I don’t fucking care!” Goshiki exclaims, shifting to stand in front of Tendou, ignoring the older man’s quiet sobs as the two people he loves most fight. “Punish me all you want but I won’t stop. Satori is your equal. He’s put his life on the line so many times I can’t even count to save your sorry ass. And this is how you repay him?” Goshiki thrusts a hand behind him to motion towards the redhead, who lets out another sob, shoulders heaving as he tries to fight back tears unsuccessfully.

“Goshiki this is none of your business.”

“Like hell it isn’t! Satori’s taken care of me my entire life. He’s the only mother I’ve ever known.” Goshiki steps closer to Tendou, glaring at Ushijima as he does so. “I don’t care if you’re my father or not, I won’t allow this.”

He continues glaring at his adoptive father as he sinks into a crouch beside Tendou, who collapsed during the fight, sobbing on the ground now, huddled into a ball. Goshiki wraps his arms around Tendou and hugs him tightly, pressing his face into his adoptive mother’s shoulder.

“I…” Ushijima hesitates, moving to take a step forward but immediately stopping as Goshiki lifts his head to glare at him coldly. “Goshiki. Get up.”

“No.”

“Get _up_.” Ushijima repeats, gritting his teeth.

“ _No_.” Goshiki snaps back.

Ushijima moves forward quickly, grabbing Goshiki’s arm hard enough to bruise and wrenching him up. “Wakatoshi _no_!” Tendou shrieks as Ushijima begins dragging Goshiki away, ignoring the younger man’s struggling.

Tendou scrambles up, tripping over himself as he follows Ushijima.

“Everyone!” Ushijima shouts, his voice booming through the large, silent house.

Immediately figures begin melting out of shadows or peeking out of rooms before all gathering.

“Wakatoshi _please_.” Tendou sobs as he runs after his husband as he drags Goshiki outside, the rest of the house reluctantly following.

As Tendou continues pleading Ushijima lifts his open hand and flicks it towards Tendou.

Immediately Semi and Kawanishi step forward, grabbing Tendou to hold him back. “Wakatoshi _don’t_!” Tendou’s voice raises in pitch until he’s shrieking, fighting against the two men holding him back.

Ushijima forces Goshiki to his knees, pressing his hand down hard on Goshiki’s back until his head is forced to be pressed into the ground.

He grits his teeth, trying to ignore the grass pressed uncomfortably against his face, cold with night dew. “Shirabu.” Ushijima grunts. “Come.”

Goshiki hears footsteps and begins struggling again, gasping when a foot is placed on his back, pressing him down hard as his hands are tied tightly behind his back.

Goshiki tries to ignore Tendou’s wails, clenching his jaw in preparation for the pain he knows is going to be hitting him soon.

“You disrespected your House Leader, Goshiki. You must be punished.” Ushijima says coldly, as if he hasn’t raised Goshiki his entire life.

“Wakatoshi if you do this I will never forgive you!” Tendou screams and Goshiki turns to face his adoptive mother, wincing.

He looks furious, eyes burning as he fights to get out of Semi and Kawanishi’s grip.

Goshiki meets his gaze and smiles slightly before pain slams into his ribs. Goshiki bites his tongue hard enough to draw blood, trying not to scream at the sharp throbbing in his side. 

After a moment there’s another pain in his leg and he bites his tongue harder.

He thinks they’re kicking him, like they often do with those who disrespect the house, but his brain is too muddled with pain to differentiate kicks from punches.

After what feels like hours of this, Tendou’s shouted threats never ceasing, his chin is lifted from the ground.

Ushijima crouches in front of him, staring down at him impassively. “I am your House Leader, Goshiki. I will not tolerate disrespect.” He says coldly.

Goshiki drags the last of his brain function together to gather the strength to spit blood at Ushijima.

“I see.” Ushijima looks down at the blood staining the front of his jacket before shifting back slightly and grabbing a gun from his waistband.

Tendou’s shrieks grow louder as he inevitably catches sight of the gun, obviously struggling harder if Semi and Kawanishi’s grunts of effort are any sign.

Goshiki just stares up at Ushijima, silently egging him on with his gaze. _Go on_. He tries to communicate his bitterness through his glare. _Do it. Shoot me. Your son. Your only heir_.

Ushijima levels the gun with Goshiki’s forehead, making eye contact before he swings the gun back and slams it against Goshiki’s skull.

He feels a sharp, burning pain and blood drips into his eyes before everything goes dark, even Tendou’s screams fading out of existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL. Ushijima's character came out of left field but its too late. He's just a villain now. Also Goshiki being protective of his mom Tendou? Gives me life. Its cute. But like... It didn't end up well so... Oops. I'm so sorry my son


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kogane COME HELP YOUR MANS

Kogane’s snuck out of the Dateko house once again to meet with the man who’s number Bokuto gave him.

Now he sits at a diner, hands folded as the man sits down in front of him. “Hello, Koganegawa.” Atsumu says with a grin.

“Hi, Miya-san.” Kogane says dully.

Atsumu grins again. “As bright as ever, I see.” He says before he glances around and leans forward. “Now, time to get to business.”

Kogane nods solemnly, glancing around as well before taking a sip of the bitter coffee he ordered. “Yes.” He slides the file out of a bag tucked under the table and taps it against Atsumu’s leg.

The flaxen-haired man takes it and tucks it away somewhere, grinning over at Kogane. “You’re doing good work. Did you get just what I asked for?” He asks.

Kogane nods, his expression not changing. “I did. Futakuchi believes I’m back to normal, so he didn’t mind when I said I needed his office to finish up some work. It was almost too easy.” He says and Atsumu laughs like they’re good friends discussing an old joke.

“Very nice. I’m sure this will be very helpful to our cause, Koganegawa.” Atsumu says quietly and looks up at Kogane with another grin. “I’m glad you’re on our side.”

“I couldn’t stand it anymore.” Kogane grits out. “I don’t give a shit how much they’ve done for me. What they’re doing is wrong.”

Atsumu nods. “I know. I understand. But you’re taking a shitty situation and fixing it.” He taps on the table twice and grins, though this time it seems more genuine. “Maybe if all goes well you can get with that Shiratorizawa boyfriend of yours.”

Kogane rears back in surprise, drawing some looks. To quickly right his mistake Kogane smiles and laughs as if he’d been surprised by a joke Atsumu had told. The other blonde immediately smiles as well, playing along.

“How’d you find out about him?” Kogane asks with that smile still plastered on his face.

“We look into our workers.” Atsumu says with the same grin. “Maybe if you could convince him-”

“Goshiki wouldn’t.” Kogane says, his smile slipping away. “He’s too loyal for his own good. And… They’re his family. He loves them and sees working for them almost like a payment for all they’ve done for him.”

Atsumu nods, his expression becoming a bit somber. “Yeah. Some people are like that. It’s hard to get out sometimes.” He murmurs.

Kogane goes to reply but his phone buzzes in his pocket. He jumps in alarm and Atsumu sits back, eyes narrowed in worry. It’s the phone Atsumu gave him after learning about his predicament. Only Atsumu knows the number.

He answers it hesitantly, glancing up at Atsumu, who leans forward to hear. “Hello?” He asks. Who could be calling him this late?

“Koganegawa.” A familiar voice gasps and it takes Kogane a moment to place it.

“Tendou?” He says in surprise and Atsumu’s eyes widen as he recognizes the name. “How-”

“It doesn’t matter. I need help. _Please_.” Tendou interrupts, his tone desperate.

Kogane blinks and reaches up to rub the back of his neck, pinching his shoulder. “What? Why? What happened?” He asks. “Also, why call me?”

“It’s Tsutomu. Please. I have no medical training I just… I just grabbed him and left I can’t take him to a doctor I don’t- _Please._ He’s my baby.” Tendou begs.

Kogane looks up at Atsumu, who looks thoughtful as he listens to the conversation. “Where are you?” He asks.

Tendou hastily rattles off some numbers and Kogane writes them down on a napkin without a thought. “Just wait there. I’ll come to you.” He says and stands. “Keep me on the phone. How’s he doing?”

Kogane picks up his bag and slings it over his shoulder, slapping some bills down on the table before moving towards the door.

Atsumu hops up beside him and Kogane begins to yell at him when he snatches away the napkin. “I have a car. I’ll drive you.” He says before jogging outside.

Kogane stares at his back for a moment before running after him. “Tendou? How’s he doing?” He asks quickly as he climbs into Atsumu’s car, the blonde revving the engine loudly before swerving out of the parking lot.

“I- I don’t know! Ushijima knocked him out and there’s blood and I think they might’ve broken some of his ribs. His leg also doesn’t look good. It might be broken.” Tendou sounds as panicked as Kogane feels. “I can’t- He can’t die. Please Koganegawa he’s all I have.”

“I know. We’re almost there.” Kogane tries to soothe the panicking man, knowing freaking out won’t help anything. “How is he laying? Are you two in a car?”

“Y-Yes! He’s in the backseat.” Tendou stammers.

Atsumu lays on the horn, rolling down his window to yell insults at a slow driver before swerving around them and speeding up.

“Okay.. Okay. Atsumu do you have medical supplies?” Kogane demands.

“Yeah in the trunk for emergencies. ‘S not a lot but it’ll help.” He answers.

He swerves into another street, the phone almost flying out of Kogane’s hand at the sharp turn. They find a parked car and Atsumu skids his car to a stop beside it.

Kogane hangs up the phone and jumps out of the car. “Atsumu get the first aid kit!” He calls as he jogs over to the car and opens the back door.

Tendou looks up at him from where he’s sitting in the front seat, sitting awkwardly so he can look at Tsutomu. “Please.” He whispers. “I can’t lose him.”

“I know. I won’t let that happen.” Kogane promises, grabbing the kit Atsumu hands him.

He quickly assesses Tsutomu’s injuries, finding a large bloodied wound on his temple, at least two cracked ribs and maybe four broken and learns that Tendou was right, as the other man’s leg is broken.

“Okay. Luckily none of his ribs seem to have punctured a lung and most of his injuries aren’t fatal. I’m still glad you called me though.” Kogane looks up at Tendou as he begins looking through the kit.

He quickly wraps up Tsutomu’s ribs and cleans the wound on his temple, finding it isn’t deep enough to cause any major damage, though he will need to stitch it closed.

He stitches it quickly and efficiency, ignoring Atsumu’s grimace at the blood and Tendou’s soft sob as he watches, then moves on to his leg.

“I need to make a splint so it can heal properly after I reset it. Do you have a stick- a plank of wood perhaps?” Kogane asks calmly as he carefully shifts in the back seat so he’s crouching on the floor by Tsutomu’s legs. It’s going to be tough to set it in such a small space but Kogane can manage.

“I have wood rods in my trunk.” Atsumu says.

Kogane looks up at him. “One will be good. And I won’t ask why you have those in your trunk.” He says and Atsumu grins before quickly moving, reappearing with promised rod.

Kogane takes it and sets it beside him along with a roll of bandages. “You might want to get Tendou out of here.” He says as he gently takes ahold of Tsutomu’s leg.

“No I have to stay with him.” Tendou insists, reaching down to gently brush Tsutomu’s bangs out of his face, blood clotting the locks.

Kogane glances up at him and sighs. “Alright.” He says and starts a silent countdown in his head before he quickly wrenches Tsutomu’s leg straight efficiently. Goshiki jerks upward, letting out a loud shriek that makes Tendou scream as well, Atsumu jumping back in surprise.

“It’s okay, Tsutomu.” Kogane murmurs soothingly, pressing the wooden rod against Tsutomu’s leg and wrapping it up tight. “I just needed to reset your leg. It was a nasty fracture.”

“Kogane?” Tsutomu says dazedly, trying to focus his eyes on the blonde.

Kogane straightens with a small smile, reaching up to gently brush Tsutomu’s hair out of his stitches. “Yes, baby, I’m here.” He says gently. “Now lay back down and rest. I’ll get you somewhere nice and comfortable, okay?”

Tsutomu nods absently and Kogane pauses for a moment before grabbing his phone from his pocket. “Stay up for just a moment, Tsutomu.” He says and turns on the flashlight.

Tsutomu slumps but stays sitting up as he mumbles, “but I’m tired.”

“I know. Just a moment.” Kogane holds the flashlight up to Tsutomu’s eyes, gently lifting the other man’s eyelids when he instinctively cringes back, closing his eyes. “Okay,” Kogane says when his pupils react, setting the phone down. “He doesn’t have a concussion.” He tells Tendou, who nods relievedly.

“Can I go back to sleep now?” Tsutomu asks before promptly falling backwards.

Kogane quickly catches him, lowering his head gently back down on the folded up jacket Tendou must’ve put there. “He’ll be fine.” Kogane says, looking up at Tendou when he’s sure Tsutomu’s asleep. “What happened to him?”

Tendou hesitates before Atsumu pipes up, “is it something to do with Ushiwaka?”

“No.” Tendou snaps in Atsumu’s direction before he pauses and his head drops, shoulders caving in as he whispers, “yeah.”

“What happened?” Kogane asks again.

Tendou inhales shakily before quietly saying, “I got in an argument with Wa- Ushijima. Tsutomu was there and he defended me.”

“Then what?” Atsumu asks as Kogane shifts, lifting Goshiki’s head and setting it in his lap, stroking his cheek gently.

Tendou lifts his head, eyes suddenly dark. “Ushijima said he had to be punished because he defied his House Leader. I told him no- I begged him to stop. He’s..” Kogane watches as tears fill Tendou’s eyes. “He’s our son. How could he do that? How _dare_ he do that? I..” Tendou drops his head back down, shaking it with a low sigh.

It’s so odd to Kogane to see the man he’s heard so much about- Tendou Satori, the assassin who’s known for his lack of emotion and insane personality- crying.

“I couldn’t save him. He’s my _son_ and I just watched. There was nothing I could do.” Tendou’s voice sounds choked and bitter.

“It’s not your fault.” Atsumu says and Kogane turns to give him a look. “House Leaders are bred to be cruel and emotionless. They’re taught to believe that the House comes above everything.”

“I know.” Tendou spits, lifting his head to glare at Atsumu. “I _know_. But Wak- _Ushijima_ is different. He was different. I don’t… I don’t know what happened to him.”

Kogane looks down as Goshiki shifts, letting out a soft groan. “It doesn’t matter right now. Tsutomu’s safety is what matters. Do you have a place we can take him?” He asks, looking up at Tendou.

“Only places Ushijima knows I’d take him.” He says quietly.

“I know a place.” Atsumu says and Tendou turns to glare at him. “What? I want to help!”

“I’ve heard of you.” Tendou growls. “You want us to turn on the House, don’t you?”

“You don’t want to?” Atsumu asks, sounding genuinely curious.

Tendou hesitates before turning to look at Goshiki, sleeping peacefully. “I just want to leave. Go somewhere Ushijima can’t find us. I want to start over. Trying to take down the House will just put Tsutomu in danger.” He says, his voice soft. Then he looks back at Atsumu, his voice going cold as he says, “associating with you and your group will just get Tsutomu hurt or killed.”

“Fine. I get that. But he does need somewhere to rest and heal before you two can take off.” Atsumu says and Tendou glances over at Kogane, who nods.

He sighs and turns back around in his seat. “Fine. Take us there.” He climbs out of the car and Kogane frowns. When Tendou sees this he says, “We need to ditch the car. Who knows if Ushijima can track it or not. I already broke my phone and threw it out, but you can never be too cautious.

Atsumu nods. “He’s right. Do you need help getting Goshiki out?” He asks.

“I’ve got him.” Kogane says and slips out of the car before carefully gathering Tsutomu into his arms.

The other man flinches with a low grumble as Kogane lifts him up, probably hurting his ribs. “I’m sorry.” Kogane whispers as he shifts him into the backseat of Atsumu’s car.

Tendou climbs into the passenger seat once he sees Tsutomu’s comfortably settled in the back seat. Atsumu hops into the driver’s side and revs the engine.

“If you drive as reckless as you did on the way over here I will not hesitate to poison you.” Kogane says, gently stroking Tsutomu’s forehead, avoiding his stitches.

Atsumu laughs, though it seems a bit nervous as he begins driving. “Yeah okay. Doesn’t that go against your oath as a doctor?” He questions.

“I guess it does. But I will not hesitate, Miya-san.” Kogane leans back in his seat and looks down at Tsutomu with a small smile.

***********************************************

The drive is a long one, Kogane falling asleep halfway through.

When he wakes up the sun is just beginning to rise and Tendou’s passed out in the front seat, Atsumu humming along to the radio as he drives- much less recklessly than he did before Kogane might add.

“Are we close?” Kogane asks, wiping his eyes with a yawn.

“Yep.” Atsumu grins up at him in the rearview mirror. “We’re just a minute or two away now. Will you wake up the other two?”

Kogane nods and reaches forward to prod at Tendou’s shoulder. The redhead immediately wakes, whirling to grab Kogane’s wrist hard enough he swears he can hear his bones grind together. His eyes go wide and Tendou immediately lets go. “I’m sorry. What’s happening?” He asks, dropping his hand.

Kogane rubs his wrist before nodding towards Atsumu. “He says we’re gonna be there soon.” He says and Atsumu nods.

Tendou exhales, shoulders slumping. “Okay. Is Tsutomu still okay?” He asks worriedly.

“He seems to be.” Kogane says before gently nudging Tsutomu’s shoulder. “Tsutomu. Can you wake up for me?”

“No.” Tsutomu grumbles, lifting an arm over his eyes. “Go away.”

“Come on. Just get up for a second.” Kogane urges, smiling down at Tsutomu as he continues nudging at him.

“No.” Tsutomu whines. “I hurt all over.”

“I know. If you get up I can get you pain medicine.” Kogane says and glances up at Atsumu questioningly, the other blonde just shrugging in reply. “C’mon. Just get up for a second. For me?”

“My chest hurts.”

“Yeah. You cracked a few ribs there.” Kogane says sympathetically, placing his hand gently on Goshiki’s torso, right over where the bandages are hidden under his shirt.

“Where’s Mom?” Tsutomu asks, dropping his arm and opening his eyes. Kogane hesitates for a moment but Tsutomu’s eyes immediately go to Tendou, a tired smile lifting his lips. “You’re okay.”

“Of course I am, Tsutomu.” Tendou says softly, twisting in his seat and reaching back to gently caress Tsutomu’s cheek. “I’m so sorry.”

Tsutomu props himself up with his arms, grimacing at the inevitable pain in his ribs. “It’s not your fault.” He says with a pained smile, reaching his hand up to catch Tendou’s, squeezing his fingers hard. “There was nothing you could’ve done. Besides, I’m fine.” He smiles and looks over at Kogane, who smiles gently at him. “Right Kogane?”

Kogane nods and Tsutomu turns back to Tendou. “I’m okay, Mom. It didn’t even hurt that bad.” He grins brightly and tears build up in Tendou’s eyes.

“Baby…” He whispers and cups Tsutomu’s face in his hands, leaning forward to kiss his forehead before hugging him tightly. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry that never should’ve happened. I should’ve fought more I could’ve…” Tendou clutches him tighter and buries his face in Tsutomu’s shoulder.

“It’s okay.” Tsutomu glances back at Kogane and smiles as he hugs his adoptive.. mother? Back. “I’m fine. It’ll be okay.”

“Hey uh… Sorry to interrupt but we’re here.” Atsumu says.

Tendou sniffles and pulls back, rubbing his eyes. Tsutomu smiles at him as he lets go, leaning back against Kogane, wincing a bit as he puts a hand over his ribs.

“Where is _here_ exactly?” Tsutomu asks.

Atsumu just turns and grins back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Atsumu! I like adding him. I... I kind of just didn't do his accent though. It hurts my brain lmao. Also YES Kogane is a spy and YES he's doing it because he feels bad. Love him sm. Actually I might add Atsumu's accent later just because its a big part of his character- cowboy lmao


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of just a filler chapter but hey, its a chapter isn't it?

Goshiki sits on the large couch in the house- well it’s more of a mansion- his injured leg propped up on a table in front of him. Kogane and Tendou sit on either side of him, both seeming a bit protective while Atsumu is lounging on a nearby loveseat with a dark-haired man who’s leaning far away from him.

Sitting across from them is a man with… uniquely-styled black and white hair and bright golden eyes, a few other people, all of them oddly relaxed either sitting on the same couch as him or other seats nearby.

Tendou informed Goshiki about this group- how they’ve made it their mission to tear down all of the Houses for the good of all of Japan- but it’s still weird to see such a large group of people all so relaxed in a room together. And none of them seem to have any weapons. Even if they’re hidden, Goshiki’s been trained to spot weapons of any sort and there seem to be none.

“So.” The golden-eyed man, who introduced himself as Bokuto, grins over at Kogane, who shifts with narrowed eyes. What weirds Goshiki out even more than the relaxed atmosphere and the lack of weapons is how… _not_ relaxed Kogane is. He still smiles at Goshiki, but he doesn’t seem as happy as he used to be, more solemn. “You joined our cause.”

“I do what I can.” Kogane answers simply before tipping his head towards Goshiki and Tendou, not taking his eyes off of Bokuto who Goshiki himself has deemed as the biggest threat, despite his lack of weaponries. He’s the obvious leader and that makes him more dangerous. “Will my work grant them permission to stay here? Until Tsutomu heals at least.”

Goshiki glances over at Kogane, shifting so his hand bumps against Kogane’s. The other man grabs his hand, squeezing it a bit in a comforting gesture- a detail that doesn’t go unnoticed by Bokuto’s sharp eyes.

“We won’t turn anyone away, whether they be associated with a House or not.” A blank-faced man beside Bokuto says, his hands folded in his lap. By the way he’s sitting and the expression on his face, Goshiki’s guessing he’s a higher up or someone close to Bokuto, seeing as he was the first to begin speaking when Bokuto stopped.

The man shifts, flicking his head back a bit to get hair out of his eyes. “Our main goal is to take down all Houses, but we also like to think of ourselves as a… ah sanctuary of sorts. We take in anyone who needs help.” He continues and glances over at Bokuto, lightly nudging at him.

“You took the words right out of my mouth, ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto says with a grin over at the straight-faced man, who simply dips his head with the same expression.

The fact that Bokuto- the leader of this little group- feels comfortable enough to openly call who Goshiki believes is his second by a nickname throws him off.

Bokuto turns back to look at Goshiki’s little group, still grinning. “But yeah, what he said. You can stay as long as you need.”

When it seems like Bokuto is done speaking, Kogane nods before standing. Goshiki immediately notices the lack of warmth with Kogane’s body off of the couch and can’t help but slump a bit as the other man says, “I need to get back to Dateko. I can only hope they haven’t noticed my absence yet.”

“I’ll drive you back.” Atsumu says, hopping up. The moment he does so the dark-haired man scrambles away, glaring back as Atsumu as he shoots a grin his way.

“Wait, Kogane-” Goshiki begins before hesitating, his hand hanging in the air between them.

Kogane turns around quickly and takes Goshiki’s hand with a smile that makes him look like he did before- not as sad and solemn. Not as bitter. “I’ll be back.” He promises, tone reminiscent of when they met at the park. Just light and happy, like he’s simply leaving to go to the store. It feels mundane, despite the semi-large group of people around them.

“Be safe, okay?” Kogane asks, squeezing Goshiki’s hand with another bright smile, one that makes Goshiki automatically smile back.

“He will be.” Tendou says for him and Goshiki glances back over at him as Tendou turns his serious gaze to Bokuto. “Right?”

“Of course.” Bokuto nods towards them all with another grin. “This place is a damn fortress. Not even Shiratorizawa can get in.”

At the mention of his… _old_ House, Goshiki shutters a bit, his wounds aching at the memory of how he earned them. Kogane shoots him a slightly worried look but smiles again, squeezing his hand comfortingly. “If you need anything- _Anything_ , Tsutomu, just call the phone that Atsumu gave me. Tendou has the number. Somehow.”

“I’ll be okay. Just be back soon, okay?” Goshiki asks and Kogane nods before slipping his hand out of the other man’s grip, walking over to Atsumu who’s been waiting by the door.

Kogane glances back and smiles encouragingly at Goshiki, lifting a hand in a small wave before disappearing as he slips through a doorway after Atsumu.

Tendou holds a hand out to Goshiki, assisting the other man into a standing position. “Where will we be staying?” Tendou asks, slinging Goshiki’s arm over his shoulder to prop him up.

Bokuto glances over at the straight-faced man, Akaashi, Bokuto said his name was, who sighs and stands, cracking his knuckles as he does so, though it seems to be more of a habit than anything else. “I’ll take them. You’ll need the elevator, yes?” He directs the question at Goshiki, who nods reluctantly.

“We have wheelchairs, I think.” Bokuto pipes up, a man sitting next to him nodding in agreement.

Goshiki feels his face go a bit red before he stammers out, “Oh um… No I’m fine.” He ignores Tendou’s small grin down at him before continuing, “I can walk. Besides, someone else might need it more.”

Bokuto looks like he wants to say something, even opening his mouth, but Akaashi just nods and turns to walk down a hall. Tendou helps Goshiki after him, holding up his son as he limps along.

Akaashi takes them to the fourth floor in silence, leading them to two mostly secluded rooms tucked near the back of a hallway. “They’re connected by a bathroom. Stay in as long as you want. We’re used to having to bring people food when they don’t want to leave their rooms.” Akaashi says, motioning them forward. “There are phones in there that only connect to other ones in the house- they’re all untraceable so don’t worry. If you want someone to bring you food so you don’t have to leave just call the kitchen and someone will bring you something usually almost immediately.”

Tendou hesitates, glancing back at Akaashi as he reaches out to open the door. “Thank you.” He says quietly.

Akaashi finally loses his empty expression, his face relaxing as he smiles a bit. “Its my job. But I’m happy to help. Really.” He murmurs gently and nods towards the doors. “They have multiple deadbolts if you don’t feel safe. We like to accommodate all.”

“Alright. Thank you. Again.” Tendou smiles a bit before he turns back around, pushing one of the doors open and helping Goshiki inside.

Tendou pauses to take the entire room in, Goshiki doing the same as Akaashi gently nudges the door shut behind them, something Goshiki’s thankful for.

Goshiki notices the room is nicely decorated and large but other than that he doesn’t see much. He’s too tired to notice any real details and simply drops his arm from Tendou’s shoulders and limping over to the bed, dropping down onto it.

Goshiki gasps with a wince as it jostles his ribs, which now begin up a sharp throbbing, whereas before it was more of just a dull ache.

“Oh I’m so sorry Tsutomu.” Tendou blurts, placing a hand gently on Goshiki’s back after rushing over to him. “I wasn’t thinking. Are you okay? Do you want me to help you change? I’m sure they have some clothes-”

“No.” Goshiki sighs and carefully rolls over, propping himself up with a grimace. “I’ll be fine.”

Tendou nods with a hesitant smile before taking a few steps away and stopping, twisting to look back at Goshiki. He shoots him a smile, ignoring the pain throbbing nearly all over his body. “I’ll be okay, Mom. You should go sleep as well. It’s been a long night.” He looks towards the windows and finds thick curtains covering them. “It’s almost daytime now, isn’t it?” He asks, glancing back over at Tendou.

“Yeah. The sun is coming up.” Tendou admits and shifts on his feet, lifting his gaze to look at the wall behind Goshiki. “I just… I just don’t want to leave you Tsutomu. All of this is my fault and-”

“No its not.” Goshiki says firmly, pushing himself up so he can meet Tendou’s gaze. “I did what I had to do and that was defend you. Consequences be damned.”

“I love you Tsutomu.” Tendou steps over to Goshiki and hugs him tightly. Goshiki ignores the sharp pains underneath his skin and hugs him back. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Of course, Mom.” Goshiki squeezes the redhead’s waist and smiles when he pulls back. “Now go rest. I’ll do the same.”

Tendou kisses Goshiki’s forehead before retreating into his connected room after he checks to make sure everything that can be locked is.

The minute the door closes Goshiki lets out a heavy breath, reaching up to gently prod at his ribs, grimacing and gritting his teeth as pain shoots from the point of contact.

He tries to breathe deeply through the pain as he pushes himself to his feet. It hasn’t even been a full hour yet and Goshiki already misses Kogane. Seeing him again was amazing but now he feels almost as lonely as he did when he was forced to stop talking to him.

And then… Ushijima.

Goshiki tries not to think of him. He tries not to think of the man who raised him, cared for him- tries not to think about how blatantly he was betrayed.

It doesn’t even make him mad at this point. Well, when he thinks of how terribly Ushijima treated Tendou he gets mad, but when he thinks of just the man himself- a parent, a leader. A _tyrant_ \- all Goshiki can feel is something almost akin to pity.

He thinks back to what Tendou told him what feels like so long ago- about how lonely it is being a House leader, about how he feels guilt for all he forces others to do, even though he doesn’t show it.

He’ll bet Ushijima’s feeling guilty now. And he should. But… still. Without Tendou to be around to balance him out Goshiki’s not sure what he’ll do- how he’ll react.

Goshiki sighs, shaking his head before he pulls his shirt over his head, gritting his teeth at the throbbing pain the movement brings.

 _Maybe I could ask for some painkillers._ Goshiki muses to himself as he tries for a moment to pull off his pants before deciding its not worth it, crawling into bed after kicking off his shoes.

The bed is incredibly comfortable, almost better than Goshiki’s at home.

 _Home._ The House.

“It’s not my home anymore.” Goshiki murmurs to himself as he curls up as much as his wounds will allow him to, folding an arm under his head.

He doesn’t have a home anymore. Almost all of his friends- his family- are gone. Everyone but Tendou. And Kogane.

That thought makes him smile a bit. Sure he only has two people he really trusts and cares about now, but both of them are amazing and Goshiki would do anything for them.

He pulls the soft, heavy comforter over himself and shifts until he’s comfortable underneath it. He finds himself picturing the two most important people to him, happy and carefree and smiling. His lips automatically lift, and he sighs happily, letting his eyes fall close before he drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

***********************************************

Kogane misses Tsutomu. Well- He always misses Tsutomu but even more so now that he knows he can actually _see_ him.

Missing Tsutomu when they were forbidden to see each other was more longing than anything. Missing Tsutomu when he knows exactly where the other man is a sort of impatience because he _knows_ he can go see him and he could just up and leave but it would ruin everything.

Kogane has never wanted the day to be over more. He’s not even _doing_ anything other than completing some stupid essay for his class, but he still just can’t leave.

He feels as if he’s lost more and more of himself the more he sees of the House he’s dedicated his entire life to, but knowing that all of those years of training helped Tsutomu even a little makes him feel a bit giddy. Like he’s finally found something worth his time.

He used to find all of his self-worth in helping the other members of his House but after finding out that the minute he was done patching them up they just went out to harm more people he felt like a monster and could hardly stand to look at himself.

But Tsutomu… Even though he knows all Kogane’s done- he _has_ to know- he still smiles at him. He still holds his hand and looks sad when he has to go… Like he wants him around.

Kogane sighs, smiling a bit as he leans back in his chair. What he’s doing is good. Its helping Tsutomu and so many other people. It might take a while but the way Atsumu talks about it makes it seem like all of the Houses will be gone soon. Kogane doesn’t quite know how but he doesn’t need to know that. All he needs to know is that once all of the Houses crumble people will be safe. Tsutomu will be safe. He’ll be happy.

 _But what about Tendou?_ His thoughts are drawn away from Tsutomu and he frowns at the new development in his brain.

Because… Yes. What about Tendou? He’s just as bad as Ushijima- worse even- based on what he’s done to so many people. But he saved Tsutomu.

Well, not saved, but he defied his house leader- his _husband_ \- for Tsutomu. Despite Tsutomu telling him about the relationship with the man he called “Mom” Kogane never would’ve thought he’d go that far.

He’s incredibly grateful, of course, but it’s still a bit difficult for him to wrap his head around. Tendou didn’t even seem to regret it. No, the only thing he seemed to regret was not getting Tsutomu away from there before he was hurt.

Kogane grimaces a bit as he thinks about it. He can’t imagine it from Tsutomu’s viewpoint- the man who’s raised you your entire life, taken care of you and took you under his wing having you beaten without remorse because you simply defended someone close to you.

He shakes his head. He knew Ushijima was cold- but he hadn’t expected him to be _heartless_. Against someone he claimed as his own son even.

Kogane stands and stretches, shoulders popping from the hunched position he’d been in for the past few hours. He sighs, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck before walking out of the hospital wing, letting the heavy door slam behind him.

“Kogane.” He turns and finds Aone standing nearby, hands folded behind his back.

“Ah, hello Aone-san.” Kogane plasters a fake-smile on his face, but it doesn’t feel as hard as it used to. Even though he’s still in danger- him and Tsutomu both- Kogane’s happy. He’s happy he knows Tsutomu is safe- because of _him_ \- he’s happy he’s doing work to ruin the scourge plaguing Japan and he’s happy that the Black Jackals- what Bokuto calls his group- seems to be gaining more and more followers, whether it be people who have some sort of knowledge and want to help or those who’ve escaped their treacherous Houses and have decided to fight back.

Aone doesn’t smile back, but that’s not out of the ordinary. What is out of the ordinary is the look in his eyes. Its not solemn like it usually is- no it looks more like worry.

“What’s up?” Kogane asks, not expecting an answer as he walks past, planning to go up into his room to wait until he can sneak out to find Atsumu again.

“I know, Kogane.” Kogane freezes and turns to look back at where Aone stands, still in the same place. He holds out a small, crumpled piece of paper.

Kogane straightens and loosens his stance a bit, grinning as he does so. “Know about what, Aone-san?” He asks innocently.

Aone’s expression doesn’t change. “Don’t lie to me, Koganegawa.” He rumbles.

Kogane hesitates before deciding on a different tactic. “So? Are you going to tell Futakuchi?” He asks.

“No.” Aone says, shifting on his feet before sighing. “We just got the news.”

Kogane pauses and cocks his head. “What news?” He asks before he can think it through.

“I heard… I heard about your friend.” Aone finally says, reaching up to cup the back of his neck with his hand, shoving the other in his pocket. “I’m sorry. I know you cared for him.”

 _Wait what?_ Kogane blinks before glancing back up at Aone, trying not to look as suspicious as he feels. _What are you talking about, Aone?_

“I know about the other phone. I know you’ve been sneaking out. Its to see him, isn’t it?” Aone asks.

Kogane almost lets out a sigh of relief but he holds it in before nodding, trying to look hesitant. “I just… There was no reason for Futakuchi to stop us from talking. There was no harm done. But… but what did you hear about?” He asks, rubbing his arm before looking back up at Aone.

“Ushijima’s looking for him and his second in command. At this point he’s not even trying to seem casual. We were told Goshiki had been… punished before he disappeared.” Aone says, dropping his hand from his neck. “You were gone that night. Do you know where he is?”

 _Well,_ Kogane thinks, _I’m not as sneaky as I thought. Or Aone-san’s just really observant._ He inhales. _Either way, as long as he thinks I’ve just been going out to see Tsutomu then I’ll be fine._

“Even if I knew I wouldn’t tell you.” Kogane challenges.

Aone simply dips his head. “I understand. I won’t tell Futakuchi but if you do know where he is, Kogane-” He lifts his gaze back up. “Tell him he needs to run. Tell him to find somewhere safe and stay there. Ushijima’s looking for him and he’s not happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More things will happen soon and like... be prepared lmao. Also- Goshiki baby I'm so sorry for what I'm planning. I still love you I promise


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter like kind of actually physically hurt me lmao. i know he's the bad guy but I feel a bit bad for him. ANYWAY the support really helps and it really motivates me to try and post chapters at least every day! I honestly thought I'd just post this story and it'd just sit without anyone reading it so everytime I see a new comment or the number of hits and kudos goes up I just want to cry tears of joy lmao.  
> sorry for rambling. Now for our resident edgelord- shitty dad!

He paces back and forth in his office, hands clenched tightly behind his back. The clock chimes three and he grits his teeth, clenching his hands together tighter until his knuckles go stark white against the black of his suit,

He can’t believe they’d _do that._ How dare they- go against him. His son got in the middle of something that was _none of his concern_ and he got punished for it. End of story.

But it wasn’t the end of story. No, he just had to go and run off.

“Its all because of that medic.” He hisses through his teeth, unclasping his hands to plant them on his desk as he leans forward. “I don’t know what he did but he _ruined_ him.”

“Ushijima-” He straightens quickly and whirls, outstretching his hand before flinching back.

“What.” He growls, clenching his hands at his sides. Its just Semi. Not his son or his husband or anyone who _matters._ Just Semi.

Semi who has a grave expression on his usual blank face. He seems paler than usual.

Ushijima lifts his chin higher, narrowing his eyes. “What is it, Semi?” He asks when the other man doesn’t reply.

“Um… You have a visitor.” Semi rasps.

Ushijima just continues staring. “Who. Is. It.” He growls, folding his hands tightly behind him. _Please-_

The doors behind Semi slam open and a familiar man strides in with a strangely bright grin on his face, a more solemn man following after him.

“Hello, Ushiwaka.” Bokuto says, moving to stand in front of Semi and crossing his arms. The other man- Akaashi his name is- waves off Semi, who hesitates for a moment before leaving, shutting the doors behind him.

Ushijima grits his teeth and rounds his desk, sitting in his seat and folding his hands on top of it, trying to act nonchalant, though the tic in his right eye gives him away.

“Bokuto-san. Akaashi-san. What a pleasure.” Ushijima sighs.

Bokuto’s grin widens. “Ah, you’re a flat-out liar, Ushiwaka. And I can’t say it’s a pleasure to see you either.” He says and flops down in the chair in front of Ushijima’s desk, the one _he_ used to sit in.

“Get out.” Ushijima quickly sits up. “Get out, get _out_.” Bokuto jumps up, blinking confusedly and backing up as Ushijima rounds his desk, hands clenched at his sides.

Akaashi hesitates and Ushijima doesn’t miss his hand hovering at his waistline, but he couldn’t care less. He walks over to the chair and brushes at the armrests, staring down at the seat.

“You’re not doing too good, are you?” Bokuto grins, wandering around the room seemingly aimlessly, dragging his hands along the walls and peering at the decorations.

Satori helped furnish most of the room. Before he came along the office only had the desk, two chairs and a bookshelf and locked file cabinet tucked in a corner, the former mostly for decoration and the latter for serious files Ushijima couldn’t afford to lose.

Satori said it looked too bland and seemed too sad for the main office of the Shiratorizawa House leader. And then when Goshiki came along the two had fun decorating the office together.

Ushijima grimaces and glances up, finding Bokuto standing in front of a bookshelf, looking down at a small handmade whistle. Its not all that good but… Goshiki made it.

Ushijima lurches over to Bokuto and snatches the whistle, the other man recoiling with the same bright, unnerving grin. “Stop _touching_ things.” Ushijima growls, clutching the whistle tighter than usual.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” Bokuto says and folds his hands behind his back, still grinning. “I heard about your son and husband. It’s a pity, really, but I don’t know what you expected.” He strides back over to where Akaashi still stands, making sure to avoid the chair.

Ushijima carefully sets the whistle back and whirls to follow Bokuto’s progress with narrowed eyes. “What are you here for, Bokuto-san?” He grits out.

“Ah, we were in the neighborhood and just decided to stop by, right ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto glances back at his.. secretary? Second-in-command? With a grin.

The black-haired man simply shifts his gaze over to Ushijima and says nothing. “I’ve heard rumors about what happened, but I want to know from you, Ushiwaka. What’d you do that made them run from you- without any hesitation it seems.” Bokuto laughs and Ushijima clenches his hands hard enough he can feel his nails digging harshly into his palms.

“Its none of your business, Bokuto.” Ushijima walks back over to his desk and sits, reaching up to rub his temple.

Bokuto makes a point of sitting in the chair that isn’t the one Ushijima yelled at him for touching, grinning as he says, “what, no “Bokuto-san” anymore?”

“Drop the act, Bokuto. Tell me what you’re here for or leave.”

Akaashi moves backwards, probably trying to just disappear into the shadows of the room like he often does when visiting any sort of House leader. Ushijima guesses its so as the meeting goes on he’ll be forgotten, so if something happens he’ll be able to jump out.

Ushijima turns to glare at Akaashi, who pauses his retreat and Bokuto laughs again. “He’s got us, ‘Kaashi. Come sit next to me.” He says, waving a hand towards the chair beside him, golden eyes stuck on Ushijima, gauging his reaction.

“Stop pushing me, Bokuto.” Ushijima growls but despite his leader’s orders, Akaashi simply stands beside Bokuto.

“Ah, right. What we’re here for. Well- Akaashi what are we here for?” Bokuto twists around to look at the other dark-haired man.

Akaashi sighs. “No real reason. To exchange news, if I were to come up with an excuse.” He murmurs, shrugging.

“To exchange news!” Bokuto turns to grin back at Ushijima, who, at this point, is done with all formalities.

He stands, slamming his hands on the table. “ _Get. Out._ ” Ushijima snaps.

“Why so touchy, Ushiwaka?” Bokuto says, grinning even as Akaashi flinches at Ushijima’s loud shout, stepping back. “ _You_ drove them out, didn’t you? It’s _your_ fault. You-”

“Bokuto-san. We should leave.” Akaashi says, tugging at Bokuto’s arm.

Ushijima digs his nails into the wood of his desk, lowering his head with a sharp glare at Bokuto, who’s grin seems to be faltering as he stands, shifting so he’s standing in front of Akaashi, who continues moving backwards.

“They left on their own.” Ushijima says, voice eerily calm as he straightens, muscles loosening. “Satori would follow Goshiki anywhere. And Goshiki- Goshiki…” He closes his eyes and inhales, clasping his hands behind his back. “Something _happened._ He would’ve never left if he hadn’t… If that _medic_ -” His shoulders hunch and his voice goes harsh before he opens his eyes, finding Bokuto nudging Akaashi out of the room.

Bokuto shoots him a grin, Ushijima’s eye twitching as he does so. “We’re sorry for bothering you, Ushiwaka-san. We’ll just… leave you be.” Bokuto says before giving Akaashi one last nudge and stepping out, shutting the door.

Ushijima stares blankly at the door for a long moment before a sudden wave of emotion crashes over him.

He lets out a roar, swiping everything off of his desk with a loud crash before slamming his hands into the edge of the desk, knocking it over.

Ushijima clenches his fists before moving on to the edges of the room where bookshelves line the walls. He grabs tightly on to one of the shelves and stares at the small knickknacks, all of which Goshiki and Satori slowly moved into his office, sneakily putting them up and simply grinning when Ushijima asked about them.

His grip tightens and he shifts his grip to the edge of the bookshelf before slamming it down with a loud roar, jumping out of the way and watching as it crashes to the ground.

He moves to another bookshelf, doing the same thing with more screams and roars. Of anger or pain, not even Ushijima can tell.

He hesitates at the last shelf, his gaze landing on the lumpy whistle, messily molded with clay. Ushijima isn’t even sure if it works.

He carefully lifts it, gripping it loosely as he holds it to his chest. He can still remember the day he was given it.

_An eleven-year old Goshiki, still bright and happy, had rushed into Ushijima’s office in the middle of a meeting, startling both him and Moniwa, the old leader of the Dateko house._

_Satori ran in not long after, glancing up as he tried to herd Goshiki back. “I’m so sorry.” He said quickly, glaring down at his adoptive son, though the glare was softened by a smile and wink he also shot him._

_“Tsutomu you know not to rush in when I’m in a meeting.” Ushijima had said, lifting himself up and turning to give Moniwa an apologetic bow. “I’m sorry. He’s still young- hasn’t yet learned the ways of the house.”_

_“No, no.” Moniwa said with a smile. Despite being a house leader, Moniwa had always been a bit soft. Its probably what got him killed. But back then he had just waved a hand with a, “boys will be boys”, to which Ushijima responded with a slight nod._

_Moniwa left not soon after, their meeting having almost been finished anyway, and Ushijima leaned his hip against his desk, glancing down at a young Goshiki, who was clutching something behind his back._

_“Now, what was so important you interrupted my meeting, Tsutomu?” Ushijima asked, arching a brow with a small smile._

_Usually after just coming out of a meeting Ushijima retained his solemn and cold stature, but Goshiki was just to_ bright _Ushijima couldn’t stay cold for long. It was like the boy was his sun. He’d always viewed Satori as his stars and Goshiki just added to his light._

_“I made somethin’ for you!” Goshiki exclaimed and Ushijima had looked up at Satori, who stood behind their son with a smile almost as wide as Goshiki’s._

_“Did you now?” Ushijima asked, crouching down so he can be eye-level with Goshiki. “Let me see.”_

_Goshiki hesitated, his smile faltering a bit. Satori had leaned down and gently nudged Goshiki forward and the boy’s smile had returned in the tenfold._

_He held out the whistle, the same one Ushijima held in his hand now, with a proud grin, eyes sparkling. “I made it just for you, Dad! And I painted it with the House colors, see?” He exclaimed happily._

_Ushijima glanced up at Satori again before returning his gaze to his son, then the whistle in his hands, held out like an offering. Ushijima carefully picked it up and inspected it before grinning up at Goshiki. “Its amazing, Tsutomu. Who helped you?” He asked, planting his hands on Goshiki’s shoulder and grinning at him._

_“Well Mom got me the clay and found somewhere we could bake it, but I made it all by myself!” Goshiki said proudly before lurching forward to hug Ushijima tightly. “D’ya like it? Do ya?”_

_“It’s beautiful, Tsutomu.” Ushijima grinned up at his husband as the redhead crouched beside him, joining in on the hug. “I’ll keep it forever.”_

Ushijima stares down at the whistle and blinks confusedly when it goes a bit blurry.

A drop of something warm lands on his hand and Ushijima lifts his hand, wiping at his eyes. He’s… crying.

The moment he notices it overtakes him. Ushijima drops to his knees, clutching the whistle close to his chest. And screams.

He hunches forward and screams, tears pouring from his eyes.

Ushijima whips around when the door opens and he finds Semi standing there, eyes wide. “ _What_.” Ushijima snarls.

“I…. I just wanted to check on you Ushi- Sir.” Semi quickly straightens.

Ushijima looks down at the whistle clenched in his hand before standing. He rubs his empty hand over his chest and lifts his gaze to Semi. “Gather the House.” He says, his voice hoarse from the screaming, though his tone is empty.

Semi hesitates, eyes going wide when he recognizes the whistle in Ushijima’s hand. “Y-Yes Sir.” Semi murmurs.

Ushijima sighs, relaxing his grip on the whistle until it slips from his fingers, shattering on the ground beside him. Semi winces at the sudden noise- or perhaps the destruction of one of the only things Goshiki left here- either way Ushijima doesn’t care.

“Find out where Sa- Tendou and Goshiki are. And when you do I want you to report to me immediately. Don’t alert them of your presence. Follow them. Learn their routine. Tell me of your progress every step of the way.” Ushijima casts a cursory glance at the destruction around him, the many gifts and decorations from Satori- _Tendou_ and Goshiki either broken or buried beneath more debris. “And clean this place up. I have meetings tomorrow.”

Ushijima strides beside Semi, who stands there for a moment in shock before jogging off somewhere.

Goshiki and Tendou abandoned him. They left him for doing his _job_. The House is more important- its always more important. Its his entire life. Goshiki and Tendou can’t just expect him to give his life’s work up for them.

“They were fools.” Ushijima calls aloud to the House only a few minutes later, standing calmly as if he hadn’t just destroyed his entire office in a rage. “They thought they could just disobey me and run away like cowards? They’re wrong.”

Ushijima gazes upon the faces of his House members. Some of them look excited, grinning their support, but even more of them look nervous, a bit pale as they shift and glance around.

“They will be punished.” Ushijima says and unclasps his hands from behind his back. “I’m offering thirty thousand for the traitors. Dead or alive.”

That shocks everyone, even Ushijima’s supporters. “Alert our allies, Semi.” He tells his impromptu second in command, the smoky-haired man going a bit pale before he nods and scrambles away.

“They will be caught and punished. Dismissed.” Ushijima waves a hand before turning and leaving the room.

He lifts his chin and tries to push the guilt from his statement out of his mind. _They are traitors to the House, which means they are worthless to me._

He tries not to think about the bitterness- the pure hatred in his so- in _Goshiki’s_ face the last time he had seen him. Tries not to think about Tendou’s wails and shrieks of pain for his child, which soon turned into roared threats. Tries not to think about all of those years of teaching a growing Goshiki, the bright smile on the boy’s face whenever Ushijima praised him- tries not to think about how he couldn’t help but smile back when he did.

He tries not to think about the whiteness of the House members’ faces when they heard his announcement, many of them rearing back in shock. Tries not to picture the unmoving body of Goshiki, blood spilling from a bullet wound Ushijima ordered him to receive. Tries not to picture how Tendou would react.

When Ushijima eventually reaches his room, shutting the door behind him, all he wants to do is collapse and scream. Despite Sa- Tendou having not slept in their room in months it still smells like him. Some of his clothes still fill Ushijima’s closets- his toiletries crowding the counter in the bathroom.

Ushijima numbly climbs into the stall for his nightly showers, standing there for a long moment as icy water pounds onto his back, each droplet stinging like little needles as they hit his skin.

Ushijima squeezes his eyes shut, hands clenched tightly as his sides as he sheds a tear. Not for Tendou, or Goshiki- but for his own soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so... i might've made Wakatoshi seem a bit... insane? idk. I feel like even though he wouldn't show it to anyone the weight of being a house leader would really weigh on him and without Satori it might really break him. but don't worry I have plans for Wakatoshi.
> 
> that was ominous lmao i didn't mean it like that. or maybe i did. (i did)


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the boys' POV. Also haha I might be changing the tags soon so like... watch out lmao. Also, I'm so sorry for my plans.

Kogane slinks into the usual diner, pausing when he doesn’t see the usual dyed-blonde hair that only someone like Atsumu Miya could have the confidence to flaunt.

He does recognize someone else, however. The dark-haired man Atsumu’s often around whenever he visits the Black Jackal’s “headquarters”. Sakusa, he thinks Akaashi called him. He decides to call him that rather than Omi-Omi or Omi-kun as Atsumu often does. 

The man, per usual, is wearing a mask, but unusually he’s also wearing gloves. Kogane assumes he has a thing with germs and being in public is obviously worse than being at home.

Kogane walks over to Sakusa and slides into the booth across from him. Sakusa looks up from his folded hands, eyes narrowed as he scans over Kogane. “Miya sent me. He had a job he had to finish and couldn’t make it.” He grumbles, obviously annoyed with the dyed blonde for making him go out.

Kogane hums and nods in understanding. “When you say, “a job” do-” He stops talking when Sakusa straightens and looks over towards the door.

“Lean down.” Sakusa murmurs, his gaze not straying from the door. Kogane turns slightly and Sakusa infinitesimally shakes his head. “Don’t turn around. Just lean your head down- act like you’re reading the menu or something.”

Kogane does as the older man says, trying to resist the urge to turn and see who Sakusa wants him to hide from. Kogane glances up, finding Sakusa looking casually annoyed as he holds his phone up to his ear, though his gaze keeps flicking around a bit warily, always returning to a point Kogane can’t see.

“Are they leaving?” Kogane asks, forcing his tone to remain conversational as he flips through the menu he’s memorized.

Sakusa murmurs a soft “no” before whoever he’s on the phone with picks up. He straightens and pulls his mask down a bit, so his voice won’t be as muffled.

Kogane drops his head back down to look at the menu, skimming his fingers along the laminated paper as his eyes scan the lines. His mind, however, isn’t focusing on the words but instead Sakusa’s voice as he speaks to whoever’s on the phone.

“I’ll need you to pick Daisuke up from the vet.” Sakusa says, his tone just as bland as it normally is. Kogane nearly rears back in surprise before forcing himself to stay hunched over the menu. What is Sakusa talking about? The raven-haired male pauses as whoever’s on the other end says something back before adding, “Yeah I’ll just be a bit late. That crow I found got loose in the house.”

Kogane pauses before biting back a gasp. It must be a code of some sort. And crows must mean….

 _Karasuno._ A sort of new House, only recently becoming official despite how powerful they are. If Kogane remembers Futakuchi’s documents correctly, they’re supposed to be a reluctant ally of Shiratorizawa’s, the two Houses only making an alliance to gain more power and popularity. Ushijima must be keeping a close eye on the House, despite their allyship. He wouldn’t be surprised if the Crows were planning to backstab Shiratorizawa, though the consequences would be dire if they did.

Sakusa must’ve caught the look of realization in Kogane’s eyes because he nods slightly, answering the question Kogane silently asked. He was right.

“Alright.” Sakusa is saying when Kogane begins tuning in once again. “Yes, I understand you’re doing me a huge favor. Just make sure Daisuke doesn’t bite out of his cast, okay?”

After another moment, Sakusa hangs up the phone and slides it into his pocket before pushing his mask back up. “What will you be getting?” He asks, folding his hands in front of him once again.

“Ah… Just the regular ramen.” Kogane says, before cautiously raising his head, watching Sakusa as he does so.

When the darker-haired man doesn’t say anything or shoot him a warning glare, Kogane straightens fully, rolling his shoulders.

“Who are they?” Kogane murmurs softly.

Sakusa glances over and Kogane tips his head slightly to follow his gaze. “Ah, you mean my new coworkers?” Sakusa asks before continuing on to a bland, mundane conversation, Kogane contributing every once in a while as he scans the room until his eyes land on who Sakusa seems to be motioning towards, though he makes it seem like regular movements as he speaks.

Two men, sitting and looking as mundane as Kogane and Sakusa, but something feels… off about them.

One, tall with glasses and blonde hair, seems a bit too still. His eyes shift, constantly scanning the room widely but he doesn’t move at all, his hands folded on the table in front of him. The other man seems a bit too nervous, fiddling with his hands and bouncing his knee, even as he simply reads the menu. And he’s talking. He seems to never stop talking, which seems to vaguely annoy the blonde, though his expression doesn’t change at all.

“Kei Tsukishima and Shoyo Hinata.” Sakusa’s voice, a bit graver than before, draws Kogane’s gaze back to him. “The blonde is Tsukishima, the ginger Hinata. Both from the Crow’s House. Akaashi managed to get files for both of them but I haven’t had a chance to read them.”

Kogane arches a brow. “Akaashi did what?” He asks.

Sakusa hums, tipping his head to the side. “Akaashi is one of our best. He can do almost anything, spy, snipe, cook. Even took a few classes on healing for if we needed it.” He says.

“Oh wow.” Kogane sits back, genuinely surprised for a moment as a waiter walks over to their table, setting down the food Sakusa had ordered for both of them while he was busy inspecting the other two men. “So… What is Akaashi? I mean- I sort of thought he was Bokuto’s secretary.” He lowers his voice a bit, glancing around as he mentions the other man’s name. Before he created the Black Jackals he had been Fukurodani’s house leader. Though Kogane doesn’t know much about that, he does know Bokuto was extremely well-known for not only his odd way of running the House but also how he had allyship with almost every House.

“Well Akaashi’s…” Sakusa pauses, his gaze shooting up towards the two men. “Hold on. We have movement.” He murmurs.

He shifts his hand on the table, glancing back over at Kogane. “Do you have a gun? Or a weapon to protect yourself if anything goes bad?” He asks softly.

“Uh… No.” Kogane admits.

Sakusa sighs and slides his hand against his fork, knocking it underneath the table. Kogane hesitates before ducking under the table when Sakusa glares at him.

He picks up the fork and, after a moment, Sakusa reaches down, loosely holding a gun that Kogane quickly takes and easily tucks into his waistband, pulling his shirt down to cover it before he slides back into his seat.

Sakusa nods tersely before shifting his gaze back over to the men. The blonde man rises from the table and strides towards the bathroom. When he disappears, the ginger man suddenly turns and grins brightly over at them, hopping up before walking over.

Sakusa tenses and Kogane tightens his hands into fists, eyes going wide when the ginger suddenly flops down in the booth beside Sakusa. “Hey, guys.” Hinata says brightly, grinning at both of them.

Kogane looks over at Sakusa with wide eyes, the dark-haired man staring down at him, seemingly frozen in shock. “Black Jackals, right?” Hinata asks then grins. “Me too!” He goes to reach in his pocket and Sakusa grabs his hand tightly.

Hinata just grins up at Sakusa. “I’m just getting a sign that I’m with you guys! Bo-chan gave me something in case I saw other people. I hadn’t realized until I saw you guys but I’m gonna get Stingyshima out of here.” Sakusa lets go of his hand and Hinata digs around in his pocket before grabbing a crumpled paper out of his jacket.

Sakusa takes it and unfolds it, reading it over before heaving a sigh. “Its definitely Bokuto. Nobody else has handwriting this shitty.” He grumbles and hands it back to Hinata. “Please distract Tsukishima for a while. We need to leave.”

“Okay! Tell Bo-chan I said hi!” Hinata exclaims and hops up, practically skipping over to the bathroom where Tsukishima disappeared.

Sakusa stands and Kogane quickly follows. “Do you want to return to your House, or would you rather go visit… our guests?” Sakusa asks as he walks out, Kogane following, unable to stop glancing over his shoulder.

“I’d like to go visit them, please.” Kogane murmurs and Sakusa nods tensely before grabbing a key fob out of his jacket pocket and pressing it.

Kogane blinks when the lights that blink on are that of a very expensive-looking, sleek black car. Sakusa glances up and Kogane sees his eyes crinkle a bit at his shocked expression.

Despite his mask, Kogane can tell he has a proud look on his face. “It was a gift to myself when I graduated college.” Sakusa says, sliding down into the car. Kogane does the same, being careful of the car.

“Its nice.” Kogane says before actually hearing what Sakusa says. He glances up at him, cocking his head. “You went to college? For what?”

“Computer science.” Sakusa sighs, turning on the car before pulling out of the diner. “Look where that got me.”

“Why’d you join the Black Jackals? Were you in a House before them?” Kogane asks.

Sakusa snorts softly. “You ask a lot of questions.” He hums before answering, “I wasn’t in a House before the Black Jackals, but my cousin was. Got himself killed.”

“So you joined the Black Jackals to help him?” Kogane asks, gazing around the car and admiring how clean and shiny everything is.

Sakusa shrugs. “I suppose so. I didn’t really know what I wanted to do until Bokuto contacted me. Even before he created the Black Jackals he was looking for people to help his cause. He apparently heard about me and tried to recruit me. The money was good, so I stayed.” He admits with another shrug.

“Well… What did you plan to do before Bokuto recruited you?” Kogane asks, fiddling with his fingers as he shifts his gaze from his lap up to Sakusa.

The raven-haired man looks expressionless as he stares at the road, though its hard to tell with his mask. “I wanted to be a data scientist. I was always good with numbers and coding and I… wanted to help people. I wanted to work with doctors- try to identify and predict diseases. Things like that.” For a moment, Sakusa looks almost sad. But then he shakes his head slightly and straightens his already ruler-straight posture, rolling his shoulders a bit. “But I’m still helping people. Just… not in the way I had expected.”

The conversation died off there but after a while of driving Kogane found his mind bringing up more questions. “Sakusa-” He begins, the raven-haired male giving him a grunt when he pauses to make sure he’s listening. After Sakusa’s confirmation, Kogane continues, “Would it be inappropriate if I were to ask you about some of the members of the Black Jackal?”

Sakusa shoots him a side-glance, inclining his head slightly to the side. “That depends. What do you want to know, Koganegawa?” He asks and though he seems a bit hesitant, his tone doesn’t change.

Kogane reaches up to muss up his hair a bit, clearing his throat. “Ah… Atsumu? What got him into the Black Jackals?” He asks.

The car swerves to the side and Kogane yelps as his head slams into the window. The car swerves back into the lane and Sakusa glances over at Kogane with a bored expression as he rubs his head with a grimace.

“I don’t know.” Sakusa says blandly.

Kogane decides that’s the end of the conversation and leans back in his seat, clasping his hands together with a soft sigh.

***********************************************

The road to the house was awkward, the silence exceedingly tense after Sakusa almost ran them off the road. Kogane hated it but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t worth it to see Tsutomu.

When he stepped into one of the many living rooms in the large house and finds Tsutomu sitting there, seeming much happier than he had as of late as he chatted away with some other members of the Black Jackals, Kogane can’t help but smile.

“Omi-omi!” Atsumu calls, jumping up and waving as Sakusa steps into the room behind Kogane.

Tsutomu lifts his head and smiles brightly up at Kogane. “Kogane! I didn’t think you’d be visiting tonight.” He says and grabs the crutches propped up on the couch beside him, using them to help himself up.

Kogane decides to save the other man the trouble, smiling as he walks over to Tsutomu and cups his face in his hands, kissing his forehead gently. “Well, I wanted to surprise you.” He says, deciding not to worry Tsutomu with the mention of the Karasuno members. They did no harm and there’s no signs they were even _looking_ for Tsutomu. “What have you been up to?” He asks.

“Hm. Not much.” Tsutomu admits, pulling back a bit so he can glance up and meet Kogane’s gaze. “Mom doesn’t want me on my feet a lot and I don’t really have much to do nowadays. I started talking with some of the other people seeking refuge here.”

“Well you really shouldn’t be on your feet yet.” Kogane admits, pushing Tsutomu’s bangs off of his forehead with a grin when Tsutomu bats his hand away, blushing a bit as he does so. “Where is Tendou?”

“He’s up in Bokuto’s office.” Atsumu says from where he’s currently bugging Sakusa, continually poking at the germaphobe. “They’re talkin’ about Shiratorizawa and how to collapse it into ruins or something.”

Kogane looks down at Tsutomu, who smiles slightly. “Nothing happened. They’ve just been doing that a lot lately.” He says.

“Alright.” Kogane murmurs.

“We can go up to my room if you want.” Tsutomu says and Kogane immediately notices how he’s a bit paler than usual, leaning heavily on his crutches.

Kogane smiles gently with a nod, knowing Tsutomu probably won’t want him to mention how he’s not looking too good. “Would you like me to take your crutches or would you prefer to use them?” Kogane asks, hesitating before he goes to walk towards the nearby elevator.

Tsutomu shakes his head, reaching an arm up to wave a hand dismissively. “I’ve gotten used to the crutches. And I don’t want to be a bother. Besides, its not all that far.” He says before beginning to move towards the elevator.

Kogane glances back to lift a hand in a wave at the group of people sitting in the living room.

He also casts a lingering look at Atsumu, wondering why Sakusa had such a strong reaction to Kogane asking about him. The blonde man is giving no signs of something that bad having happened to him, leaving Kogane a bit stumped.

When they get farther away from the group, Kogane turns to look at Tsutomu, who seems pretty focused on moving quickly with his crutches. “Hey, Tsutomu?” Kogane asks.

“Hm?” The slightly shorter male glances up at him, stopping as the reach the elevator, which Kogane presses the button for. He inclines his head in thanks before smiling, motioning for Kogane to continue.

“Have you spoken a lot to Atsumu?” He asks as the doors open.

“Ah… Sort of. Why? What’s up?” Tsutomu asks, carefully getting into the elevator, waving away Kogane’s attempts to help.

Kogane straightens and inhales. “Well… I asked Sakusa about him because we were just talking on the way here and he got… kind of weird.” He admits.

Tsutomu glances up at him, arching a brow. “What do you mean by weird, Tsutomu?” He asks.

“Well… He sort of almost ran us off the road.” Kogane hunches his shoulders.

Tsutomu stares at him for a long moment before his blank face cracks and he laughs loudly. Kogane rears up in surprise, eyes wide as an instinctual grin overtakes his face. Its bit a long time since he’s heard Tsutomu laugh.

“Jeez, Sakusa did that? Really?” He asks, shaking his head with a chuckle as the doors to the elevator open.

Kogane helps Tsutomu out and helps him hobble into his room before flopping down on the bed after he gets Tsutomu settled. “So? Do you know why Atsumu joined the Black Jackals?” He asks.

“Hm… We didn’t talk about it much. He did tell me about his brother, though.” Tsutomu says, fiddling with a remote in his hands.

Kogane pulls himself up on the bed until he’s leaning up against the headboard beside Tsutomu. He hums, leaning his head back. “Well then I’m stumped. It honestly wouldn’t’ve bothered me that much but the way Sakusa reacted sort of freaked me out. Especially since he seems like a robot most of the time.” He admits.

Tsutomu laughs again, leaning his head on Kogane’s chest. “Sakusa’s too sarcastic to be a robot.” He murmurs.

Kogane pretends to think about that as he places his hand on the back of Tsutomu’s head, gently running his fingers through his hair. “Well he did tell me he has a degree in computer science. Maybe he had a freak accident and became a robot.” He teases.

Tsutomu laughs and Kogane can’t help but feel a bit puffed up on his own pride because _he_ made Tsutomu laugh. Like three times now.

Kogane takes the remote from Tsutomu and turns on the TV mounted on the wall, staring at it for a moment when the first thing that comes on is what looks like a soap opera.

“You’ve been that bored, huh?” Kogane asks, trying and failing to stifle a laugh.

Tsutomu sits up quickly, snatching the remote from Kogane as his face goes red. “They’re good!” He defends himself quickly, which just causes Kogane to laugh harder. “Stop!” Tsutomu whines.

“Oh jeez Tsutomu.” Kogane laughs as Tsutomu shoves at his shoulder, pouting as he does so. “Its in English as well? How far have you stooped.” He shakes his head in mock-sympathy, causing Tsutomu to whine louder and smack his arm.

“Stop making fun! I have nothing to do around here! And its good.” He grumbles, turning away and crossing his arms. “If my leg wasn’t broken I’d totally storm out of here.”

“Aww don’t be mad.” Kogane swallows back another laugh, disguising it as a cough before he leans forward to hug Tsutomu from behind. “I’m sure it’s a very interesting show.”

Tsutomu lets his head fall back against Kogane’s shoulder, grinning back at him. The grin quickly dies when Kogane adds, “I’m just saying there are _much_ better things to be watching.”

“You ruined it!” Tsutomu shouts, shoving Kogane back as he laughs loudly. “You ruined our moment, Kogane!”

Kogane just continues laughing and after a long moment and a few more glares, Tsutomu does the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of drama in the beginning with Sakusa and our lil Crow boys, but its back to smooth sailing at the end with kogagoshi fluff. I usually end with a conflict of some sort to keep y'all hooked but tbh I needed the fluff just as much as you all probably do


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA HOLY CRAP GUYS I'M SO SORRY!!!! This is like two days later than usual because I just got back to classes after a mental health break and there was a LOT I missed. Also wtf we're almost at 150 hits??? Thank you so much!!! Just to treat y'all I might be putting out another chapter today as well, both to apologize for being late and to celebrate!!! 150 people WOW. That's like kind of a lot.

Goshiki yawns, ducking his head as he limps towards the downstairs dining room, where he knows everyone else will be. It’s been about two weeks since… everything happened and Goshiki has gotten used to the Black Jackals, though sometimes he’ll still wake up screaming, terrified of the dark as phantom pains flash through him.

He pushes those thoughts away when he finally reaches the dining room, smiling when the familiar group looks up at him. A few, Tadashi Yamaguchi, Atsumu, Shohei Fukunaga and Lev Haiba specifically smile back, the rest simply giving him various nods or waves, not feeling up to smile.

Goshiki doesn’t blame them with some of the things they’ve told him have happened to them.

Yamaguchi stands, still smiling as he asks, “Need some help?”

Goshiki heaves a sigh as he finally reaches the table. “Maybe a bit.” He mumbles and Yamaguchi grins, Atsumu standing as well. Yamaguchi takes his crutches as Atsumu helps ease him down into his seat. “Thanks.”

“How are you doing?” Yamaguchi asks after Atsumu settles, digging back into his food.

Goshiki shrugs a bit. “Better, I think.” He finally admits.

“Have you talked to Koganegawa at all yet today?” Yamaguchi asks.

Atsumu snorts and Kenma lifts his head to shoot Yamaguchi a look through his bangs. “Its not even nine in the morning yet. I don’t think-”

“No, he called.” Goshiki mumbles, fiddling with his hands. Atsumu laughs and Kenma stares at him for a moment before sighing through his nose and looking back down at his laptop propped up on his knees.

“Kozume you’re posture- no offense- sucks ass. Just put your computer on the table and stop hunching over like that.” Atsumu mumbles around his food.

Kenma shoots him a glare and Yamaguchi smiles a bit. “Atsumu don’t speak with your mouth full. Also, sorry Kenma, but he’s right. Sit up a bit.” He says, scolding both of them gently.

While they all have different coping mechanisms, Kenma obsessively helping Sakusa with hacking and Atsumu covering up everything with stupid jokes, Yamaguchi’s seems to be parenting others. Goshiki mentioned it once while Tendou was away, jokingly saying Yamaguchi was acting more like his mother than Tendou had, to which Yamaguchi had just grinned and told him taking care of others often helped him forget his own worries, so while Kenma and some of the others despised Yamaguchi’s babying, Goshiki simply let him.

“Hey, Yama-chan do you know where M- Tendou is?” Goshiki asks, knowing Yamaguchi likes the nickname.

Yamaguchi smiles before answering. “Last time I saw him about twenty minutes ago he was making plans with Bokuto.” He says.

Goshiki can’t help but frown a bit. Despite Tendou’s former aversion to betraying the House, he seems to be talking with Bokuto a lot. He doesn’t want to ask because he knows Tendou will immediately begin fussing over him but he’s also curious.

Yamaguchi must sense that Goshiki’s not quite satisfied with the answer because he shoots him a comforting smile, patting his hand on the table. “I’d tell you if I knew, Goshiki.” He says before standing. “I’ll go get you something from the kitchen.”

As he walks off Goshiki turns his attention to Atsumu, who looks up from where he’s shoveling food in his mouth. “Hm?” He grunts.

Kenma leans away from Goshiki with a grimace reminiscent to that of Sakusa’s, grumbling as he says, “keep your mouth closed when you’re eating, Miya.”

Atsumu waves Kenma’s words away before grinning at Goshiki once he’s done chewing. “What’s up, Bowl-cut?” He asks, propping his chin up in his palm.

Goshiki resists the urge to reach up and touch his hair, clenching his hand on his knee instead. “Do you know anything about what Tendou has been talking about with Bokuto so often?” He asks.

Atsumu snorts, lifting his chin from his hand and shaking his head. “Nah, sorry kid. The only other person that knows is probably Akaashi-san and you’re not getting anything out of him. Fucking steel trap that one.” He grumbles the last part as if he’d attempted to pry a secret from Akaashi and failed.

Goshiki grins a bit at that before frowning when he realizes his problem _still_ isn’t solved. “Why don’t you just ask Tendou?” Kenma asks, not looking up as his fingers fly across the keyboard.

“Hah? Kozume don’t be stupid!” Atsumu shouts and ducks when Kenma glares over at him, reaching out to smack the back of his head. He doesn’t duck in time to miss Yamaguchi though, the man slapping the back of his head as he rejoins the table. “Hey! You can’t just tag-team me like that!”

“Atsumu’s right. Not about you, Kenma!” Goshiki quickly says, flinching back when Kenma raises his hand.

Immediately Goshiki feels his chest tighten until he feels like he can’t breathe. He gasps, reaching up to clutch at his shirt as he quickly sucks in breaths. His ribcage seems to tighten, pushing in on his lungs. His ears ring loudly and his vision seems to blur.

He vaguely registers voices around him, warm arms wrapped tightly around him an attempt to be comforting but all he can think about is a harsh grip on his arm, pulling him outside as a familiar voice screamed behind them.

He stumbles out of his chair, letting out a shriek of pure pain as it horrible jostles his leg, white-hot agony shooting up his leg.

“Tsutomu!” A voice cuts through the ringing in his ears and through the haze covering his eyes Goshiki spots a familiar shock of red.

 _Mom_ , he tries to say but something seems to be clogging his throat, choking him.

Arms wrap around him and Goshiki’s pulled flush against Tendou as the redhead softly coos, stroking Goshiki’s head and back in long, smooth strokes.

As the ringing in his ears lessens Goshiki begins hearing Tendou’s voice. “Its okay,” he murmurs over and over again, “you’re safe. I’m safe. We’re fine.”

Goshiki finds the strength to lift his arms up and hug Tendou back tightly, burying his face into his shoulder and letting out great, heaving sobs that wrack through his body and steal his breath.

Tendou simply continues trying to soothe his adoptive son, gripping Goshiki tightly to him with one arm as he gently cards his other hand through Goshiki’s hair. “Shhh I know. I know, Tsutomu.” He sighs softly, breath ruffling Goshiki’s hair.

Goshiki clutches tighter at his adoptive mother, his tears soaking Tendou’s shirt. When Goshiki finally catches his breath its stuttering, and with each hiccup he tries to utter a word. “I- I just- I- I don’t-” over and over, trying to complete a sentence until Tendou tightly grips the back of his head with a murmured, “Shhh Tsutomu. Quiet down now. You have no need to apologize or explain.”

After that Goshiki quiets, his hiccupping breath interrupting the silence every few seconds.

“I’m sorry.” Goshiki whispers when his breathing mostly goes back to normal.

Tendou pulls back and looks down at him with a gentle, motherly smile. Goshiki blinks in surprise when he sees the sheen of tears in Tendou’s eyes. “Its okay, Tsutomu. Its okay.” Tendou sounds a bit choked up himself as he reaches up to wipe his tears away. “ _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t’ve let that happen to you. I just… I never would’ve imagined _Ushijima_ would do something like that.”

Goshiki opens his mouth to tell Tendou its fine, but quickly shuts it when he realizes its _not_. This little incident is proof of that. The quiet sobs he hears from Tendou’s room when the redhead thinks he’s asleep is proof of that.

So instead of speaking Goshiki just tightens his grip on Tendou and leans forward, nestling his head into the older man’s shoulder. “I love you.” Goshiki mumbles.

Tendou clutches at Goshiki tighter and kisses his head softly before tucking Goshiki’s head under his chin. “I love you too, son.” Goshiki feels tears prick his eyes at that and he tries not to sob.

***********************************************

Goshiki sits in the living room a few hours after his “incident” with the group he was sitting with beforehand.

Kenma, despite his usual blank expression and seemingly emotionless outlook, has apologized profusely when Goshiki and Tendou had finally stopped crying. At one point Kenma had even looked like he was going to cry as Goshiki had clutched one of his hand in both of his, smiling gently at him as he said, “It was an honest mistake. You didn’t know I’d react like that.”

Kenma had broken down a bit after that and without hesitation Yamaguchi had hugged him, motioning at Goshiki until he joined. Atsumu, who seemed a bit more affected by the incident then he let on, also collapsed into their hug, nearly knocking all of them over.

“What are you working on now, Kozume-san?” Goshiki asks, tipping his head to the side to try and peer at what Kenma’s typing on his computer.

Kenma immediately tips the screen of the laptop down so Goshiki can’t see, turning to him with his normal blank expression as he says, “I told you to call me Kenma.”

“O-Oh! Right!” Goshiki nods quickly. “Sorry Ken-chan.”

Goshiki could just be seeing things but he thinks Kenma’s lips quirk a bit at the nickname before his face falls back into its usual blank mask.

Goshiki quickly turns to look at Yamaguchi, pointing towards Kenma. Yamaguchi quickly nods with a bright grin. “Aww you smiled!” He teases, Kenma immediately looking up with a snapped, “No I didn’t.”

“I saw it!” Lev shouts, pointing at Kenma in an almost accusatory way. “With my own two eyes! Kenma-san smiled!”

“You don’t have to yell.” Kenma hisses.

Despite Lev’s loud and tendency to ignore instructions, he immediately quiets. Perhaps just like Goshiki he’s noticed that when people get loud Kenma has either one of two reactions. The first, he retreats into himself, flinching away like a kicked puppy and the second he gets agitated and usually ends up screaming at someone before dissolving into sobs. The last one’s the worst.

Goshiki’s only witnessed it once from afar and even then it made his heart ache and he felt like crying himself.

He shakes the thought away, catching Yamaguchi’s look of understanding and sending the man a smile. He always seems to know what Goshiki’s thinking.

Yamaguchi smiles back before leaning back in his seat, letting his eyes close with a sigh. Goshiki shifts for a moment in the long silence, everyone either resting or simply lying around.

“So… Why are you guys all here?” Goshiki asks.

That definitely draws attention. Everyone turns to look at him and even Kenma’s eyes widen a bit. “What? I’m sure you all know why I’m here.” Goshiki mumbles before freezing. “Oh man never mind! I get if its private- you don’t have to tell me.”

Yamaguchi smiles over at Goshiki. “Thanks for clarifying, Goshiki.” He says and glances around the room. “It might be a bit uncomfortable to tell multiple people, though. For some people at least.”

“Yamaguchi happens to not be one of those people and we already all know what happened to him.” Atsumu says, vaulting over the couch to flop down next to Yamaguchi, tossing his arm over the younger man’s shoulders with a grin.

Yamaguchi smiles over at Atsumu, ducking out from other his arm and swatting at his shoulder. “I just like getting everything out in the open so everyone knows what they should and shouldn’t do. I don’t want someone to feel bad for making me feel bad.” He tells Goshiki.

“That’s a good habit to have, Yama-chan.” Goshiki says with a smile, causing Yamaguchi to grin back up at him.

Atsumu coughs with a muttered “suck-up.”

Goshiki shoots him a glare and Kenma lets out a snort of laughter, Lev cackling loudly.

“But, just to clear the air, I used to be a medic for Karasuno. I ah…” Yamaguchi hesitates, something Goshiki’s never seen him do. Despite his quiet nature, Yamaguchi’s always seemed extremely confident. Yamaguchi reaches a hand up to rub against his side as his gaze goes a bit faraway.

Goshiki glances over at Kenma, who’s finally looked up from his computer to watch Yamaguchi, a look Goshiki can’t quite read in his eyes.

He turns back to Yamaguchi as the man’s gaze focuses on him and he smiles a bit, though it quickly falls. “Someone I loved very much betrayed me. Um… The short version is they had orders to kill someone I _knew_ didn’t deserve it and when I opposed Tsu- That _person_ they got me out of the way with force.” Yamaguchi finishes, his voice just loud enough to reach Goshiki.

Kenma sighs, letting his head drop. “No matter how many times I hear it-” Lev mumbles softly, shaking his head. “Its fucking sick. What the Houses do to people. They… They _brainwash_ them.” His voice rises a bit, causing Kenma, Goshiki and Yamaguchi to all flinch.

Lev immediately quiets, though the venom in his voice remains the same as he says, “I don’t regret what I did.”

Goshiki must look confused because Kenma sighs before murmuring, “Lev and I were a part of the same house- Nekoma, the House of The Cat. For a few months at that point I’d been trying to hack into their database from the inside but somehow they figured me out and tried to have me killed.”

“I got Kenma-san out.” Lev interrupts, looking proud as he rolls back his shoulders and lifts his chin. “And I took some of those bastards down as we left.”

Goshiki feels his eyes go a bit wide and automatically glances over to Yamaguchi for confirmation.

Yamaguchi snorts softly as he meets Goshiki’s gaze. “He did.” He says.

Goshiki shifts his gaze over to Lev. “You don’t… You don’t feel bad at all? Didn’t you grow up with those people? And you just… Killed them?” He asks softly.

Lev’s eyes flash and his shoulders visibly tense before relaxing. He sighs quietly before shrugging, though it still seems jerky and tense. “What they were doing was sick. And I couldn’t just let them kill Kenma-san.” He finally says.

Goshiki pauses to think about that. If he had been in Lev’s place… Maybe he would’ve done the same.

“Are we done with the sad stuff now?” Yamaguchi asks, smiling when Goshiki looks back up at him. “I’m-”

“Tsutomu!” Goshiki jerks up as Tendou runs into the living room, a livid expression on his face. Goshiki hasn’t seen him look like that since… Ushijima.

Goshiki immediately stands- with a bit of trouble- and Tendou walks over to him, gripping his shoulders tightly. “We need to talk. Now.”

Goshiki glances over to his little group and finds most of them standing and moving away to give them privacy. He catches Yamaguchi’s worried look before Kenma leads the other man away.

Tendou is breathing heavily, though Goshiki can’t tell if its from anger or if its just because he seems to have ran all the way here. Tendou squeezes his shoulders and visibly grits his teeth. “Tsutomu I just found something out and… And it might hurt you.” He says through his teeth.

Goshiki tenses, clenching his hands at his sides. “Did… Is Kogane okay?” He asks worriedly, eyes stinging.

“Oh yes! Jeez, Tsutomu think of yourself for once.” Tendou laughs a bit but even it sounds tense. “Koganegawa’s fine, I’m sure. Um… I think you might want to sit down, though.”

Tendou lets go of Goshiki and helps his adoptive son sit on the couch before settling beside him, turning to look at him seriously. Goshiki can’t help but shift uneasily at the look in Tendou’s eyes. Though he knows its not directed at him it’s still terrifying.

“Your- Ushijima-” Goshiki flinches a bit, not only at the name but what he’s sure Tendou was going to call him. _Your father_. “He ah… He’s put a price on our heads.”

He doesn’t know what to do. In that moment Goshiki wants to scream, he wants to cry and throw things but instead he just sits, frozen. “He wants us dead?” He says quietly.

The fire dies from Tendou’s eyes, replaced with a deep sadness. “Yeah.” He murmurs, his voice equally soft. “I’m sorry. We’re wanted as traitors of the House now.”

Goshiki doesn’t get long to comprehend that because a loud bang echoes through the house.

He jumps and Tendou leaps up, hand going immediately to his belt, Goshiki’s brain not registering the noise sounded nothing like a gunshot.

“We need a medic!” A frantic voice shouts and it takes a moment for Goshiki to realize its Sakusa. He’s _never_ heard Sakusa sound like that.

Goshiki looks at Tendou, the two of them watching each other for a single moment before Tendou sprints towards where Sakusa’s voice came from- the front hall. Goshiki grabs his crutches and stands, moving quickly after Tendou and ignoring the pain in his leg, adrenaline rushing through him.

Sakusa’s standing, holding another man up from under his elbows. He looks absolutely panicked, blood staining his shirt and dripping around him.

And the man…

“Oh god.” Goshiki whispers, hands clenching his crutches tighter until it feels like his bones are grinding against each other. He feels like he’s going to be sick.

“Get Bokuto- NOW.” Sakusa says, voice wavering.

Tendou rushes off without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor boy found out Ushi wants him dead. Sad boy hours.  
> But also I've sort of established Tsutomu's friend group in the Black Jackals so that's fun! Also oof sorry for shooting someone lmao.  
> Another chapter should be uploaded in an hour or two- I already have the outline all ready.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh its later than I thought so my bad lmao but its still technically the same day so- enjoy!

“Is he okay?” Goshiki asks shakily, hesitating outside of the medical wing, Yamaguchi standing in front of him.

As one of the only medics in the house- or the only one who can still stand the sight of blood- Yamaguchi was tasked with caring for the wounded victim. That victim being-

“Akaashi’s sleeping now. After they shot him Sakusa told me he fell down the stairs. Pretty nasty concussion.” Yamaguchi tells him, tapping the clipboard he’s holding against his thigh. “I managed to get most of the bullets out but there are some fractures I couldn’t get. Nothing big enough to cause any damage, though.”

“How many times did they hit him?” Goshiki asks, voice going quiet.

Yamaguchi cranes his neck over his shoulder to look back in the medical wing, though where Akaashi is sleeping is hidden away by a curtain. Goshiki knows what he’s looking at. Bokuto.

He’d reacted horribly when he discovered what had happened. At first he’d exploded, screaming curses and threatening whoever had done this but then… he got very quiet suddenly. Cold, almost. He had sat out in the waiting room where Goshiki is now, waiting for Akaashi’s “surgery” to be over and now he’s in there, silent as he sits beside Akaashi’s bed.

Goshiki still doesn’t quite know what’s going on between Akaashi and Bokuto but after Bokuto’s fit its blatantly obvious there _is_ something between them.

“Six times.” Yamaguchi says quietly after lifting the clipboard a bit so he can look down at it. “Three were through-and-through, the other three got lodged in his leg, torso and shoulder.”

Goshiki shifts, looking down at the ground before looking back up at Yamaguchi. “How many… How many could’ve really killed him?” He asks.

“Two. One was extremely close to his right femoral artery and the other could’ve hit his spinal cord. Both could’ve fatally injured him.” Yamaguchi glances back at the medical wing, shifting on his feet.

Goshiki hasn’t been here long- maybe a month or so- and he hasn’t interacted with Akaashi much but even he can tell how important Akaashi is, not only to Bokuto but to the Black Jackals as a whole.

“How’s Bokuto?” A voice asks beside him and Goshiki glances over, finding Tendou standing next to him. The redhead looks tired and worried. Despite Tendou saying he wants to leave as soon as possible all of that time with Bokuto- and my default Akaashi- must’ve gotten him pretty connected to the two.

Yamaguchi lifts his hands, weighing them up and down like a scale. “Not that good.” He admits with a sigh, dropping his arms back to his sides. “You two can go visit Akaashi if you want. I don’t think Bokuto will mind at this point. Last time I checked he seemed like he was gonna pass out.”

Goshiki looks up at Tendou, who steps in without hesitation, moving past Yamaguchi. Goshiki follows, smiling at Yamaguchi who immediately smiles back, moving ahead so he can push the curtain back when they get nearer.

“Akaashi-” Goshiki says in surprise, finding the man awake, looking down at Bokuto, slumped over the side of the bed with his forehead pressed against the back of Akaashi’s hand, which is clutched between both of his own.

“Shh.” Akaashi murmurs, his empty hand gently carding through Bokuto’s hair, twirling the strands absently around his fingers. “He just fell asleep and he seemed just so tired. I don’t want to wake him up.”

Akaashi… doesn’t look good. He’s pale, much paler than usual and his eyes seem dull. His expression does seem much softer though, more open than Goshiki’s ever seen it, the beginnings of a smile on his face as he looks down at Bokuto.

“How are you feeling?” Tendou asks, helping Goshiki so they can stand on the other side of Akaashi’s bed, moving quietly so as not to wake Bokuto, the former House leader shifting before sighing softly as Akaashi rubs his scalp.

The raven-haired man shrugs loosely before looking over to Goshiki and Tendou, though he seems a bit reluctantly to look away from Bokuto. “Well I got shot six times so I’m not doing amazing.” Akaashi laughs a bit but immediately stops when everyone turns to stare at him. “What?”

“I’ve known you for almost two years now and I’ve never heard you laugh. Not once.” Yamaguchi says.

Akaashi’s brow furrows as he looks up at Yamaguchi. “What?” He asks and Goshiki blinks, looking over at Yamaguchi before back at Akaashi, who seems genuinely confused. “I know you?”

Yamaguchi drops his clipboard, the loud clattering sound causing Bokuto to jolt awake, immediately on guard as he stands and puts himself over Akaashi.

Tendou slides in front of Goshiki, reaching back to put a hand on Goshiki’s shoulder. “Bokuto its fine. Its just us.” Tendou says soothingly.

“Bokuto-san do you know what’s wrong with Akaashi-san?” Goshiki asks, leaning around Tendou to look at Bokuto, who blinks as he regains his bearings, leaning out from over Akaashi.

Bokuto frowns and looks down at Akaashi. “Yes.” He says through gritted teeth, causing Goshiki to instinctively flinch back. “I do know what’s wrong with him. Some people who seem to have a _death wish_ shot him.” His voice goes harsher and harsher until Goshiki’s cringed back so much he nearly falls over.

Tendou reaches back to grip Goshiki’s waist, helping him back up. “No, I think they’re referring to my now-apparent lack of memory.” Akaashi says, reaching up to cup Bokuto’s face gently.

Immediately the cold aura that seemed to be seeping from Bokuto disperses and he cuddles his face into Akaashi’s palm. Then Akaashi’s words hit him and he rears back. “Wait _what_? ‘Kaashi you don’t… You don’t remember me?”

“Bokuto not to be rude but I think there are bigger problems than that.” Tendou pipes up and shoots Bokuto a look Goshiki can’t quite decipher. “Wasn’t Akaashi supposed to be getting intel from Nekoma?”

“N-Nekoma?” Everyone turns back to Akaashi at the quaver in his voice. His eyes go wide, and he shrinks back into his bed, visibly shaking. “I-I don’t… _What_ -”

Tendou, Yamaguchi and Bokuto all freeze, obviously not used to seeing Akaashi like this.

But Goshiki knows what Akaashi’s feeling. He limps forward with his crutches before letting them drop as he leans against Akaashi’s bed, reaching forward to hug the older man.

Akaashi hesitates before reaching up to hug Goshiki back tightly. After a few minutes Akaashi’s shaking eventually ceases but he still doesn’t let go of Goshiki.

Goshiki glances up at Tendou and Bokuto, both of them giving each other a look Goshiki doesn’t quite understand. “You two can go talk. Me and Yama-chan can sit with Akaashi-san.” Goshiki says.

“Bokuto.” Tendou inclines his head towards the curtain and the two of them walk out.

“Akaashi-san you really can’t remember anything?” Goshiki asks, pulling back a bit.

Akaashi looks up at him as he scoots over, unwrapping an arm from Goshiki so he can pat the space beside him. Goshiki shoots Akaashi a grateful smile before settling beside him.

Akaashi sighs before nodding. “Yeah I don’t… I don’t know. I just woke up here with a horrible headache and before that… I don’t know what happened.” He sighs again, shaking his head.

“Ah well I’m Goshiki.” Goshiki grins at Akaashi before nodding towards Yamaguchi. “That’s Yamaguchi. He’s a medic and he took care of you. Do you know your name?”

“Ah… yeah. Akaashi Keiji, right?” Akaashi asks and Goshiki nods. Yamaguchi steps forward to sit on the foot of the bed, looking at Akaashi seriously.

“Akaashi can you tell me everything you can remember? Everything you know?” Yamaguchi asks and, when Akaashi gives him a confused look, says, “If you can just tell me some things it might help me determine how severe your trauma is.”

Akaashi hums and leans his head back. “Well… I was born on December 5th. My mother’s name is Rei and I don’t think I ever knew my father. Um… I know when I was a child I had a pet cat named Gourd.” He says hesitantly.

“Can you tell me your most recent memory?” Yamaguchi asks, his voice soft but probing.

Akaashi’s face tenses and Goshiki feels his hand quivering beside him. “I was with a man. We were doing something… I had a computer. We got into a room and I was doing something and then…” His hand shifts to cover the hidden bandages on his ribs.

“Do you know that man’s name?” Yamaguchi asks gently.

Akaashi’s brow furrows as he focuses and Goshiki hesitantly reaches a hand out to set on top of Akaashi’s. The raven-haired man flips his hand over and grips Goshiki’s hand tightly, squeezing it.

“Sakusa.” Akaashi blurts out, sitting up as his grip on Goshiki’s hand relaxes.

The curtain slides back and Bokuto steps back in, shooting warning glares at Goshiki and Yamaguchi as he returns to his seat beside Akaashi’s bed. “What’s wrong, love?” Bokuto asks gently, taking Akaashi’s hand again.

Akaashi gently tugs his hand out of Goshiki’s in favor of rubbing his temple, grimacing as he does so. “My head hurts.” He groans.

“Akaashi should get some rest.” Yamaguchi says, standing.

Tendou walks over and helps Goshiki to his feet, handing him his crutches as he does so. “Bokuto, that means you should go as well.” Yamaguchi prods.

Bokuto shoots him a frosty glare that causes Goshiki to flinch back despite it not even being directed at him. Akaashi squeezes Bokuto’s hand before shooting the older man a tired smile. “Yamaguchi-san’s right. You must have somewhere to be, right?” He says.

“I don’t want to be anywhere without you, ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto mumbles like a pouting child, looking down at his and Akaashi’s hands.

Tendou meets Goshiki’s gaze and nods towards the door, Goshiki gets the hint- the two of them probably need some privacy. He makes his way over to the door, crutches clacking on the floor as Tendou follows, supporting him if he loses his balance, which is few and far between now.

***********************************************

Goshiki is settled in the living room upstairs, leaning against Tendou tiredly when Bokuto suddenly walks upstairs. He has that cold aura around him again, his gaze dark and narrowed, the usual smile wiped from his face as if it had never been there.

“I’m calling a meeting.” Bokuto says, shooting a look over at Goshiki and Tendou as he walks past. “Upstairs in my office. Goshiki, you can come if you wish it. Tendou, you’re required.” The air in the living room now feels frigid and Goshiki sits straight up, all tiredness gone from him.

He’s always seen Bokuto as a sort of threat- the man seems to be incredibly powerful despite his usual cheery demeanor, but Goshiki’s feeling that now more than ever.

Its at this point Goshiki really realizes that Bokuto can be _scary_. Up until now, despite his status as a threat in Goshiki’s mind, he’s always seemed a bit goofy, like someone Goshiki doesn’t really have to worry about.

Tendou used to act insane for people to be terrified of him, but Bokuto achieves the same feeling of fear- maybe even _more_ \- by just being silent.

“Goshiki?” Tendou taps Goshiki’s knee lightly, shooting him a soft smile when he turns to look at him. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want. I can help you to your room.”

“N-No. I want to go.” Goshiki stammers, shuddering a bit.

“I know you haven’t been doing well with threats and its completely understandable. If you don’t think you can handle it-” Tendou begins.

“I can do it.” Goshiki snaps a bit more forcefully than he meant to.

Tendou’s eyes widen a bit and Goshiki immediately feels bad. “Mom I didn’t mean… I just… I’m not supposed to be weak, y’know? I was supposed to be the heir of Shiratorizawa and now…” He turns away, blinking back tears.

Tendou lays a gentle hand on Goshiki’s back. “You aren’t weak, Tsutomu.” He whispers gently, sliding his arm around until its wrapped around Goshiki and he hugs him tightly, pressing his face against Goshiki’s shoulder blades. “You’re the strongest person I know, Tsutomu. You’ve survived so much.” His grip tightens a bit.

Goshiki twists around to look back at his adoptive mother. “So have you.” He whispers.

Tendou lifts his head and shoots Goshiki a shaky smile, wiping his eyes. “Thank you, Tsutomu. Now, need me to help you up?” He lets go of Goshiki and stands.

“Nah I can get it.” Goshiki grabs his crutches and hauls himself up, grunting with the effort. Tendou shoots him a smile before beginning to lead the younger man up to Bokuto’s office.

“What do you think Bokuto’s going to tell us?” Goshiki asks to break the silence as they ride up in the elevator.

Tendou shrugs, rolling his neck back to stare at the ceiling. “I don’t know. He’s extremely pissed about Nekoma shooting Akaashi though, that’s clear. Maybe he’ll put a hit out on one of Nekoma’s members.” He says and the doors open.

They walk out and finds Sakusa slipping into Bokuto’s office. The dark-haired man turns to look back at Goshiki and Tendou, sighing a bit before opening the door wider to let them in after him.

“Goshiki, you can take a seat.” Bokuto says the minute they step in and Goshiki automatically freezes at being singled out immediately.

And then he realizes Bokuto is just being kind, even though anger seems to be rolling off of him like waves of arctic water.

Tendou helps him over to the chair Bokuto vaguely motioned at, helping Goshiki settle before standing beside him.

Bokuto sighs, standing behind his desk. He plants his hands on his desk and for a moment a vision of Ushijima in the same position flashes through Goshiki’s mind, causing him to tense before he remembers this _isn’t_ Ushijima. It’s just Bokuto.

Who might just be worse.

Goshiki winces again.

“Nekoma struck one of our own.” Bokuto says, his voice low. “They could’ve killed Akaashi- my second in command, my _everything_.”

Goshiki can’t help but look up at Tendou to see if he’s as surprised as he is. But Tendou just looks a bit pitying. With how much time he’s been spending with Bokuto he wouldn’t be surprised if the redhead knew.

He turns to look back at Bokuto, who’s expression still hasn’t changed. He lifts his head a bit, eyes flashing before they narrow. “They won’t get away with this. Akaashi is arguably more important than even I am. But-” He sighs a bit, folding his arms over his chest. “They did not kill him. If they had I would’ve slaughtered the entirety of the Nekoma House. Lucky for them they only injured him.”

“Bokuto you can’t mean-” Tendou begins only to freeze and immediately stop talking when Bokuto turns his cold, empty gaze on him.

Bokuto arches a brow. “You were saying, Tendou?” He asks.

Tendou doesn’t say anything so Bokuto turns to look at Sakusa. “Did you see exactly who shot Akaashi? Were there multiple shooters or just one?” He asks.

Sakusa straightens, folding his gloved hands in front of him. After Tendou and Yamaguchi took Akaashi from him he began freaking out, shrieking about blood and having to go wash himself.

If Goshiki looks closer he can see a red tint to Sakusa’s skin just beneath his collar as if he’d vigorously scrubbed himself. “There were two, I believe. If I’m not mistaken I believe it was Morisuke Yaku and Taketora Yamamoto.” He says, voice bland per usual.

“How did they find you?” Bokuto demands and, though his voice doesn’t change, it’s very obvious it’s an order.

Sakusa shifts. “I’m not sure, Bokuto-san I-” Sakusa stops when Bokuto’s head abruptly drops, the blank expression on his face replaced with one something akin to self-loathing.

“We launch an attack on Nekoma tomorrow. All of them.” Bokuto says, head still held low. “Dismissed.”

When nobody leaves, Bokuto doesn’t yell like Ushijima did. Instead he simply lifts himself up and leaves himself.

“Attack Nekoma?” Tendou asks quietly, turning to look at the remaining group in the office. A few people Goshiki doesn’t recognize but he does recognize Atsumu, a man named Terushima, and another named Konoha, all turn to look at Tendou. “Does he really mean that?”

Konoha sighs. “Unfortunately for us, yes. Bokuto’s always been serious when it comes to Akaashi.” And with that the group disperses.

Tendou helps Goshiki up with a sigh and shake of his head. “Lord help us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for there to be as much Bokuaka as this but I'm lowkey obsessed with them lmao. Back to your regularly scheduled kogagoshi next chapter! lmao


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me reading a yakuza AU: Man I wish I could make a yak- Oh god wait
> 
> I'm back! Its been like three days since my last update and that's completely my bad and while I was gone we reached 200 hits! Thank you to everyone who's sticking with the story, I really appreciate every comment and kudos. To treat you all I thought I'd write a Tendou chapter! We haven't seen his POV since the prologue and I thought it'd be nice to just check in and see how he's feeling about this whole situation. Its just him thinking about stuff and cuddling with lil Tsutomu so don't expect much action.

Tendou awakes from yet another dream of blood and screaming. Shrieking woke him up but its not his own and its not just in his mind.

Tendou immediately jumps out of bed, grabbing the gun he keeps under his pillow before quickly moving into the bathroom, pushing Tsutomu’s side of the door open gently before slipping inside.

He sighs, muscles relaxing when he inspects the room. He sets the gun on a nearby table before dragging himself over to Tsutomu’s bed, sitting on the edge and placing his hand gently on Tsutomu’s head.

His son is thrashing, hoarse screams escaping him and tears pouring from his eyes. Another one of his nightmares.

Tsutomu’s never told Tendou _what_ his nightmares are about exactly, but he doesn’t have to. Tendou knows. They’re probably like his own, though Tsutomu has no real reason to have nightmares as often.

Perhaps from Ushijima, of course, but what Tendou thinks haunts him even more than his supposed “father’s” betrayal is guilt. Tendou had once heard Tsutomu talking quietly to Yamaguchi, telling the man about his nightmares.

_Tendou went to walk into the kitchen, hungry after having spent nearly the entire day up in Bokuto’s office without eating, but freezes when he hears soft voices inside._

_He didn’t mean to snoop but he recognizes Tsutomu’s voice and decided to stay, wondering how his son is settling in at their new, temporary “home”._

_“-I can’t get over it,” Tsutomu is saying when Tendou tunes in. “Almost every night it’s the same dream. I’ll just look down and my hands will be coated in blood and I can hear them screaming. Pleading for me to stop but… I don’t know what I did. I know that it was wrong, but I can’t figure out_ what _the wrong thing was.”_

_Tendou heard shifting, like one of the two men had moved before there was a soft sigh. “Goshiki I think you’re having guilt nightmares. How long have you been having them?” Yamaguchi asked._

_Tsutomu was silent for a long moment and Tendou flinched a bit, his son’s silence telling everything. Tsutomu must’ve been suffering from these “guilt nightmares” for a long time and he hadn’t noticed._

_“I don’t know a year or so maybe, not even that long. But lately they’ve gotten worse. The dream will change sometimes, and I’ll be back to when I first got kicked out of Shiratorizawa.” Tsutomu admitted with a mumble._

_They then moved on to lighter topics and Tendou slipped away, unable to stop thinking about it._

“Tsutomu its okay. Its okay.” Tendou whispers as soothingly as he can while half-asleep, running his fingers gently through Tsutomu’s hair, brushing his sweaty bangs off his forehead. “Everything’s okay- you’re safe now.”

He reaches down to pull the boy up, leaning down a bit so he can hug Tsutomu tightly. “Wake up, Tsutomu. Its okay now. There is no blood on your hands- you have nothing to feel guilty about.” He whispers the last part a bit lower, rubbing Tsutomu’s back.

The younger man suddenly surges up, Tendou flinching back so Tsutomu doesn’t headbutt him. “M-Mom!” Tsutomu shouts, clutching at Tendou almost desperately. “Don’t leave. Please don’t leave me.” His voice dissolves into sobs and Tsutomu’s shoulders heave, his cries sounding almost painful.

Tendou grips Tsutomu tighter, pressing his face against his son’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere, Tsutomu. I’m here.” As Tsutomu continues sobbing into his chest, Tendou just repeats the mantra over and over. “I’m here, Tsutomu. You have nothing to be scared of. I’m here.”

Tsutomu’s sobs tapered off into hiccupping breaths and the younger man slumps against Tendou. The redhead hums softly as he settles for the night, deciding Tsutomu most likely won’t let go of him.

After Tsutomu falls back asleep, breathing deep and even as he lays half on top of Tendou, face snuggled into the redhead’s shoulder. As much as Tendou wants to drift off, cuddled close to his son, sure of the younger man’s safety, he just can’t. His thoughts won’t quiet, no matter how much he tries to focus on Tsutomu.

He sighs quietly as he runs a hand through his son’s messy hair, frowning to himself as he absently toys with the midnight-black strands. He’s… worried.

Tendou agreed to join Bokuto’s raid on Nekoma, despite Tsutomu’s protests. And that’s what makes it even worse.

He wants to help his new partner-in-crime avenge the near-death of who he calls his “soulmate” but at the same time he doesn’t want to do that to Tsutomu. His poor son’s already been through so much pain and heartache and Tendou would never wish any more of that- or _any_ of it- on him but Bokuto asked him for his help _as a friend_ who was Tendou to refuse him?

He’s provided Tendou and his son a house, food, _protection-_ how could Tendou refuse him?

And… Tendou understood. Bokuto had been desperate and look half-crazed when he asked- he’d practically begged for Tendou’s help. Tendou had reluctantly met his gaze and felt a jolt of familiarity course through him like a bolt of lightning. He understood. He knew the desperation that came with knowing someone you loved had been that _close_ to death’s doorstep. He’d experienced it first-hand, many times.

All you wanted to do was slaughter those who hurt the one you loved. Bokuto had said those simple words, the love of his life’s blood still covering his chest from where he’d held the man close. _“Help me destroy them”_ Bokuto said, looking up at Tendou, _“Help me make them pay.”_

And Tendou had agreed.

He exhales, immediately stiffening when Tsutomu shifted, letting out a soft sigh as he cuddles close to Tendou, pushing his head under Tendou’s chin like a cat begging to be pet.

Tendou smiles, the worries drifting out of his mind for a short moment as he let himself bask in the moment.

They used to have moments like this a lot when Tsutomu was young. Sometimes Ushijima would join them, stretching out with a smile as he watched Tsutomu and Tendou joke and laugh- but more often than not the taller man had been busy, too busy for his family.

Tendou grits his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. He should’ve seen it. He should’ve known. All of the signs were there- Ushijima’s constant distantness, his tendency to treat Tsutomu more like a trainee than his son. But every time he noticed something he’d let it slide. The one time he mentioned his worries to Ushijima, the man _had_ put in more work, eating dinner with them more, even taking Tsutomu for bonding time that wasn’t learning to shoot or studying the Houses and their alliances.

“Did he ever love us at all?” Tendou whispers out loud in the darkness without meaning to.

Tsutomu bumps his head against Tendou’s chin again, sighing as he grips the redhead tighter.

Tendou looks down with a pained smile, running a hand down his son’s back. “I’m so sorry, Tsutomu.” He whispers, quiet enough he won’t wake Tsutomu. He’s such a light sleeper, just like Ushijima.

Tendou winces when he realizes that’s probably something he had been trained and feels a pang in his heart. “I should’ve never done that to you. I should’ve never brought you into that House.” He continues with his whispered apologies as he continually rubs Tsutomu’s back, thinking back to all those years he was forced to rub the boy’s back, Tsutomu not falling asleep otherwise.

Strangely enough, that was another trait Tsutomu and Ushijima shared; Tendou used to laugh about it as the two fell asleep, joking about how the big Yakuza boss needed his back rubbed for him to be able to sleep peacefully.

Tendou grimaces at how many similarities he finds before quickly reminding himself that Tsutomu is _not_ Ushijima and the two- while having a few similar, _learned_ , habits- are drastically different. Tsutomu is sweet and- despite everything- still holds his innocence.

“That’s one thing I got right.” Tendou murmurs, brushing his hands through Tsutomu’s hair.

Its incredibly impowering, how Tsutomu can still smile and laugh, still _trust_ people, after everything that’s happened to him. Despite only having been relatively new to the business- Ushijima had insisted on waiting for him to become an adult before sending him out on any _real_ missions; a declaration that Tendou quickly agreed to- Tsutomu really has seen a lot.

And Tendou let that happen. He almost wants to sob at the thought.

But he swallows back the tears. He promised himself he’d always stay strong for Tsutomu- no matter what. His son came first.

Well, back then Tendou’s number one priority had been both Tsutomu _and_ Ushijima, and more times than not he thought of them as one thing- his _family_ \- but that’s all changed.

Everything’s changed now.

“I’m going to get us out of this, Tsutomu.” Tendou promises softly to his still-sleeping son, reaching up to run the back of his hand gently against Tsutomu’s cheek, smiling when the man grunts, reaching up to bat at Tendou’s hand before returning his arm to grasp tightly at Tendou’s waist. “I’m going to get us out of this and I’m going to make everything up to you. No matter what, Tsutomu.”

The other man looks up and Tendou smiles down at his son, Tsutomu smiling back sleepily, eyes already falling back closed. Tsutomu yawns, settling back down. “Love you, Mom.” He sighs happily.

Tendou blinks back tears, rubbing his hand against Tsutomu’s back. “I love you too, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was shorter than my usual ones- only about 1,000 words or so but I just needed to post something so I could get back in the groove. thank you by sticking with my weird schedule everyone!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided maybe an every other day schedule would work best for me. Also, sorry, this chapter is pretty much filler but its still important! Still no Nekoma raid though. That's next chap.

Kogane smiles, laying back on his bed with his phone propped up to his ear. Tsutomu’s telling him a story where he attempted to bake with Tendou, laughing as he does so.

Kogane hasn’t been able to slip out to visit Tsutomu in a while now so he’s been talking on the phone with the man a lot more, trying to staunch the longing in his chest every time he hears Tsutomu laugh, desperately wishing he could watch as the man’s face lights up.

“A-And then M-Mom tried to take the cake out of the oven a-and it exploded _everywhere_.” Tsutomu tries and fails to keep himself from laughing as he talks, immediately trying to muffle it when he lets out a snort.

Kogane’s grin widens. No matter if they’re in person or not, Tsutomu’s laughter and smile are always infectious. For that while Tsutomu and Kogane weren’t allowed to talk to each other, all Kogane could think about was Tsutomu’s laugh and how much he missed it.

He used to think of himself of a pretty cheerful person, but none of his smiles held even a fraction of how bright Tsutomu’s were. His laugh felt like sunshine, warm and rejuvenating and Kogane felt like the luckiest man alive every time he heard it.

In times like these its rare to hear Tsutomu’s laugh but when he does Kogane makes sure to treasure it.

“How’d you even manage that?” Kogane laughs when Tsutomu’s laughs fade into small giggles and snorts, something Kogane knows the other man doesn’t like. Every time his laugh would end up as a snort Tsutomu would slap a hand to his mouth, eyes wide even as he continued to try and stifle his laughter.

God Kogane loves him.

Kogane sits up quickly, nearly dropping his phone. Tsutomu quickly stops laughing, whispering a hushed “what’s wrong?”

Kogane can’t even find it in himself to reply. He… _loves_ Tsutomu. He loves him.

Even just thinking it makes him a bit giddy. He loves Tsutomu Goshiki. He loves Tsutomu- perhaps even more than he’s loved anyone in his life.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Kogane says after a moment, causing Tsutomu to let out a relieved breath. “Tsutomu.”

The other man must hear the seriousness in his tone because he replies with the same voice, “Yes, Kogane? Did something happen?”

“No! No, nothing’s wrong Tsutomu. I just… Ah can I visit you tonight?” Kogane asks, deciding it’d be better to tell Tsutomu in person.

He has to swallow back the words. Now that he’s thought them he just wants to blurt them to everyone. But he wants Tsutomu to be the first to know. If he doesn’t already.

“Of course you can!” Tsutomu says brightly before clearing his throat and repeating the words with about ten less notches of excitement. “I- I mean yeah sure. Its not like I’m going anywhere.”

Kogane laughs, flopping back on his bed. “Are you sure you can make it out? Sakusa’s getting kind of annoyed with constantly having to drive out there just to come back without anymore news than he left with.” Tsutomu says.

Kogane winces a bit but then waves off his doubts with a flick of his wrist. “I can make it. And apologize to Sakusa-san, will you?” He laughs again. At this point, nothing can ruin his mood. He loves Tsutomu Goshiki- who’s smile is the embodiment of sunshine on a rainy day. Tsutomu Goshiki who, despite all he’s been through, still remains positive and happy. Who, despite all he knows, still directs that sunshine smile at Kogane.

“I’ll let him know.” Tsutomu says with a small giggle, which he immediately muffles.

Kogane laughs again, rolling on his side. He bites back the urge to say those three words, instead settling for a quiet sigh and a “I miss you.”

Tsutomu hums softly. “I miss you too.” He says with a quiet laugh.

“I bet I miss you more.” Kogane croons.

Tsutomu lets out a bark of laughter at that and Kogane’s grin widens until his cheeks start to hurt. If Tsutomu’s smile is sunshine then his laughs are like the sun itself. They sound like pure, unadulterated happiness- like the sun shining down on the clear ocean, glittering and bright.

“Yeah right.” Tsutomu says as his laugh fades into giggles. “I can bet I miss you more.”

“Oh yeah?” Kogane replies challengingly, earning a laugh from Tsutomu before he replies “Definitely.”

“Well I guess we’ll just have to see.” Kogane says, warmth spreading in his chest.

Tsutomu sighs a bit, the sound soft and content. “Have you ever thought about going anywhere, Kogane?” He asks.

“Well sure. I think of going outside, going to the grocery store-” Tsutomu’s laugh interrupts him and Kogane lets his sentence trail off as he grins.

“Not like that.” Tsutomu giggles before saying, “I mean away from here. You told me you had that one time at the park.”

Kogane pauses, rolling onto his back. God, that feels like ages ago. Before that his only problem was Futakuchi yelling at him for leaving.

Its almost as if him and Tsutomu have switched places since then. Kogane’s stuck at Dateko, feeling trapped and Tsutomu has the option to leave. _He_ wants to go now.

And Kogane’s holding him down.

“You said France, right? I’ve been researching it a bit with Yamaguchi just to fill up the time and its really beautiful there. The food there is also supposed to be amazing.” Tsutomu continues gushing over France and their food while Kogane’s thoughts drift.

“Kogane?” The soft, almost worried tone in Tsutomu’s voice brings him out of his thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry Tsutomu I just got a bit caught in my thoughts.” Kogane laughs, shaking off his bad mood. He’s talking to Tsutomu now- he has no reason to feel shitty.

Tsutomu hums, not sounding entirely convinced. “Well, once this is all over we’re going to go to France.” He says, obviously picking up that Kogane doesn’t want to talk about his thoughts.

“We?” Kogane blurts, feeling himself grin at the thought.

Tsutomu laughs and at once all of Kogane’s dark feelings are washed away. “Yes, _we_. You’re my French-speaking tour guide.” Tsutomu coos.

“Aw you’re making me blush.” Kogane says in the driest tone he can muster, Tsutomu laughing loudly.

Tsutomu sounds much happier with the Black Jackals. Even back at Shiratorizawa he always seemed a bit resigned, the dark shadow of “Heir to Shiratorizawa” looming over him.

But now he’s free of that. Kogane can’t imagine how that feels, those chains now gone. Tsutomu can go wherever he wants now.

Well… With the price on his head it might be a bit more difficult but its probably best if him and Tendou leave Japan. Usually it would just be until the dust settles but Kogane doesn’t think Ushijima will ever stop looking for them.

And Kogane… Well Kogane will be stuck here. Just like he’s always been. He won’t leave until the Houses are no more. And if that takes forever then so be it. If it protects Tsutomu…

“Yeah.” Kogane says quietly, staring up at his ceiling. The lie feels heavy on his tongue. “Yeah, we’ll go to France together. Someday.”

If Tsutomu picks up on his oddly-solemn tone, he doesn’t show it, simply echoing back, “Someday.”

***********************************************

“Kogane.” A deep voice jolts Kogane out of his thoughts and he spins in his chair, shooting the big man standing in front of the curtain a grin.

“Oh hey, Aone-san. What’s up?” He asks, setting his clipboard down and hopping up. Sakunami had come in earlier with a stomach ache and is now laying on one of the hospital beds, sleeping while Kogane tries to figure out if it’s serious or not.

“Futakuchi wants to see you.” Aone says, not looking at Kogane, instead staring at the ground.

Kogane frowns. “What’s it about?” He asks, pausing to press his wrist against Sakunami’s head and, after feeling no fever, walks over to Aone.

“He wouldn’t tell me.” The slight twitch of Aone’s face gives him away. He’s… worried? No… Mad.

Kogane perks up a bit. He bites back his questions and instead just nods. This development is a surprise, for sure. Aone’s always been completely loyal to Futakuchi and he _is_ technically Futakuchi’s right-hand man… If Kogane could get him on the Black Jackals’ side- or at least _his_ side- maybe taking down the Houses would be a whole lot easier.

Though it’s never been outright said, Kogane knows the minute Futakuchi took over he sent out spies to every single House, learning their weaknesses. He’s almost sure that all of the intel he gained from those missions is hidden somewhere- he just hasn’t been able to find it yet.

“Lead the way.” Kogane says and Aone glances over at Sakunami before turning and pushing the curtain aside to walk out, Kogane following with a bit more of a skip in his step at this new revelation.

Even despite all he knows the House has done, sometimes when he’s plotting their downfall he feels a pang of guilt deep in his chest. Atsumu must’ve sensed this because at one of their little meet-ups he’d had a long talk with Kogane about how its normal to feel guilty doing this.

“But,” the flaxen-haired man had said, hands folded on top of the table, “Innocent lives will be saved.”

He had then given a look and Kogane had immediately thought, _Innocents like Tsutomu_.

Now, Kogane’s no fool. He knows Tsutomu’s not _completely_ innocent. He’s sure Tsutomu’s killed before- not a lot but enough to make the black-haired man feel incredibly guilty. But Tsutomu felt obligated to. When talking about it with Kogane he expressed his disgust with himself but how his loyalty for the House had overpowered it.

Tsutomu was an innocent. He was dragged into this life just like Kogane. He deserved better- much, much better.

“So, any news?” Kogane asks, rocking from his heels to the balls of his feet, hands folded in front of him as Aone stands, as silent and strong as an inanimate pillar.

Aone huffs a bit, breaking that silence. “Nothing of importance.” He says and shakes his head slightly with a quieter, “That Futakuchi has told me about.”

 _Ah,_ Kogane thinks, trying not to feel a bit sad at how mournful Aone’s tone is. _There it is. A crack in the Iron Wall._

The elevator doors open and Aone motions for Kogane to go first, the blonde doing so before the larger man follows.

Kogane knows the way to Futakuchi’s office by heart, grinning a bit dryly as he walks down the hallway.

Aone steps in front of Kogane to open the door, Kogane shooting him a grin before stepping inside. Immediately the smile drops from his face.

This is the meeting room, not Futakuchi’s office. Which means something big is happening.

“Koganegawa.” Futakuchi looks up from the head of the table. Kogane can see the tiredness in his eyes, but he’s doing a very good job of hiding it. “Sit.” He motions towards a seat.

Aone slides into his seat at Futakuchi’s right side and, after a nod from Futakuchi, Kogane settles on his left.

“We all know our ties with other Houses have always been… strenuous at best. But it seems we’re in a bit of luck. Fukurodani’s second-in-command was caught sneaking into Nekoma with another unknown man. Apparently he was shot but nobody’s quite sure if he survived or not.” Futakuchi says, straightening.

“May I ask _how_ that’s lucky for us?” Sasaya asks.

Futakuchi huffs out a breath, cracking his neck. “I was getting there. If Nekoma and Fukurodani are fighting then their allies will be choosing sides. There’s no doubt Bokuto will let this slide and Nekoma definitely wants to get payback for sending Akaashi to spy on them.” Futakuchi says, a small, cold smile lifting his lips.

“It’ll be a war.” Kogane breathes softly.

Futakuchi grins over at him. “Exactly. With all of the Houses fighting that will give us a chance to lay low and do what we do best.” He says, eyes lighting up and all traces of tiredness leaving him.

“And Shiratorizawa will be distracted. Ushijima will be preoccupied.” Onagawa says, gaze flickering around to the rest of the group.

Futakuchi leans back in his seat with a slick grin, nodding his head. “Now you’re getting it. I’ve heard Ushijima’s practically gone insane with his precious husband and son gone. At this point he’s probably not even running the House.” He says.

Kogane tries not to look shocked. This is news to him. Ushijima’s… gone insane? Surely Futakuchi’s exaggerating. From what Kogane’s heard Ushijima was most likely to just be offended that Tendou and Goshiki left. Maybe a little betrayed but… surely it hadn’t impacted him that much.

From what he’s heard from Tendou and Tsutomu, the House is Ushijima’s life. He’d never just trust it in the hands of someone else and fall back.

“I thought that was just a rumor.” Sasaya pipes up. “Are we sure those aren’t just lies to make Shiratorizawa seem weak? Maybe they’re trying to get us to forget about them so they can attack.”

“As if we’d ever forget about Shiratorizawa.” Futakuchi mutters before saying louder, “Ushijima would never risk someone attacking the House like that. That’s never how he’s run things. Our sources are reliable and they’ve all said the man’s lost it and now his third-in-command Soekawa’s supposedly running things.”

“No.” Kogane says softly before looking up at Futakuchi. “Are you sure?”

Futakuchi shoots him a look with a small frown. “What, do you have attachments to Shiratorizawa?” He spits venomously, eyes narrowing. “Your little boyfriend’s gone. If he’s not dead by now he’s going to be soon. He has quite the hefty price on his head thanks to his dear old dad.” His tone turns even more poisonous as a sneer twists his features.

Kogane bites back the words he wants to snap in retaliation, settling instead for clenching his fists and imagining punching Futakuchi.

“Shiratorizawa is falling apart at the seams. This is our chance.” Futakuchi says, turning back to the group, a feral smile replacing his sneer.

Suddenly the doors to the meeting room burst open and Aone quickly moves, shifting himself so his body shields Futakuchi, almost everyone pulling out a gun of some sort.

Kogane simply shrinks down in his chair, eyes wide for a moment before he recognizes Obara.

“Obara!” Futakuchi snaps, pushing Aone aside briskly. Kogane sees a flash of something in Aone’s eyes before the man settles back in his seat, face blank.

Kogane can’t imagine that. Aone put himself at risk to protect Futakuchi and the other man had just pushed him aside. That must’ve hurt.

“Don’t just rush into a room filled with yakuza you moron!” Futakuchi hisses, standing up. He immediately loses the look on his face when he sees the blood spattering his clothes and the desperate look in his eyes. “Obara? Obara what happened?”

“Nagatoki…” Obara pants and Kogane sits up, recognizing the name of a rookie. “He was killed. There was a knife in his heart- it had an eagle on it.”

Obara sways on his feet and Onagawa rushes forward to catch the other man as he collapses.

Kogane looks up at Futakuchi, who has a wild look in his eyes as he raises his head. “It seems they’ve struck first.” He hisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to treat y'all with a bit of fluff in the beginning. Also the character who died is just some random guy bc I didn't have the heart to kill any of the Dateko members lmao


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400 HITS- FOUR HUNDRED PEOPLE-
> 
> Haha hey guys lmao so sorry for being gone for like TWO WEEKS. I could give a big long explanation full of excuses but the short version is, WRITER'S BLOCK & ANIMAL CROSSING. The long version, I got New Horizons and have been obsessively playing it because I got a huge bout of writer's block oh and also to try and fix that writer's block I started writing an omegaverse Bokuaka just in my free time and its lowkey 19k words and its been like a WEEK since I started writing it so like-- yeah. But now I'm back and we're finally raiding Nekoma! Woo! (I split the chapter in two though because the magic of filler and I want at least twenty chapters lmao my bad)

“I don’t want you to go.” Goshiki whispers, watching as Tendou loads himself up with weapons. The picture is familiar, Goshiki having spent many hours watching his adoptive mother prepare for raids and various jobs. But this time it feels worse- Goshiki feels much more worried than usual.

Because before, Tendou almost seemed invincible. He was Ushijima’s right-hand man, second-in-command of one of the most powerful Houses in Japan but now… They’re considered traitors. Now Tendou’s just another member of the Black Jackals, a ragtag group that nobody knows much about that’s only goal is to tear down the houses once and for all, no matter what it takes.

And they’re going up against _Nekoma_. Goshiki’s never had to worry about the House of The Cats before, they’re Shiratorizawa’s ally. Or… _were_ maybe. From what Goshiki’s heard, Shiratorizawa seems to have closed itself off and nobody’s really heard from it in a few days, which is not unusual but in the circumstances its suspicious.

Tendou glances up at Goshiki as he tucks a gun in the holster at his calf. “Its okay, baby.” The redhead coos with a bright, confident smile that almost convinces Goshiki. _Almost_. “I’m going to be just fine. Its just another raid, right? I’ve been on these hundreds of times and the worst I ever came out with was a scratch or two.”

“If I remember correctly the worst you came out with was a bullet wound near your heart.” Goshiki grumbles.

Tendou shoots him a glare, which is immediately lessened by the smile he shoots afterwards. “ _Near_ , my dear Tsutomu. Didn’t even hit anything vital.” He taps where the scar remains on his chest. “I’ve lived through a lot. I’ll be fine.”

“I just want you to be safe, Mom.” Goshiki whispers, voice hoarse.

Tendou gently rubs his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. “And I will be. Nothing bad is gonna happen. All we’ve got to do is take out Yaku and Yamamoto and that’ll be easy. Maybe injure a few others, then we get out and head back.” The redhead assures him.

“Yeah but… What after that, Mom? They’ll retaliate and it just goes back and forth. The Black Jackals have no allies- they’re against every single House. With Akaashi-san out of commission and Bokuto-san… Not in his right mind, what’ll happen?” Goshiki asks, wincing at how desperate his tone sounds.

But he wants to know. Tendou made it sound like they’d just seek refuge here then leave, getting out of the country and starting a life somewhere else. But now he’s getting all tangled in the Black Jackals- and the Houses by extent. The House is what got them in trouble in the first place. They’re already in danger, wanted dead or alive by a mad Ushijima and Tendou just keeps putting them into the thick of it.

Tendou stays silent for a long moment. “Soon, Tsutomu.” Is all he says as he stands. “We’ll be out soon. Don’t worry. I just have some unfinished business.”

“What is there to finish?” Goshiki practically yells as he stands, ignoring the dull throb in his leg as he puts weight on it, his crutch leaning on a chair a few feet away. Tendou looks taken aback, eyes wide as he rears back a bit. “What’s left for us here, Mom? _Nothing_. Ushijima’s made it clear we’re never going to be able to return. He wants us _dead_. So what is there left to finish, huh?”

For a moment, shock is evident on Tendou’s face. And then it shifts into hurt. Then the cold mask he often wore when he stood beside Ushijima. “What is there to finish?” Goshiki repeats softly. “What’s left? I just… I want to know.”

Goshiki watches as Tendou’s fists clench at his sides, tendons straining in his forearms. “I just…” The redhead slumps a bit, muscles relaxing. “Maybe I can fix it. Maybe… Maybe I can make it all right. For both of us, Tsutomu. Maybe if I help Bokuto with all of this, maybe you can finally be free. Maybe _I_ can finally be free. Maybe you can go off and start over with Koganegawa. Maybe you won’t have to worry about all of the Houses and the pain they bring. Maybe I can convince him.” By the end, Tendou’s voice has lost all of its sharpness and he just sounds… sad. Empty.

Goshiki sighs, letting his head drop. “Mom…” He trails off when Tendou looks up at him almost desperately. “There’s no going back. Ushijima’s never going to just leave the Houses. Maybe he does still love you, maybe he still cares but… He didn’t even care enough to take care of you when you cried. When you had nightmares. Why would he care enough to run away and start over? The House is his life, remember? He _is_ Shiratorizawa- he’s a part of it Mom. And he’ll never stop being that. He told me once…” Goshiki swallows and looks away from Tendou, who’s eyes have lost all hope. “He told me that he would be Shiratorizawa’s leader until he died, and nothing would change that. Its who he was born to be. He said… He said nothing could change that.”

“Tendou.” Someone knocks on the doorjamb and Goshiki and Tendou turn, finding Sakusa standing in the doorway. The black-haired man looks awake and alert- but almost too much. His eyes won’t stop flickering around, taking note of everything and his hands won’t stop moving- twitching against his waistband, tapping against his thighs. It almost looks like a tic. “Its time. Bokuto’s ready to go.”

Tendou turns to look back at Goshiki. “We can talk later.” The redhead murmurs, leaning forward to push Goshiki’s bangs back and kiss his forehead. “I love you, Tsutomu.”

“I love you too, Mom. Be safe.” Goshiki whispers, unable to stop guilt from weighing heavily in his stomach. Everything he said… Tendou already knew. He already knew there was nothing he could do to get Ushijima back.

Tendou looks back once more, lifting a hand in a wave and smiling gently at Goshiki despite the blank look in his eyes.

Goshiki doesn’t take it personally. Tendou always compartmentalizes before a raid or mission. But… Goshiki certainly didn’t help with his little rant about trying to get Ushijima back being pointless.

He sighs once Tendou disappears, blinking back tears before limping over to where his crutch is, propping it up beneath his arm. His leg is healing up pretty nicely but, as Kogane- and Yamaguchi- have been continually told him, constantly walking around definitely isn’t making the healing go any faster.

But it gets boring just sitting in his room all day watching Soap Operas. And at this point, some of them are getting pretty ridiculous. So instead he walks around the house, talking to people he knows and just enjoying their company. A lot of the people Goshiki’s gotten close to have been in similar situations as him and none of them go out on “jobs” either like Sakusa and Atsumu, meaning they’re in the exact same boat as him.

Goshiki presses the down button and leans against his crutch, letting his leg rest for a moment before the elevator dings and the doors open.

“O-Oh! Hey, Akaashi-san!” Goshiki says, blinking in surprise when he finds the raven-haired man standing in the elevator, looking down at a small leather-bound book in his hands.

Akaashi looks up and smiles, a picture Goshiki still hasn’t quite gotten used to. “Ah, hello Goshiki-kun. Going down?” He asks, stepping aside as Goshiki limps into the elevator.

The younger man nods and Akaashi glances up at him. “Let me guess, floor two?” He asks and Goshiki nods with a smile. The second floor is where Goshiki often finds Yamaguchi, Kenma, Lev and the other people he talks to frequently.

“I’m going down there too.” Akaashi sighs, rocking back on his heels. “I want to talk to Yamaguchi. I’m guessing that’s where you’re off to as well?”

Goshiki nods with a small sigh. “M- Tendou just left for the raid with Bokuto-san.” He says and shifts on his feet, wincing at the dull throb in his leg. “I don’t know when they’ll be back, so I wanted to pass the time. And talking with Yama-chan is the best way to do that.”

Akaashi hums softly and nods in agreement. “For someone younger than me, he seems to be a lot more knowledgeable on some things.” He murmurs.

“Don’t say that Akaashi-san! You’re very smart!” Goshiki exclaims and Akaashi shoots him a smile with a quiet “thank you”. “So… What’s that book?”

Akaashi blinks and looks down at the book in his hands as if he’d forgotten about it. “Ah, right. Um… I was in Bo- My room and I found this in one of my drawers. From what I understand it seems to be a journal of some sort. Yamaguchi had said tokens of my life would help me regain my memory but… I suppose I’m sort of afraid to read it.” He mumbles.

“Afraid? Why? Won’t getting your memory back be good?” Goshiki asks.

Akaashi ducks his head. “Yes but… I don’t like not having my memories but… it’s kind of nice. From what I understand, I’m sure I’ve done many bad things in my lifetime. I kind of like the fresh start. But getting my memory’s back will definitely be a good thing. I’ll be able to help Bokuto and everyone here but… Will it be worth it? Knowing all I had to do to get that information? Doing bad things for a good reason… It doesn’t make the bad things any less bad, right? But I’d be helping so many good people… But are they really good? Some of them have _killed_ people. Maybe they were forced but can a lifetime of good deeds even make up for the taking of a life?” Akaashi looks up at Goshiki as if he expects him to answer.

Distantly Goshiki hears the elevator doors open with a ding but he doesn’t move. “I-” Goshiki blinks and looks up at Akaashi before quickly dropping his gaze back down to his feet. “Um…”

Akaashi shakes his head quickly, waving a hand. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that. I’ve just had a lot of time to think down in the medical wing.” He laughs a bit, but it sounds dull. “But I wanted to get everyone’s opinion, you know? And Yamaguchi is the doctor. He even told me he had some training in psychology so… maybe he can help me with this.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Goshiki shrugs a bit and looks up at Akaashi. “But… In the end its your choice. I think at some point your memories will come back- that’s what Kogane said. Reading the journal might speed it up but _not_ reading it won’t just erase all of your memories permanently. And… Even if you don’t have them back… you’re still _you_ , you know? _You_ still did those things even if you can’t remember. And… Maybe you had a good reason. You heard Lev and Kenma’s story, right? Do you blame Lev for doing what he did?”

Akaashi shifts. “Well… No. And… I guess I do understand what you’re saying. But I just- I don’t want to rush into this, you know? Honestly I don’t feel that stable as it is… I don’t think remembering all of the horrible things I’ve done will help.” He mumbles.

Goshiki just shrugs again. “Again, its your choice Akaashi-san. But for the record… I don’t think you’re a bad thing. Even if you did all of these bad things you’re trying to make up for them now. You saw the error of your ways. I think that’s admirable.” Goshiki turns and presses the button to open the doors before they can fully close and limps out. He turns to look back at Akaashi, who suddenly looks extremely thoughtful. “You coming?”

The dark-haired man nods and joins Goshiki outside of the elevator.

***********************************************

The ride over to Nekoma is tense as hell.

Atsumu’s driving the car Tendou sits in, Bokuto sitting in the passenger seat with Tendou behind him and a few other Black Jackal members piled in around him, even more following in separate cars.

Tendou keeps a grip on his gun the entire time, tensing at every bump in the road and sudden noise from outside.

Bokuto seems… off. It’s understandable considering what all has happened in the past few days but that doesn’t mean it creeps Tendou out any less.

He’s just sitting in silence, methodically loading and unloading his gun as he stares out the window blankly. Atsumu keeps trying to lighten the mood but now every time he opens his mouth to speak Bokuto just turns to look at him with a blank stare and the dyed-blonde immediately shuts up and continues driving.

Tendou shifts in his seat and glances over at a man he doesn’t recognize- perhaps one of the Black Jackal’s allies from another house- who’s shifting almost excitedly, absently twirling what looks like a switchblade between his fingers.

Tendou grimaces and scooches a bit away from him, turning to look out the window. Only a maniac- or someone with a death wish- would bring a switchblade to a raid on _Nekoma_.

“We’re almost there.” Bokuto announces, the first thing he’s said all day. He straightens from where he’s been leaning against the window, twisting in his seat to look at everyone piled in the back. “We’re going to split up. Our group and Johzenji will just attack outright. The other groups are going to try and sneak in before joining the attack. We’ll have them cornered, surrounded on all sides. Take out as many as you need to but remember, once Yaku Morisuke and Yamamoto Taketora are dead, the job is done. Any other casualties are permitted, but not necessary. If possible, try and get any information possible from some of the higher up members- especially Yaku, though I highly doubt he’ll talk. Tendou, Atsumu and Sakusa, I want you three covering me. Our main goal is elsewhere.” Bokuto turns back around and loads the gun one last time, the loud click sounding ominous in the otherwise silent car.

“What’s-” Atsumu begins.

“You’ll see.” Bokuto interrupts, turning to look back out the window, golden eyes narrowed. “Just follow my lead once we get inside, Miya. Follow my orders and the plan will go smoothly.” Tendou catches Bokuto’s eye in the reflection of the window and the ex-House leader gives an infinitesimal nod.

Tendou swallows and nods back, tightening his grip on the handle of his gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thinkin bout that time my friend dared me to rant to this guy about Ushiten and the bitch KNEW WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT and began arguing with me about how ushi and shirabu were better together and like- we respect other ships but his only reasoning was "Ushijima is too good for Tendou" and like SIR HOW LITERALLY DARE YOU HE IS MY SON WHY-
> 
> I'm working on new chapters and finally got my inspiration back to expect another chapter in another two/three days. (I said that last time but I promise this time I'm not going to drop off the face of the earth again lmao)


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY TO MAKE UP FOR MY ABSENCE HERE YOU GO PLEASE LOVE IT  
> Some descriptions of blood, not like graphic just mentions of it (this is a yakuza AU after all) Also there are some kind of abrupt POV changes to make it SPICY but they're all separated by ***** these bad boys ******* lmao

“Move.” Bokuto’s voice is cold and empty as he flicks his wrist forward while Atsumu pulls into the driveway.

Immediately the dual-haired man slams his door open and rushes out, Atsumu, Tendou and Sakusa- who was tucked away in the back- leaping out to follow him.

“FUKURO-” The guard who had begun to shout a warning’s eyes widen when he recognizes Tendou. His eyes stay wide even as his body falls to the ground, blood thickly pouring from a hole in his throat.

“Cover me.” Is all Bokuto says before he runs straight towards the house, guns out.

Sakusa races forward to follow, Atsumu shooting at a passing man before following with Tendou on his heels.

“Tendou you know what to do.” Bokuto says, his voice not changing even as people scream around them, inevitably recognizing not only Bokuto but also Tendou.

The redhead nods and Bokuto slows to let him pass, Tendou leading them up the familiar way to the House Leader’s office.

Nekoma and the Black Jackals have always been enemies, even when the Black Jackals were still Fukurodani. Bokuto hadn’t gone into details but from what he told Tendou- and what the redhead has heard- it had something to do with a member who had been cast out gruesomely, almost being mercilessly slaughtered in the process. It seems Bokuto had taken it upon himself to hold a grudge for that member- whoever they were.

Tendou slams open the doors to the stairwell and immediately shoots the guard standing on a nearby step, obviously on a break by the cigarette he was in the process of lighting.

He lets out a gurgling shriek, blood pouring from the wound in his clavicle before tumbling down the steps.

Tendou jumps over him and glances back to make sure Bokuto and the others are following before continuing up the stairs, footsteps banging deafeningly on the cement steps, echoing loudly in the hallway.

“How much further?” Atsumu asks, running up the steps beside Bokuto, trying not to look winded.

Tendou shoots a passing glance at the sign near the door leading off the stairwell before freezing and grabbing the handle, attempting to pry it open when he recognizes it as the one they need to go through.

Bokuto narrows his golden eyes and shoots the mechanical lock, narrowly missing Tendou, who doesn’t even flinch before pulling the door open and running through it.

“I know where it is from here.” Bokuto growls, pushing Tendou back and stepping in front of him. “Sakusa, Atsumu. Stay here and take out everyone you can then wait for me. Tendou.” Bokuto doesn’t even tell the redhead what to do, simply jerking his head towards the hall before stalking forward.

Tendou swallows, ignoring the questioning look he gets from Atsumu before moving after the House Leader.

***********************************************

“Oh hold on.” Goshiki grimaces when his phone rings loudly, interrupting Kenma, who was in the process of trying to console a downtrodden Akaashi.

Yamaguchi smiles and waves a hand. “Go on ahead Goshiki. We’re not going anywhere.” He says.

Kenma snorts, ducking his head. “Yeah. We’re all stuck here.” He grits out.

Goshiki decides to ignore that and limps into the second floor’s dining room, where nobody else is, to answer his phone.

“Kogane? Hi!” Goshiki says, sounding much cheerier than he feels with Tendou being gone.

“Goshiki! Is Tendou there?” Kogane asks, voice crucial.

Goshiki swallows back the joking comment he was about to make about not being as good as Tendou, focusing instead on the urgency in Kogane’s voice. “He’s not. Why? What’s wrong?” He asks.

“Something’s up with Shiratorizawa.” Kogane says, panting as if he had just been running. “I was in a meeting with Futakuchi- I’ll tell you about it later- and suddenly Obara runs in and tells us one of our rookies that had been out patrolling had been stabbed in the heart. The hilt- it had an eagle on it.”

For a moment Goshiki’s frozen. “But… Soekawa wouldn’t’ve done that. I was told he was running Shiratorizawa while F- Ushijima’s impaired. He’s not like Ushijima was… He wouldn’t just attack. Especially not without a reason. Either someone else is behind this or… or Ushijima’s up and running again.” Goshiki’s face pales at the thought and he feels bile rise in his throat.

“I know.” Kogane pants. “Futakuchi was making plans to attack Shiratorizawa while they were down… But now I don’t know what he’s going to do. He dismissed all of us and just had a meeting with some of the members that are closest to him. I can try to find out what’s going on for Bokuto but there’s nothing I can do right now.”

Goshiki runs a hand through his hair, trying to swallow down the contents of his stomach. Just the thought of Ushijima being back in power… A part of Goshiki didn’t like the thought of Ushijima going insane- he was too strong for that. But an even larger part of Goshiki absolutely _despises_ Ushijima being back in his place as the leader of Shiratorizawa.

“Okay.” Goshiki exhales, dropping his hand from his hair. “Okay, okay. The raid should be over soon- Bokuto said it would just be in-and-out. When they get back I’ll call you and you can talk to Bokuto- and Tendou.”

Kogane wheezes and Goshiki hears a loud thud before everything on the phone goes muffled. “Kogane? Kogane?” Goshiki’s voice raises in volume.

“I’m fine!” Kogane quickly shouts. “I just fell! Its cool! But hey… Are you okay with Tendou being gone? I know it must be hard.” He asks, his voice gentle.

Goshiki clears his throat and slowly lowers himself back onto the couch behind him. “Um… Well I’m not doing great.” He admits quietly then quickly shakes his head. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Okay! That’s fine- I get it.” Kogane quickly agrees and Goshiki smiles at Kogane’s willingness to keep him comfortable.

Goshiki runs a hand through his hair again. “So… How’s your plan going with Aone?” He asks, wanting to return to things more important than his feelings but not as pressing as Tendou being gone on a potentially-deadly raid.

Kogane laughs a bit but it sounds harsher than usual. “Well… I’ve started noticing some things that I think will help me get through to him. Futakuchi definitely doesn’t seem to care about him as much as Aone does towards him and I feel like Aone’s just starting to really notice. If I can just keep pushing at him _without_ letting him now I’m working with… you know who, then I think maybe I can get something done. Futakuchi has had spies in every single House, has tons of information on each and every one of them and my best bet to getting that information other than Futakuchi himself is definitely Aone.” He says, Goshiki nodding along even though Kogane can’t see.

“Well… I hope you get it done quickly. And stay safe in the process.” Goshiki mumbles, Kogane humming in agreement. “So… I was talking with-”

Goshiki hears a loud thud on Kogane’s end and he immediately jumps up despite the abrupt pain in his leg. “Kogane? Kogane are you okay?”

“You need to stop calling.” A low voice says and Goshiki tenses. “I said I wouldn’t tell Futakuchi because its not causing any problems but at this point we want no ties to Shiratorizawa.”

Distantly on the other end Goshiki can hear Kogane yelling. “I’m not with Shiratorizawa.” Goshiki blurts without a thought. “Please. Like you said, there’s no harm. Don’t tell Futakuchi please.”

“I never said I was going to.” Aone rumbles. “I promised Koganegawa and I won’t go back on that. But he doesn’t deserve to get in trouble because of you.”

“Aone! Give it back!” Goshiki hears Kogane shout.

“Aone-san please. I have nothing left.” Goshiki rasps and he hears Kogane fall silent. “The only family I’ve ever had is gone. I’m not making any trouble and Kogane is all I have now. Its just talking on the phone… Futakuchi got us into this mess Aone-san. _Please_.”

Aone is silent for a long moment. “Okay.” He finally says and Goshiki lets out a sigh of relief, collapsing back on the couch beside him. “I won’t tell Futakuchi, but I also won’t hide this from him. If he finds out on his own there’s nothing I can do. But… I am sorry.” The man’s deep-voice lowers until its just a murmur. “What Futakuchi did… I’m sure you didn’t deserve what you got.”

“Thank you Aone-san.” Goshiki breathes, glad that not only will Aone not let Futakuchi know about him and Kogane speaking, but also that the big man seems to have absolutely no clue about Kogane and the Black Jackals, simply assuming all the times Kogane snuck out was to meet him and the people he talks on the phone with are just him.

Aone simply grunts and then Kogane’s speaking again, this time his voice much closer to the phone, Aone presumably having given it back. “Goshiki are you okay?” Kogane asks.

“I’m fine. Will you be okay?” Goshiki asks quietly, unsure if Aone is still close or not.

Kogane grunts. “I’ll be okay. I’ve survived here for this long, right?” He lets out another one of those harsh, self-pitying laughs. “But seriously, don’t worry about me. And um… I’ll talk to you later?”

Goshiki knows what he means. _Call me later when the raid is over_ is what he means.

“Yeah. Bye.” Kogane repeats the sentiment before hanging up.

Goshiki lets out another deep breath and slumps back on the couch, letting his eyes close.

Today just keeps getting more and more stressful.

***********************************************

He’s not supposed to be here.

But where is he supposed to be?

He looks around, frowning when he sees land moving outside of a window. He glances around and finds himself in a car, more people packed behind him.

He turns and finds a familiar man driving the car. But he looks… blurry. “Are you okay?” The man asks, glancing over to look at him before making a turn.

He hesitates. _Am I okay? Why… Why am I here? Where am I supposed to be?_ He nods without a thought and turns to look back outside of the window.

Immediately his thoughts are overtaken by flashes of red.

Red… Why red? What’s the significance of it? Why does it matter?

Red is usually an… angry color. Its harsh and sharp and bright- loud and angry.

And when he thinks about it- he does get the loud part. But not the angry. No… Red seems happy. Its bright, sure, but bright like sunshine. Warm.

Red is the color of warmth. Red is the color of that bright smile, that happy laugh. Red is the color of warm arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him tightly. The color of soft whispers in his ear, lithe hands stroking his back as he drifts off.

Red.

Red and… Black.

Black is… bright as well. Black is the color of a bright smile filled with missing teeth directed up at him. The color of the smile when praised. Black is the color of a small clay whistle. The color of small hands fitted between his own, the color of a light giggle.

And green. Green is the color of hate. It’s the color of pain. The color of loud shouts and the shattering of a small clay whistle. Green is the color that bled from that broken body- the color of the wrecked screams.

“Ushijima.” The man jerks up and turns to look over at the form beside him. It looks blurrier than before and Ushijima _knows_ the voice but… he can’t place it. “Get ready. We’re almost there. Everyone already knows there jobs. We just go in, bash a few heads and get the money we were robbed of.”

Ushijima nods without a thought. “Yes.” He says, his voice sounding dull even to his own ears. “We’ll take back what’s ours.”

But is it? The money stolen from them was just stolen from another. Who’s money is it really? Isn’t that just how things work? The pattern of endless stealing.

The money they stole that was stolen from them is about to be stolen again by them. And it will probably be stolen by someone else later.

So what’s the point?

Ushijima blinks, his hand automatically wrapping tighter around something cold pressed against his palm.

He looks down but his vision is too blurry to make out what he’s holding. It feels familiar, though. He knows how to use it.

_Use it…_ What is it?

The car abruptly stops and on instinct Ushijima throws open the door and launches out of the car, gripping the metal in his hand tightly as he points it around.

Bodies surround him and he watches as the blurry forms run forward. But… there’s already people here. Already blood pooling on the ground. People are already screaming in pain. And they just arrived.

“Ushijima! Fukurodani’s here!” That familiar voice cries before it shrieks, “Behind you!”

Ushijima whirls and kicks the form’s legs out from beneath it before unloading one bullet straight into its head.

Even with his vision blurred and muddled, muscle memory is a powerful thing and everything he shoots at gets hit precisely, exactly where he wanted the bullet to land.

And his body never shoots at allies. He’s done this before.

Many times.

Though… Many times there was someone here with him. Not the familiar voice no… Something red.

Ushijima leans up and automatically looks around for the flash of red he’s gotten so used to seeing.

But… nothing.

“Ushijima we’ve got to move.” A different voice says, and someone tugs on his arm. “Come on.”

Ushijima follows the voice, running after the form sprinting in front of him. They run up a staircase, the sound of their feet slamming on the stairs ringing in Ushijima’s ears loudly, reminiscent of a gunshot.

“The door’s open.” The voice mumbles before there’s a loud bang, Ushijima instinctively lurching back.

“Move!” He shouts on instinct and the form rushes forward, shooting a different form in the leg before knocking down another.

“Miya!” The voice cries. “But-”

“Atsumu!” A familiar voice shouts and Ushijima perks up, shoving the form with the familiar voice aside, eyes scanning until his blurry vision catches sight of a flash of red.

Suddenly his mind clears, and Ushijima straightens, letting his arm holding the gun drop to his side. “Satori?” Ushijima rasps.

The redhead is standing beside none other than Bokuto Kotaro, the House Leader of Nekoma slumped between both of them, blood dripping from a wound in his leg.

Tendou freezes, crimson eyes going wide. “W-” He begins.

“Let’s move!” Bokuto screams before Ushijima feels a sharp pain in his legs and they’re kicked out from under him.

Shirabu falls with a small shriek beside him and a loud bang rings in Ushijima’s ears.

The blonde jumps up and tugs up the other man with black hair beside him. “Cover me!” Bokuto roars as he roughly throws the Nekoma leader over his shoulder and runs forward, avoiding Shirabu’s slumped body and Ushijima’s limp form, his body frozen as he watches Tendou.

The redhead hesitates as he walks past Ushijima, looking down at him for what feels like an eternity. Ushijima lifts his hand and Tendou’s hand twitches at his side.

Ushijima catches a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye before a gun is slammed into his temple, his world falling dark. The last thing he sees is Tendou’s stricken face before everything goes silent.

***********************************************

Despite his cold exterior, Bokuto felt a swell of pride deep in his chest. He’s finally done it. He, Bokuto Kotaro, Ex-Leader of Fukurodani and current leader of The Black Jackals, have captured Kuroo Tetsuro, his greatest enemy. The one person Bokuto trusted with his life only for the bastard cat to turn and stab him in the back.

And not only that. What he did to Kenma… What he’s _still_ doing… Its sick.

He’s one of the main reasons Bokuto took on destroying all of the Houses- the main reason he made the Black Jackals.

Of course, Fukurodani was always a refuge for those who needed it, but with their title as a House, many who _needed_ that refuge were too afraid to even ask for help from them.

But with Akaashi’s help, Bokuto achieved his dream- his mother’s dream. The woman had seen what the Houses had done to people- his father and many others- and had raised Bokuto with her ideals.

His entire career as the Fukurodani House Leader was a lie. He got intel on as many Houses as possible, gained their trust. All the while slowly building the Black Jackals from dreams and dust.

And they’re _so close_. Bokuto can feel it, deep in his bones. It’ll almost be over.

“Bokuto.” The dual-haired man turns to look over at Tendou as the two of them go to walk up to the Black Jackal’s doors. Tendou shoots him a grin. “We’re almost there, bud. And you’ve avenged Akaashi now so you can stop being all moody.”

Bokuto lets his cold exterior melt away after checking to make sure Kuroo’s gone then laughs, though ice still freezes his stomach. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll have to let Akaashi know. They can’t hurt him anymore.” He crosses his arms with a satisfied nod. “Nekoma’s certainly done for. We killed most of them and the rest ran with their little kitty tails between their legs. I don’t think we’ll be seeing any more of them.”

“So… What happened with Kuroo? You know… That made you hate him?” Tendou asks curiously.

Bokuto opens his mouth to answer when suddenly a familiar scream pierces his ears. He whips around and finds Akaashi standing in the doorway, Goshiki and Yamaguchi behind him, both looking panicked as the darker-haired man collapses to his knees and just keeps screaming.

“What?” Bokuto cries, rushing over to Akaashi and dropping down beside him. “Akaashi what’s wrong?”

Akaashi’s screams die off, turning into heaving sobs that hurt Bokuto’s heart just as bad. “ _Him_.” He lifts a shaky hand and Bokuto turns, finding Atsumu and Terushima holding up Kuroo, who’s head is lifted, his signature sly grin on his face.

“Hello, traitor.” Kuroo purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah cliffhanger, my old friend.  
> Idk why I wrote insane Ushijima like that but I dunno I kinda like it. Also HA betcha weren't expecting Bokuto's POV. (I miss him pls just accept this one part lmao)  
> Also haha looks like Kuroo's also evil (I'm sorry I love you WHY DO I DO THIS-) Next chapter should be out within the next day or two (but who knows I got my inspiration back which means i am writing MACHINE) and I THINK emphasis on think bc I don't have any set plans but I'll try to get that sweet sweet tea on the Miya twins and Dateko and all that jazz. Be excited lmao


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YEAH BOYS I'M BACK IN A GROOVE. Another chapter bc my cat kept me up late at night yelling so I just decided to write until I passed out. (Worth it)  
> Already have the next chapter half-written so idk might put it out today or I might save it just so I have a backup if I get the dreaded writer's block again.

“Akaashi-san- Akaashi-san its okay!” Goshiki shouts over Akaashi’s screams.

The black-haired man is having yet another night terror, body quaking. Goshiki, Yamaguchi, Kenma and Lev- and of course Bokuto- have been taking turns sitting with Akaashi as he rests, trying to recover from the abrupt return of all of his memories.

It seems that Nekoma guy triggered something in Akaashi and it definitely isn’t anything good. Every time Akaashi’s awake he cries and sobs incoherently but when he’s sleeping its almost worse. Its like he holds back when he’s awake. But when he’s sleeping… All of his screams are out in the open, his pain evident on his face and in the way he thrashes.

Bokuto insisted on keeping Akaashi in his room in an attempt to soothe the man but it seems like Akaashi can’t even tell where he is most of the time, simply sobbing about his “evil deeds” and all of his regrets.

“Akaashi.” Bokuto opens the door to his room, looking tired and wary. From what Goshiki’s been told by Tendou, Bokuto’s been spending almost all of his time with Kuroo, trying to pry whatever answers he needs out of the Nekoma Leader. And all of the time when he’s supposed to be resting is spent with Akaashi.

Bokuto slips inside and helps Goshiki stand, handing the younger man his crutch so he can limp back. “I’ll take it from here.” Bokuto murmurs, voice barely able to be heard beneath Akaashi’s shrieks. “Go rest. Tendou or Yamaguchi should be waiting for you.”

Goshiki hesitates and Bokuto lays down beside Akaashi, grasping the other man close despite his flailing.

The reaction is almost immediate. Akaashi relaxes, his screams tapering into loud sobs as he clutches onto Bokuto.

Goshiki, not wanting to intrude on this obviously private moment, tries to move as quietly as possible out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft snick.

Just like Bokuto promised, Yamaguchi is waiting outside, looking just as tired as Bokuto. Many of their members were injured in the raid and Yamaguchi’s been spending his days taking care of all of them and making sure nothing goes wrong with their wounds.

“Another nightmare?” Yamaguchi asks with a sigh, his expression showing he already knows the answer.

Despite that, Goshiki nods. “I just wish we could help.” Goshiki mumbles, limping alongside Yamaguchi as they walk to the elevator. “Even talking to him might be able to help but its like he can’t hear us. He only reacts well to Bokuto.”

Yamaguchi nods mournfully, patting Goshiki’s back. “Despite getting his memories back… It seems like Akaashi doesn’t even know himself. Even without his memories he seemed kind of sure of himself. But now…” He lets his voice trail off and they both look up as footsteps sound loudly.

Tendou rounds the corner and smiles at Goshiki and Yamaguchi. “Hey guys. How’s Akaashi doing?” The redhead asks. Obviously noticing the looks on their faces, Tendou’s shoulders slump. “That bad, huh? Did Bokuto go in with him?”

“Yeah. It seems like he’s the only one that can really help.” Yamaguchi sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, letting his eyes fall shut. “As a doctor it is increasingly frustrating when I can do nothing for a patient- especially when they’re my _friend_. I knew Akaashi getting his memories back might be rough, but it seems like seeing Kuroo made it more traumatic than it needed to be.”

Tendou shakes his head. “I tried asking Bokuto why Akaashi would react like that, but he’s been so busy he doesn’t seem to have time for anything. At this point all we can do is wait.” He says and holds a hand out to Goshiki. “I appreciate your help Yamaguchi, really. Not just patching me up but also taking care of Tsutomu when I’m gone.”

Goshiki takes Tendou’s hand, allowing the redhead to help him limp forward. “Its no problem! Goshiki’s amazing company and it seems spending all that time with Koganegawa gave him some good medical knowledge. He’s a great helper.” Yamaguchi says with a smile before waving. “Sleep well, you two. I’ve got to go check on another one of my patients.”

Goshiki nods and waves goodbye before walking the rest of the way to the elevator with Tendou. “You know…” The redhead begins before trailing off. “Um… At the raid…”

Goshiki looks up at Tendou with wide eyes, curious as to what happened. Tendou looks down at him for a long moment before smiling gently. “Ah, nothing. I can tell you later. Let’s get you back to your room and you can get some sleep. You’ve been with Akaashi for hours now.”

Goshiki glances up at Tendou with a small smile. “Will you rub my back for me?” He asks.

For a moment something flashes in Tendou’s eyes, something that looks like pain and… sadness before its gone and Tendou smiles. “Of course, Tsutomu. Anything to help my baby rest.” He ruffles Goshiki’s hair, the younger man yelping and batting at his hands while Tendou laughs.

***********************************************

Kogane sits outside with Aone, carefully braiding flowers together with his eyes narrowed in focus.

He can’t help but think back to that first day he met Tsutomu- man that feels like so long ago.

“So… Aone-san.” Kogane clears his throat and Aone looks up, his fingers continuing to weave the flowers together with an ease Kogane’s extremely jealous of. “How are you and Futakuchi doing?”

Immediately Aone’s hands pause and clench, crushing some of the flowers between his fingers. “We’re fine.” He says in his usual tone, his actions very clearly conflicting with his words. “He’s just… busy a lot.”

“Yeah that must be hard.” Kogane hums, shifting his sitting position so he can be more comfortable on the grass. “Hey this might be kind of a weird question but like… Do you like Futakuchi?”

Aone blinks silently and Kogane sighs with an exasperated grin. “Like…. Do you _like,_ like Futakuchi? Sometimes you just look at him and-” Kogane lets himself trail off when he sees Aone straighten as if he understands.

“Ah.” Is all he says for a moment.

“Well?” Kogane practically shouts. At this point he’s not only doing this for the Black Jackals, but for himself. He’s always been curious about Aone and Futakuchi but neither of them seem willing to give any answers. But now Aone seems to be noticing the two of them drifting apart just as much as Kogane is. And… it seems to be making him sad.

Aone glances up at him. “I love Futakuchi.” He says without any hesitation.

Kogane swallows back the loud “WHAT” he wanted to scream, instead settling for grinning. “I… I never realized. That must be nice, huh? Loving someone?” He asks.

Aone looks down at his hands, immediately releasing his tight grip on the flowers with a small frown. “No.” He says softly. “It… hurts.”

Kogane blinks up at Aone. “So… Its not doing that well, is it? What’s up with you two then? Does he know?” He questions.

Aone sighs, shoulders slumping a bit as his head bows, the most emotion Kogane’s seen from him in a _long_ time. “Yes.” He says quietly.

Kogane can guess by his tone that’s not a good thing. He rubs the back of his neck, looking up at Aone. “Sorry. Futakuchi’s been being kind of a dick lately, hasn’t he?”

Aone immediately looks up. “Don’t say that.” He says, his tone not changing but it almost feels like he’s yelling. “Kenji’s trying his best. It’s hard being a House Leader and… a lot’s going on right now.”

Kogane lifts his hands with a small grin. “Alright. Yeah, I can get that. But if you really care for him that much… He should be paying more attention to you, right?” He asks.

Aone shakes his head. “The House is more important.” He mumbles but he sounds like he doesn’t even believe it himself.

Kogane feels guilt roil in his stomach. He doesn’t like manipulating Aone like this but… but its for his own good.

Kogane steels himself with a small nod. Its for his own good. Aone… He deserves better than this. And Kogane’s sure he’ll want to help the cause, despite his… attachments to Futakuchi.

“Aone… Will you be free tonight?” Kogane asks despite unease joining the guilt in his stomach.

Aone blinks up at him before narrowing his eyes slightly. “Yes.” He says simply.

Kogane nods and stands, dropping his braid of flowers and dusting his hands off. Aone stands as well, hands folded behind his back. “Meet me outside of my room at ah… around ten o’clock, okay? Will Futakuchi miss you if you’re gone for say…. Three, four hours?” He asks.

Aone frowns. “No.” He says before glancing around. “Kogane I don’t know what you’re doing but…” He trails off.

“Please.” Kogane whispers and Aone looks down at him. “I just… I need to talk to you. Without… prying eyes.”

Aone sighs, shoulders slumping before he nods. “Okay.” Is all he says before turning and walking back inside.

Kogane follows, inwardly pumping his fist. Aone’s willingness to go is a good sign. Maybe, just maybe, Kogane can do this. Not only for himself… But for Aone. For Tsutomu.

Tsutomu… Oh _shit_. He still has to tell him…

At this point Kogane would be surprised if Tsutomu didn’t know he was in love with him but who knows- Tsutomu can be kind of dense sometimes. Its adorable, but frustrating.

Kogane feels himself smile a bit thinking of the other man. Kogane started all of this to try and repay for all of his sins and while he still is doing that… He feels helping Tsutomu will do more for his soul than anything else.

“Aone!” A familiar voice snaps and Kogane pulls himself out of his thoughts, looking up to find Futakuchi standing a few feet away, eyes narrowed, and shoulders hunched. “I’ve been looking for you. Come on. We’re having a meeting with some allies and I need backup in case anything goes awry.”

Aone hesitates before glancing down at Kogane. “Ten you said?” He rumbles softly and Kogane nods with a comforting smile. Aone sighs and turns to follow after Futakuchi, who continually turns back to snap at him.

Kogane grins to himself as he walks to a separate elevator from the one Aone and Futakuchi went to. He hums to himself as he presses the button for the floor his room’s on.

Kogane’s got a good feeling about this. He feels like he can convince Aone. He’ll get the information he needs, pass it on to Bokuto and then it’ll all be over.

They will have won.

Kogane’s grin widens and he walks out of the elevator, cracking his knuckles as he does so. He checks the time on his phone and blows out a breath. He has seven hours to kill.

He shrugs and dials Tsutomu’s number, the other man answering the phone the moment Kogane gets into his room and locks the door.

“Tsutomu, hey!” Kogane says as he turns on his TV and raises the volume to hide the sound of his talking.

“Hey.” Tsutomu yawns.

Kogane smiles. “Sorry, did I wake you? How’re you feeling?” He asks.

Tsutomu yawns again. “Nah its cool. And I’m good- we’re all doing good. Except Akaashi I guess. He’s not doing the best right now. But-” Tsutomu’s interrupted by another loud yawn, one that makes Kogane grin. “Other than that, yeah. I’m good. How are you? You sound happy about something.”

Kogane grins. “I have good news.”

***********************************************

Kogane slips out of his room at exactly ten o’clock, finding Aone standing there just as promised.

“Alright we’re gonna have to take the bus.” Kogane murmurs to Aone, turning his phone on vibrate before shoving it in his coat pocket.

Aone frowns. “Why?” He asks.

Kogane scoffs and rolls his eyes. “You should know that all of the cars here are chipped or bugged. Futakuchi doesn’t trust anyone but himself. I don’t want him to know we’re leaving.” He murmurs.

Aone sighs. “I have one car.” He says and shifts on his feet. “It doesn’t have a tracker and its not bugged or anything like that. I don’t like public transportation.”

Kogane grins before pausing. He’s had to learn to be extremely wary. “You’re sure its not bugged?” He asks hesitantly.

Aone nods. “I’m the one that bugged all of the cars. Futakuchi doesn’t know I haven’t bugged mine- whenever I drive anywhere I just take the chip with me.” He says before beginning to walk down the hall.

Kogane walks after him with a bright grin. Having Aone on his side is definitely going to be a big help. “Wait… Does that mean Futakuchi doesn’t trust you?” He asks. “You know… to not have your car being tracked.”

Aone pauses and glances over his shoulder at him, expression blank per usual. “As you said before- Futakuchi doesn’t trust anyone but himself.” Then he turns and continues walking.

Kogane ignores the guilt wriggling deep in his stomach. It seems like Aone’s already been thinking like this for a while. He _knows_ Futakuchi, better than anyone. He knows just how twisted and paranoid he is.

But… He still loves him.

Kogane looks up at Aone, trying to find something in the older man’s expression. What he’s looking for… Kogane himself doesn’t even know.

Aone leads Kogane to a garage tucked behind the house he hadn’t even noticed and unlocks the door to it, motioning inside.

Kogane trots in with a grin, that grin widening when he sees the beautiful car tucked in the garage. “Nice car, Aone-san.” Kogane says, grinning.

Aone just shrugs and ducks into the car after unlocking it.

Kogane climbs in as well and slides a hand on the leather of the seat. Aone’s never really seemed like a car guy but _man_ if this isn’t one of the coolest cars Kogane’s ever seen. And he’s a part of the _yakuza_. And Futakuchi’s kind of a car freak.

“I restored this for him.” Aone says as he begins driving. His expression remains the same and Kogane doubts its going to change so he turns to look out the window as he listens to Aone talk. “It was going to be a gift. But he’s so busy all of the time and with his work it’d probably just get destroyed. So I just keep it in the garage and keep it clean. It’s all I can really do.”

Kogane looks over his shoulder at Aone. “That’s really sweet, Aone-san,” Kogane begins, watching for any changes in Aone’s face. “Futakuchi really doesn’t deserve you.”

The older man’s hands clench infinitesimally on the wheel before relaxing and he simply shrugs, continuing to drive.

Kogane hums softly and turns back around. “Oh, right!” He quickly twists back forward. “I didn’t tell you where we’re going!”

“I know where.” Aone says softly.

Kogane blinks over at him and Aone glances over to meet his gaze before turning back to the road. “I know you go to that diner. I just want to make sure you get there safe. But whenever you leave with someone I just go back home. If you trust them then they must be worthy of it.” Aone says.

Kogane shifts in his seat, looking down at his hands fidgeting in his lap. He wasn’t as sneaky as he thought then. “Aone-san… Why haven’t you told Futakuchi yet? I mean… You must have some idea of what I’m doing. And I know you know its not just about Tsutomu now.” Kogane murmurs.

Aone lets out a low breath but doesn’t answer. Kogane’s phone buzzes in his pocket, distracting him from Aone’s lack of answer. He turns and pulls it out, finding a text from Atsumu, asking if he’s planning to meet him.

Kogane texts back a “yes” before adding, “I’m bringing someone”.

Atsumu doesn’t question it. Knowing him he’s probably saving the bombardment of queries for when they get there in person. He simply messages back, “k” and that’s that.

“Don’t think I didn’t know you avoiding my question Aone-san.” Kogane accuses, lowering his phone and turning to look over at Aone. “After this… We’re talking.”

Aone just nods as if he’s already accepted his fate. Despite the nature of the situation, Kogane can’t help but smile. He misses being able to just talk freely to Aone. They really did used to be pretty close, despite Futakuchi being a jerk and Aone not talking a lot.

Aone pulls into the diner parking lot and climbs out of the car, Kogane right after him. Aone steps back to let Kogane go first, nodding silently.

Kogane gives Aone a confident smile before walking into the diner, immediately walking over to the table he always meets with Atsumu at.

The dyed-blonde is sitting there just like usual, flipping through the menu as if he hasn’t already memorized the entire thing.

Kogane slides into the booth across from Atsumu, Aone joining him.

Atsumu looks up with an easy smile, just like he usual does, before it abruptly disappears, and his eyes go wide.

“Koganegawa what the fuck is he doing here?” Atsumu hisses, clenching his hands on his thighs. Luckily the diner is mostly empty and the waiters and waitresses- who have gotten used to them- are all in the back on an extended break since practically no one is going to come in.

Kogane looks over at Aone. “I thought I could recruit him.” He says with a small frown. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s _wrong_?” Atsumu hisses and Aone flinches a bit, causing Kogane’s eyes to go wide with surprise. “You tried to _kill_ me. You ruined everything.” He snaps.

“I was ordered-” Aone begins.

“Don’t start.” Atsumu snarls. “I was a _child_. I had no one left other than…” The little bell on the door rings as someone enters and Atsumu snaps his jaw shut with a sharp glare at Aone.

“Wait I don’t understand.” Kogane shakes his head and Atsumu abruptly looks up.

“Scooch over.” Atsumu says and Kogane blinks but does so, Aone doing the same.

Another person slides into the booth beside Aone and Kogane leans around to look at them. “I got another recruit.” Atsumu grits out in Kogane’s direction. “One that doesn’t try and kill children. _Innocent_ children.”

Kogane lifts a hand with a small smile. “Sorry to have him like this on your first day. I didn’t know they had history.” He says awkwardly. “I’m Koganegawa but you can just call me Kogane.”

The man’s eyes widen, and he visibly swallows before slowly waving back at Kogane. “Um… Hi. I’m Semi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGERS HAHAHAHAHA  
> ALSO aofuta but Futakuchi's toxic as FUCK I'm so sorry Aone bb I love you lmao (And drama with Atsumu ooo we'll find out more later)


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't save this chapter lmao I felt bad for that mega cliffhanger. Might be another day or maybe even two until the next chapter tho just bc my brain can be a little slow with writing sometimes

“So…” Kogane says into the awkward silence of the car. Atsumu looks more tense than Kogane’s ever seen him, hands clenched tightly on the wheel of the car.

The new recruit Semi sits in the back next to Aone, since Atsumu said he wasn’t going to sit next to a monster- his words not Kogane’s- so to resolve the issue before it even _became_ an issue, Kogane called shotgun.

Semi looks almost as uncomfortable as Kogane does. He can’t imagine this is a good introduction to the Black Jackals. Sure joining a rebel group can be a little stressful but Kogane’s welcome was a _lot_ better than this, and his had been almost right after a complete mental breakdown.

In response to his talking, Atsumu simply cranks up the radio. Kogane heaves a sigh and glances back at Semi, shooting him a grin.

Semi smiles back but it falls short and he ducks his head with a soft sigh. Ever since Kogane told the other man who he was Kogane catches him looking over at him repeatedly with a look he can’t decode.

“So what House are you from?” Kogane calls over the loud music.

Semi looks up. “What?” He shouts.

Kogane turns down the radio, ignoring the look Atsumu shoots him. “What House are you from?” He asks, turning back around with a smile.

“Well…” Semi trails off and Kogane is about to ask again but Atsumu once again cranks up the radio and immediately smacks Kogane’s hand away when he tries to turn it down.

Kogane huffs and crosses his arms. “I’ll just talk to him later.” He mumbles to himself.

The rest of the car ride is long and awkward and Kogane is extremely grateful when they pull up to the familiar house.

Kogane climbs out of the car quickly, Aone and Semi joining him not soon after. Atsumu shoves past Aone and walks up to the doors, Kogane, Semi and Aone following.

Kogane glances back at Aone to see how he’s doing with Atsumu’s blatant aggression, but the older man doesn’t seem bothered. In fact he looks… almost ashamed.

Kogane bumps Aone’s arm a bit and Aone glances down at him. Kogane shoots him a comforting smile, to which Aone simply ducks his head slightly in what Kogane feels is gratitude.

He grins before continuing after Atsumu, quickly catching up to Semi. “Are you excited, Semi?” Kogane asks as he walks alongside the other man. “Its really cool, helping all these people y’know.” He grins.

Semi nods slowly. “I am excited. I- I want to help. I haven’t always made the best choices in my life and I want to give back now. Someone close to me made me realize the error of my ways.” He says.

Kogane’s grin brightens. “That’s so cool! Me too! So are you gonna spy on your House or do you think you’ll stay here and work alongside Bokuto?” He asks.

Atsumu turns to shoot a glare back at them, his mood obviously soured by Aone. “Stop talking. We don’t want to startle anyone.” He says before pushing open the doors and stepping inside.

Kogane grins and hushes Semi with a dramatic whisper before walking in behind Atsumu, glancing back to make sure Aone is still following.

“Ah, our new recruit! And Kogane!” Bokuto says with a grin, standing. He doesn’t quite look like himself but Kogane doesn’t mind. As long as he’s not acting all cold like Tsutomu had told him, Kogane’s fine with his fake smile. Bokuto looks up and frowns a bit. “And you brought Aone. Hey Aone.”

Aone lifts a hand in a small wave before looking away.

“Our new recruit is-” Bokuto is cut off as Tendou shoves past him, face twisted in a sneer.

“Semi Eita you son of a bitch.” Tendou snarls and Kogane quickly jumps back.

Aone steps forward to hold Tendou back, the redhead spitting insults and curses at Semi, who jumps back with a loud apology.

“You think you can just come ruin my life here too?” Tendou shrieks, clawing at Aone’s hand holding him back.

He slips under Aone’s arm and launches himself at Semi, who quickly ducks to the side. Tendou somehow pushes off of the door, throwing himself at Semi once again, this time knocking the other man to the floor.

“Who the fuck do you think you are coming here?” Tendou spits, his face extremely close to Semi’s. He ignores Bokuto’s shout and Aone looking to Kogane to see if he needs to interfere.

Kogane quickly shakes his head, deciding that this is something just between Semi and Tendou. “Satori please-” Semi begins.

“YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO CALL ME SATORI WHEN YOU KEPT ME FROM SAVING MY _SON_.” Tendou roars so loud even Kogane flinches.

Then his words sink in. Semi…

Kogane looks down at Semi, who’s now looking over at him. “I’ve changed.” His tone is pleading as he looks at Kogane. “Please. Ushijima… He’s not right anymore. After what he did to Ts- Goshiki… Please. I want to help.”

“Don’t look at him.” Tendou snarls. “Look at me you sick fuck.” He grabs Semi’s chin roughly and leans down until their noses touch. “You will _never_ be wanted Semi Eita. Tsutomu is _innocent._ And you let Ushijima do that to him. You held me back as my son was beaten _in front of me_. No matter how much you fucking apologize and play nice, nothing can change that.”

Kogane watches with wide eyes as Tendou moves his grip to Semi’s neck, tightening his fingers as his eyes narrow. He looks up to Bokuto almost desperately. The dual-haired man simply lifts his chin and looks back at him, shaking his head.

“I should kill you.” Tendou snarls so low Kogane can just barely hear.

“Mom.” A voice yawns and Kogane jolts up, finding Tsutomu standing in the hallway a few feet away, wiping his eyes as he leans on his crutch.

Tsutomu quickly lifts his head when everyone remains silent and he immediately takes note of everything, gaze flicking back and forth until it rests on Semi, then Tendou’s hand still clenched around the other man’s neck. “Mom stop.” Tsutomu whispers.

Seemingly without a thought Tendou lets go of Semi and stands. “I’m sorry Tsutomu. He’ll be going soon.” Tendou shoots a glare down at Semi, who’s now sitting up and gasping in breaths as he holds his neck loosely, a mark already forming.

“No.” Everyone turns to look at Tsutomu as the man limps forward. He lets his crutch drop and slowly lowers himself into a kneel in front of Semi, who looks up at him with watery eyes. “You’ve realized your mistakes? You’ve come as a friend now, not a foe, yes?” Tsutomu asks softly.

Semi nods quickly before clearing his throat with a visible wince and rasping out, “I have. I’m so sorry for what happened to you Ts- Goshiki.”

Tsutomu tips his head to the side and unleashes that sunshine smile. “Well then you are welcome here. And thank you, Semi. I know there was nothing you could’ve done.” He places a hand on Semi’s arm and suddenly his grip tightens, knuckles visibly whitening. “If you betray us Semi Eita I will never forgive you.”

“I won’t.” Semi rasps. “I promise.”

Tsutomu relaxes his grip and smiles. “Thank you. And you can just call me Tsutomu. It took way too long to get you to stop calling me Goshiki.” Tsutomu stands with a bit of difficulty, Tendou quickly moving forward to help him up.

Tsutomu’s kindness never fails to stun Kogane. “Kogane!” Tsutomu says with a smile, waving his hand. “Let Bokuto introduce Semi to everyone and fill him in. We’re gonna talk.”

The man then lifts his gaze to Aone. “Um… Unless Aone-san…?” He trails off.

Kogane glances back at Aone before looking over at Atsumu, just to find the blonde has disappeared. That’s probably for the best.

Bokuto regains his grin and waves a hand towards Semi and Aone. “You two. Let’s talk. Goshiki if you wouldn’t mind… Maybe check on Akaashi for me? And maybe tell Yamaguchi to talk to Atsumu.” Tsutomu nods and Bokuto shoots him a grin. “Thank you.”

He then turns and waves Aone and Semi after him as he walks out.

Tsutomu smiles at Kogane and the blonde rushes forward to hug Tsutomu tightly. “I missed you.” Kogane murmurs.

“Aww I missed you too.” Tsutomu laughs, breath brushing against Kogane’s neck.

Kogane kisses the top of Tsutomu’s head and pulls back. “So, you said we’ve got to talk?” He asks.

Tsutomu nods with a smile. “Yes! I’m guessing you’ll have to go talk to Bokuto and Tendou later so I’m gonna try and hog all your attention until then.” He says and tugs on Kogane’s hand before limping forward, leading the blonde forward.

Kogane grins as he follows after Tsutomu. “So how have things been here?” He asks.

Tsutomu sighs with a small shrug. “Its… You know. Akaashi-san’s not doing that great, Yama-chan’s been super busy making sure everyone’s okay and Tendou’s been leaving with Bokuto-san a lot to go um… question that Nekoma guy.” He says.

Kogane stops walking and Tsutomu looks back at him with a small frown, tugging on his hand. “What Nekoma guy?” Kogane asks.

Tsutomu heaves another sigh. “I thought we weren’t gonna talk about all the heavy stuff. Its just Nekoma’s leader, Kuroo. Apparently him and Bokuto-san have had this big feud and Bokuto finally got him. Tendou’s been helping I guess.” He grumbles before turning back around and limping forward.

Kogane jogs forward, not taking long to catch up to Tsutomu with his advantage of longer legs and both of those legs being unwounded. “Right, right. Sorry. Its hard to just get away from it all, you know? But you’re right. Let’s forget about the heavy stuff.” He says with a solid nod.

Tsutomu glances over at him and smiles relievedly. “Thank you. So much has been happening lately and I’ve missed just hanging out with you. Being alone so much now means I have more time to just… think.” He shakes his head. “It’s not fun.”

“Yeah.” Kogane agrees softly. He knows what its like to be stuck in his own head, alone with his thoughts. He can’t imagine what runs through Tsutomu’s head despite his bright smile. “So how’s that soap opera?” He asks teasingly.

Tsutomu snorts and rolls his eyes before leaning forward to press the Up button on the wall. “Its gotten really shitty. There was this big time skip and now everything’s confusing.” He grumbles.

Kogane grins. “Aww poor Tsutomu.” He coos teasingly, laughing when Tsutomu elbows his ribs.

“Shut up.” The other man grumbles. “So, you kinda seem like you have something on your mind. Anything I should know?”

Kogane hesitates, pausing as he goes to step in the elevator. Tsutomu tugs on his arm with a light laugh. “Come on or the doors will close on you.” He says.

“They will not.” Kogane argues, stepping inside and crossing his arms, causing Tsutomu to laugh again. “But you know me. There’s always kind of a lot going on in my brain.”

Tsutomu hums, nodding his head. “Yeah I get that. But this seems a bit more pressing. What’s wrong, Kogane?” He asks, gently nudging Kogane’s arm.

Kogane looks down as Tsutomu leans his head on his arm, smiling up at him. “C’mon, you can talk to me. I tell you like, _everything_.” He begs.

“I tell you everything too!” Kogane exclaims.

Tsutomu laughs and straightens as the doors open. “Yeah right.” He says and glances up at the man standing in front of the elevator. “Hey, Sakusa. Did you hear-” He begins.

“I’m going to talk to him now.” Sakusa says, stepping into the elevator as Kogane moves out, Tsutomu hesitating for a moment. “I’ll let you know.”

Tsutomu nods with a smile. “Tell him whatever it is he can talk to me. And Yama-chan. We don’t judge here.” He says as he limps out of the elevator.

Sakusa dips his head, staring down at his gloved hands. “I’ll let him know.” He says quietly before the doors close.

“Sakusa’s nice.” Tsutomu hums as he limps down the hall, Kogane following close behind. He grins a bit when he realizes what Tsutomu’s doing. Changing the subject. “He can be a little prickly at times, but he really seems to care. Just doesn’t show it that well.”

“So… Him and Atsumu?” Kogane asks curiously.

Tsutomu snorts. “They definitely have something going on. But eh, who am I to question it.” He looks back at Kogane with a grin, pushing open the door to his room. “Atsumu’s cool. But it kinda worries me that Bokuto-san was that concerned about him. Did something happen?”

Kogane pauses with a small sigh before he shrugs and follows after Tsutomu. “Sort of. I brought alone Aone and once Atsumu saw him… He said something about Aone-san trying to kill him when he was a child. I didn’t really understand but Aone-san seemed almost regretful. Something happened with them, but I didn’t really have time to ask.” He admits, joining Tsutomu where he sits on his bed.

The other man nods in understanding, patting his knee. “Is that what’s bothering you?” Tsutomu asks, causing Kogane to look at him, instinctively frowning. “All the stuff with Aone?”

“Hey, I thought we weren’t talking about the heavy stuff.” Kogane tries to sound teasing but his tone sort of falls short.

Tsutomu shoots him a grin, probably out of pity, and nods, moving his hand off of Kogane’s leg. “Right. But that isn’t it, is it?” He asks, falling back on the bed and folding his arms behind his head.

Kogane settles down beside Tsutomu, staring up at the ceiling with his hands folded on his stomach. “You’re good.” Kogane mumbles.

Tsutomu laughs. “Well, I like to think I know you pretty well.” Kogane looks over and finds Tsutomu staring at the ceiling as well, smiling gently. “I gave you some time to get your words when we were talking about Sakusa. Now I expect answers.” He grins and slides his gaze over to meet Kogane’s.

The blonde immediately looks back at the ceiling, causing Tsutomu to laugh again. Tsutomu’s hand nudges at Kogane’s own, the shorter man sliding his fingers between Kogane’s. “Is it something bad?” Tsutomu asks softly.

“No!” Kogane blurts. “Its not bad. Its just…”

“Ha.” Kogane blinks over at Tsutomu and finds him grinning at him. “Got you to admit there _is_ something. And it’s not about Aone.”

Kogane lifts his empty hand and flicks Tsutomu’s nose, the other man letting out a surprised laugh before smacking at Kogane’s hand. “Jackass.” Tsutomu snorts, rolling his eyes.

“Tsutomu.” Kogane rolls over so he’s completely facing Tsutomu, an arm folded under his head while his other rests beside him, his hand still gripping Tsutomu’s.

The other man looks up, still grinning. “Tsutomu I…” Kogane swallows.

Tsutomu shifts and places his empty hand on Kogane’s cheek. “Me too Kogane.” He whispers softly, squeezing Kogane’s fingers with a soft smile.

***********************************************

“How’re you feeling Atsumu?” Goshiki asks, sliding onto the couch beside Atsumu, who blankly stares at the unlit fireplace. When the blonde doesn’t respond, Goshiki just nods. “Yeah. I get that.”

Atsumu whirls on him and Goshiki instinctively flinches back. “No you don’t!” He snarls. “You don’t get it! You don’t get what its like to be _tormented_ as a _child_ and when you finally escape, when you finally fell like you’re free and safe, the same people who made your life a living hell come _back_.” The dyed-blonde’s voice cracks and Goshiki just stares up at him for a long moment.

“I do get it, Atsumu.” Goshiki says quietly. “But you know what helped me? Talking about it. Finding it in myself to forgive them-”

“I don’t want to forgive them.” Atsumu snarls, turning around. “I don’t want to, and I never will.”

Goshiki tips his head to the side with a small smile. “You don’t have to. But you have to make peace with yourself.” He says.

“Oh yeah like you have.” Atsumu spits bitterly, turning to glare at Goshiki.

That makes Goshiki pause. Then he sighs and looks down at his hands in his lap. “Well, we all have room for improvement. But… talking can really help. You know… just if you want to. I’m here to talk, you know. It’s not like there’s much else to do around here.” He laughs.

“Goshiki…” Goshiki glances up at Atsumu, who seems to be hesitating, his gaze flicking from the fireplace to Goshiki’s face.

Eventually the blonde sighs, shoulders slumping as his head bows. “I come from the Inarizaki House. I grew up with their current leader, Kita Shinsuke. He was a bit older than us and even when we were just children we admired him. Everyone always knew he’d be our next leader.” Atsumu begins, voice low.

Goshiki cocks his head to the side. “We?” He asks.

Atsumu laughs bitterly before lifting his head and looking over at Goshiki. “Yeah. Me and my twin brother, Osamu. ‘Samu… He really admired Kita. I did too, of course, but ‘Samu was much more respectful with him. I think he was the favorite.” Atsumu laughs again, shoulders hunching. “We grew up really close to Kita and when he became the leader ‘Samu and I- we were right by his side. We were sort of young, sure, but ‘Samu and I were the best. Assassins- trained since we could walk. We were Kita’s guards, his spies. But… I fucked up on a mission and got ‘Samu and me caught. By Dateko.”

Goshiki winces and looks down, noticing Atsumu’s hands clenched on his thighs have begun shaking. Goshiki puts his hand over Atsumu’s with a small smile directed at him. “Go on.” He murmurs softly.

Atsumu tugs one of his hands out from under Goshiki’s and runs a hand over his face with a low exhale. “Sorry. This is just sort of tough. I’ve only really told Omi all of this.” He mumbles.

“That’s okay. Its always hard the first few times.” Goshiki mumbles and Atsumu nods before straightening, rolling his shoulders back.

“ _Aone_ wasn’t more than a grunt back then. Him and Futakuchi. Before them was Moniwa. He was one of the kindest House Leaders I’ve ever known. I… really respected him actually.” Atsumu clears his throat and shakes his head. “We were beaten and tortured for information. It was Futakuchi’s plan, but he had Aone carry out his orders because he didn’t want to get his _hands dirty_.” Goshiki can practically hear Atsumu’s teeth grind together and his fists clench. “I was just a kid. And I watched… I watched as my brother was killed.” His voice breaks.

“Oh… Oh Atsumu.” Goshiki whispers, leaning forward to hesitantly hold his arms out.

Atsumu slumps against him and Goshiki takes that as the okay to hug him, gripping the older man tightly. “He was all I had. And when Futakuchi figured I didn’t have any more information and threw me out I couldn’t… I couldn’t just go back to Inarizaki. After all, it was _my fault_ Osamu was killed. He was the favorite, the brains. Without ‘Samu… I was nobody. And then Bokuto found me. Back then he was still Fukurodani and he offered me shelter. I could work if I wished but he said if he just needed somewhere to stay before starting over he’d give me that.” At the end Atsumu’s voice quiets and he bows his head against Goshiki’s shoulder, his own body shaking. “I owe it all to him. When I finally… got better I couldn’t just leave without repaying Bokuto. And… And I knew his cause. I wanted to help.”

Goshiki rubs Atsumu’s back. “That’s very honorable, Atsumu.” He murmurs when the blonde pulls back.

Atsumu wipes his eyes roughly and nods with a grunted, “Yeah.”

Goshiki smiles, patting Atsumu’s arm. “Feeling any better?” He asks.

Atsumu shrugs. “Yeah… Yeah I guess. But… But at the raid on Nekoma when we saw Ushijima and Shirabu… Shirabu recognized me. He called me Miya. Back then he wouldn’t’ve even known me. We never really made deals and stuff with Shiratorizawa. So… How did he know me? Maybe…” Then he shakes his head quickly. “No… I saw him take his last breath. There’s no way.”

Atsumu looks up to find Goshiki frozen. “Hey. Hey, Goshiki, you okay?” He asks, poking at Goshiki’s shoulder.

“Shiratorizawa was at that raid?” Goshiki asks, his skin paling as the blood drains from his face. “ _Ushijima_ was at that raid? It was… It was just supposed to be us and Nekoma. Why…”

Atsumu blinks. “You don’t know? Apparently Nekoma was laundering money from Shiratorizawa. Did… Did Tendou not tell you we ran into Ushijima when we were getting Kuroo?” Goshiki doesn’t answer, feeling dizzy. “Goshiki? Goshiki!” Atsumu’s voice grows quieter and quieter and Goshiki slumps back, everything going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu's story!!! Sorry bout 'Samu though. I love him I promise lmao the angst is just TOO GOOD  
> Also cute Kogagoshi just bc I have been HOLDING BACK ON IT WAY TOO MUCH ITS BEEN LIKE TEN CHAPTERS SINCE THE FLUFF??? WHAT??? Also haha more things revealed next chapter bc everything has to be a cliffhanger. EVERYTHING. ITS JUST IN MY BLOOD I'M SORRY


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the power of love. Two betrayed men still believing in their significant others. JOKE'S ON THEM HAHAHAHA

Tendou crosses his arms as he stands behind Bokuto, both of them staring into the cell the ex-Nekoma leader sits in.

The black-haired man still hasn’t lost his smirk no matter how much Bokuto screams or beats him. Even with his lip busted and his eye bruised, a few ribs most likely broken, he still lifts his head and smirks cockily up at Bokuto.

“Is the owl-bastard getting mad again?” Kuroo simpers, grinning as his eyes flash in the darkness.

Even though Tendou isn’t the one being taunted he still grits his teeth, pushing back the urge to reach through the bars and slam Kuroo’s face into the wall. His smile is just so _aggravating_.

“Listen, Kuroo.” Bokuto steps forward, freezing cold rolling off of him in waves. For once, Kuroo’s smile falters, as if he too feels it. “I just want to know _why_.”

Kuroo straightens. “It was in the best interest of the House.” He parrots, repeating the same thing he’s been saying since they first brought him here.

Bokuto’s eye twitches. “Why’d you call Akaashi a traitor when you first got here? Why did you kick Kenma out and almost kill him in the process? Why were you stealing money from Shiratorizawa? Are you just a fucking moron or is there a reason behind it?” Bokuto’s voice grows louder and he slams a hand against the bars, the metal rattling loudly.

Kuroo just stares up at him, eyes glowing. “I do what’s best for the House.” He says, but it sounds strained.

“Really? Kenma was your best asset, Kuroo. And stealing from Shiratorizawa definitely wasn’t _good for the house_. So what the fuck is going on in your sick brain?” Bokuto shouts, grabbing the bars so tightly Tendou sees his knuckles go white.

Kuroo stands and moves close to the bars, hands folded behind his back. Tendou reaches back to grip the gun at his waistband, watching as Kuroo stops until he’s only a foot away from Bokuto, staring at the Black Jackal’s leader. “So you don’t know?” Kuroo asks softly.

Bokuto narrows his eyes. “Know what?” He spits.

Kuroo clicks his tongue and shakes his head, the noise immediately cut off when Bokuto reaches through the bars and grabs Kuroo’s hair, shoving him closer until his nose slams into one of the bars with a sickening crack. “Don’t patronize me.” Bokuto growls coldly, glaring down at Kuroo, who has blood dripping from his nose, eyes wide and that smirk finally gone. “What the fuck is this all about Kuroo?”

“Akaashi was betraying you.” Kuroo whispers, voice hoarse. “He’s been working with us for a long, long time. And as for Kenma… Well Kenma was just in the way.” He looks up at Bokuto, who’s gone utterly still.

Tendou pulls his gun out of his waistband, gaze flickering from Bokuto to Kuroo.

In one smooth movement so quick Tendou almost doesn’t catch it Bokuto slams Kuroo’s face into the bars again before letting go and pulling out his gun, shooting two bullets in Kuroo’s leg, both hitting in places that will hurt like a motherfucker but not kill him.

Kuroo lets out a guttural scream, falling to the ground and gripping at his bleeding leg. “I told you what you wanted!” He cries as Bokuto turns and walks almost robotically towards the elevator.

“Bokuto-” Tendou begins, hesitating to look back at Kuroo still lying on the ground before turning and following after Bokuto.

Bokuto stops in his tracks and turns to look back at Tendou, eyes cold. Tendou freezes and it takes him a moment to realize Bokuto isn’t staring at him, but instead at Kuroo, the other man staring back at him. “You had one chance.” Bokuto says softly, so quietly Tendou’s not sure Kuroo heard. “You had one chance to give me a reason Kuroo Tetsuro. But now you have just damned yourself. You will spend the rest of your miserable life down here and I will keep you alive until you die a slow and horrible death. Did you really think that would work?”

“I’m telling the-” Kuroo begins before hacking, his breath rattling loudly in his chest, causing Tendou to wince.

Bokuto walks over to Kuroo’s cell and kneels in front of him, golden eyes narrowed to slits. “I’m not a fucking idiot, Kuroo. Akaashi would _never_. And as for your little white lie about Kenma being in your way… You’ll pay for that. For both of those.” Bokuto reaches between the bars and Kuroo flinches but Bokuto just places his hand on top of Kuroo’s hair. “You were my _friend_. We vowed to take down the Houses together. I don’t know what happened, but you are no longer Kuroo Tetsuro. You’re just a monster.” Bokuto’s voice cracks a bit and he quickly shakes his head, pulling his hand back.

Kuroo abruptly reaches up and grabs Bokuto’s hand, looking up at him. With that movement Tendou has a gun pointed towards him but without even looking at him Bokuto waves a hand, motioning for Tendou to lower the weapon.

He hesitates before doing so, shoving the gun back into his waistband. “Please.” Kuroo whispers. He sounds desperate. Sad. “Please Bo.”

Bokuto rips his hand out from between Kuroo’s and stands, wiping the blood from his hands. “Let’s go Tendou. Tell Yamaguchi to get down here and take care of him.” Bokuto rumbles, walking past the redhead.

Tendou blinks, inwardly surprised by Bokuto’s change of heart. He looks back at Kuroo, who now looks as if he’s about to cry. With a small, pitying whine in the back of his throat Tendou turns and joins Bokuto in the elevator, Kuroo’s blood and tear-stained face the last thing he sees as the doors close.

Tendou looks over at Bokuto, who now finally loses his blank expression, blinking his eyes quickly. “What happened?” Tendou asks softly.

Bokuto shakes his head, reaching up to roughly wipe his eyes with the back of his wrist. “Its in the past now.” He says roughly. “It doesn’t matter.”

Tendou moves closer to the leader of the Black Jackals, a man he now thinks of as a friend. “But it obviously does.” Tendou says, keeping his tone soft, though still probing. “What happened between you two? There’s obviously something there.”

“We all grew up together.” Bokuto says quietly. “Me, Kenma, Akaashi…. And Kuroo. I… I don’t know the whole story, but Kenma-” He’s cut off as the doors to the elevator open and Atsumu rushes over to them.

“Oh thank god! I was just going to come get you guys. I was talking with Goshiki and he passed out. Yamaguchi’s with him now.” Atsumu pants as if he’d just ran all the way there.

Tendou’s eyes widen and he looks over at Bokuto, who’s straightened and lost the somber look on his face. “We can-” Tendou begins as he moves quickly towards Atsumu.

“Its fine. Make sure Goshiki’s alright. I’m going to go check on Akaashi.” Bokuto murmurs.

Tendou hesitates, looking back at Bokuto. “Remember, Kuroo was lying.” He says.

Bokuto rolls back his shoulders with a nod before pressing the button to close the doors.

Atsumu’s shifting on his feet, obviously anxious to get moving. Tendou looks up with a nod before following after Atsumu as the blonde begins sprinting towards where Tsutomu is.

“What happened?” Tendou calls as he lopes beside the blonde.

Atsumu shakes his head. “We were just talking… I brought up Shiratorizawa. It was my fault.” He looks away when Tendou shoots him a cold glare. “I know I shouldn’t’ve brought them up, so you don’t have to look at me like that! We were just talking, and I got carried away. I didn’t know he’d _pass out_.” He says.

“Well there’s _obviously_ some trauma there.” Tendou spits before slowing to a jog, then stops.

Yamaguchi sits on the floor beside Tsutomu, who looks almost frozen, eyes wide and muscles clenched tightly. His leg is stretched out in front of him and Yamaguchi seems to be checking it over, probably making sure he didn’t mess it up anymore.

“Tsutomu.” Tendou smiles relievedly and walks over to Tsutomu, settling beside the other man. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tsutomu says, gaze blank as he turns to look at Tendou. His face looks almost stricken but his eyes look empty. Tendou holds back a small shudder.

“Tell you what, Tsutomu?” Tendou asks, but he has a horrible idea of what Tsutomu’s going to say next.

Even though he had guessed it, he still flinches when he hears Tsutomu’s empty voice as he utters, “That Shiratorizawa was at the raid. That _Ushijima_ was at the raid.”

“Tsutomu-” Tendou begins.

Tsutomu narrows his eyes. “Don’t try and console me. I just want to know _why_. Why didn’t you tell me? We’re in this together, Mom. Or at least we’re supposed to be.” He snaps.

Tendou physically flinches back at that and for a moment Tsutomu looks almost regretful before his expression hardens. “I didn’t think it was important.” Tendou whispers.

“Of course its important!” Tsutomu cries out, Tendou wincing at the sudden noise. “He wants us _dead_. Him being at the raid is _definitely_ important. He could’ve killed you!”

“Tsutomu you don’t understand.” Tendou’s voice turns pleading without his permission.

Tsutomu narrows his eyes to slits, brows furrowed. “What don’t I understand? What is it about this man who tried to _kill me_ and then orders for us to be murdered that’s so good?” He snarls.

“Tsutomu you don’t understand!” Tendou’s voice raises in pitch until it sounds more like a wail then anything.

“What don’t I understand?” Tsutomu’s volume raises until it matches Tendou’s and he straightens so he’s up higher than Tendou, who’s hunched over.

“Tsutomu I love him.” Tendou whispers and Tsutomu seems to deflate as Tendou curls in on himself, tears stinging his eyes. “Even after all he’s done… I know he’s still in there. When we saw him…” He drops his head, shoulders hunching.

Tsutomu blows out a breath and puts a hand on Tendou’s shoulder, causing the redhead to look up at him. Tsutomu won’t look at Tendou, staring instead at his injured leg stretched out in front of him. “I don’t like it. And I don’t want you going out and putting yourself in danger for him.” Tsutomu looks over at Tendou and smiles a bit. “But if anyone can bring him back, I think its you.”

Tendou lets out a loud sob and lurches forward, grasping Tsutomu tightly. The younger man wraps his arms around Tendou and settles his chin on the redhead’s shoulder with a small sigh.

***********************************************

Kogane sits on his bed, legs folded beneath him as he stares at Aone. The older man sits in a chair, simply staring back at him.

“Join the cause.” Kogane says.

Aone sighs, looking down at the floor in front of him. It’s the same answer he’s been giving Kogane for about a week now. “Come on, Aone-san. I know you feel guilty for at least _some_ of the stuff you do. Why not try and make up for it?” He asks, his tone whiny.

Aone glances up at him. “Is that what you’re doing?” He asks.

Kogane hesitates before nodding. “Yeah.” He answers quietly before straightening. “But this isn’t about me! Join the cause.”

“Maybe.”

“Not a good enough answer. Join the cause.”

Aone shoots Kogane a bland look. “Maybe.” He repeats.

Kogane sighs and falls back on his bed. “Look I know you’re like in love with Futakuchi and all that, but I _know_ you’re completely aware that he’s kind of a monster.” He props himself up on his elbows to look up at Aone, arching a brow.

Aone hesitates at that. “He’s not a monster.” He says softly.

Kogane sighs and shakes his head. “You as well as I know he is. Maybe back before he became House Leader he was a saint but now he’s definitely not. Past actions don’t make up for current mistakes. And Futakuchi’s made a _lot_ of mistakes.” He says before pausing when he sees Aone’s expression fall. “He was like this before?”

“He just wanted to be someone.” Aone whispers and Kogane has to move forward just to hear him. “He thought he was worthless. He…. He just wanted to be seen.”

Kogane can’t help but snort. “Yeah well everyone knows him now. As a back-stabbing bastard snake.” He says and winces when Aone shoots him a glare. “Okay, okay. But you have to admit he’s… Not the best House Leader.”

“He’s trying his best.” Aone’s tone almost sounds pleading, like he’s just begging for Kogane to believe him.

Kogane shakes his head. “He’s doing what’s in his own best interest. I don’t even know if he fucking cares about any of us anymore.” His tone turns bitter.

“Kogane! Don’t say that!” Aone says, lifting himself up.

Kogane narrows his eyes. “What? Its true. You know it. He uses you as a human shield then throws you away when he doesn’t need you anymore. You deserve better than that, Aone-san. Better than _him_.” He says, scooching to the edge of the bed to be closer to Aone. “I know you try to see the good in him- that’s admirable- but at this point I don’t think there’s anything good to see.”

Aone opens his mouth to reply but Kogane’s door is shoved open and Fukiage leans in. “Aone-san, Kogane! Futakuchi wants you both in his office. Now.” He says.

Aone stands with a frown and Kogane does the same. “Why?” Kogane asks.

Fukiage turns around as there’s a loud shout and Kogane flinches. “We’ve arrived!” A voice trills and Kogane turns to look at Aone, who’s frozen in his spot.

“I…I forgot we had a meeting with them today.” He says quietly, looking over at Kogane. “Futakuchi called in one of our allies.”

“Who-”

“Aoba Josai has arrived.” Fukiage announces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter a bit earlier than usual (Wtf its like 8 in the morning most of the time I'm not even up this early) just because I have therapy later and I'm usually pretty drained afterwards. This chapter is sort of rushed as a result but you know what it still has that good good drama and at this point that's all we're here for lmao  
> Admit it- you came for Kogagoshi, stayed for the fucking mounds of drama.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual, mostly filler but some important things happen. I was gonna save it but it feels so short to be the only thing I post on a day so I decided to just add it along with the one I've already posted today. Maybe another chapter later because I'm just so excited but no promises.

“Kogane you don’t usually come to meetings.” Obara murmurs, looking up as Kogane and Aone join him as he stands outside of Futakuchi’s office.

Kogane shrugs. “Futakuchi’s been keeping me close lately. And to be honest I’m kind of curious.” He admits, inwardly grinning. He’s begun showing a clear interest in House life and Futakuchi actually seems happy about it, unsuspicious in the slightest. He seems to believe Kogane’s decided to try and help the House as he learns more about their alliances, enemies and all that.

Kogane really thought Futakuchi would begin to catch on but if anything he seems more oblivious than ever. He’s so caught up in his own schemes and goals he can’t even notice Kogane slowly feeding information to the “enemy”.

Futakuchi opens the doors to his office and steps outside beside Kogane and Aone, folding his hands in front of him. “Kogane, you are here to observe, not speak. Remember that.” Futakuchi murmurs.

Kogane nods and the other man shoots him a small, sly grin. “You’ve never met Seijoh, have you?” He asks and Kogane shakes his head. “Ah. This should be interesting then.”

“Futakuchi!” A tall man with oddly-perfect brown hair strides over, grinning as a slightly shorter but much more built man walks beside him, head down and hands shoved in his pockets. “How are you?”

“Well we’ve been doing better. But with Shiratorizawa practically out of the way we’re doing amazing.” Futakuchi grins ferally and the man, who Kogane thinks is Oikawa, grins back.

“Ah, yes. The House of The Eagle.” Oikawa lets out a loud laugh, seeming much too easygoing for a house leader. Kogane glances up at him and as he does, the cheerful glint in Oikawa’s eyes disappear, replaced with a cold, calculating look. But just as quick as it had come, the look was gone. But the impression it left still rests on Kogane.

He sees it now. No matter how he outwardly looks, Oikawa is definitely the leader of Aoba Josai. “I heard little Ushiwaka’s gone insane. Is that true?” Oikawa asks as Futakuchi leads him and the other man into his office. Kogane looks back and finds four other men he hadn’t noticed standing there as well.

One of them looks vaguely familiar… But he just can’t place his face.

Aone gently nudges at Kogane and he looks up before following the older man into the office.

“Sit, sit.” Futakuchi croons, settling in his chair as Oikawa slides into a seat in front of his desk. The spiky-haired man stands beside Oikawa while a light-brown haired man sits in the chair beside Oikawa’s, the familiar man settling himself behind his seat.

Kogane sits in a chair near the edge of the room as Aone joins his usual place beside Futakuchi. Though, for once, he almost looks unsure as he moves to stand beside the leader.

Kogane’s seeds of doubt seem to be beginning to blossom.

“It is.” Futakuchi answers Oikawa’s former question with a slick grin. “His little heir and second-in-command have gone off the grid and Ushijima put a price on their heads. I’ve heard some of his House has even begun abandoning him.”

Oikawa laughs and Kogane shudders at the sound. “I always knew he’d snap sometime. I’m just so glad it happened in my lifetime.” He croons. “So, let me guess, you called me here to help take down Shiratorizawa while their strongest asset is down?”

“I knew you’d immediately take up my offer.” Futakuchi says confidently, folding his hands on top of his desk. “Your House and Shiratorizawa have a long-standing rivalry, yes?”

Oikawa nods with a hum. “Everyone knows about that. But what’s in it for us?” He asks, propping his chin up in his palm as he crosses his legs, looking almost relaxed.

“Well, getting rid of Shiratorizawa, for one.” Futakuchi pauses to see how Oikawa will react. The other man simply motions with a flick of his wrist for Futakuchi to continue. “They’re one of the most powerful Houses. If you help us take them down, everyone would know your name. Your House’s name will be known everywhere.”

“I do like the sound of that.” Oikawa murmurs. “But other than fame and getting rid of one of our biggest enemies, what else is there? If I go into this battle- which is almost certain to become a war- I’ll be risking my House members’ lives. I’m going to need a damn good reason to do that.”

“Every battle has the chance of death.” Futakuchi counters but Kogane notices his shoulders tense. By the cold smile that crosses Oikawa’s face, he also notices. “It will be easy. Jin Soekawa is running the House now, Ushijima’s down and his best weapon, Tendou Satori, is gone who knows where.”

Oikawa uncrosses his legs and steeples his fingers, arching a brow. “Well if it’ll be so easy to take down Shiratorizawa, what’s stopping me from gathering my House without telling you and just wiping them out myself?” He asks.

Futakuchi’s grin turns feral. “You wouldn’t do that.” He says but his smooth tone is beginning to sound strained.

“Oh but I could. I definitely could.” Oikawa purrs. “I’m going to need payment for my family’s hard work. What can you give me, Futakuchi? Something worth my house members’ lives.”

Futakuchi, for once, hesitates. Usually Futakuchi’s the smooth bastard but he seems he’s outmatched with Oikawa. The leader sighs and presses his palms flat against his desk. “Listen.” He says lowly. “I want to take Shiratorizawa out. So do you. We could work together to bring them down and then we’ll be known as the most powerful Houses in Japan.”

Oikawa leans back in his chair, crossing his legs. “Okay.” He says, tapping his fingers together. “How about this- I lend you my people for one day. If you can’t defeat Shiratorizawa in _one day_ then I will simply do it myself. And then I will wipe you off of the face of the planet. How does that sound?” He grins ferally.

“A day?” Futakuchi asks, eyes wide. “But…”

“You said it would be easy, Futakuchi. I told you before, I want one battle. Not a war. If we can take Shiratorizawa out in one fell swoop, nobody will challenge us. Fighting more than once will give them time to gather allies. We don’t want that, do we?” Oikawa arches a brow, motioning towards Futakuchi. “Its your choice.”

Futakuchi looks down at his desk and when he looks back at Oikawa he has a wicked smile on his face. “Okay. One day. I can do that.” He says.

Oikawa grins and stands, Futakuchi doing the same. The two shake hands and Oikawa leans forward to whisper something to Futakuchi as he grips his hand.

Futakuchi visibly tenses and Oikawa pulls back with an easy smile, letting go of Futakuchi’s hand and waving at him. “Call me when you’re ready. I’ll give you two months to plan. If not the deal is off, and we’ll do the job ourselves.” He says and waves a hand towards his people. “Let’s go. And I’ll be expecting that call Futakuchi.”

Oikawa moves out of the office with his group and, after a look from Futakuchi, Aone and Obara follow to escort them out.

Kogane stands from his seat once he’s sure they’re gone, walking quickly over to Futakuchi. “You can’t do that.” Kogane whispers. “Take out Shiratorizawa in _one day_? It’s impossible and Oikawa-san knows it.”

“We’ll do it.” Futakuchi says, still standing. He looks down at Kogane with a sneer. “And then we’ll take out Aoba Josai.”

“Futakuchi _what_?” Kogane asks with wide eyes. “You’re getting too ahead of yourself- we can’t do that.”

“We can and we _will_.” Futakuchi snarls, rounding his desk to stand in front of Kogane. He leans down with a grin. “With Shiratorizawa gone and Aoba Josai defeated, nobody will dare challenge us. We’ll be the most powerful House in Japan. And I will have brought us there. Can you imagine it Koganegawa?”

Kogane steps back with a flinch at the wild look in Futakuchi’s eyes. “Futakuchi Kenji, Leader of the most _powerful_ House to ever grace Japan. Everyone will know my name.” Futakuchi turns and begins pacing. “I need to make this count. This is my one chance. Koganegawa get Aone for me. Tell him I need him immediately.”

“O-Okay.” Kogane says and slowly moves backwards until his back meets the door. He rushes out, glad to be out of Futakuchi’s presence. “Aone! Aone!” He whisper-shouts as he makes his way down the hall.

The elevator doors open and Aone steps out, blinking down at Kogane. “Futakuchi needs to see you. Then um… Then we have to talk.” Kogane whispers.

Aone blinks down at him and Kogane just shakes his head. “You’ll see. By the way, I’ll be meeting Atsumu again tonight. Um… I don’t think you should come.” He murmurs.

Aone hesitates before nodding and making his way towards Futakuchi’s office.

Kogane swallows and pauses to look back at the hall as Aone opens the door and slips into Futakuchi’s office.

God, Futakuchi’s gone insane. Kogane knew he was power hungry but… Risking everyone’s life just so his name will go down in history? Its sick.

He shakes his head and steps into the elevator, pressing the button for the basement.

He has to call Bokuto. He has to know about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written out an outline of all of the drama, big reveals and stuff I want to happen before this thing ends (I thought we'd only get up to like twenty chapters but oh boy I feel like we're gonna get up there in numbers). This is just my DRAMA notes and its like seven pages long. I was hoping the story would last longer and I might get another ten chapters out or so, maybe more and then it'll be over. Many juicy reveals in the future lmao. A lot happens.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this is a little late! I had an essay for History I had to quickly get done before I forgot about it again and this chapter was kinda tough to start tbh just because I have so many ideas for the future and its kinda tough to get there. Some of this chapters might just seem to be filler but I'll try to have that good drama and keep it not boring and stuff lmao

“Go fish.” Lev says happily, placing his cards face-down in front of him, opting instead to pick up his bowl of curry and begin eating it.

Goshiki pauses and looks over at Lev. “Lev… You do know we’re _not_ playing Go Fish, right?” He asks slowly, as if Lev won’t be able to understand him.

“Wait what?” Lev blinks up at Goshiki with his mouth full.

Atsumu sets his cards down with a frown. “Wait, what _are_ we playing?” He questions.

“Why did you keep taking my cards then? Why have I been _giving_ you cards? I thought Atsumu asked me for a three just last turn!” Lev exclaims, immediately shutting his mouth when Yamaguchi glares at him, having told the taller man time and time again about not talking with his mouth full.

“Okay I did that to mess with you.” Atsumu admits, lifting his hands in surrender. “I thought it was funny. But now I’m confused. I’ve been playing Uno?”

Kenma drops his head in his hands, exhaling lowly. “ _This_. This is why we don’t play games together. I swear to God this is just like Twister.” He mutters.

“You guys played Twister without me?” Lev cries. “Where was I?”

“You were sleeping. Goshiki had a nightmare, Atsumu got back from meeting with some informants and Kenma is practically nocturnal at this point. It was like three in the morning or something and let me just say, it was a _mess_.” Yamaguchi shrugs before laying his cards down on the table. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’ve been playing Blackjack. I don’t really know the rules though so I’ve kind of just been messing around.”

Kenma looks up at Goshiki. “Please tell me we’re at least playing the same game.” He says almost pleadingly.

“Haven’t we been playing Slapjack?” Goshiki asks quietly.

Kenma stands, throwing his cards down. “God _dammit_ Goshiki! We’re playing Poker!” He exclaims.

“I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO PLAY POKER! AND ATSUMU KEPT SLAPPING MY HANDS I WAS CONFUSED.” Goshiki shouts.

Atsumu once again raises his hands up in the air. “Okay listen I came in and sat down like ten minutes into the game- I had no idea what we were playing.” He defends himself, then shoots a grin over at Goshiki. “I kinda made it my goal to just fuck with all of you guys. I’m not sorry.”

“I’m going to my room.” Kenma grumbles and Goshiki lays down his cards, causing Kenma to look back at him. “Dammit Goshiki you could’ve won with that hand!”

“I don’t even know how to play poker stop yelling at me!”

“You know, I think we’re all perfect together.” Lev mumbles around his mouthful of curry. “Best friends- destined, some might say.”

“Pfft.” Atsumu punches Lev in the shoulder, the taller of the two yelping, Yamaguchi cringing back with a shouted, “close your mouth, Lev! Geez!”

“You know, if it weren’t for our situation I don’t think I would ever consider any of you friends.” Kenma says, having ultimately decided to simply stretch out on the couch behind where Goshiki sits next to Yamaguchi. Goshiki tips his head back to look up at Kenma, who looks down at him with a small smile. “But you know what, you guys aren’t all that bad I think.”

“Aww Kenma-san!” Lev exclaims, jumping up and nearly stepping on Goshiki’s hand in his rush to flop down next to Kenma, hugging the smaller man tightly.

“Mouth closed, Lev!” Yamaguchi scolds as Kenma lets out what sounds like a _hiss_ , clawing at Lev’s arms.

“Let go you fucking titan!” Kenma snaps, kicking at Lev’s leg.

“Aw that means he likes you!” Atsumu exclaims, watching with a fond smile as Kenma struggles against Lev, who doesn’t seem to be letting him go any time soon.

Goshiki laughs and Yamaguchi stands, flopping down on top of Lev and hugging both him and Kenma tightly. “Oh nice! Bro hug!” Atsumu shouts, standing and dropping onto the couch by a thrashing Kenma, leaning down onto the smaller man.

“Goshiki! Goshiki help me.” Kenma gasps, pushing at Lev’s arm. “I swear you’re going to choke me- let _go_.”

Goshiki looks up at Atsumu, who’s motioning to him with a grin. He snorts and stands before shoving Lev’s leg aside so he can sit beside him, joining the hug. “Goshiki how _dare you_.” Kenma growls, smacking Lev’s arm one more time before relaxing with a long sigh. “Okay fine. I’ll give you sixty seconds.”

“This is a win! I’m so proud of you Kenma!” Yamaguchi says, moving Lev’s arm aside so he can grip Kenma tighter.

“Hey- Hey! I said sixty seconds of hugging! No praise or else I’m leaving.” Kenma grumbles and Goshiki laughs, reaching down to muss Kenma’s hair. “You know what-” He sighs again. “You know, human contact is nice.”

“I’ve been telling you that for years now!” Lev shouts, lifting himself up to look down at Kenma, simultaneously knocking Atsumu, Yamaguchi and Goshiki off of the couch.

“Lev, Goshiki’s leg!” Yamaguchi shouts, punching Lev’s arm.

“Didn’t you just tell me its pretty much healed up?” Goshiki asks, propping himself up on Atsumu’s chest, the blonde just laying there after Lev pushed him off. Goshiki’s almost sure he fell asleep. But _how?_

Yamaguchi glances up at him. “Yeah but you shouldn’t go around trying to rebreak it. Is it feeling okay?” He asks worriedly, then looks down at Atsumu. “Uh… ‘Tsumu are you okay down there?”

“Huh?” Atsumu snorts, jolting awake and glancing back at Yamaguchi. “Wha? Yeah I’m good. Goshiki can you carry me up to my room?” He whines.

“What? No.” Goshiki pushes himself off of Atsumu and turns to look down at him. “Believe me, I would if I could but- I don’t know if you forgot- my _leg_ was just _broken_.”

Atsumu sighs, slumping on the floor. “Oh yeah. I guess I’ll just suffer and sleep here. On the floor. It’s not like I’m a great asset to the Black Jackals or anything.” He closes his eyes with another deep, loud sigh.

“Yeah okay. Bye Blondie.” Kenma stands and begins walking away.

“Hey you’re blonde too!” Atsumu cries, lurching up and grabbing Kenma’s ankle, causing him to yelp as he trips.

Lev quickly moves forward and grabs Kenma’s arm, pulling him back up. Goshiki goes to stand but his legs buckle beneath him as a loud bang echoes through the house.

“Goddammit stop slamming the door like that! It freaks everyone out!” Atsumu snaps loudly, letting go of Kenma’s ankle and standing, walking towards the door with a scowl.

Yamaguchi stands and slides under Goshiki’s arm, helping him steady himself. “Its okay. Just the door.” Yamaguchi murmurs, wrapping his arm around Goshiki’s waist. “Nothing to freak out about.”

“I really do wish they’d stop opening the door like that though.” Kenma murmurs, hugging himself with a frown as he sits back on the couch beside Lev, who had tensed up when the door opened.

“Who is it?” Yamaguchi calls, helping lower Goshiki onto the couch next to Kenma, the other man still frozen.

“Kogane.” Atsumu sounds surprised as he walks back into the living room, Kogane on his heels.

Goshiki looks up with a blink, that waking him from his stupor. “Kogane? Its _much_ earlier than it usually is when you come. How’d you get here?” He asks, standing and walking over to Kogane, grimacing at how his legs still feel a bit weak from fear.

Kogane holds his arms out to Goshiki, accepting the slightly shorter man’s hug even as he lifts his head to speak to Atsumu. “I need to talk to Bokuto. Fast. I thought it was too important to tell him over the phone.” He says and the blonde nods before quickly jogging off.

“How’d you get here?” Goshiki asks, pulling back so he can look up at Kogane.

Kogane glances down at him and smiles, but it seems tense. “I told Aone I didn’t think he should come because of him and Atsumu but he let me borrow his car. I was thinking of coming later tonight and just waiting for my usual meeting with Atsumu, but it was too important.” He declares.

“Hm. Is it about Futakuchi?” Goshiki asks, shifting back a step and loosening his grip on Kogane.

He nods, looking up as Bokuto comes jogging into the living room, Atsumu, Tendou and Akaashi behind him. “Kogane. What’s wrong?” Bokuto asks as Goshiki lets go completely of Kogane, stepping back to stand beside him.

Kogane shifts on his feet and glances over at Goshiki. “I don’t want to upset you.” He says softly, reaching over to gently take his hand.

“Don’t worry about it. I’d rather you tell it to me then have to hear it from Atsumu later.” Goshiki says, squeezing Kogane’s fingers.

He hums with a nod before turning to look straight at Bokuto, expression grim. “We need to talk. Futakuchi’s allied himself with Aoba Josai and…” Kogane’s gaze flicks hesitantly over to Goshiki, then he looks over at Tendou. “He plans to attack Shiratorizawa with them.”

“No.” Tendou whispers and lifts his hand to his throat, dropping his gaze to the floor. “Shiratorizawa is strong but… They’re practically falling apart at the seams. It’ll be a massacre.”

Goshiki gently slips his hand out of Kogane’s and walks over to Tendou, gripping his adoptive mother’s arm tightly before turning to look back at Kogane. “Tell us everything you know, Kogane. We need to stop this.” He says.

“Well- Maybe not _stop_ it. But interfere.” Bokuto pipes up, earning scathing glares from both Goshiki and Tendou. “What? You guys don’t like Shiratorizawa. The Black Jackals don’t like them either.”

“Its not just that.” Kogane says, causing everyone, even Kenma, Lev and Yamaguchi, who had been pretending not to listen. “Afterwards… Futakuchi plans to try and eliminate Aoba Josai.”

“Okay wait go back.” Bokuto quickly says, holding up a hand. “Go back and tell us _everything_ , Kogane. From the very beginning. But first, let’s move to my office.”

Kogane nods and looks over at Goshiki. “Will you be coming?” He asks hesitantly.

Goshiki pauses. Does he want to go? Just _hearing_ about Shiratorizawa being at the raid at Nekoma caused him to pass out.

He looks up at Kogane before nodding with more confidence than he feels. “Yeah. I need to hear this stuff. And… I want to know. How long until they move on Shiratorizawa?” He says, sounding very confident despite his shaking knees.

“Two months.” Kogane says, his gaze not leaving Goshiki’s.

He nods. “My leg will be fine by then. I-”

“You will not be going.” Tendou orders, causing Goshiki to rear back and look at him. “You _can’t_. Tsutomu-”

“We can talk about that later.” Bokuto placates, obviously spotting Goshiki’s outraged expression. “We haven’t even made our plans yet. We have to intervene, yes, but we don’t even know _how_ yet. Let’s leave who will be attending to later, okay?”

Goshiki hesitates before nodding, Tendou doing the same. Bokuto claps his hands with an easy grin, though his eyes look tense. Goshiki thought when Akaashi got better Bokuto would be happier but it almost seems like he’s even tenser around Akaashi than he is with everybody else.

Akaashi seems to notice it too, constantly glancing over at Bokuto before slumping almost disappointedly, returning his gaze to the floor.

Goshiki wonders for a moment what that’s about before deciding he has more pressing things to worry about right now. “Atsumu, if you’d please get Sakusa I’d greatly appreciate it. I think he should be here for this.” Bokuto says, grinning as he does so.

“Bokuto-san I can-” Akaashi begins, freezing when Bokuto turns to give him a strained smile.

“’Kaashi I think it’d be best if you stuck this one out. I don’t want any more trauma so soon after everything that happened to you.” Bokuto says and pats Akaashi’s shoulder, an awkward gesture at best.

Akaashi looks over at Goshiki, who he’s been spending the majority of his time with other than Yamaguchi, but he just shrugs with a small shake of his head. Akaashi looks at the ground, fidgeting with his fingers. “Yeah. Okay, I will then. Um… Thanks for caring Bokuto-san.” He murmurs.

“Yeah, no problem.” Bokuto says absently, turning and walking towards the elevator.

For a moment, Akaashi almost looks as if he wants to cry. But then he turns and walks off, shoulders slumped. Yamaguchi immediately stands and walks up to Goshiki, patting his back. “Good luck, Goshiki. Let me know what’s up. Kenma, Lev and I are gonna go hang out with Akaashi. Make sure he’s doing alright.” He murmurs.

Goshiki nods. “Give him some hugs for me, okay? He hasn’t been doing too good lately.” He murmurs as Kogane pauses to wait beside him, Tendou, Atsumu and Bokuto having already moved forward.

Yamaguchi nods with a smile. “Yeah, we’ll take good care of him. I’m sure Kenma knows what’s going on but he’s _way_ too good at keeping secrets. If it gets too bad I’m sure he’ll let us know but for now he just talks with Akaashi about it alone.” He says and squeezes Goshiki’s shoulder with a comforting smile before following after Akaashi, Lev jogging to follow and Kenma doing the same, although with less enthusiasm.

Kogane frowns as he glances over at Goshiki. “What’s going on with Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san?” He asks quietly as they walk towards the elevators, which Bokuto is holding open as he chats with Tendou, seeming much more relaxed than he had formerly been with Akaashi.

“I’m not sure. Bokuto tries to hide it but he kind of sucks at not showing his emotions.” Goshiki murmurs and Kogane nods, humming his agreement.

“This is my first time seeing them together since Akaashi got his memory back. Do you think something happened?” Kogane asks, lowering his voice as they get nearer to Bokuto and Tendou.

Goshiki shrugs before quietly shushing Kogane, stepping into the elevator besides Tendou, shooting Bokuto a smile.

“I can begin to fill Sakusa and Atsumu in later. Kogane- tell me. What’s going on?” Bokuto asks seriously, crossing his arms and lifting his chin.

Kogane sighs and glances over at Goshiki before beginning to tell them all that’s happened in Dateko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My notes pages from this chapter and onward ALONE is twelve pages. it is over 3,000 words of just the OUTLINES of the drama I'm planning. i hope y'all are ready because there is going to be a LOT of foreshadowing now since I have actual things planned out. I'm kind of bad at keeping secrets to be completely honest lmao so i might give more hints than i mean to but its just so fun to have an audience to guess these things instead of me writing hints pointing towards a secret i already know lmao


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a hot second but the inspiration is pouring out of my worm-brain once again. Fun stuff guys. Fun stuff.  
> Also we're almost at 600 hits WHAT we like just hit 500 yesterday guys- guys h o w. I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story though! I'm really proud of it so its amazing to know other people like it too.

“I’ll need to call in my allies.” Bokuto whispers, sitting at his desk. He rubs his forehead, grimacing at the migraine already brewing in his skull. Kogane sits in a chair beside Goshiki, holding the other man’s hand and looking apologetic as he looks at Bokuto.

“You guys have allies?” Goshiki pipes up, not looking as stricken as Bokuto would’ve thought, though Tendou surprisingly is.

Well, not all that surprising. Lately whenever they talk about Shiratorizawa or Ushijima, Tendou seems to deflate and looks as if he’s holding back tears. Bokuto tries not to bring it up.

Bokuto nods, standing and planting his hands on his desk, dropping his head low. “Well, yes. Johzenji, for one, is considered our ally. They are technically a House, though very small but whenever I ask Terushima just says they consider themselves “free spirits”. We also have… Inarizaki.” Bokuto lifts his head and turns to look at Sakusa and Atsumu.

Atsumu freezes, eyes going wide and Bokuto notices Sakusa subtly shift towards him, nudging the dyed-blonde’s hand with his own in what he guesses is supposed to be a comforting gesture.

Before, Bokuto would be surprised, seeing as Sakusa seems opposed to all touching, but somehow him and Atsumu seem to have found something in common between them and bonded over it. Bokuto doesn’t know much about Sakusa’s past and he doesn’t know the entirety of Atsumu’s backstory, the blonde holding back some details but Bokuto doesn’t quite mind. Its not his business. As long as it won’t harm anyone around him, he allows those around him to keep their own secrets and deal with their own demons.

“Inarizaki?” Kogane asks, following Bokuto’s gaze over to Atsumu with a small, confused frown.

Goshiki, however, seems to know Atsumu’s past because he nudges at Kogane, giving him a look before nodding back towards Bokuto.

Bokuto straightens and folds his hands behind his back. “Yes, Inarizaki. The House of The Foxes. Their leader…” Bokuto falls quiet as Atsumu begins shaking, tensing up visibly, tendons straining. “Tsum-Tsum? Do you need to be excused?” He asks quietly, trying to comfort Atsumu with the little nickname.

Atsumu shakes his head quickly. “No. No they’re our allies. I need… I need to get used to it. Especially if we’ll be fighting with them.” He whispers, voice cracking. At this Sakusa actually takes Atsumu’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze before pulling away.

“If you need to step out Tsum-Tsum, there’s no shame.” Bokuto assures Atsumu with a smile. “We’re all just people with feelings, right?”

When Atsumu nods, Bokuto turns and continues speaking. “Kita-san is a good leader. From what I’ve been told by him he joined us because the Houses are no longer honorable like they were in the old days. He says he believes if the Houses are now just lowlife thugs they should be treated as such.” Bokuto glances over at Atsumu, knowing the mention of Kita might “trigger” him as Yamaguchi would say.

And it does seem to be doing just that. Atsumu’s slumped against Sakusa, who looks tense but not as uncomfortable as he normally would if it were anyone but Atsumu. “He always was like that.” Atsumu rasps. “All about tradition and honor…”

“He’s still a good man, Atsumu.” Bokuto says quietly, trying to console Atsumu from afar. “I don’t think he’ll be angry with you. But if you don’t want to be here when he arrives to meet with me, I will not force you. I’d never do that.”

“I know.” Atsumu looks as if he’s about to burst into tears. Sakusa, seeming to know that Atsumu would never want to cry in front of the people he wants to respect him, gently pushes Atsumu off of him and grabs his arm, glancing back at Bokuto.

“We’re going to need a moment. I think we might go check in with Yamaguchi for a bit, see if he needs any assistance.” Sakusa says, guiding Atsumu to the door.

Bokuto nods up at Sakusa, watching as he closes the door behind him and Atsumu before turning back to the group in front of him.

“Tendou, what do you think about all of this? Do you really think Dateko will be able to take out Shiratorizawa in just one day?” Bokuto asks, sliding back into his chair and folding his hands.

Tendou looks down at his hands. “I don’t know.” He says, shoulders slumping. “I really don’t know. They aren’t doing too good. And Aoba Josai and Dateko together will be powerful. With Inarizaki and the Black Jackals hopefully we can do something but without us I…” The redhead looks over at Goshiki, shoulders slumping. “They’ll put up a fight but I’m not holding out much hope.”

“Alright. Its settled then. I’ll contact Kita, see if they can make it. Johzenji’s always up for anything that involves fighting so if Kita doesn’t want to get involved we’ll still have a pretty good chance.” Bokuto says with a nod, cracking his knuckles. “I’ll see when he wants to meet and then its up to Kita. Kogane, keep updating me as Futakuchi continues making plans. We have two months to prepare for this. We’re not going to squander time.”

Kogane nods and stands, looking over to Goshiki who also rises. “Let me know if anything changes, alright?” Bokuto asks, standing and holding his hand out to Kogane, shaking the blonde’s hand firmly.

He nods again. “I will. Futakuchi’s been so busy lately I don’t think he’ll notice if I leave earlier or more than usual. And the rest of the House doesn’t really seem to care anymore.” Kogane says.

“Good. Stay safe, Kogane. And let me know if Aone decides to join us, alright? With how close he is to Futakuchi I think he’ll be a good asset. Of course that’s only if you believe he won’t betray us.” Bokuto arches a brow.

Kogane hesitates. “I don’t think he will.” He says slowly, as if he’s thinking about his words. “But I don’t think he’ll do anything that puts Futakuchi in danger.”

“Hm. Well, we’ll try to work around it. Let me know if you have any updates about him. Thank you for the information- and getting it to me ahead of time. It’ll really help give us an advantage in the long run.” Bokuto says, glancing over as Tendou stands.

Kogane nods and murmurs a goodbye before walking out of Bokuto’s office, Goshiki in tow as the two of them talk in soft voices.

“I know this will be difficult for you-” Bokuto begins.

“He’s still in there.” Tendou says, staring at the ground in front of him. “I know it. Maybe…”

Bokuto rounds his desk to put a hand on Tendou’s shoulder, squeezing it in a comforting gesture. “Maybe. But for now, I want you to be with me when I meet with Kita. Can you do that?” He asks.

The redhead nods, lifting his head and rolling back his shoulders. “Yeah. We never did a lot of deals with Inarizaki, but I’ve heard of him. Very old-school.” He hums with a nod.

Bokuto laughs, squeezing Tendou’s shoulder again before dropping his hand. “Yeah Kita’s been like that as long as I’ve known him. He’s a good man, though. I think you’ll like him. He kinda reminds me of…” He trails off.

“Yeah.” Tendou whispers. “Wakatoshi respected him a lot- the way he ran his house and all that.”

Bokuto nods, folding his hands behind his back. “Seems like he would. I should call Kita now, though. If you want to stay, by all means.” He says and walks back to the other side of his desk, sitting in his chair as he lifts his phone from its cradle.

“I think I’m going to go see Kuroo actually.” Tendou says and Bokuto’s gaze immediately shoots up to him.

He hesitates, fingers hovering over the numbers to call Kita. “Yeah… Yeah you can do that. Don’t let him trick you into anything though, alright? He’s a slipper bastard.” His voice turns into a growl.

Tendou nods with a confident grin. “I’ve dealt with _much_ worse House Leaders than him. No need to worry about me, Bokuto. Let me know when Kita will be arriving.” Bokuto nods and Tendou waves before departing, shutting the door behind him.

Bokuto exhales and dials Kita’s number.

***********************************************

Kogane opens the door to his room and immediately jumps back with a yelp. “Aone! Jeez you startled me!” He puts a hand over his house, gasping in breath.

Aone stands, dipping into a small bow. “Sorry, Koganegawa.” He mumbles before sitting back on Kogane’s bed, patting the space beside him.

Kogane closes the door behind him before hopping onto the bed beside Aone. “What’s up? Something with Futakuchi? I was gone for like two _hours_ don’t tell me he made another stupid deal while I was gone.” He sighs heavily.

“No.” Aone shakes his head. “Nothing wrong. But… I want to help.”

Kogane blinks, eyes going wide. “You want to help the Black Jackals? Really?” He asks in surprise.

Aone nods. “Futakuchi… I don’t know what’s going on with him right now. I need to help him. But just talking to him won’t work. I need to find another way.” He rumbles.

Kogane pats his back. “You’re doing the right thing Aone-san. I’ve already let… my friends know about the situation and they think they can help.” He says and Aone nods again. “Apparently they’re allies with Inarizaki. My friend said he’d call them and see if they’d help. I…” Kogane trails off, noticing how Aone had reared back the moment he mentioned Inarizaki. “Aone-san?”

“Inarizaki?” Aone asks, voice unusually soft.

Kogane arches a brow. “Yeah. Inarizaki. What do you have with that House? Some sort of dark past or something?” He asks jokingly, elbowing Aone in the side.

He pauses when he sees the look on Aone’s face. “What’s wrong, Aone-san? What happened?” He asks.

Aone quickly stands and Kogane does the same, frowning at the look in Aone’s eyes. “Nothing.” He whispers. “Nothing’s wrong. We’ll talk later.”

“Aone-san-” Kogane begins but the older man has already left, shutting the door behind him.

Kogane flops back on his bed with a huff. “Wonder what that was about.” He mumbles and rolls onto his stomach, reaching out to the remote on his nightstand.

He’s got to find out what’s going on with Aone. Knowing how protective he is of Futakuchi it probably has something to do with the House Leader. But what?

Did Futakuchi do something to Inarizaki? Kogane hasn’t even heard Futakuchi or Aone ever speak of them. As far as he knows they don’t do business and Futakuchi doesn’t seem to consider them enemies because if so he probably would be constantly plotting on how to destroy them.

Kogane heaves a sigh. Earlier today he’d noticed Bokuto giving Atsumu a look as he talked about Inarizaki. And Atsumu seems to have a problem with Aone… Could it be about that?

Could it _not_ have to do with Futakuchi? But Aone wouldn’t do something like that… Atsumu kept saying Aone had tried to kill him. Before Atsumu interrupted him Aone had began to say “I was ordered…”

But back then Moniwa would’ve been the House Leader. Kogane was younger then, Futakuchi having been leader for quite a few years now but from what he remembers of Moniwa and what he hears from everything, Moniwa was a kind leader. _Much_ kinder than most House Leaders would allow themselves to be.

Surely he wouldn’t’ve ordered for a _child_ to be killed.

“Tsutomu probably knows.” Kogane murmurs, grabbing his phone from his pocket and dialing the familiar number.

He hesitates, remembering Tsutomu telling him he was going to be hanging out with Akaashi, Kenma and Yamaguchi after he left.

Kogane doesn’t want to bother him when he’s with his friends. He hums, setting his phone aside. “I’ll call him later.” He decides, sitting back against his headboard. He flips on the TV and resigns himself to watch mindless shows until something important comes up. Anything to pass the time.

***********************************************

Pain floods through the man, causing him to groan as he curls in on himself.

The floor is hard and cold beneath him and despite the uncomfortableness of the solid cement, the cool stone against his cheek feels almost soothing, the rest of his body burning, feeling as if he’s being torched from the inside out.

He rolls onto his other side, tugging the thin blanket tighter around him as his body shudders against a chill that seemingly comes from nowhere.

The man lifts his head, biting back a yelp at the sharp pain in his torso as he moves. He squints against the sudden light, flinching back.

“Hey.” A familiar voice murmurs and the man looks up, blinking blearily.

The second man sits in front of the bars and opens a bag the first man hadn’t noticed him carrying. “I brought you something. I know they don’t really feed you well and I had some leftover mackerel pike.”

The first man lets his head drop back onto his arms, the scent of the food causing his stomach to roil. “You need to eat.” The second man says quietly, gently sliding the plate through the bars, nudging it close to the first’s head. “Eat and then you’ll feel better, okay?”

When the first man doesn’t respond, the second sighs and the first hears him shift and his footsteps fade.

The familiar sound of the elevator dings and the man turns to look at the closing doors, sighing quietly. “Goodbye, ‘Kaashi.” He rasps softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm. tea. and INARIZAKI. but more on that LATER.  
> also kuroo is a fucking cockroach he just keeps COMING BACK LMAO its already decided and nobody can argue. also i just remembered Nohebi existed and I wanna add them but like THERE'S ALREADY SO MUCH GOING ON HOW AM I GOING TO FIT IT??? we'll see.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if I started to cry writing this or if I just yawned a lot.   
> Some more foreshadowing. I bet you can't guess what's foreshadowing and if you can-- I dunno I'll give you a cookie or something. You don't have to guess WHAT'S being foreshadowed, just what things I said that could be considered foreshadowing or just hinting towards stuff. (this is my attempt for more feedback guys PLEASE I ENJOY EVERY COMMENT AND REPLY TO ALL OF THEM)

“Don’t stress yourself out about it now.” Goshiki hears Lev say as he walks towards the dining room.

Goshiki pauses, hesitating just outside of the doors. “Lev you don’t understand.” Kenma sighs and it sounds like he’s typing. Probably working on what he’s always working on. A project Goshiki _still_ doesn’t know all of the details of. Apparently- according to Yamaguchi- not even Lev knows completely what Kenma spends almost all of his time doing.

“Well then why don’t you just tell me?” Lev asks. “Come on, Kenma. If it has to do with Nekoma and-”

“It doesn’t.” Kenma interrupts, his tone sharp. “I don’t want anything to do with Nekoma anymore. Its just… Its just a personal thing, okay? And for right now it needs to be a secret. When I finish I’ll let you know.”

“Yeah but who knows when that’ll be.” Lev grumbles, sounding more like a whiny child than anything.

Goshiki glances over when he hears footsteps and quickly lifts a finger to his lips without his brain even registering who he’s shushing.

Yamaguchi arches a brow and Goshiki fights back the urge to apologize, turning to nod towards the door as Lev and Kenma continue to talk.

Yamaguchi hesitates before shrugging and joining Goshiki, leaning closer to the door to listen in on their conversation.

“Lev, just let me do this. Okay?” Kenma asks quietly.

Lev sighs heavily. “Yeah, okay. Don’t get yourself in trouble though. And let me know if I have to go beat someone up, okay?” He asks teasingly.

Kenma laughs, but it sounds more for Lev’s sake than anything else. “Yeah, I will.” He says and Goshiki quickly steps back, nudging Yamaguchi back as they hear footsteps.

Yamaguchi moves Goshiki aside and walks into the dining room with a bright grin as if they hadn’t just been listening in on the other two’s conversation. “Lev, Kenma! Hey guys! What’s up?” Yamaguchi asks, Goshiki following.

“Nothin’.” Lev says, trying to casually lean back against the table but missing it and falling down instead with a loud yelp.

Kenma snorts, rolling his eyes. “Moron.” He grumbles, reaching down to pat Lev’s hair.

“Hey Ken-” Yamaguchi begins before the phone near the door rings, interrupting him. “Oh that must be someone ordering some food. Give me a second.”

As Yamaguchi walks over to answer the phone Goshiki sits at the table next to Kenma, leaning over to look at his laptop screen.

It looks like Kenma’s looking at records of some sort, a long list of names, _prices?_ , and more names.

Kenma glances over and quickly shuts his laptop. “What are you working on?” Goshiki asks curiously, having gained basically no more information than he already had on Kenma’s little “project” from him and Lev’s conversation.

Kenma sighs. “It’s a-”

“Personal project, yeah I know. But what does that entail?” Goshiki asks.

Kenma shoots him a glare. “I may like you Goshiki, but I will not hesitate.” He mutters.

“Hey Lev, will you let the cook I need an order of Tekkamaki.” Yamaguchi says, then snaps his fingers as Lev hauls himself. “Faster, come on! When someone is too afraid to come out of their room we want to get everything they need to them as quickly as possible.” He calls after Lev, who jolted up and ran back into the kitchen.

“Who is it?” Goshiki asks, trying to think of some of the people he knows that don’t often leave their rooms. The bad thing about them not leaving their rooms is Goshiki hardly ever sees them- he’s even heard Yamaguchi talking about people he’s never met because they never wander out of their rooms.

Yamaguchi sits beside Goshiki and stretches his legs out underneath the table with a yawn. “One of our new recruits, Semi Eita. Could you bring his food up to him, actually? I’ve kind of been up and walking around all day and I am _beat_. He’s supposed to be helping us but…” Yamaguchi trails off when he sees Goshiki’s expression. “Oh God wait. He’s from Shiratorizawa, right? Jeez I can’t believe I asked you that. I’m so sorry.”

“No, no! Its fine Yama-chan.” Goshiki says, Yamaguchi relaxing a bit at the nickname. “I’ve actually been wanting to talk to him, but he doesn’t come out much. At least this will give me a reason.”

Kenma frowns as he looks over at Goshiki. “He held Tendou back as Ushijima _beat_ you. I heard you said you forgave him when he first arrived. What else is there to talk with him about?” He asks, tone dry and from anyone else it would sound almost mocking. But Goshiki knows Kenma’s incredulous right now.

“I don’t know. I just want to talk with him I guess.” Goshiki shrugs, looking down at his hands. Now talking to Semi seems kind of stupid.

Yamaguchi puts his hand on Goshiki’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t let Kenma change your mind. He’s just surprised. If you want to go talk to Semi and if it does something to help you then by all means go for it.” Yamaguchi says consolingly, squeezing Goshiki’s shoulder.

“Yeah don’t let me stop you. Besides, all of my scolding never stops Lev. At this point no one listens to me.” Kenma grumbles.

“I listen to you!” Goshiki cries.

Kenma waves a hand. “You’re practically an angel Goshiki. You don’t count.” He mutters and holds up a hand when Yamaguchi goes to open his mouth. “You too Yamaguchi. You two don’t count because you think its rude to not listen and agree with everything anyone says.”

“Hey, I disagree with people!” Yamaguchi says, gasping in mock-offense.

“Yeah me too!” Goshiki shouts before snapping his mouth shut when he realizes he just proved Kenma’s point, dropping his gaze to the table.

Kenma snorts and Yamaguchi outright laughs, grinning over at Goshiki. “But yeah, I’ll take the food to Semi. If he doesn’t want to talk that’s fine.” He shrugs a bit.

“Yeah. You’ve gotta be delicate with them.” Yamaguchi hums with a nod before seeming to remember who they’re talking about. “Well… Well maybe not as delicate as we would be with Akaashi and if you want to yell at him I think you totally have the right to. And from what I’ve heard, Semi thinks the same.”

Goshiki nods and turns as Lev bursts back into the kitchen, holding a covered plate. “Hey! The chef was already making some Tekkamaki, so it didn’t take long. Who will be taking these up?” He asks, setting the plate on the table.

“That would be me. Thanks for getting them so quick, Lev.” Goshiki says with a smile, standing and picking up the plate carefully, knowing that this food is Semi’s favorite and perhaps the only solace he’s had since arriving here.

“Yeah no problem! So since you guys didn’t wake me up to play Twister how about-” Goshiki doesn’t get to hear the rest of Lev’s sentence because he slips out of the dining room, the door swinging shut quietly behind him.

Goshiki pauses, inhaling as he silently hypes himself up. Semi hadn’t even been one of the people to assist in his “punishment”, but this feels almost as bad. He had held Tendou back and it felt as if he’d been driving a wedge between the family as he did so.

In Goshiki’s time of need, the only thing he got from Tendou was screams directed at Ushijima. He felt like a scared kid again, huddled in the cold behind that dumpster, his family gone.

He had really thought he was going to die that day. And the thought of dying without the closest person to him beside him made his entire body hurt, even more than the kicks and the blows. It hurt his soul.

Goshiki blinks back tears and shakes himself. Now’s not the time. Maybe… Maybe telling Semi how his actions made him feel will help.

Yamaguchi always says talking helps. And Goshiki even told Atsumu that.

 _“Bottling up your feelings causes them to explode, Goshiki. And it hurts. It hurts like a physical pain and its not healthy.”_ Yamaguchi had told Goshiki after noticing the other man constantly pushing back tears and trying not to cry during the beginning of his time here. _“You can die from keeping it all in, Goshiki. Just let it out. We don’t judge here, and we never have. You’re allowed to cry.”_

But now isn’t the time for crying. He just… He just wants to talk to Semi.

And that’s what he’ll do.

Goshiki takes another breath, pausing to give himself time to calm himself down before stepping into the elevator and pressing the button to the fourth floor, leaning back against the wall.

Goshiki takes a few more calming breaths before the elevator reaches the fourth floor, the doors opening with a ding, sounding much too cheerful for Goshiki at the moment.

He shifts the plate into one hand so he can wipe the sweat off his palms before stepping out of the threshold and walking towards the room Atsumu had absentmindedly pointed out as Semi’s once when Goshiki had asked.

He knocks gently against the door then takes a step back, hesitating. He hears soft footsteps on the other side of the door and then… nothing.

“I have the food you asked for.” Goshiki says dryly, fighting back a small grin when he hears the locks clicking as they’re unlatched.

The grin immediately leaves his face when the door opens a crack and Goshiki spots Semi’s face on the other side. He looks pale with dark bags under his eyes as if he hasn’t been sleeping.

“Thank you.” Semi’s voice sounds raspy, as if he hasn’t spoken in a while. He opens the door open more to gingerly take the plate from Goshiki’s hands, moving carefully so he doesn’t touch him. “Really. You didn’t have to bring it up.”

“I wanted to.” Goshiki pipes up after a moment, Semi hesitating as if he was waiting for a reply. “I… I wanted to talk with you, Semi.”

Semi hesitates, eyes going wide. “Y-You do? Why? After all I did…” His voice quiets and he looks down at the ground in front of him, shoulders slumping.

Goshiki sighs quietly. “Its been bothering you a lot, hasn’t it? I can tell you haven’t been sleeping.” He says.

Semi shuffles back into his room before gently nodding towards the room behind him. “Well… Yeah kind of. I know you said you forgave me but Tendou… And even though you said you forgive me I don’t… What I did wasn’t right.” He murmurs.

Goshiki steps inside and turns around, watching as Semi sits on his bed and gently sets the plate down, lifting the lid covering it. “Yeah. It wasn’t.” He says and Semi jolts up, eyes wide. He obviously hadn’t been expecting that. Goshiki shoots him a small grin. “But we’ve all made mistakes. Yours was bad, sure, but what ones aren’t? Apologies don’t make everything better either though.” As he talks, Goshiki walks over to the large windows and pushes back the curtains, the setting sun shining in.

“Goshiki you don’t have to do this.” Semi rasps. “I made my room a mess. I should clean it.”

“Nah. You won’t.” Goshiki says, shooting a grin over at Semi. “And call me Tsutomu, remember?”

He still feels a bit angry towards Semi, but he can hold onto that anger forever. Seeing Semi like this… It shows Goshiki that the man regrets his actions and thinks of them enough to keep him awake at night.

“I will-” Semi begins.

Goshiki holds up a hand. “You obviously haven’t been eating lately. You eat and I’ll clean and talk.” He orders and Semi slumps with a nod, lifting the Tekkamaki to his mouth.

“Now I can’t make Tendou forgive you. That’s your job and your job alone. But I can help you.” Goshiki says, grabbing the blankets and clothes sprawled around the room, dumping them in the laundry basket in the corner of the room. “Tendou… He’s been sort of struggling a lot. He still holds out hope for Ushijima and I feel like he blames you a bit for what happened. He’s convinced himself that maybe if he could’ve gotten to Ushijima, he could’ve stopped it all and things would’ve gone back to normal.”

Semi hums softly, looking down at the bed beneath him. “Well…” He begins.

“You don’t have to tell me it’s a silly idea. I know it is. But… You know if anyone can convince Ushijima, Tendou can. I just wanted to let you know why he seems to despise you so much.” Goshiki says, noticing Semi’s wince. “Well… Not _despises_. I’m sure deep down he still loves you.”

Semi sighs, shoulders slumping. “I wouldn’t doubt if you’re wrong.” He mumbles. “I deserve it. I knew Ushijima wasn’t in his right mind but… But I followed his orders anyone. It hurt me Go-Tsutomu.” Semi lifts his head to look at Goshiki almost desperately. “It really did hurt me, seeing what happened happen. It was awful. And when you passed out… Ushijima just got up and left. I let go of Tendou and he just collapsed next to you crying. I didn’t… I didn’t know what to do so I just left. I’m… I’m so sorry Tsutomu I really am.”

Goshiki stares at Semi for a long moment before walking over to him and carefully settling on the bed beside him, grasping his shoulder. “Semi.” Goshiki says, causing the older man to turn and look at him. “Realizing what you did is wrong is the first step. Apologizing is the second. Now _working_ towards your forgiveness is the next. I’ve already forgiven you for the most part, but it won’t be that easy with Tendou. He’s known you much longer than I have, and he considered you a friend, Semi. I’m sure back then he believed if anyone would help us stand up against Ushijima, it would be you. But… When you did what you did, that crushed him a little. I can tell it did.” Goshiki doesn’t want to make Semi feel worse than he already does, but he’s just telling it like it is.

Semi deserves that at least. And he seems to want Tendou’s forgiveness- and to do that he needs all of the information he can get.

Semi’s shoulders have slumped again, head hanging. “I really fucked up, didn’t I?” He mutters with a bitter laugh.

“Now’s not the time for wallowing in self pity Semisemi.” Semi jolts up at the nickname, eyes wide as Goshiki stands and grins. “I think you can do it. Tendou’s stubborn but I’ve already forgiven you and that’s half of the process. But before you can get Tendou to forgive you, you need to take care of yourself. Keep your room clean, take a nice long bath. Get yourself mentally ready, okay? Mental health is physical health.” He parrots what Yamaguchi’s told him many times.

Semi smiles but it seems less weak than before. “Thanks Tsutomu. For everything.” Semi says and stands, hugging Goshiki tightly.

The younger man grins and grips Semi back. “Its not a problem. I think you deserve forgiveness, Semi. We’re all just people- we make mistakes. And the best way to learn is from mistakes, right?” Goshiki grins up at Semi.

Semi stares down at him for a long moment before grinning back, looking almost better than when he did when Goshiki first arrived. “You know what Tsutomu.” Semi hums, letting go of him.

“What?”

“I think you might just be the kindest yakuza member I’ve ever met.” Semi grins, ruffling Goshiki’s hair.

“Hey! Not the hair!” Goshiki cries, smacking Semi’s hand away.

The older man laughs and grins at Goshiki. “I’ve been saying this a lot but thank you Tsutomu. Really. Even after all I did you still help me. I’ll make it up to you I promise.” Semi says.

Goshiki waves a hand. “Nah you don’t have to. But if you want to do anything for me, you should make up with Tendou. Then the debt shall be repaid.” He grins.

“Deal.” Semi says, holding out a hand and Goshiki shakes it firmly with a grin.

“I’m gonna go hang out with some of my friends here. We’re usually in the living room on the second floor if you ever want to come hang out with us.” Goshiki says with a grin and waves a hand before walking out.

Goshiki pauses and glances back in the room, seeing Semi now sitting on his bed as he eats his Tekkamaki with a small smile. Goshiki grins and pulls the door shut behind him, turning to go downstairs with a skip in his step.

He still hasn’t quite forgiven Semi, but that’s okay. At least the man is attempting to make it up to him and seems remorseful.

Maybe things will be alright. After this raid… They’ll be free. Tendou promised. And Tendou’s never broken a promise to Goshiki. Not to his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Tsutomu thinking about what happened with Ushijima kind of killed me inside and I'm sure those tears were from sadness, not the yawns. Also I had planned out some Kuroo drama in this chapter but you know what- I'M MAKING Y'ALL WAIT. (Also I want to get to thirty or thirty-five chapters so the drama must be spaced out. I must not reveal everything in one simple chapter despite how much I want to because i literally suck ass at keeping secrets lmao)


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pfft hey guys. MY FIRST POST OF 2021 LETS ALL HOPE ITS NOT A COMPLETE GARBAGE FIRE!! AND ITS AT LIKE LITERALLY 1 AM. A GREAT HABIT TO START.  
> omg wait this is a terrible way to start 2021 wait I'M SORRY-  
> also as for update schedules go, mine might begin to be a bit more inconsistent again bc i'm going back to all of my classes and things and they literally make me so tired BUT I'M NOT ABANDONING Y'ALL! THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS I STILL HAVE TO REVEAL

Tendou walks into Bokuto’s office, freezing at the scene he walks in to.

Bokuto stands at his desk, eyes narrowed, and face tensed into a scowl at none other than Akaashi, who stands on the other side of the desk with wide eyes, hands clutched close to his chest. It seems like they’re holding something.

“I’m… I’m sorry should I have knocked?” Tendou asks, already creeping back towards the hall.

Bokuto lifts himself up, scowling at Akaashi. “No, its fine. We were just finished talking.” He mutters.

“Kotaro-” Akaashi begins.

“ _Don’t_.” Bokuto’s voice doesn’t change but it sounds harsher. Even Tendou flinches a bit. “Akaashi we can talk later. I need to talk with Tendou now.”

Akaashi’s shoulders slump and he turns, looking at Tendou with sad, almost pleading eyes. Tendou almost wishes he could do something but then…

 _“Akaashi was betraying you. He has been working with us for a long, long time.”_ Is that what this is all about? Does Bokuto… Does he really think Akaashi’s a traitor?

Looking at the scared looking man in front of him, Tendou highly doubts it.

Getting no response from him, Akaashi simply bows his head and rushes past, slamming the doors behind him.

Tendou jumps forward and looks back at the doors before turning to Bokuto. “What was that all about?” He asks, walking up to the other man’s desk and sliding into a chair, crossing his legs.

Bokuto sighs and sinks into his chair, rubbing his forehead. “Just some stuff.” He grumbles.

“Oh come on. I know you want to talk about it. What’s up?” Tendou asks, leaning forward and propping his chin up in his palms with a grin.

Bokuto lets his head drop back on his headrest and he lets out another heavy sigh. “I know Kuroo was just being a shit but… What if he’s right? What if he wasn’t lying? What if Akaashi doesn’t really love me and he never has and he’s just been playing me, getting information and turning around and giving it to Nekoma-” Bokuto begins to ramble, his breathing quickening.

“Bokuto! Bokuto calm down!” Tendou leans forward and puts his hand over Bokuto’s, gaining the dual-haired man’s attention. “I don’t think Akaashi did that. I really do believe he loves you and I don’t think he’s been giving information to Nekoma. You two have been friends since you were children, right?”

“Yeah but he was also friends with Kuroo and Kenma back then.” Bokuto mumbles, shoulders slumping. “I just don’t know what to believe anymore.”

Tendou lifts his hand from Bokuto’s and leans back in his chair. “Yeah. Happens to the best of us. And if you’ve been thinking Akaashi’s betrayed you since back when Kuroo first told us then why were you two just arguing?” He asks.

“I caught him in the elevator going down to Kuroo’s cell.” Bokuto says quietly.

Tendou hesitates. That’s a tough one. “You said you were all friends as kids, right? Maybe Akaashi just felt bad and wanted to visit him. And even if he was feeding information to Kuroo this time, Nekoma’s gone and Kuroo has spoken with no one but you, me and Yamaguchi. You trust me and Yamaguchi, right?” He asks.

Bokuto jolts up. “Of course I do!” He cries and Tendou grins. “But… Akaashi was just as mad about what Kuroo did to Kenma as I was.” He slumps again, his voice falling into a mumble.

“I don’t know Bokuto. I don’t know Akaashi well, but I do know you. And I don’t think you would’ve gone this long not knowing something as big as that.” Tendou says, shrugging a bit.

Bokuto sighs. “Right, right. Sorry. This is between me and Akaashi but… I don’t know who to trust. Kuroo’s gotten in my head… He always did know how to do that.” He laughs bitterly. “Now what did you come in here for?”

“Don’t mind, Bokuto.” Tendou says with a grin. “But I just came in to see what was going on with Inarizaki and your other allies and stuff?” He leans back in his chair, leaning against the armrest.

Bokuto’s eyes widen as he nods. “Oh yeah! I got so distracted I forgot to let you and everyone else know. All of my allies will be coming for a meeting in a week. I should probably let Sakusa know so he can get Atsumu out of the house when Kita arrives.” He mumbles the last part to himself.

“So what is it with Atsumu and Inarizaki? I know he used to be a part of Inarizaki but why is it so traumatizing to him?” Tendou asks curiously, uncrossing and re-crossing his legs.

Bokuto hesitates. “Its Atsumu’s story to tell. But if you ask I think he’ll give you the gist of it. Or it seems like Goshiki knows.” He sighs, shaking his head. “Oh but do you want to be in the meeting when it takes place? Usually I have Sakusa or Atsumu with me but since they’ll be preoccupied I thought maybe you could!”

“Oh. Oh you really want me to?” Tendou asks, blinking in surprise.

Bokuto nods with a grin, all solemnness from the talk about Atsumu and Akaashi gone. “Of course! I want you to know our allies.” He says.

Tendou pauses. “Bokuto… You know I’m eventually going to have to leave… right?” He asks.

“Duh. Of course I know.” Bokuto huffs and rolls his eyes. “I can be an idiot sometimes but I’m not _that_ stupid. I want to get all of this done as soon as possible so you and Goshiki can be free from the Houses and all that! But the more people knowing that you’re under the protection of the Black Jackals the more people you’ll have to help you! Inarizaki helps people get out of the yakuza all of the time. Its sort of their cause- just like taking down all of the Houses is ours.” He says.

Tendou arches a brow. “Oh really? Maybe I will have to get in touch with Kita then.” He muses and Bokuto grins.

“See? I’ve got those good connections. And I’m here for you, Tendou. Even when you leave the yakuza forever. Just call if you need anything, okay?” Bokuto grins with a wink.

Tendou stands with a grin, Bokuto standing as well and the two men shaking hands. “I will. But for now let’s focus on getting your allies to fight with us, alright? Remind me of the date again later, ‘kay?” Tendou asks.

“No problem. Where are you off to next?”

Tendou shrugs as he walks towards the door. “Meh, I don’t know. Wherever the wind takes me.” He says dramatically, turning to look back at Bokuto.

The dual-haired man snorts with a small grin. “Yeah, okay. Have fun with that Tendou.” He waves and the redhead waves back before ducking out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Where will he go next? Tsutomu seems to have been busy as of late, Bokuto’s busy as well and… well Tendou doesn’t really have anyone else. Usually in this situation he’d go bother Semi or, hell even Wak- Ushijima.

An idea comes into Tendou’s mind and he immediately tries to shake it off. He’s not _that_ desperate for someone to talk to. He’ll be fine all by-

The next thing he knows he’s stepping out of the elevator three levels beneath the ground, squinting his eyes at the dimness of the room.

A shape shifting in the cell catches Tendou’s eye and he walks over, crouching on the floor.

He reaches through the bars and pokes the form. “Hey.” He whispers. “ _Hey_.”

The form groans and looks up. Tendou almost rears back, tripping over his own feet before straightening. “Is it that bad?” A groggy voice asks, raspy as if it hasn’t been used in days.

And it probably hasn’t. As far as Tendou knows, no one’s been allowed to visit Kuroo in days now. Or… No one’s _wanted_ to visit Kuroo.

But the ex-House leader looks _bad_. He’s pale, though that can be attributed to the abundant lack of sunlight down here, but his sweating and shivering is a bit harder to explain.

 _It is a bit toasty in here_. Tendou muses to himself, watching as Kuroo slowly shifts himself into a more comfortable position, though Tendou highly doubts he can get comfortable on the solid cement floor.

“Why are you here?” Kuroo asks after settling how he wanted to, sitting on a thin pile of folded blankets and leaning back against the wall.

Tendou looks over to the door and grabs a chair, pulling it over before flopping down in front of the cell. “I’m bored. And I guess I have some questions.” Tendou admits with a nonchalant shrug.

Kuroo hums quietly before dissolving into a coughing fit. Tendou winces at the wretched noise before the hacking eventually dies off and Kuroo leans his head back against the wall as he tries to catch his breath. “Ask away.” Kuroo pants.

“Um… Okay. Ah…. What _really_ happened with you and Kenma? Bokuto kind of always dances around the subject and I’m still a little confused on it.” Tendou says, gaze carefully scanning Kuroo’s face for a reaction.

And he does not disappoint. His eyes go wide before his brows furrow and his mouth pulls into a scowl. But Tendou recognizes something in his eyes. It almost looks like hope.

“Bo talks about me? Willingly?” Kuroo asks, clearing his throat as if to sound less desperate.

Tendou decides to give this one to him. “Yeah. He’s still mad as fuck at you though and I don’t think that’ll ever stop.” He watches Kuroo’s shoulders slump and his head bow.

“Yeah. Yeah, I deserve that.” Kuroo rasps quietly. “If he wasn’t still mad I’d ask if he got brain damage or something.” He laughs but quickly stops when he begins coughing again.

Tendou shoots Kuroo a glance, furrowing his brow. “Hey, maybe I should get Yama-” He begins.

“No, I’m fine.” Kuroo waves a hand, clearing his throat a few times. “I’m fine. Ask whatever you’d like then. Go on.” He waves a hand.

Tendou hums, glancing at Kuroo out of the corner of his eye as he pretends to think. He already knows everything he wants to ask. “Bokuto says you, him, Akaashi and Kenma used to be friends. What happened there?” Tendou asks, crossing his legs and slumping back in his chair.

Kuroo sighs, shoulders slumping a bit. “We’re going straight in with the hard questions?” He looks up at Tendou with a weak smile, that smile immediately falling when he sees the look on the redhead’s face. “Alright. Want the long version or the short version?”

“I have a notoriously short attention span. Give me the short version.” Tendou says with a grin.

Kuroo snorts a bit. “You remind me of Bo. But ah… The short version is we just drifted apart- Bokuto and Akaashi joined Fukurodani and I joined Nekoma with Kenma. As for after that… Well that’s a much longer story.” He sighs quietly.

“Paraphrase it then.” Tendou orders and Kuroo smiles a bit but his eyes look glassy and unfocused.

He leans his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. “Kenma discovered something he didn’t like and threatened to take down Nekoma. He escaped with Lev to Fu- The Black Jackals and told Bokuto. I’d already been in some fights with Bokuto… Little things like how I viewed the Houses and how we lead differently but… but that’s what started it all.” Kuroo murmurs, visibly swallowing. “It should’ve stopped then. But…”

“Yeah. I know the rest.” Tendou inclines his head before cocking it to the side. “What’d Kenma find out?”

Kuroo hesitates and Tendou arches a brow when his few seconds of silence stretch into a minute. “Still keeping secrets, huh?” Tendou snorts.

“I’m not proud of what I did.” Kuroo says quietly and Tendou pauses, returning his gaze to the black-haired man. Kuroo’s eyes are open now, locked on Tendou. “I knew it was wrong. But… I had lost myself. We all do, eventually.” He turns away.

“We?” Tendou asks, leaning forward a bit.

“House Leaders.” Kuroo sighs, rolling his shoulders before looking back over to Tendou. “Like Ushijima. He was bred to be a House Leader- its inevitable that it happened to him too. Its too much weight to carry, too many skeletons to have in your closet. Eventually it explodes, driving someone mad.”

Tendou, tensed from the mention of Ushijima, slowly relaxes. “Kuroo what the fuck are you talking about?” He asks.

“Go easy on him.” Kuroo sounds almost delirious now, head lolling back. “Its not his fault. Happens to all of us. Ushijima… He’s a bastard but he tried. He took good care of his house- of you. And that boy.”

Tendou grits his teeth, all of his muscles tensing up again. “He’s my _son_.” He growls lowly. “And Ushijima… He was good at pretending. Pretending to be a good husband, a good father, a good House Leader. He fucking _ruined us_ and for what? A stupid title? I _helped him_. I comforted him at night as he cried because of all he’d done. And for _what_.” Tendou’s voice rises and he stands, kicking his chair back.

Kuroo rolls his head around to look at Tendou. He sighs heavily and straightens a bit. “Sit back down, Tendou. And I understand, I do. When Ushijima did what he did, you must’ve felt like an idiot. Because you trusted him, right?” Kuroo’s voice sounds almost soothing now, despite its raspy tone. Listening to the other man’s soft words, Tendou pulls back his chair and sits back down, turning to look at Kuroo.

The black-haired man smiles weakly. “He does what he has to do to help himself sleep at night. For some its drugs, alcohol. For Ushijima… To me it seems like convincing himself he’s doing something good, helping the House, was his way of comforting himself. Making all of those bad things a little less bad because of their good intentions.” Kuroo shrugs a bit.

“Is that what you did?” Tendou asks quietly.

Kuroo shakes his head. “Nah. I know what I’m doing- I know that its sick and horrible and I should die for it.” Abruptly, Kuroo cuts himself off with a loud, hyena-like cackle.

Tendou watches with wide eyes as Kuroo hauls himself up and walks over to the bars in front of where Tendou sits. “I didn’t bother trying to hide what I was… what I am. Its probably why my mind goes quicker than the others.” Kuroo hooks an arm around one of the bars and shoots a grin at Tendou.

He sways a bit on his feet and Tendou stands. “Kuroo, sit back down.” Tendou murmurs and Kuroo huffs but does as he’s told.

“I’m going to die down here. I know I am.” Kuroo says, flopping back on a thin pile of blankets. Tendou winces a bit, guessing those blankets don’t provide a lot of cushioning and it sounds like Kuroo fell pretty hard. “I always thought… I always thought before I died I’d be able to convince Bo to forgive me. I thought… I thought Kenma would be with me too. The only reason they aren’t… Is because of me.” Kuroo’s voice cracks and Tendou looks down at him. “Tendou… do me a favor.”

“Okay.” Tendou says after a moment of hesitation.

Kuroo begins to say something but he’s interrupted by a hacking cough, the force of it actually forcing him to curl in on himself. “I just… I want you to tell Kenma I’m sorry. Tell him I’m sorry for everything.” Kuroo lifts his head and Tendou almost flinches back at the clearness in his gaze, the glassy look gone and replaced with a sharp intensity. “I want you to tell Akaashi that its over now. He doesn’t have to complete it. And I want you to tell Bo… Tell Bokuto he’s still my best bro. And… And give him this.”

Tendou blinks in surprise when Kuroo reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out what looks like a ring, colored silver. He reaches through the bars to hold it out to Tendou. “Make sure he gets it, okay?” Kuroo asks.

“O-Okay. Um… Kuroo.” The black-haired man looks up from where he was curling up in the corner after gently giving the ring to Tendou. “Do you want me to get Yamaguchi?” He asks softly.

Kuroo laughs a bit before settling down, shaking his head. “No. No, I’ll be fine. Take care of your son, Tendou. And good luck with Ushijima.” He calls before his voice collapses into coughs.

Tendou hesitates, standing in the doorway to the elevator as he looks back at Kuroo. “Goodbye Kuroo Tetsuro.” He says softly before stepping into the elevator, turning to look away from Kuroo as the doors slowly slide shut.

***********************************************

The man curls in on himself, his shivers eventually tapering off as his breathing slows.

Memories flash through his mind, starting with bright smiles and laughter as he ran down the street with his friends and eventually shifting into screams and gunshots, splatters of red covering him.

And then… A lithe hand pushing his favorite dish into his filthy cell. A familiar voice murmured to him, sounding soft and gentle despite all he’s done.

Kuroo just wishes he could’ve seen Kenma one last time. A face forms behind his eyelids, familiar in its bored expression and chin-length hair.

His lips lift into a smile and a single tear slips from his eyes, his heart slowing as his lungs inhale one last breath before softly exhaling, body stilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha so remember how I said Kuroo was a cockroach earlier? Turns out you actually CAN kill cockroaches completely. Sorry boys.  
> I was listening to Sleeping At Last and I was planning on doing this later but--- idk i got those sad vibes I just had to. THE FIRST DEATH. wait no... THE FIRST IMPORTANT DEATH. I cried a little. Idk if anyone finds my writing emotional but I get very into my feelings when writing and literally shed a few tears like- WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a typewriter from my friend's dead aunt's house. I hope that explains the late update.  
> BUT LMAO I have always wanted a typewriter because they're cool as shit but like I got distracted writing fluff on a fricking TYPEWRITER but now I'm back with the sad shit. Sorry guys. Hopefully I'll get another chapter out tomorrow but tomorrow is when my classes start back up and whoo boy are those HECTIC.

Goshiki sits in Kenma’s room, eyes wide in awe as he watches the other man skillfully play a game he doesn’t know the name of, eyes narrowed in concentration.

“He’s good.” Goshiki whispers, leaning over to look at a grinning Atsumu sitting beside Yamaguchi and Lev on the bed behind Kenma.

Atsumu recently had a burst of generosity and decided to buy everyone gifts. Yamaguchi got a fancy first-aid kit and a warm sweater he’d been raving about, Lev received some expensive new suits, Goshiki got a weighted blanket and herbal teas Atsumu said would help with his nightmares and Kenma got a gaming system he had showed mild interest in.

Surprisingly, he seems to like it a lot more than he had let on.

“Lev told me Kenma used to game a lot when he wasn’t doing anything else in Nekoma.” Atsumu says with a proud grin. “I saw him looking online at the system and since Bokuto paid me early for a job I did I thought I’d get you all something.”

“It’s a surprisingly nice gesture.” Kenma says absently as his fingers tap away on the controller. “But… an appreciated one. What’s going on Atsumu? What’s making you so nice?”

“I’m always nice!” Atsumu exclaims and Kenma pauses his game for the first time in an hour to turn and give Atsumu a long look. “Okay, I just haven’t been feeling like myself lately. I’m dreading Inarizaki coming but Omi-Omi promised he’d take me somewhere when they came so I wouldn’t have to be here. He told me to shut up and stop stressing so I did. And I wanted you all to feel comforted while I’m gone.” He grins.

“Aww.” Yamaguchi, who’s wearing the soft, oversized sweater Atsumu gave him, coos from where he sits right behind Goshiki. “That’s kind, Atsumu.”

He shrugs a bit. “Yeah. ‘Shiki, how’s that weighted blanket working out for you?” Atsumu asks, obviously trying to get the attention off of himself.

But Goshiki doesn’t mind, grinning widely. “Its great! It really does make me feel better. I don’t know if it’ll stop my nightmares, but I do think it will help.” He says, leaning back against Yamaguchi, who wraps him in a tight hug, murmuring something about how the herbal teas may also help.

“I like looking like a model.” Lev pipes up with a grin.

Yamaguchi glances over at him. “I’m not sure why you care, seeing as all of us never leave, but I’m glad you’re happy with what you got too!” He says with a grin.

“Yeah.” Lev’s gaze goes a bit faraway, his smile dimming a bit. “Alisa said you should always look at your best. And I like looking nice.”

At the mention of this “Alisa”, Goshiki notices Kenma’s shoulders tense a bit before relaxing as he continues playing his game.

He arches a brow at that before turning to see if Yamaguchi caught that as well. The older man didn’t, but Atsumu seemed to, if his small frown is anything to go by.

“So… You’re okay with Bokuto-san being allies with Inarizaki? Even with your… History with them?” Goshiki asks curiously.

Atsumu blows out a breath, leaning back against the headboard. “That’s a tough one, kid. I don’t like the thought that I might get noticed here but… it wasn’t Kita’s fault what happened. I’m just too much of a coward to tell him that I survived when ‘Samu didn’t.” Atsumu laughs bitterly.

“Hey.” Yamaguchi smacks the dyed-blonde’s arm. “No negativity, Atsumu. It doesn’t make you a coward. You have survivor’s guilt and that’s valid.”

Atsumu simply snorts, earning another smack from Yamaguchi, resulting in a laugh. “Yeah, yeah okay. Just stop hitting me.” Atsumu grumbles with a grin.

“Mm no promises.” Yamaguchi replies with a smile.

Goshiki leans back against Yamaguchi, basking in the other man’s hug. He’s gotten very close to Yamaguchi since he first arrived, the other man often comforting him as much as possible and the two talking daily, no matter what. They have similar pasts as well- someone beloved to them betraying them.

Yamaguchi understands. And he also helped introduce Goshiki to the people who are now his closest friends. In any other circumstances he’s sure they wouldn’t’ve been as close as they are now, but their trauma brought them together. And they help each other through it as much as possible.

Goshiki sighs a bit, tugging his blanket higher. “What’s wrong Goshiki?” Yamaguchi asks, letting go of him and turning to look curiously at him.

“I kinda wish Kogane were here.” He admits.

Atsumu laughs. “What, we’re not enough for you anymore?” He asks teasingly.

“No! That’s not it. I just miss him is all. We don’t get to really just hang out anymore with everything going on.” He admits quietly, honestly a bit embarrassed.

Lev leans around Atsumu to look at him. “Hey, that’s cool! If all goes according to plan soon you guys will be free, right?” He pipes up with a bright grin.

Goshiki pauses. “Yeah. Lev, you’re right.” He says, honestly surprised by the revelation.

“That only happens once in a blue moon.” Kenma grumbles, Yamaguchi and Atsumu laughing loudly while Lev mutters under his breath, crossing his arms like a child.

Goshiki turns to look back at Yamaguchi, who stops his laughing to look down at him. “If after all of this… Tendou and I leave, what’ll happen to you guys?” He asks worriedly.

Yamaguchi smiles, ruffling Goshiki’s hair. “Well, I’ll stay here helping the cause in any way I can. Kenma will continue on his little “project” until he gets a breakthrough and Lev will follow him wherever. Atsumu will probably stay because Sakusa’s staying and, if you’re including Akaashi in this statement, he will never leave Bokuto.” Yamaguchi says before seeming to realize that answer doesn’t tamp down Goshiki’s doubts. “Well… We’ll still keep in touch! We’re best friends, right guys?”

“Yeah!” Atsumu and Lev trill, Yamaguchi kicking at Kenma before he sighs and grumbles an affirmative.

Goshiki smiles. “Thanks guys.” He whispers.

“Well… I’m not so sure about Akaashi.” Atsumu says with an absent shrug, leaning back against the headboard.

“What do you mean?” Kenma demands, pausing his game and turning to look back at Atsumu. “What have you heard, Miya?”

“Hey, calm down.” Atsumu lifts his hands, palms up. “They’ve been having some heated conversations. Surely you guys have seen how Bokuto acts around him. Something happened between the two of them but Akaashi seems just about as confused as we are.”

Kenma narrows his eyes. “That can’t be right.” He murmurs, turning around to face the TV. “Akaashi… And Bokuto… No. It must just be a little tiff or something. Nothing can drive the two of them apart. Hell, they’ve been together since high school.”

“I don’t know. It seems pretty serious.” Atsumu says, receiving another piercing glare from Kenma.

Goshiki tugs his blanket higher on him, leaning back against Yamaguchi, who seemingly instinctually hugs him. “Mo- Tendou has been mentioning some tenseness between the two of them. He acts like he knows why but he won’t tell me.” He comments.

“Hm. It seemed to start around when Kuroo first arrived.” Yamaguchi points out, Atsumu, Lev and Goshiki nodding in agreement. “Maybe he said something?”

There’s a knock on the door and Goshiki sits up, turning to glance at it as Kenma snorts and un-pauses his game, beginning to play once again. “Come in.” Atsumu calls.

The door creaks open and Sakusa leans in. “Yamaguchi. Bokuto wants you to check on… the prisoner.” Sakusa’s gaze slides over to a seemingly unruffled Kenma as he changes his words.

Yamaguchi nods and slips out from behind Goshiki, grinning at the younger man’s whine. “Atsumu, hug Goshiki for me while I’m gone. I’ll be back soon guys.” He says with a light wave.

Atsumu grins and scooches over so he’s sitting behind Goshiki. “Hey, can I have some of that blanket? My legs are cold.” Atsumu says, pointing at the weighted blanket.

Goshiki sits up and leans against Atsumu, tugging the blanket up with him. Atsumu pats the top of his head as Lev moves more onto the bed, having been sitting half-off of it as Atsumu had sprawled out, taking up most of the bed.

They sit in silence, watching Kenma play his game as they all wait for Yamaguchi to return.

***********************************************

Tendou is sitting in Bokuto’s office when Yamaguchi walks in with Sakusa. He looks solemn and it doesn’t take Tendou long to find out why.

“Bokuto… Kuroo’s dead.”

Bokuto jolts up, nearly knocking his computer off his desk. “What? Was he killed? Did he commit suicide?” He questions.

“No.” Yamaguchi lifts his hands in a calming gesture. “It was an infection in a wound I hadn’t noticed… It was far too progressed for me to have done anything.”

“I went to see him yesterday.” Tendou murmurs, turning to look at Bokuto, who’s expression is completely open. He looks… stricken. “I’m sorry, Bokuto.”

“Even then there was nothing you could have done.” Yamaguchi says, seemingly mistaking Tendou’s apology as one of guilt for letting Kuroo die, not one of guilt for not letting Bokuto know.

“Did he say anything?” Bokuto asks, sounding almost desperate. “Anything significant, Tendou?”

Tendou stands and pulls the ring he’d been keeping in his pocket, laying it flat on his palm.

Bokuto leans over his desk to look at the ring and the minute his golden gaze settles on it his shoulders slump and his head bows, his entire body heaving. “I- I- _Akaashi_.”

“What?” Tendou asks as Yamaguchi rushes forward, reaching out as he tries to comfort Bokuto, an instinct he seems to have with everyone, no matter who they are.

Bokuto shakes his head quickly. “I need to talk to him. Him and Kenma. They… We… Please.” Bokuto rasps.

Yamaguchi moves back and looks at Tendou. “I can get Kenma.” He murmurs and Sakusa turns to walk out, perhaps taking it upon himself to retrieve Akaashi.

Tendou dips his head and Yamaguchi slips out of the room, Tendou stepping forward with the ring still in his outstretched palm. “What does it mean?” The redhead asks softly.

Bokuto reaches out to grab the ring, clutching it tightly in his fist. “We made a pact as kids. That we’d always remain friends. Till death and all that.” He laughs harshly and opens his palm, looking down at the ring. “We promised that when one of us died… one of the others would take their ring. Kuroo… Kuroo’s the first. I can’t believe he still had this, after all this time.”

“Do you still have yours?” Tendou asks, spotting a similar ring sitting on Bokuto’s desk.

He sniffs. “I don’t wear it. But… But yeah I kept it. Um… Its actually what ‘Kaashi and I got into a fight over. I noticed he was wearing the ring and… and what Kuroo said about him being a traitor… I just snapped.”

“Bokuto. What’s wrong?” A monotone voice says and Tendou steps aside, turning to look as Yamaguchi guides Kenma in.

The man looks bored, annoyed even at being pulled in here. “Kenma… Its Kuroo.” Bokuto says, gently setting the ring down on the desk next to his own.

Kenma’s gaze drops to the ring Bokuto set down before looking up at him. Abruptly the bored mask drops, and his eyes go wide, tears filling them. “No.” He rasps, stumbling forward.

Tendou slips out of the way, Bokuto rounding the desk to grab Kenma, tugging him close. “I know.” He whispers.

“No!” Kenma’s voice rises into a wail and he collapses against Bokuto, letting out wretched, horrible sobs.

Tendou turns to look at Yamaguchi with sad eyes before stepping out of the office, leaving the two childhood friends to sob over their loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 700 hits. seven HUNDRED people have read this story. GUYS THAT'S SO COOL WHAT I HAVEN'T EVEN LEARNED 700 PEOPLE'S NAMES IN MY LIFETIME THAT'S INSANE. Also I tried to soften the sad blow with some of Goshiki and his lil friend group at the beginning but alas, the angst is never far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't hate me for killing off Kuroo! (More will be revealed later I promise. There is still MUCH drama to tell)


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned. With yet another cliffhanger. (The Nekoma tea is BOILING)

“Yamaguchi what happened?” Lev asks as Yamaguchi steps back into the room, looking solemn with his head lowered.

Yamaguchi lifts his head before whispering, “Kuroo, the Nekoma Leader, died last night due to an infection in an open-wound. There was nothing I could’ve done.”

A gasp sounds and Yamaguchi quickly looks over, seemingly just noticing Akaashi, who had joined the group after Yamaguchi and Kenma had left, sitting beside Goshiki.

“Kuroo’s dead?” Akaashi asks, eyes going wide. He stands and Tendou nudges Yamaguchi aside, stepping inside.

He narrows his eyes at Akaashi before relaxing. “Yeah. Bokuto probably wants to see you.” Tendou says.

Akaashi runs a hand through his hair, staring down at the ground in front of him. “Okay.” He says quietly.

“I’ll take him.” Tendou says, nodding at Yamaguchi, who hesitates before walking over to the bed and settling beside Goshiki.

“Be gentle with him, okay?” Yamaguchi asks softly.

Tendou snorts and Goshiki holds out a hand towards his adoptive mother. “Don’t interrogate him, Mom. We’re not in Shiratorizawa, remember? We’re all allies here.” He says.

That makes Tendou’s gaze soften and the redhead nods before turning to follow after Akaashi.

The two walk in silence for a while before they reach the elevator. “Kuroo asked me to tell you something.” Tendou says abruptly, causing Akaashi to jump a bit before turning to look at him. “I visited him last night just to talk about some things.” He turns back to face forward and moves into the elevator, hands clasped behind his back.

Akaashi hesitates before stepping into the elevator after Tendou, fiddling with his fingers. He took off the ring that started the argument between him and Bokuto, but it still rests in his pocket, the metal seeming to burn against his thigh. “What’d he say?” Akaashi hears himself softly whisper.

“He said to tell you that it’s over now.” Tendou glances over at Akaashi as if gauging his reaction. “He said that you don’t have to complete it. Its all over.”

Akaashi slumps back against the elevator wall before sinking onto the floor, putting his face in his hands. Guilt burns deep in his chest as he feels relief at Kuroo’s death. But… also remorse. Deep, deep remorse.

He ruined it. He ruined everything. This is all his fault-

“Come on, Akaashi. Wipe your tears.” A voice says and Akaashi looks up at Tendou, reaching up to lightly touch his cheek, his fingers coming back wet. He hadn’t even realized he’d been crying. “Bokuto already doesn’t trust you much. If he sees you crying over Kuroo’s death it might make everything worse.”

“But he was one of my best friends when we were children. To not feel bad would… would be inhumane.” Akaashi hiccups, his breath coming harder. “I-I’m not a traitor. I just- I just- I-I-” Breath escapes Akaashi’s lungs rapidly but it won’t flow back into them.

He begins choking, gasping as he claws at his throat. Tears burn his eyes and that ring- that stupid, old ring seems to burn harder against his leg, seeming as if its singing a hole through his pants and branding itself onto his leg.

“Akaashi.” The black-haired male jolts up, finding Tendou staring at him with solemn crimson eyes. “We all do what we have to do. Breathe deeply now. You can do it.”

Tendou inhales deeply, holding his breath before exhaling and looking expectantly at Akaashi. “You can do it. In and out. In and out.” Tendou inhales and Akaashi does the same, breath hiccupping as he does so.

“If you did betray Bokuto…” Tendou begins and Akaashi chokes again, quickly sucking in breaths. Tendou turns to look Akaashi straight in the eyes, reaching forward to grab his shoulders. “Tell me it was for a good reason. Akaashi, please. Bokuto… he loves you. If you betrayed him for something stupid like money or power I will kill you myself. Tell me it was for something good.”

“I-I-I-” Akaashi stammers, hiccupping quickly as his lungs continue to tighten.

A distant ding sounds and Tendou turns, standing and tugging Akaashi, still struggling to breathe, up with him. “He knows. Now talk.” Tendou says, shoving Akaashi towards a familiar body.

Warm, strong arms wrap around him and Akaashi leans his head against a familiar chest, breath coming easier to him as his chest loosens. “Kenma’s in my office.” Bokuto murmurs softly, lifting his head to nod at Tendou in thanks. “We should all talk.”

Bokuto shifts and begins guiding Akaashi forward. The dark-haired man turns to look over his shoulder, watching Tendou.

The redhead lifts his chin and shoots him a small smile before mouthing, “It better be for a good reason, Akaashi.”

Akaashi turns back around, letting his head droop as guilt once again burns his chest. “You’re not wearing the ring.” Bokuto murmurs as they continue walking.

“I knew it made you mad.” Akaashi whispers.

Bokuto hums quietly. “I don’t want to think of Kuroo as he was when leading Nekoma. That wasn’t Kuroo. When we wear these rings, I want us to think of Kuroo as he was when we were kids.” Bokuto holds his hand out in front of him, displaying the ring on his finger.

Akaashi notices a second ring on top of the first one and turns to look at Bokuto as tears fill his eyes. “When Tendou went to see him…” He whispers.

“He knew he was dying.” Bokuto confirms with a nod. “He gave him the ring. Tendou gave it to me. I thought of giving it to Kenma but… Even when I told him what I told you he still doesn’t know how to feel. To be completely honest, I don’t know how to feel either. He betrayed us- all of us. He nearly killed Kenma and destroyed Nekoma with his greed. I feel almost guilty for being sad at his death.”

“Don’t be.” Akaashi whispers, his pain forgotten as his heart aches for Bokuto. “I understand. But… But before he was the leader of Nekoma, he was just our friend. Even after all he’s done, nothing will change that. Somewhere… Somewhere in there he was still just our Kuroo Tetsuro, resident nerd.”

Bokuto laughs a bit at that and squeezes Akaashi’s shoulder as he pushes open his office door. “’Kaashi… You know I love you, right?” He asks, turning to look down at the dark-haired man.

Akaashi gazes back up at him, pushing back the throbbing pain in his chest. “How could I forget?” He whispers with a small, sad smile.

***********************************************

“So… Did you get them?” Kogane whispers. He sits in the empty infirmary in his doctor’s stool, absently spinning himself back and forth as he watches Aone, who sits on one of the infirmary beds.

The older man looks down at his hands with a low sigh before he nods. “I feel bad.” He mumbles as he pulls the thick file out of his jacket.

“Don’t! Its doing good for everyone.” Kogane soothes as he reaches forward and grabs the folder, flipping it open before scanning everything. “It seems to be in code.”

“Oh. Yeah, that.” Aone sighs again before turning to look over at Kogane. “Futakuchi wrote down how to decode everything so he wouldn’t forget. The key was almost harder to get than the files themselves.”

“Thank you Aone-san!” Kogane sets the folder down before launching forward and hugging him tightly. “This will do a lot of good, I promise. Those are his notes of every single House?” He asks.

Aone nods hesitantly as Kogane pulls back. “I’m only giving this to you because I trust you won’t let Kenji get hurt. And you promise it will only be used for good?” He asks for about the seventh time.

Kogane nods with the same confidence he’s had every single time before this. “I promise. Bokuto’s not like that. This is only for good. Now I’m going to try and decode all of this. Do you think Futakuchi will notice if I’m gone?” He asks.

Aone shakes his head. “He’s been so busy as of late, making plans. He hardly even notices if I’m there or not anymore.” He sounds disappointed, shoulders slumping a bit.

“Sorry.” Kogane places a hand on Aone’s shoulder and squeezes it with a grin over at him. “We’ll get this all righted soon, okay? Bokuto’s making plans to arrive at the raid when Aoba Josai and our House go to intercept them. It’ll all be fine.” He soothes.

Aone nods with less hesitance than before and stands. “I’ll make sure Futakuchi doesn’t notice anything different. It was difficult getting the files since he’s trying to relearn everything he knows about both Aoba Josai and Shiratorizawa, but I made copies when he was asleep.” Aone’s shoulders curl inward and Kogane recognizes a flash of guilt in his eyes.

“Hey, Aone-san. This is what’s good for Futakuchi, okay? It’ll all be fine. Now go make sure he doesn’t do something stupid.” Kogane grins a bit as he says that, though his stomach turns at the thought of Futakuchi doing yet _another_ thing that has the possibility of getting them all killed.

Aone seems to get that same feeling because he bows a bit before leaving quickly.

Kogane waits until he hears the heavy infirmary door shut before standing and grabbing the file, moving from the open infirmary into his office.

He locks himself in before sitting at his desk, cracking his knuckles before opening the thick file and sifting through it.

Either Aone organized it up all nice for him or Futakuchi originally had it this organized but it really is thorough. It has tabs and notes and everything.

It takes Kogane a moment of looking from the key to the file before he figures out what all of the codes for the Houses mean.

He finds Nekoma first, deciding that perhaps with Kuroo still at the Black Jackal’s Bokuto will want to know more about what the man was doing with his time there.

“This is going to take a while.” Kogane groans when he just skims the notes, everything seeming jumbled. “Futakuchi must be a psychopath or something. Only a psychopath can code this well.” He grumbles to himself before slowly making his way through the notes word-by-word, constantly having to look back at the key spread out beside him.

***********************************************

After getting through about half a page Kogane decides to leave this for later- probably when he’s hyped up on energy drinks.

He closes the file and tucks it in his best hiding spot, the sharps container in his office. Its never used but for a while when he used to secretly call Goshiki he would hide his phone in the empty bin and often made a show of tossing the empty flu shots or other various needles into it.

Besides, no one’s just going to stick their hand into a sharp’s container for no reason.

After checking to make sure its safely tucked in there, Kogane stretches with a wide yawn, back cracking loudly at the movement.

He walks out of his office and pauses when he sees Futakuchi standing there.

“Futakuchi… Hey.” Kogane clears his throat, trying not to look like a guy who just stole and tried to decode years’ worth of spy’s work on every single House in Japan.

Futakuchi blinks blearily at him. “Hey, Koganegawa. I need something for my sleep.” He mumbles.

“Oh? Not getting enough rest?” Kogane asks, silently letting out a breath of relief. He hasn’t been found out. Yet. “I know just what’ll help with that. I have this tea-”

“No. I need to be able to stay up for longer.” Futakuchi says, Kogane turning to look back at him in surprise. “I can’t waste any time planning for this, Koganegawa. I need to be up as much as possible. How long can I survive without sleep?”

Kogane hesitates. “Futakuchi as a doctor I can’t intentionally degrade your health by giving you something to stay awake longer.” He says slowly, as if Futakuchi won’t understand. To be honest in his half-asleep, insane state, he might not have.

Futakuchi scowls. “Fuck that, Koganegawa. I am your House Leader. If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t even be a doctor. What will help me stay awake? Energy drinks aren’t doing it anymore.” He snaps.

Kogane pauses. If Futakuchi is so preoccupied working on this “plan” maybe he could get away with more. But it goes against the oath he took as a doctor to do no harm… Even if it is Futakuchi, Kogane takes his oath seriously. He strengthens his resolve and turns his gaze back to Futakuchi’s crazed look. “It goes against my oath, Futakuchi. There is nothing I can do to help you.” He repeats.

Futakuchi scowls. “Fine. I’ll find some other way. Don’t bother me again, Koganegawa.” He turns on his heel and storms out, letting the heavy infirmary door slam behind him.

“But… you came in to me.” Kogane says before sighing and rolling his shoulders. Well, might as well get back to decoding all of Futakuchi’s notes.

He considers himself lucky that Futakuchi had written all of these when he _wasn’t_ insane. He studied the writings of the mad for one of his classes on what drugs can do to the human mind and they hurt his brain even more than Futakuchi’s complicated code does.

Kogane returns to his office and settles back down, rolling his shoulders in preparation for how tight they’re bound to become in his hunched over state.

Kogane places the folder he retrieved from the sharps container on his desk and flips it back open to Nekoma’s page, gaze flipping between the notes and the key.

Kogane frowns when he begins to figure out what the codes mean.

He pulls the file closer to himself to make sure he hadn’t read right, checking back to the key to make sure he understands. “Wait…” Kogane whispers, looking back at the notes. “Nekoma… Nekoma ran…”

He leans back in his seat with a rasped, “What the fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Decoding Futakuchi's notes isn't all that exciting and definitely couldn't fill and entire chapter so I just combined Akaashi learning about Kuroo and Kogane reading Futakuchi's top secret notes into one chapter. More on BOTH things next chapter. I think. I'm also kind of planning that good good Inarizaki tea but alas, no promises.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN I HAVE BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR A LONG TIME I WAS NOT INFLUENCED BY A K-DRAMA IF ANYONE SAYS THAT I WAS THEY ARE LIARS. Oh also I forced one of my friends to read this so like... Bro if you actually finished reading up to here I'm so proud of you. ALSO STOP CALLING GOSHIKI A DUMPSTER CHILD ISTG IT WAS ONE SCENE-  
> I've also gotten way too attached to Goshiki's friend group and I will never kill any of them. That is a PROMISE. IF I DO KILL ONE OF THEM, JUST REMIND ME WHAT I SAID ON THIS DAY CAUSE YOU CAUGHT ME SLIPPIN.

“Our allies will be arriving today.” Bokuto announces. It’s been a few days since Kuroo’s death and Goshiki has noticed Bokuto and Akaashi seem to have come to an understanding, though now as if their roles have been switched. Now Akaashi always looks uncomfortable, shifting as his gaze flicks around and Bokuto seems back to his usual self.

Kuroo’s death certainly hit hard for him, Akaashi and Kenma, but definitely Kenma more than the others. He hardly comes out of his room, and when Goshiki goes in with Yamaguchi to spend some time with him the other man hardly ever responds, simply staring blankly at the TV as he robotically played the games he had once seemed to so enjoy.

“I know many of you are still wary of other Houses and if you wish to simply stay in your rooms, Akaashi or I will come retrieve you when they leave. I can only hope everyone stays comfortable and nobody worries themselves.” Bokuto’s golden gaze slides over to Atsumu, who’s twitching and shifting beside Sakusa. “But none of you should worry. These are allies- these are friends. And even if they don’t agree to our plan, there will be no bloodshed. There is nothing to fear.”

Goshiki notices several people relax and feels a sense of pride for Bokuto. Despite all he’s gone through recently he’s still holding strong and supporting the people that make up the Black Jackals, whether they contribute or not.

He distantly wonders how he’s still this kind after all Goshiki’s sure he’s been through.

“I will alert everyone when our allies have arrived. Until then, continue on with your day. Peace to you all.” Bokuto grins with a wave before stepping down from the table he’d been standing on, sauntering towards the elevator with Akaashi and Tendou walking after him.

“So Atsumu.” Goshiki walks over to the blonde, knowing Yamaguchi and Lev are most likely following him. “Will you be okay? With Inarizaki coming?”

Atsumu gives him a small smile that twitches into a grin when Sakusa tries to subtly slide an arm around his waist in a show of support. “Yeah, I’ll be okay! Omi-kun promised to take me out somewhere nice to get my mind off of it all. And Bokkun promised to call when they were officially gone so we don’t have to worry about running into them.” Atsumu leans his head on Sakusa’s shoulder, for once the darker-haired man looking almost peaceful, not at all seeming disgusted by his contact with Atsumu. “Omi-kun you take such good care of me.” Atsumu coos.

Sakusa scrunches his nose and lets go of Atsumu, pushing back. “Ew Atsumu. Stop that. Swear to God I can smell your pheromones from here.” He fake-gags but Goshiki reads a hint of teasing in his dark eyes.

“Omi-Omi don’t be like that! People can’t even smell stuff like that!” Atsumu whines, clinging to Sakusa tightly.

“Well I hope you two have fun.” Yamaguchi says with a smile. “I’m glad you’re going to go just have fun with Sakusa instead of sitting here in your room stressing out.”

Atsumu nods solemnly. “Yeah. Kiyoomi and Bokkun are really kind to make plans around my needs. A lot of leaders I know wouldn’t bother but Bokkun broke off a decades-long alliance with Nekoma just for Kenma and Lev.” Atsumu’s gaze shifts over to Lev. “How’s he doing?”

Lev sighs. “Obsessively trying to get his mind off of Kuroo’s death. Honestly I don’t know why he’s so sad. He got what he deserved. A slow and painful death.” Lev’s tone goes bitter and he scowls as if he tastes something sour. Then he relaxes a bit. “But emotions are complicated. If Kenma needs time, I’ll give it to him.”

Atsumu nods. “That’s good. But don’t just let him sit in there and rot away.” His eyes go a bit distant.

Sakusa drops his hand on Atsumu’s head, mussing his hair with an amused snort as the blonde screeches. “Atsumu knows from personal experience.” He mutters.

“Yeah don’t worry about Kenma. Yamaguchi and Goshiki are taking care of slowly easing him out of his hideout. But he’s making progress! He even insulted me yesterday!” Lev exclaims.

Atsumu places a hand over his heart. “That’s so good, Lev.” He coos teasingly, grin widening when Lev smiles proudly, obviously missing Atsumu’s teasing.

“Hey, will you guys be okay though?” Atsumu asks, turning to look more specifically at Goshiki, who instinctively takes a step back. “This is sort of your first experience with an official House again since Shiratorizawa, isn’t it? That’ll be tough.”

“I…” Goshiki hesitates, looking down and shifting on his feet. “I don’t know. I trust Bokuto when he says he believes Shinsuke Kita is a good man. And I believe you too, Atsumu. I think I can deal with it- especially if Bokuto trusts them.” Goshiki looks back at Atsumu.

“Kita is a good man. But like Bokkun said if you get uncomfortable you’re completely welcome to just stay in your room.” Atsumu says, inclining his head with a smile.

Sakusa nods in agreement. “They’re never on any of the floors that hold refugees. They come in here, then go straight to Bokuto’s office. Bokuto makes sure nobody strays.” He adds.

“That’s very kind of him.” Goshiki murmurs, his muscles loosening. That little comment really helped relax him.

Atsumu cocks his head with a grin. “Yeah Bokkun’s great. Hey, do you guys wanna hang out until Akaashi or someone lets us now Inarizaki’s on their way? We can all spend time in Kenma’s room!” He exclaims.

“I like Kenma.” Sakusa agrees with a nod before hesitating. “I don’t know if he’ll want to be around me though. I went to get him to tell him the news…”

“I think it’ll be fine.” Yamaguchi says quietly. “Seeing someone new might help. And he seems to like you too- because you aren’t loud like everyone else.”

Sakusa’s lips quirk a bit and Goshiki waves a hand with a grin. “Nice! Let’s all go hang out with Kenma then.” He says, grinning.

“Nice!” Lev grabs Goshiki and Yamaguchi’s hand before running towards the elevator.

Atsumu laughs before pulling Sakusa along after them.

The ride up to the elevator is filled with loud chitchat from Goshiki and Lev, Atsumu constantly piping in or poking fun at Sakusa while Yamaguchi just laughs and watches.

“So… is it bad?” Atsumu asks quietly as they get closer to Kenma’s room.

Yamaguchi hesitates. “Well he’s not doing the _best_. I convinced him to take a break for a bit and take a shower and eat but…” He shrugs a bit. “He’s not like a skeleton or anything, don’t worry. Its only been a few days.”

“Has he been cleaning?” Sakusa takes a step back, face scrunching up in disgust, surely at the thought of Kenma’s supposedly-messy room.

Goshiki lifts a hand with a grin. “I can answer that one! Yama-chan and I helped clean up Kenma’s room while he was in the bath. He didn’t seem to notice much but he said thank you before we left!” He plants his hands on his hips with a proud grin.

“Well its good he’s responding to people.” Sakusa murmurs, looking only a bit more comforted at Goshiki’s statement.

Yamaguchi nods in agreement before knocking lightly on the door. “Kenma? We’re going to come in and sit with you. Its just Goshiki, Lev and me. And Atsumu and Sakusa came to visit you.” Yamaguchi calls through the door.

Goshiki almost jumps back in surprise when the knob turns and Kenma leans out. His hair is messy and knotted, a bit longer than usual and his eyes have dark bags but other than that he looks like regular old Kenma. Goshiki checks the room behind him and blows out a small breath when he sees its just as clean as him and Yamaguchi left it.

“Sakusa?” Kenma rasps, shifting his tired gaze to the dark-haired man. “Hey.” He sounds tired and keeps blinking to keep his eyes open.

“Hey, Kenma. Can we come in?” Sakusa asks, voice surprisingly gentle.

Kenma blinks, his eyes staying closed for a moment longer than usual, his shoulders slumping before he abruptly straightens, blinking quickly. “Yeah. Yeah, of course. I was just gonna take a nap. Sorry if it’s a little messy.” His words sound slurred with tiredness.

“Really?” Yamaguchi asks in surprise.

Kenma sighs heavily. “My controller died, and I don’t like sitting close to the TV. Hurts my eyes. I set an alarm so I would wake up by the time its fully charged.” He mumbles before stepping back and stumbling over to his bed, flopping face-first on it.

“We can all lay down together!” Goshiki says, following Yamaguchi inside.

“Yeah!” Lev exclaims.

Kenma sighs. “Whatever. Just wake me when my controller’s charged.” He mutters, voice muffled due to the fact his face is shoved into the bed.

“Scooch over Kenma. We’re all gonna fit in this bed if it’s the last thing I do.” Yamaguchi mumbles, nudging at Kenma before lying down next to him.

Lev flops on the other side of Kenma, hugging him tightly. Goshiki walks over and lays next to Yamaguchi, watching with a grin as Atsumu tugs Sakusa over to the bed. “Lay down, Omi-Omi! This is a group activity!” He exclaims.

“No.” Sakusa wrinkles his nose, pulling his hand out of Atsumu’s.

Kenma lifts his head, eyes half-lidded. “If I’m forced into this, so are you Sakusa. Lev scooch your stupid long legs out of the way. Sakusa’s sitting by me.” He mumbles.

“Aww! But Kenma-san!” Lev wails as Kenma pries his arms off of him and shoves him aside.

Sakusa hesitates before sighing and walking over to the bed, climbing over Lev and sitting rigidly against the headboard next to Kenma. “Nobody sneeze on me. Or touch me. Or anything like that.” Sakusa grumbles.

Atsumu flops on top of Lev, laying his head in Sakusa’s lap with a bright grin up at the scowling man. “Why am I always picked on?” Lev whines.

“Because you have chicken legs.” Yamaguchi says without a thought, Atsumu barking out a loud laugh and even Sakusa snorting a bit, fighting back a small smirk.

“Ouch Yamaguchi-san! That hurt.” Lev pushes Atsumu off of him and flops down dramatically, yelping when Kenma reaches over and shoves him off.

“Wake me up when my alarm goes off, Sakusa.” Kenma mumbles before passing out, slumping on Yamaguchi’s arm.

Goshiki looks over at Sakusa, who reaches over to grab Kenma’s phone off of his nightstand. He shuts off Kenma’s alarm, ignoring Atsumu’s bright grin up at him.

“Nobody do anything to wake him.” Sakusa mumbles, slumping down a bit and placing his hand on top of Atsumu’s hair.

“As if we were going to anyway.” Yamaguchi scoffs and Goshiki laughs softly. “Night guys.”

“You’re actually going to sleep?” Lev asks, climbing back onto the bed.

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes. “As if I’d turn down the chance for a good nap. Now everyone _shhh_. Kenma needs to sleep.” He settles down.

Goshiki lays his head back down and lets his eyes close, exhaling softly.

***********************************************

Goshiki yawns as he sits up, rubbing his eyes. Yamaguchi was right. A nap really calmed him down.

He yawns again and looks over. Yamaguchi’s still asleep, cuddled up to a passed-out Kenma who’s snoring through his nose like a cat.

Sakusa and Atsumu are gone and for a moment Goshiki thinks Lev is gone too before he leans over a bit and finds the tall man sprawled out on the floor, looking strangely peaceful.

He grins a bit before rising, making sure not to jostle Yamaguchi or Kenma.

Goshiki’s stomach grumbles so loud Yamaguchi actually lifts his head, looking around blearily before laying back down with a soft snort.

He winces a bit, pressing a hand against his stomach. Its been a while since he’s eaten. Or… maybe it has been.

Goshiki turns to look at the clock on the wall and his eyes widen. Its been like a few _hours_ since they decided to take a nap. It only felt like a few minutes.

He stretches, popping his back before walking out of Kenma’s bedroom, running a hand through his messy hair in an attempt to tame it.

He leans against the wall in the elevator, feeling surprisingly relaxed. No wonder Yamaguchi is always constantly talking about how much he wishes he could just nap all day.

Goshiki yawns again as he steps out of the elevator, glancing around before making his way towards the kitchen. He snags a bag of chips before making his way into the empty living room.

He distantly hears low voices but ignores them, slumping on the couch with another yawn, turning to look at the TV mounted on the wall.

“Ah, hello.” Goshiki whips around when he hears an unfamiliar voice, eyes going wide as he finds a man with dark-brown hair and half-lidded eyes. He looks bored almost but his stance suggests some sort of yakuza training.

Goshiki stands, unable to stop himself from feeling a bit wary. Sure it might be someone Bokuto knows or a new recruit, but as his- as _Ushijima_ used to tell him, you can never be too wary.

“Hi.” Goshiki says, taking up a slightly defensive stance.

The man scans him over before settling back on his heels, shoulders slumping. “Do you know where Bokuto is? He was supposed to come greet us-” He begins.

Immediately Goshiki relaxes. So its certain this is someone Bokuto trusts. “Us?” He asks.

The man nods, inclining his head behind him. “They decided to just send me in ‘cause I look the least intimidating I guess. They’re all waiting in the entrance.”

“Oh alright! I’ll just call Bokuto. You guys should stay here.” Goshiki adds the last part after remembering Sakusa saying Bokuto made sure to keep all of his allies away from anywhere some of the refugees may be lingering.

The man nods before turning and walking back into the front entrance.

Goshiki jogs over to the phone on the wall near the dining room, dialing the number for Bokuto’s office. “Hey, Bokuto. I think your allies are waiting in the front entrance.” He says.

“Wait _what?_ They’re here already? Damn I lost track of time. I’m so sorry I put you in that position Goshiki. I’ll be right down.” Bokuto says before cursing a bit more.

“Oh its cool.” Goshiki rocks back on his heels. “I don’t mind them. And I told them to stay in the front entrance so nobody else would run into them.”

Bokuto blows out a breath. “Okay thank you Goshiki. Seriously, thanks a ton. Dammit I cannot believe I did that! I’m so sorry. I’ll be right down.”

Goshiki mumbles his agreement before Bokuto hangs up. He puts the phone back in its cradle before walking to the front entrance. He’ll keep an eye on them just so nobody with more trauma than him will have to meet them.

Goshiki steps into the front entrance and pauses, cocking his head. Atsumu is standing there, looking calm as ever as he talks to a man with whitish-grey hair, the man with dark-brown hair standing next to him.

“Atsumu?” Goshiki calls and Atsumu freezes, turning to look back at him with wide eyes. “What are you doing back? I thought Sakusa took you out somewhere.”

The entirety of the group in the entrance have frozen but Goshiki doesn’t notice, still slightly reeling from the fact Atsumu is still here. “Atsumu?” Atsumu rasps softly.

“Yeah. Hey, did Sakusa take you out to dye your hair or something? Didja guys get back early?” Goshiki asks, stepping forward with his head cocked in confusion. “I knew Sakusa didn’t like the blonde, but I didn’t imagine he’d make you dye it.”

“Hey, Kita! And… Atsumu?” Goshiki turns to watch as Bokuto freezes, eyes going wide as he looks at Atsumu. “Atsumu? But… Wait…”

“Atsumu’s alive?” Goshiki turns back around, watching as Not-Atsumu slumps against the dark-brown haired man, his eyes shining with tears. “My brother’s alive?”

***********************************************

Kogane dials Bokuto’s number and waits impatiently for it to ring. He scowls, tapping his foot.

“Hello?” A voice that definitely isn’t Bokuto asks.

It takes Kogane a moment to recognize Akaashi’s voice. “Akaashi. Hey um… Is Bokuto there? I sort of have something important to tell him.” He says, tone wary.

“Ah, hello Kogane. He’s in a meeting right now but I can tell him if you want.” Akaashi suggests nonchalantly.

Kogane looks down at the file sitting in his lap, gaze scanning continuously over the decoded words. “No… No this is something I should just talk to Bokuto about.” He says finally after a long moment of hesitation.

Akaashi stays silent for a moment. “Is something wrong, Kogane?” He asks, tone prodding.

“No nothing’s wrong. Just tell him to call me.” Kogane says, hanging up quickly before Akaashi can say anything. He blows out a breath, looking down at the files that reveal so much. “How did Futakuchi get this?” He murmurs, shaking his head.

Kogane stands and closes the file, staring down at the unmarked cover. “I have a lot I have to tell Bokuto.” He sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to do some....... research, what do y'all think of Moniwa? I haven't given a lot away about him (or I haven't tried to dwihqdoq) so I'm just wondering what we're thinking/speculating about him. Any thoughts? ALSO I DIDN'T HAVE THE HEART TO KILL 'SAMU I'M NOT FUCKING SORRY I MAY BE PLANNING TO KILL SOME PEOPLE BUT I WILL N O T MURDER MY BOY


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Also kinda late. I just wanted to get an update out. I had so much fucking work from my classes and WHAT THE FUCK EVEN IS PHYSICS LIKE I'M- WHY IS IT REQCUIRED??? But either way lmao enjoy. Next chapter should be out tomorrow I promise! I know I don't have to upload every day but I enjoy it! And having a schedule makes me feel all professional lmao. 
> 
> Edit: HEWFIWOR4SE 800 HITS GUYS??? I DIDN'T NOTICE BUT LIKE WHAT THE FUCK??? 800 PEOPLE SERIOUSLY?? THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! I just seriously want to thank you all for sticking with this story it literally means the world to me thank you!!

Atsumu leans back against Sakusa with a bright smile up at the darker-haired man. “Thanks for this, Omi-Omi.” He says, absently tracing patterns on Sakusa’s arm, which is wrapped around his waist.

“Yeah.” Sakusa shrugs, lifting his gaze to look out over the glittering ocean.

Atsumu turns a bit to look up at Sakusa. “Seriously Kiyoomi. I really appreciate this. I know you don’t like the beach because of all of the sand and how messy it is and stuff but yet you took me here anyway.” He grins.

Sakusa sighs, shrugging again. “I took you here because you like the ocean. And it doesn’t matter if I don’t like it because right now it isn’t about me. Its about you, Atsumu.” He squeezes the blonde’s waist lightly before shooting him the barest hint of a smile.

“Aww Omi-kun’s so sweet.” Atsumu teases, turning a bit to hug Sakusa’s waist.

Sakusa snorts and leans down, gently resting his chin on Atsumu’s head.

The blonde slumps more against Sakusa, humming happily. He doesn’t like Inarizaki coming around because it stresses him the hell out, but he does like how nice Sakusa is when he’s worried about him. “Atsumu-” Sakusa begins before sitting up with a frown.

Atsumu lifts his head, narrowing his eyes when Sakusa pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Its Bokuto.” He says, glancing over at Atsumu. “If you want I can ignore it. We can stay here for a while longer.”

Atsumu smiles before his gaze drops down to the phone screen. “I wish, Omi-kun. But the meeting can’t be over yet. If he’s calling now its probably important.” He says, smile slipping from his face.

Sakusa hesitates for a moment longer before answering the phone. “Bokuto?”

“Sakusa, hey! Um… Something kind of happened.” Atsumu tenses when he hears Bokuto’s tone and Sakusa winds his free arm around Atsumu’s waist, tugging him closer.

Sakusa looks down at Atsumu, a glint of worry in his eyes as he quietly asks, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong!” Bokuto laughs nervously and Atsumu frowns. “Listen… I think you guys just need to come back.”

Atsumu’s frown deepens. “But Inarizaki is still there.” He says quietly, looking up at Sakusa, who has about the same expression on his face as Atsumu does. “Tell him I can’t.” Atsumu’s tone is desperate, eyes pleading.

Sakusa hesitates before placing his free hand on the back of Atsumu’s head and pushing his face into his chest, resting his chin on the blonde’s hair. “Bokuto if something’s wrong just tell me. I can drop Atsumu off somewhere safe and come help.” Sakusa murmurs, soothingly stroking a hand down Atsumu’s back.

The blonde’s muscles untense without his permission and he leans against Sakusa, sighing softly even as he listens carefully for Bokuto’s response. “Sakusa… Put Atsumu on the phone.” Bokuto says.

Sakusa’s gaze flicks down at Atsumu as he begins to say, “I don’t think-”

Atsumu reaches up and snags the phone from Sakusa, pressing it to his ear even as he lays cuddled up to Sakusa. “What’s so important, Bokkun? You know now is the only time Omi-kun’s nice to me.” Atsumu teases, hiding his nervousness with a quick joke.

Bokuto snorts but he sounds a bit unamused, as if he knows what Atsumu’s doing. “Um… okay so what I’m about to say may come as a shock, which is sort of why I just wanted you to come back and see for yourself but… Listen, Atsumu-” Bokuto’s voice gets cut off, an eerily familiar voice replacing it.

“’Tsumu! Is it really you?” The voice gasps, sounding close to tears.

Atsumu tenses so tightly Sakusa can feel it, the darker-haired man leaning back to look worriedly down at Atsumu, who stands almost robotically.

“This must be some sort of sick joke.” Atsumu whispers.

The voice- _Osamu_ \- laughs and Atsumu can’t believe his ears. “You would think that, ‘Tsumu. But no, its me. Its really me. And… And its you! Its really you.” Osamu sounds breathless.

Tears fill Atsumu’s eyes and he drops to his knees on the side, the phone sliding out of his hand before he drops his palms to the ground, hunching over as loud, harsh sobs wrack through his body.

“Atsumu! Atsumu what’s wrong?” Sakusa asks, kneeling beside Atsumu and tugging him closer. “What’s wrong?”

“O… Osam… _He’s alive_!” Atsumu’s voice rises into a wail as he slumps against Sakusa, sobbing into the other man’s shoulder.

Sakusa can’t even be bothered to worry about the snot and tears he’s sure Atsumu’s getting all over him. He just sits, frozen in shock. “Get me home.” Atsumu’s voice is muffled from Sakusa’s shoulder before he pulls back, eyes determined despite the tears still spilling from them. “Sakusa take me home. _Now_.”

Sakusa nods and grabs up his phone, which Bokuto is now chattering into worriedly. “He’s fine. We’re coming back now.” He says briskly before hanging up and grabbing Atsumu’s wrist, running towards the car.

***********************************************

“I don’t know.” Atsumu whispers, hesitating near the car. He feels tears fill his eyes and quickly shakes his head to rid himself of them. “I can’t go in there I _can’t_. I joined the Jackals because I thought Osamu was dead… what if… what if I made the wrong choice? Kiyoomi…”

Sakusa steps up beside Atsumu, gently sliding an arm around his waist and leaning down. He turns Atsumu’s face, staring deeply into his eyes. “This is your choice, Atsumu. But I want you to remember who you are. Who are you?” Sakusa asks seriously.

“Atsumu Miya.” Atsumu rasps.

Sakusa nods tensely. “Your choices are what make you. And you… despite all you went through Atsumu, you still ended up here. Saving those who, like you once were, are in need. Of a home, or of love, or of escape. I don’t know your twin, but what I do know if that he will be proud of you. _So_ proud of you Atsumu.” Sakusa leans forward and gently presses his forehead against Atsumu’s before pulling back, smiling gently down at him. “Now are you ready to go face your twin?”

“Yeah.” Atsumu laughs and wipes his eyes, looking up at Sakusa. “You have so much confidence in me, Omi-Omi.”

“Of course I do.” Sakusa scoffs as if the notion of not having that confidence is idiotic. He nudges his hand against Atsumu’s, the blonde quickly grabbing his hand. “You’re Atsumu Miya.”

Atsumu smiles before inhaling, steeling his nerves before walking up to the door.

Sakusa opens it for him and Atsumu first sees Goshiki standing there, looking nervous.

“Goshiki, hey.” Atsumu grins and waves.

Goshiki looks up. “Atsumu! I can’t- I can’t believe he’s actually here. I thought he was _you_! You guys look so much alike! And- and he’s alive! This-”

“I know Goshiki.” Atsumu smiles at Goshiki, who relaxes at his calm expression. “Thanks for finding him for me.”

Goshiki blinks in surprise. “I didn’t-”

“Atsumu?” The blonde lifts his gaze, finding an all-too familiar face hesitantly creeping into the entrance behind Goshiki. Goshiki immediately ducks out, leaving the two twins to have their privacy.

After a moment Sakusa tries to follow but Atsumu squeezes on his hand, tugging him back before gently letting go of his hand. “Osamu.” He rasps.

Osamu hesitates for a moment longer before barreling towards Atsumu, the blonde speeding up to meet him.

The two clash harshly but neither notice the dull throbbing in where their bodies met, instead grasping at each other with sobs and choked out words.

“I thought- _I’m so sorry I left you_.” Atsumu chokes out as Osamu whimpers, “You were dead. I thought you were really dead, Atsumu.”

“You’ve been with Inarizaki this entire time?” Atsumu pulls back, arms still hugging Osamu tightly, as if he’ll just slip through his fingers and disappear like a dream. “ _How_?”

Osamu blinks and pulls back as well. “When Futakuchi… when he almost killed me. Aone took me to a medic who saved my life. He took me back to Inarizaki but… but I thought you were dead, Atsumu. I told… I told Kita you were dead. I told him about Dateko and he joined Bokuto’s cause. I didn’t… I didn’t even know. I’m so sorry. Maybe if I had just stopped avoiding coming… maybe I could’ve known earlier. I could’ve saved you so much pain.” Osamu sobs before leaning back against Atsumu, clutching desperately at the back of Atsumu’s jacket. “I’m so sorry.” His voice is muffled against Atsumu’s shoulder.

“Aone… Saved you?” Atsumu blinks, thinking back to all those times he’s cursed that man. Thinks back to the time he snapped harshly at him, lashing out when Kogane brought him to a meeting. All of this time he thought…. He thought Aone had killed the one person he loved.

Osamu looks up. “Yes. He said he wished he could’ve saved you but… He thought Futakuchi would’ve noticed.” Osamu stops talking, seeming to feel how Atsumu’s fingers tighten against his shoulders.

“He saved you.” Atsumu looks down before looking back up at Osamu. “I can’t believe it… ‘Samu you’re here.”

“I know.”

“You’re right in front of me!”

“I know.”

“You’re not dead!”

“How are you still an idiot after all these years?” Osamu laughs and hugs Atsumu tighter. “I never thought I’d hear your stupid voice again or hear your stupid comments. I… all these years, ‘Tsumu. All these years I’ve thought you were dead.”

Atsumu sets his chin on top of Osamu’s head, drawing his gaze up to Sakusa, standing awkwardly near the door. “Oh, hey! Have you met Omi-Omi?” Atsumu pulls back with a grin, warmth filling his entire being. Osamu, his _twin brother_ Osamu is alive as ever, standing right in front of him.

Atsumu remembers thinking Osamu and Sakusa would get along swimmingly. He used to cry thinking about how he’d never get to rant to Osamu about how hot Sakusa was or show Sakusa how good Osamu’s cooking is. But now… now the two people he loves most in this world are both with him.

They’re both alive.

“Omi-Omi?” Osamu asks quizzingly.

Atsumu nods excitedly. “He’s been the one insulting me and calling me an idiot while you were gone! I think you two will really like each other.” He says before waving towards Sakusa. “Omi-kun! Come meet my twin!”

“Another one of Atsumu? Oh great.” Sakusa says dryly, hiding his smile as he walks over. But Atsumu recognizes the warmth glittering in those dark eyes of him. Sakusa’s happy for him.

He used to awkwardly sit beside Atsumu, patting his head like he was a dog as he sobbed over his dead brother. Sakusa was the one he confided in, the one he spent every waking moment with. Because maybe if he filled himself with Sakusa, the pain of losing Osamu wouldn’t hurt as much.

But now they’re both here! Atsumu feels like he could just _explode_! They’re both here and he’s-

“Hey. Don’t combust, idiot. I don’t want to lose you again.” Osamu flicks Atsumu’s nose with a grin, just like he used to when they were kids. He lifts his gaze to Atsumu’s hair. “I cannot believe you still kept the blonde. Really, ‘Tsumu, it looks like piss.”

“Believe me, he knows. I’ve been telling him that for years.” Sakusa says dryly and Osamu grins.

“I like you.”

“’Samu approves!” Atsumu cries excitedly, pointing at Sakusa. “This means we can get married?”

“A lifetime with you? Gross.” Sakusa snorts.

“That’s what I said the _moment_ Atsumu was born.” Osamu laughs.

“Okay… now I’m not so sure about you two being friends.” Atsumu mumbles, slumping a bit despite the happiness welling up inside of him.

Despite them bonding over making fun of him, they’re bonding! They like each other!

“I missed you Osamu.” Atsumu whispers.

His twin looks back at him with a smile, reaching forward to hook an arm around his neck and dig his knuckles into his scalp, just like they did when they were kids. “I missed you too, you big idiot.” Osamu laughs as Atsumu squirms, yelping in protest.

Osamu eventually lets up and looks down at a grinning Atsumu. “I love you baby brother.” He murmurs.

“I’m older!” Atsumu argues before straightening. “But I love you too, Osamu. So, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's cute Sakuatsu! And also the twins are back together babey!
> 
> But you idiot, you say, i did not come here for sakuatsu i came for the DRAMA and the TEARS and KOGAGOSHI. 
> 
> And to you I say, good points, all of them. BUT ALL IN DUE TIME MY FRIENDS. ALL IN DUE TIME. (psst we're finally gonna figure out what Nekoma "ran" next chapter. Did they run from something?? Did they run an organization?? DID THEY PARTICIPATE IN A MARATHON? ALL WILL COME TO LIGHT SOON)


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Edit: WHAT THE FUCK Y'ALL 900 HITS THAT'S SO CLOSE TO A THOUSAND I'M- THAT'S SO MANY PEOPLE THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH??? IT LITERALLY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME I LIKE DON'T HAVE WORDS. I FEEL SO BAD FOR DOING THIS TO ALL OF YOU DREUFBGEWF I'M SO SORRY GUYS THANK YOU FOR CONTINUING TO READ EVEN WITH ALL THE ANGST

“Wait you want me to do what?” Kogane asks, blinking.

He sits in his room, phone propped up against his ear as he sews a wound shut on Aone’s shoulder. Futakuchi apparently sent him and a few other house-members out to patrol their territory and a little spat broke out between Aone’s group and a group of trespassers.

“I want you to bring Aone when you come to meet with Bokuto.” Atsumu repeats slowly, as if Kogane won’t be able to understand.

Kogane looks up at Aone, who stares blankly at the wall, unaware of his predicament. “I thought you hated him?” Kogane asks, shifting his shoulder, pushing the phone tighter against his ear as he snips the thread, wrapping Aone’s arm up.

“I’ve had a change of heart. But I’ll meet you at the diner like we always do, okay?” Atsumu asks.

Kogane hesitates, taking his phone in his hand, dropping his shoulder. “Okay. Is something-” Atsumu hangs up before Kogane can say anything else.

He sighs heavily and looks over at Aone. “Hey, Aone-san, I’m going to have to go tell Bokuto something kind of important tonight. I called Atsumu to let him know and he said… he said he wanted me to bring you.” He says hesitantly.

Aone lifts his gaze up to Kogane and he cocks his head, frowning a bit. On him, this is a look of surprise.

“Yeah, I know.” Kogane nods his agreement, setting his phone down. “We’re gonna go meet him there in an hour or so. Will you be okay to go with?”

Aone nods, rolling his shoulder a bit and flexing his arm, stretching the muscles. “Its fine.” He rumbles, looking up at Kogane.

He grins dryly. “Nice to find all those years at med school actually did something.” He says sarcastically.

Aone’s eyes warm a bit before he drops his head with a low sigh. “Stuff with Futakuchi bothering you?” Kogane asks, reaching forward to rub the man’s uninjured shoulder. “I get it. But don’t worry. Bokuto’s helping us now, remember?”

Aone nods but he doesn’t seem all that convinced. “It was never supposed to be like this.” He whispers quietly and before Kogane can ask what he’s talking about the door opens.

Futakuchi himself stands there, back rigid despite the dark circles underneath his eyes, clear evidence of many nights without rest, a glint in his eyes Kogane doesn’t like. “Aone. Koganegawa. Come with me.” He barks harshly before turning on his heel and storming out.

Kogane looks up at Aone, who shoots him a concerned look before they both rise and follow after Futakuchi.

He leads them to the garage downstairs silently and for a moment Kogane thinks he’s going to lead them to the infirmary, tensing up as he thinks about the precious files hidden there, but Futakuchi actually turns to stalk towards a door labeled “DANGER: High Voltage”.

Kogane stops, glancing over when he sees Aone freezes, face paling even more than it usually is. “Aone-san?” Kogane whispers.

“Hurry up.” Kogane snarls, whipping around, half-hunched like some sort of wild beast, eyes shining.

Aone shakes himself a bit before bounding forward to Futakuchi’s side, Kogane joining him with much more hesitance.

“Futakuchi that says-” Kogane begins.

“I’m not fucking illiterate! I know what the stupid sign says!” He snarls, spit flying from his lips and Kogane flinches back. Futakuchi whips back around and grabs a key strung on a chain around his neck. He unlocks the door before slipping inside, pushing the door open behind him so it almost knocks into Aone’s face.

Luckily the big man catches it, frowning as he pulls it back and nods for Kogane to follow Futakuchi. “I don’t like this.” Kogane whispers to the older man as he turns to follow Futakuchi into a dank hallway.

Aone follows and the door slams shut loudly behind him, Kogane jumping at the noise. “Hurry up. _Idiot_.” Futakuchi growls under his breath, stalking down the hall.

“Futakuchi who-” Aone begins.

“Shut up!” Futakuchi shrieks, whipping around to shoot a dark glare at Aone and Kogane. “Both of you just shut up! I am your House Leader- I am not to be questioned!”

“Of course Kan-Futakuchi.” Aone murmurs, Kogane echoing the sentiment after a moment of hesitation. Futakuchi straightens with a smug grin before he turns around and continues his stride forward.

After a nudge from Aone, Kogane follows.

He doesn’t like it in here. Its dark and it smells… It smells like blood and death.

“Futakuchi-san…” Kogane whispers and Futakuchi glances back at him, seeming a bit happy with the formality attached to his name. “Where are we?”

“The dungeons, of course.” Futakuchi scoffs, turning back around. He pulls that key out from beneath his shirt again and unlocks yet another door, sliding it open and motioning him inside. “I have a prisoner I think I went a bit too hard on. Its your job as medic to patch him up.”

“Futakuchi…” Kogane hesitates, reeling at the stench of blood that plumes out after the other man opens the door. “Oh gods.”

“Oh come on, Koganegawa. Don’t be such a fucking wimp. This is your job.” Futakuchi scoffs and thumps a hand against the middle of Kogane’s back, pushing him into the cell.

Quiet groans of pain come from the furthest corner of the room and Kogane tries to ignore the puddles of blood and other things he doesn’t want to think about on the floor. “You could’ve told me this is what we were doing. I would’ve brought supplies.” Kogane says, glancing back.

Futakuchi huffs, narrowing his eyes. “Idiot. Idiots, all of you. I’ll go get the stupid fucking kit.” He turns on his heel with a snort of disgust.

“I’ll go with you.” Aone supplies, glancing back at Kogane and he abruptly realizes why Aone doesn’t want Futakuchi to go alone.

He might find something of Kogane’s he’s hidden in the medical wing. He dips his head a bit and Futakuchi huffs. “I’m not a fucking child.” He snarls but doesn’t argue any more, stalking forward and not saying a word as Aone follows.

Kogane turns to the form hunched in the corner and steps forward, holding out a hesitant hand. “Hello?” He whispers softly, kneeling near the form and gently placing his hand on their back.

The man hunches in pain, stifling a shriek as he drags himself away from Kogane, baring his teeth like an animal.

“I’m Koganegawa. I’m here to help.” He says quietly, reaching his hand out. “Who are you?”

“None of your fucking business.” The man snarls but his voice sounds hoarse and rough, probably due to both a lack of talking and an abundance of screaming.

Kogane winces as the man moves a bit into the light as he shifts, displaying bruises and cuts littering his face, one of his eyes swollen shut and seeming to be bleeding. “I’m sorry.” Kogane whispers, drawing his hand back. “I’m so sorry this happened to you. But I promise, I’ll get you out of this.”

The man snarls and shakes his head, blinking back a glimmer of what Kogane thinks might have been hope. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” He growls, hunching his shoulders. “Don’t get my hopes up.”

“Okay.” Kogane says softly, reaching out to gently place his hand on the man’s knee.

He tenses up quickly before relaxing when Kogane doesn’t make any other movements. “But I will get you out of this.”

The man snarls again, flinching out of Kogane’s grip. “What did I just say?” He growls lowly.

Kogane opens his mouth to respond but hears the loud sound of the door shutting and quickly stands, moving back and watching as the man slinks deeper into the shadows, growling animalistically as he does so.

“Koganegawa. I got your medical stuff. I want you to make sure he lives, but don’t do anything to take away the pain. I need to wear him down.” Futakuchi steps a bit into the cell and hands the kit to Kogane, glancing over at the man hunched in the corner with a dark, sinister grin.

The man lets out a snarl and Futakuchi laughs darkly, sending a shiver up Kogane’s spine. “Well I’ll leave you to your job, Koganegawa. Aone, make sure he doesn’t do something _stupid_ with that bleeding heart of his.” Futakuchi’s voice turns bitter before he tosses the key around his neck at Aone. “Return it to me immediately after our wuss of a _medic_ finishes his job.” He laughs again before he turns on his heel and strolls down the hall.

Aone turns to look at Kogane, face drained of all color as the key dangles from his fingers. “Kogane…” He begins quietly.

“I know.” Kogane murmurs back. “I know, Aone-san.”

***********************************************

“Kogane. Aone.” Atsumu looks up from where he sits at the usual booth. He rises with a warm, teary smile at Aone, who looks taken aback. “You saved him Aone.”

“W-What?” Aone blinks and Kogane steps back, blinking as well.

Atsumu wraps his arms tightly around Aone and after a moment of hesitation, Aone hugs him back, though he looks confused. Kogane watches as Aone’s expression suddenly turns understanding and he grips Atsumu tighter.

“You saved him. You knew you saved him and yet… And yet you said nothing. You allowed me to hate you. Why?” Atsumu asks, pulling back as he looks up at Aone.

The bigger man hesitates before shrugging jerkily, looking down at the ground. “You should’ve hated me. You still should. I could get your brother out but… I had to leave you there. I let you keep getting hurt.” He rasps.

“But you saved Osamu. You saved him, Aone! I didn’t care what the fuck happened to me as long as my brother was alive.” Atsumu grasps Aone’s arms before noticing the bigger man’s wince. “Oh jeez! Sorry.” He pulls back.

“Wait, wait, I’m… I’m confused. What happened?” Kogane blinks. He’s happy the two are getting along now but… What is Atsumu talking about? He has a brother? A brother that Aone saved?

Aone looks back at Kogane before turning to Atsumu. “It’s a long story.” Atsumu says finally, smiling a bit. “But the short version is me and my brother were captured by Dateko. I thought Osamu- my brother- was killed during our capture. But it turns out Aone risked his life to save him.” Atsumu shifts his gaze back to Aone with a grateful smile, wiping his glimmering eyes. “But you said you had something important to tell Bokuto? If its so urgent we should probably get going.”

“Yeah.” Kogane nods and reaches up to brush his fingers against the files tucked in his jacket.

Atsumu follows his hand but doesn’t say anything, simply nodding and leaving some bills on the table for the coffee and small pastry he had ordered before moving out of the diner, Aone and Kogane following.

“How’s Tsutomu doing?” Kogane asks, sliding into the passenger seat.

Atsumu grunts, glancing over at him. “Huh? Oh, ‘Shiki’s doing good. After Kuroo died Kenma-”

“Kuroo’s dead?” Kogane blurts, eyes going wide.

“What?” Atsumu jerks over to look at him. “You don’t know? Gods, I had forgotten we hadn’t been in contact in a while. Yeah, Kuroo died of an infection a few days back. Its been really eating Kenma up though so Goshiki’s been spending a lot of his time with him, trying not to let him waste away in his room. Its… Its been tough on everyone, really. Akaashi had a bit of a breakdown.”

“Akaashi?” Kogane says softly, causing Atsumu to shoot him a look.

“Uhh yeah. Akaashi Keiji. Bokuto’s second in command?” Atsumu laughs. “Did you forget all about him in the literal week you were gone?”

“No.” Kogane turns to stare out the window. “Can you speed up a bit? I need to talk to Bokuto.”

Atsumu glances over at Kogane. “You really have something important to tell him, huh?” He grunts playfully, grinning as he does so, but Kogane notices the passing scenery speeding up as Atsumu presses more on the gas.

The ride is long and spent mostly in silence but Kogane doesn’t mind. What he’s going to tell Bokuto…

He sighs and shakes his head, gaining a glance from Atsumu but he quickly turns to face the road as he pulls into the driveway. “You two can get out, I’ll go park the car.” Atsumu says and Kogane nods without a word, slipping out of the car.

Aone follows and stands for a moment, hesitating before following after Kogane, who jogs up to the door with an unusually serious look on his face.

“Kogane!” Yamaguchi smiles, turning to look over as Kogane walks into the living room, Aone on his heels.

“Kogane!” Tsutomu rises with a smile.

“Hey, Tsutomu.” Kogane says absently, glancing around as Tsutomu walks over and gently slides his arms around Kogane, resting his head against his chest. “Do you know where Bokuto is?”

Tsutomu sighs a bit, pulling back. “Ah. So this is a business trip?” He asks with a small smile as Kogane opens his mouth to apologize. He’d been so worried about everything- “Its okay. You’re doing this to protect us, yeah? And it must be important if you came so quickly.”

Kogane nods. “Yeah.” He says and looks back at Aone. “Hey, Aone-san can you-”

“He can sit with us!” Lev says, lifting his arm and waving it wildly with a grin. “We were just gonna play a game!”

Aone glances over at Kogane before shrugging and walking over to Lev sits, taking a seat beside him.

“Tendou just said he and Bokuto-” Tsutomu begins, leaning his head back against Kogane’s chest, the slightly taller man enjoying Tsutomu’s warmth while it remains.

“Kogane! Its been a while, huh? What’s been up with you?” A loud voice calls.

Tsutomu slips out of Kogane’s grip, smiling up at him when Kogane holds on to him a moment longer. “Go on then. Its not like I’m going anywhere.” He laughs.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Be safe, Tsutomu.” Kogane leans down to kiss Tsutomu’s forehead, lifting his gaze to scan around. “And hey… Watch out for Akaashi, okay?”

“Kogane what-” Tsutomu begins, blinking with a frown.

But Kogane turns quickly, jogging over to where Bokuto and Tendou stand. “I need to talk to you two.” He rasps. “Quickly.”

“Okay. Come on then. Akaashi’s waiting in my office.” Bokuto says with a smile, though his eyes carry a hint of wariness.

Kogane immediately stops and looks up at Bokuto. “I need to talk to you two _without_ Akaashi.” He says.

Bokuto frowns before his eyes narrow and a low noise that sounds almost like a growl rumbles in his throat. “Kogane-” He begins.

“I got Futakuchi’s notes. All of them. I… I found out some things.” Kogane stammers out, placing a hand against his jacket.

Bokuto’s golden eyes narrow more until they’re just glowing slits. “Bokuto… What Kuroo told us…” Tendou places a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder and turns to look at Kogane. “We should definitely talk. Privately.”

Bokuto exhales, shoulders slowly lowering. “Okay.” He rumbles. “I’ll give you a chance to speak, Kogane. But if you’re lying to me-”

“I’m not.” Kogane interrupts and Tendou shoots him a warning look as Bokuto’s head lowers, gaze narrowing.

“Follow me.” Bokuto grumbles before turning and walking down a hall.

Kogane glances up at Tendou, who watches him with a knowing glint in his eyes. The redhead slowly nods before turning and following Bokuto.

***********************************************

“Futakuchi must have really good spies.” Bokuto mumbles as he scans over the notes, Kogane’s decoded version scrawled on the page as well. “He even found… Found… What the hell?” He looks up at Kogane. “You’re sure this is all right?”

“I looked it over fifteen times.” Kogane says with a curt nod. “There is no way I could’ve decoded it wrong.”

Bokuto stands and looks up, staring at the wall behind Kogane as Tendou leans over to read the file. “This is disgraceful.” Bokuto snarls.

Tendou’s eyes widen a bit and he looks up at Kogane. “You’re sure these are correct?”

“Absolutely. Futakuchi’s an insane bastard but there’s no way he could’ve messed up learning things about other Houses. Spying and squeezing information out of people is his specialty.”

“Drugs I can get. Guns, sure. Exotic animals- who gives a shit. But _people_?” Bokuto slumps in his chair and shakes his head. “Its fucking sick. I don’t… What the fuck was Kuroo thinking. Jesus…”

Tendou’s face grows pale and he looks up. “And to think Akaashi… _My_ Akaashi… He worked with them. He fucking helped in the selling of _people_. Of _children_.”

“Akaashi.” Tendou whispers.

Kogane whips around and Bokuto rises, lifting sad, golden eyes up to where Akaashi stands frozen in the doorway, eyes wide. “Akaashi why?” Bokuto whispers brokenly. “I thought… I thought you loved me.”

“Kotaro-” Akaashi reaches a hand out and suddenly he falls to his knees, eyes wide before he slumps.

Kenma stands behind him, gripping a bat so tightly his knuckles go white. He looks up at Bokuto with wide eyes as the wooden bat clatters to the ground. “I’m sorry.” He rasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH SO THAT HAPPENED. MY BAD. Is Akaashi dead? Why the FUCK did Kenma smack him upside the head with a baseball bat? Haaaa I promised Nekoma drama and Nekoma drama is what I gave. Also Bokuaka drama.
> 
> ALSO STUPID QUESTION BUT LIKE WOULD ANYONE READ A STORY LOOSELY BASED ON THAT OLD LIKE 2011 MOVIE RIO BUT ITS BOKUAKA? I was just- I was watching it and ofc my mind always goes to my otps and for some reason I thought bokuaka (bc birds lmfao) and when I finish this if anyone is willing to read that let me know lmfao. its a stupid idea and if nobody wants to read it i'll probably just write it in my free time and not post it. BUT IF YOU'RE INTERESTED FR LET ME KNOW I'M LIKE- I REALLY WANT TO DO IT


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- BLOOD. BIG BOY MENTIONS OF BLOOD IN THIS ONE GUYS

The man’s thoughts are calm, like a pond at dark, the moon reflecting onto the pond, bright and clear.

The darkness of his thoughts break away and he watches, smiling as a familiar girl leaps up, slamming a ball onto the ground with an impassive expression. The minute the point is added on the leaderboard though, she turns to look at the stands with a wide grin, waving excitedly towards a group of people sitting as close to the court as possible.

A tired-looking woman smiles back, waving at the girl, the group of similar looking men and women doing the same. One stands, cupping his hands around his mouth as he shouts support, a pregnant woman beside him leaning back with a gentle smile.

The man inhales, reaching up to grip a hand over his heart as he watches the girl’s bright smile.

Suddenly light floods his vision and the man groans, reaching up to shield his gaze from the bright lead, a headache pounding in the back of his skull like a hammer.

A familiar voice grunts, breaking through the dull ringing in the man’s ears. “You’re awake.”

Akaashi’s eyes fly open and he sits up, looking around. Bokuto sits back on his heels, staring down impassively at him. Tendou’s standing near a chair in front of Bokuto’s desk where Kenma sits slumped, shoulders quivering as he sobs into his hands.

Kogane hovers awkwardly beside Bokuto, looking down at Akaashi with a look that’s a mix of disgust and something like confusion.

“What…” Akaashi lifts a hand to the back of his head before his eyes go wide, memories pouring back. “Kotaro I can explain.”

“Don’t call me that.” Bokuto stands, taking a few steps back until a few feet remain between the two of them. “You’ve lost that privilege _Akaashi_.” Akaashi winces, not used to hearing his voice spoken so harshly, especially not in Bokuto’s voice.

“I can explain-” He whispers, reaching his hand out to Bokuto, who moves a step back with a scowl on his face.

“I don’t want to hear it Akaashi.” Bokuto snarls, obviously not worried about their audience. “What you did is fucking sick. Selling _people_ Akaashi? I thought you were a fucking good person.”

“Ko-Bokuto please.” Akaashi stands, knees wobbling. For a moment Kogane looks as if he wants to step forward and help Akaashi but then he quickly moves back, turning to look away. “I knew it was wrong. But I swear-”

“Was it greed, Akaashi?” Bokuto snaps, cutting of Akaashi once again. The raven-haired man slumps when he realizes he needs it. “You make good money with me. And even then… I thought you were content with helping others. I thought it wasn’t about the money.”

“It wasn’t!” Akaashi argues, his voice raising without his permission. For once… For once he feels his composure cracking. He was going to fix it. It was all going to work out. Bokuto would never have to know. But now… “Please believe me Kotaro. It wasn’t about the money. I… I had to.”

“Why Akaashi?” Bokuto demands, stepping closer and looming over Akaashi, who flinches back. “What was _so_ important you risked _everything_? Did Kuroo make you? Was it really just greed? I just- Akaashi I want to know why you risked your future- _our_ future.”

“It wasn’t about me!” Akaashi shouts, clenching his fists so hard his nails dig into his palms. He ignores Kenma, Tendou and Kogane’s wide-eyed gazes on him, simply focusing on Bokuto’s golden eyes. “It wasn’t about me.” He repeats brokenly.

“Then what was it about Keiji?” Bokuto says softly, all anger seeming to have drained out of him, simply replaced by sadness.

Akaashi wipes his eyes and steps back until his back hits the wall. He slides down and puts his head in his hands. “It was about my family.” He whispers. “I had… I had to. Kotaro please believe me, I had to.” He looks up at Bokuto.

“Keiji.” Bokuto groans, running a hand over his face. “You’re always asking me if doing bad things for a good cause are worth it. I always say I think so. Do you remember what you always say?”

“Just because there’s a good outcome that doesn’t mean it makes the acts any better.” He whispers, shoulders quivering as he hugs himself.

Bokuto sighs again and shakes his head, turning to face Tendou and Kenma. “Kenma. Though I don’t blame you, would you mind explaining why the hell you hit Akaashi in the back of the head with a baseball bat?” He asks, voice dull as he rounds his desk and flops down, rubbing his forehead.

Tendou hesitates before walking over to Akaashi, helping him stand before stepping back. “I… I finally figured it out.” Kenma whispers. “I left… I left Nekoma because I found out about their ring.”

“You knew?” Bokuto asks, emotion once more filling his face as he rears back in surprise.

Kenma sighs. “Yes I knew. I… I’ve spent the past few years trying to destroy the entire ring. I knew you’d immediately try and make it your main priority, but I and a group of hackers are _really_ close to shutting this whole thing down.” He says and looks up at Bokuto. “I only just figured out what Akaashi was. Goshiki told me that Kogane had told him to steer clear of Akaashi and I knew I had to tell you. I didn’t know if Kogane just suspected or if he knew.”

“Is that what you’ve spent all this time on?” Bokuto asks before hesitating and looking over at Akaashi, who hesitates near the door. “But… Why did you hit Akaashi?”

Kenma wordlessly points towards Akaashi’s belt and Tendou steps over, peering towards where Kenma’s motioning to before looking up at Bokuto. “It’s a gun.” He rasps before lurching towards Akaashi.

“Tendou-!” Bokuto shouts, standing quickly and reaching out to the two.

Akaashi simply slumps, allowing Tendou to grab the gun from his waistband before retreating, holding his own gun trained on Akaashi. “Why the _fuck_ would you come into Bokuto’s office with a gun?” Tendou snarls, handing the gun to Kenma, who effortlessly unloads it, pouring the bullets onto the ground.

“I can explain!” Akaashi quickly says.

“Keiji.” Bokuto whispers, looking even more hurt than before. “Do I… Do I really mean nothing to you?”

“No! Kotaro, no!” Akashi hesitates, thoughts rushing through his mind so fast he can barely grasp them. “I- _Please_.”

“Tendou.” Bokuto turns away, staring at the corner of his desk as his shoulders tense. “Take…” He stops, swallowing loudly. “Take Akaashi to the holding cell.”

“Bokuto-” Kogane hesitates and looks over at Akaashi, stepping forward. “I… I don’t think we should do that. Let’s um… Let’s just keep Akaashi in his room for now, okay?”

“I don’t care.” Bokuto rasps, slumping in his chair, hands clenched in his hair. “I don’t fucking care anymore. Do whatever.”

Something flashes through Tendou’s eyes, something almost like a pained recognition before he turns and looks at Akaashi. “Let’s go.” He whispers.

“Wait. Akaashi.” Kenma stands and turns around, Akaashi stopping and staring at Kenma like a deer in headlights. He regrets betraying Kenma just as much as he does Bokuto. The man… He’s already been through so much. “Lev’s sister… Could you help me find her?”

Akaashi freezes. “Alisa?” He rasps, watching with wide eyes as Kenma nods solemnly.

***********************************************

“Atsumu, hey!” Goshiki waves with a bright smile as the blonde steps into the house, a small ginger man following him with wide chocolate eyes that flick around everywhere, more in excitement than wariness, which is what Goshiki sees more times than not.

“’Shiki!” Atsumu laughs, walking over to Goshiki and ruffling his hair. Atsumu’s always been pretty cheerful but since he was reunited with Osamu, who decided to stay for a bit of an extended visit at the Black Jackals’ base with Kita’s permission, he’s been even peppier than usual. “Hey, man! This is another one our recruits- his name’s Shoyo Hinata. He comes from Karasuno.”

“Hi!” Hinata waves excitedly, smiling brightly at Goshiki, who grins back. As long as Atsumu likes him, Goshiki thinks he’s cool. “You’re that guy from Shiratorizawa, right? Ushiwaka’s old heir?”

“Woah, hey Hinata. Maybe don’t bring up something so traumatic?” Atsumu suggests, nudging his elbow into the shorter man’s ribs, obviously noticing the fall of Goshiki’s smile and the grimace that replaced it.

The ginger’s eyes immediately widen, and he bows so quickly Goshiki’s almost afraid he’ll get whiplash. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t thinking! I just… Its so cool! You were in line to be the heir of one of the most powerful houses _ever_! I mean… It sucks of course but…” Hinata trails off, shoulders curving in a bit.

Goshiki smiles. “Don’t feel bad.” He says when Hinata grumbles to himself in a comically-low voice, “Boke. Hinata boke.” Goshiki shoots Hinata another smile when the ginger looks up quickly. “I totally get it. My situation was unfortunate but before all of that… Being the heir really was cool.”

“Woah really?” Hinata’s eyes widen and his tone sounds mystified.

Goshiki grins and notices Hinata’s gaze move behind him. “Oh hey, Yamaguchi!” He shouts and Goshiki blinks in surprise, stepping back to find Yamaguchi leading a half-asleep Lev towards the elevator.

“Hinata?” Yamaguchi asks, his grasp on Lev loosening, the tall man slipping out of his grip and landing on the floor with a loud yelp. His eyes go wide and panicked, a look Goshiki’s never seen on him before. “I- Um… I…”

“I didn’t know you were still here!” Hinata says, either not noticing Yamaguchi’s panic or simply ignoring it, walking forward until he’s only a few feet from the other man. “I thought you’d probably skip town after you got back on your feet. Its been a few years now, hasn’t it? That’s kinda wild.” He laughs.

“Y-Yeah.” Goshiki quickly looks back at Atsumu with wide eyes when he notices Yamaguchi _shaking_. Like visibly _shaking_ , arms wrapped tightly around himself. “Its been a while now.”

“Hinata, how about you come sit in the living room with me?” Atsumu says at Goshiki’s prompting look, walking over to the ginger and tossing an arm over his shoulders, grinning down at him. “We can talk info. As far as I know Bokuto’s busy right now.”

“Yeah sure! But maybe I could just talk with Yamaguchi-” Hinata begins.

“Yamaguchi has to help this giant to his room.” Goshiki supplies, pointing towards Lev still slumped on the floor, though he now seems to have passed out, snoring quietly.

“Woah! He’s so tall!” Hinata exclaims, his attention almost immediately shifted off of Yamaguchi as Atsumu guides him into the living room, the two of them chatting on about nothing in particular.

“Yama-chan are you okay?” Goshiki asks, stepping over Lev to drape an arm over Yamaguchi, who’s shaking much more violently than expected.

“I don’t… No.” Yamaguchi whispers before looking down at Lev. “I should… I should…”

“I got it, Yama-chan.” Goshiki says, nudging at Lev’s limp arm with his foot.

Lev jerks up with a snort, blinking blearily. “Huh?” He mumbles.

“Get up, Lev. We’re gonna go lay down.” Goshiki says, looking over at Yamaguchi who’s slumping against him, eyes wide and unseeing.

“Ooh, nap pile?” Lev mumbles with a smile before standing and yawning.

Goshiki looks over at Yamaguchi, who Lev seems to have finally noticed. “Yeah. I think Yama-chan needs it.”

***********************************************

“Just _tell me_!” Futakuchi screams, slamming the man’s head back against the wall. “What is so fucking hard about saying a few words?”

The man spits blood in Futakuchi’s face, honeyed eyes narrowing. “Go fuck yourself.” He snarls. “Unlike _you_ I’m loyal to my house.”

“ _Why?_ They don’t even notice you’re gone!” Futakuchi laughs hysterically, roughly wiping the bloodied spit from his cheek. “Do you really think anyone even cares that you’ve been captured? Huh?”

“I _said_ go fuck yourself.” The man snaps, tugging at the plastic traps trapping his arms to a pipe until they begin to dig into his skin, drawing blood.

Futakuchi shakes his head, clicking his tongue. “You just don’t _fucking get it_.” He growls, grabbing the man’s hair and slamming his head back against the wall again and again until blood drips from the spot and the man’s vision goes blurry, his mouth numb as blood fills it from him repeatedly biting his tongue. “Why don’t we make a deal?”

“I hope you die slowly.” Is all the man replies, blinking the blood out of his eyes and gathering more bloody spit in his mouth, eyes narrowing.

Futakuchi stops, gaze going cold. “How about you simply tell me what I want to know, and I won’t break your fingers one by _one_.” By the end, his voice is nothing more than a growl.

“Do it.” The man snaps with a harsh, gurgling laugh, blood spilling from his mouth, his tongue nearly bit in half. “I hope your eyes get pecked out by crows you fucking _traitor_.”

“Traitor?” Futakuchi blinks, his eyes clearing as he turns to look at the man. He grabs his hair again and pulls their faces uncomfortably close together. “ _What do you know?”_

“Two words.” The man says simply, narrowing his eyes as he bites out, “Fuck and _you_.”

“Goddammit!” Futakuchi roars, slamming the man’s head back against the wall before letting go and pacing the dim room. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you so fucking loyal to them?”

The man spits blood on the floor, turning bleary eyes up to Futakuchi. “They’re my family.” He says, unusually quiet. Then his tone goes harsh as he snarls, “You wouldn’t know anything about that though, wouldn’t you _traitor_?”

“Stop fucking SAYING THAT!” Futakuchi’s voice rises into a shriek and he rips a knife from a hidden sheath, jamming it into the man’s shoulder.

A hoarse scream is dragged from the man’s throat and he drops his head, breath heaving in his chest. “Don’t call me a _traitor_.” Futakuchi snarls, twisting the knife, the flesh and tendons making a sick crackling noise before he rips it out, blood gushing out after it.

“Futakuchi.” A shaky voice says and Futakuchi rears around, gaze narrowed as he barks out a harsh, “What?”

“O-Oikawa is on the phone. He-He wants to discuss your plans with you.” One of the House Members whispers, gaze flicking to the bleeding man and back to Futakuchi in rapid succession.

“Ah. Oikawa-san.” Futakuchi grins as he wipes the blood from the knife onto his pant legs before he drops it to the ground in the growing pile of blood. “Oops. I have to get to my office quickly- you wouldn’t mind cleaning up, would you?”

The House member’s eyes widen and, visibly shaking, he whispers, “No it… it would be an honor.”

“Good.” Futakuchi coos, patting the House member’s cheek and leaving a sticky, bloody handprint before he moves out of the room.

The bleeding man watches dully as, the moment Futakuchi leaves, the House member keels over and pukes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'VE REACHED TWO MILESTONES OH MY GOD. This is the official thirtieth chapter (ignoring the prologue lmfao) AND WE LIKE JUST PASSED 1000 HITS GUYS THAT'S LITERALLY AMAZING THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING!! I thought I'd reveal (and give hints to) some big secrets in this chap as a little bonus. Sorry I haven't updated for about two days I was doing... Other stuff *looks at Bokuaka Rio* AHEM ANYWAY, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE REALLY ENJOYED THE STORY UP UNTIL NOW!! I APPRECIATE ALL OF THE SUPPORT AND I LITERALLY ALMOST STARTED CRYING WHEN I SAW WE HIT A THOUSAND GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly filler tbh but its a longer chapter than usual! I had some things I wanted to do but I didn't want them to be just short chapters that barely had nine pages so I just combined them all! Enjoy and all that! Also sorry its a bit late.

“How’s everyone doing?” Kogane asks, reclining on his bed, the phone propped up against his ear.

Tsutomu lets out a low sigh, that sound in itself an answer. “About as good as possible with our situation.” He mumbles. “Yamaguchi’s… Not doing the best, Kenma’s been working himself until he passes out, strangely enough with Akaashi, Bokuto’s… He’s not doing very good with this revelation about Akaashi. He… He’s starting to remind me of Ushijima.” He whispers quietly.

“Tsutomu- Bokuto isn’t Ushijima, remember? He’s much, _much_ better than Ushijima. Sure he might be going through a bit of a rough patch-” Kogane quickly says.

“I know!” Tsutomu laughs, interrupting Kogane. “You don’t have to tell me that, Kogane. I know Bokuto’s not Ushijima. I’m just saying he’s acting a bit like Ushijima did when him and Tendou stopped talking.”

Kogane blows out a breath. He’s glad Tsutomu seems to have stopped drawing these lines between Ushijima and Bokuto because it seemed to have made him a bit wary of the dual-haired man. “But um… Despite all that, is anything going well over with the Jackals?” He asks.

“Eh. Bokuto’s sort of burying himself in work to distract himself from Akaashi so that means we have plenty of plans for when Futakuchi finally decides to strike his attack. He also has a few more meetings scheduled with other people he considers allies to see if they will join us.” Tsutomu says, humming thoughtfully before he pipes up, “Oh and Atsumu’s been getting to know his brother again! Apparently Osamu’s been-”

Kogane’s door is thrown open and Futakuchi stands there, Kogane’s eyes going wide as his phone slips from his grasp. “Come on.” Futakuchi snarls.

Kogane hesitates as Futakuchi turns back to walk out before whipping around and narrowing his gaze on Kogane. “Are you an idiot? Hurry the fuck up!” He barks.

“Yeah, yeah okay! I have to go.” Kogane rasps quietly into the phone before hanging up, hiding his phone under his pillow and jogging after Futakuchi. “What’s up Futakuchi-san?”

“I interrogated our hostage again. I need you to patch him up.” Futakuchi grunts and Kogane stops, feeling sick to his stomach. Futakuchi turns and shoots a glare. “You went to med school stop being a fucking wimp. Patch him up then leave him. I just want him alive, Kogane. Not _healthy_. I’ll be in my office.” He grunts, plopping the keys absently in Kogane’s hand before walking towards the elevator.

Kogane hesitates, curling his fingers tightly around the key before dashing back into his room, grabbing his medical kit before rushing back out. He hesitates as the doors to Futakuchi’s elevator car begin to close.

“I’ll just take the stairs.” Kogane mutters to himself before turning and pulling open the door that leads to the staircase, quickly rushing down the concrete steps.

Knowing how… intense Futakuchi’s “interrogation” sessions are, Kogane runs as fast as possible down the stairs, slamming the garage door open before rushing over to the locked door, jamming the key in the lock and tugging the door open. Kogane pauses to give himself a second to prepare before jogging forward and unlocking the second door.

He inhales, cringing at the coppery tang of blood that rushes out the minute he opens the door before stepping in, blinking at the dimly lit room.

“Hello?” Kogane whispers before catching sight of a slumped body in the corner. Kogane knows that Futakuchi does all of his “interrogations” elsewhere but the room still reeks of blood, making Kogane’s stomach churn.

Kogane tucks the key in his pocket before walking over to the body and kneeling, grimacing at the sticky, cool blood that immediately wets the knees of his pants. Futakuchi must’ve waited a while to tell him.

Kogane glowers at the thought of this man not receiving help until maybe a few hours after he was first injured. “Sir?” Kogane asks, gently shaking the man’s shoulder.

Unfortunately, Kogane only realizes afterwards that a large wound takes up most of the space on the man’s shoulder. He screams, back arching as he jerks up, gripping a hand over his shoulder. “Fuck-” The man’s snarl is interrupted by a hacking cough that wracks his entire body.

“I’m so sorry!” Kogane blurts quickly. “I didn’t know I’m sorry!”

“Just leave.” The man snaps but there’s no bite behind it as he turns and curls back into his corner, moving gingerly with his injured shoulder. “I’d rather die than continue to suffer here. Just… let me die.” The man’s tone is almost pleading.

Kogane inhales, toughening his spirit. “I can’t do that.” He says. “It goes against my oath as a doctor.”

“I have a feeling you’ve already broken your _oath_.” The man snarls, turning to shoot a steely glare at Kogane before he turns and huddles back in on himself. “Leave me.”

“I won’t.” Kogane says again. “I won’t do it. Please just let me help you.”

“Why?” He growls. “So that you can make yourself feel better about working for a traitor? Yeah-fucking-right. You deserve to rot for what you’ve done.”

Kogane holds back a gasp, unable to help the sting at this man’s words. “I… I understand why you might feel like that. But I’m doing this because I want to help you, not because of anything else.”

The man lifts his head, blurry-looking eyes peering back at Kogane. For a long moment he’s silent. Then he sighs and smiles a bit, drawing Kogane’s gaze to the blood dried on his teeth. “Okay. I’ll let you help me, Dateko scum, since you’re so desperate to.” He snarks.

Kogane smiles and reaches back, grabbing his medical bag he had sat behind him. “I’m glad.” Is all he says before he begins treating the man’s wounds.

***********************************************

“So what’s your name?” Kogane asks curiously as he finishes wrapping the man’s wrists, which are rubbed raw and have already began scabbing. He gently tugs the wraps tighter, the man letting out a low hiss of pain, before cutting off the end of the bandage and smoothing it down. “I’m Koganegawa but everyone just calls me Kogane.”

The man sighs and settles back against the wall where he’s been crouching, honeyed eyes trained on Kogane. Though he let Kogane help him, its still blatantly obvious he does not yet trust him. “As if I would tell you.” The man grumbles before hesitating, staring at Kogane before sighing heavily. “Call me Shi. If you have to call me anything.”

“Shi.” Kogane echoes before grinning. “Okay. Where do you come from?”

“Just because I told you my name doesn’t mean we’re suddenly best buddies.” Shi snarls, huddling closer against the wall like a cornered wolf, coiled and ready to strike. “You’re still Dateko, which means you’re still _scum_. Just perhaps… Less of scum than that traitor Futakuchi.”

Kogane grins, ignoring the small sting that Shi is comparing him to Futakuchi at all. “Well, I’m glad you like me more than Futakuchi.” He says, packing his medical bag back up.

“I don’t _like you_ at all!” Shi snaps, eyes narrowing to slits. “You’re allowing this fucking _maniac_ to not only destroy your house, but also _ruin_ everything else. That makes you a coward _and_ scum.”

Kogane pauses, gripping the roll of bandages in his hand as he turns to look over at Shi. “Yeah.” He says quietly before turning away and tucking the bandages in his bag. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

Shi stays silent for a long moment, obviously not knowing how to respond to that. “Ah… My senpai always told me no matter how much of a bitch someone is, if they help you that deserves a thank you. So um… Thanks. I guess.” He mumbles.

Kogane stands, picking up his medical bag before he grins over at Shi. “No problem! Its what I’m here for.” He says, turning to the door and beginning to walk out.

“Hey, scum.” Shi says hesitantly. Kogane turns and motions for him to go on, hiding a smile. “Uh… Could you stay, maybe? I still don’t like you but down here even the company of a cowardly scum is better than being alone with your own thoughts.”

Kogane turns back around with a grin. “Sure! I have nothing else to do. So Whaddya wanna talk about?” He asks as he walks back over to Shi, settling on the ground beside him. Before he even began fixing up Shi, Kogane cleaned as much of the cell as possible, knowing the dirty conditions could lead to an infection.

“I don’t want to talk about anything.” Shi grumbles, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them. His gaze flashes over to Kogane before turning back to stare at the wall in front of him. “Why… Why don’t you just talk?”

“Okay!” Kogane grins to himself, glad Shi seems to be warming up to him. It’ll make it all the easier to help him escape. “What do you want to hear about?”

“Don’t care, scum.” Shi grumbles.

“Cool. I have a lot to talk about anyway. But hmm… what to say first.” Just like always, Kogane’s first thought is Tsutomu. Should he tell Shi about him? Would it do anything to help Shi begin to trust him more? Kogane shrugs, deciding it can do no harm before he begins telling Shi about Tsutomu.

***********************************************

“How are things going over at Dateko?” Tsutomu asks over the phone.

Its been a few days since Kogane first settled and stayed with Shi for about an hour, the latter listening to the former prattle on about Tsutomu. By the end of their talk, Shi almost seemed a bit more relaxed than before, actually turning to watch Kogane as he animatedly talked instead of simply glaring at the wall in front of him.

“They’re good actually. Futakuchi’s prisoner is starting to trust me I think. He called me Koganegawa yesterday instead of just “Dateko scum”. I’m hoping maybe I can get him out soon.” Kogane lowers his voice, glancing around warily as he murmurs the last part.

“Ooh!” Kogane can practically hear the smile in Tsutomu’s voice. “That’s good! Bokuto’s still… A little stressed, but Kenma and Akaashi seemed to have had a breakthrough on whatever they’re working on. Also I had Tendou talk to Bokuto about maybe bringing a new person in and despite how moody he’s been lately, Bokuto agreed without hesitation.”

Kogane nods along as Tsutomu speaks. “No matter how deep he’s in his own thoughts, Bokuto will never stop being kind to others.” He says, Tsutomu humming his agreement. “So… Has Yamaguchi gotten any better?”

“He’s been distracting himself. Or trying to.” Tsutomu sighs deeply. “I’ve tried talking to him about it and he always manages to change the conversation. Yesterday I asked why he got so triggered with Hinata and he somehow got us on the topic of rating House Leaders in terms of hotness.”

“I-” Kogane stops and blinks. “ _How?”_

“I don’t even know! One minute I’m asking if he’s doing okay and next thing I know I’m arguing with Lev about if we think Shinsuke Kita is hotter than Suguru Daishou and Yamaguchi has been gone for like fifteen minutes.” Tsutomu grumbles and Kogane lets out a surprised laugh.

“He’s so good at prying secrets out of others but its like that’s almost made him better at hiding his own feelings.” Tsutomu groans. “It just kind of sucks over here right now. There’s a lot going on and everyone’s stressed.”

Kogane nods in understanding with a soft hum. “Well how are you doing with everything Tsutomu?” He asks softly.

Tsutomu pauses and Kogane can almost imagine him shrugging dismissively before he says, “I’m doing okay. At least Atsumu’s doing good. He’s just so excited about having his brother back it kind of makes me feel happy too. Sakusa’s also happy that Atsumu’s happy so its kind of nice to see him actually enjoying things for once. It just sucks that its right in the middle of the most stressful time ever.”

“Tsutomu.” Kogane says, tone prodding. “I asked about you. How are you doing?”

“Oh.” Tsutomu stays silent for a long moment. “I’m doing…”

“Don’t just say okay.” Kogane murmurs.

Tsutomu heaves a loud sigh. “Okay, so I’m not doing the best. But everything’s just so stressful! I miss my dogs and I miss you and I miss back when everything was calm, and we weren’t preparing for a full-on war and I _hate_ that there’s nothing I can do! Tendou is always with Bokuto planning and Yamaguchi and Kenma are too busy distracting themselves to do anything else, Lev’s trying to act like everything’s okay, but he’s really worried about Kenma, Atsumu’s happy with Osamu back but sometimes I’ll see him just sort of standing around looking… _empty_. I just wanted to leave Japan after everything happened with Ushijima but I’m… I’m _stuck_ , Kogane. I’m stuck here and we can’t leave until everything with Shiratorizawa is resolved. I feel…” Tsutomu stops, breathing heavy.

Kogane wishes he could hug Tsutomu right now. He wishes he could just hug the other man close and rub his back, murmuring that all of his troubles will go away. He wishes he could just shield Tsutomu from all of this shit and let him be happy because he _deserves_ it.

“I feel like I’m drowning, Kogane.” Tsutomu finishes softly. “I’m running out of air and there’s nothing I can do. Everyone… Everyone around me is running out of breath and it’s all I can do to try and keep them swimming.” He breathes.

“Tsutomu…” Kogane wishes he could tell Tsutomu that everything will be okay. He wishes… He wishes for a lot of things. But none of them will come true. There’s nothing he can do. So he settles on quietly whispering, “I’m sorry.”

Tsutomu sniffs and Kogane’s heart cracks at the image of him crying all alone. “Yeah.” Tsutomu whispers. “I’m sorry too.” Kogane wishes he could say more, wishes he could do more, but a knock gently sounds on his door before Aone pushes the door open and leans in.

“I have to go now. But I… I’ll come visit you. I promise.” Kogane says quietly.

“That’d be nice.” Tsutomu sniffles before laughing quietly. “I wish we could keep talking but… duty calls and all that.”

“Yeah. Um… Love you Tsutomu.” Kogane says, face going a bit red when he remembers Aone is standing only a few feet away, watching with his usual blank expression.

Before Kogane hangs up he swears he hears Tsutomu quietly whisper back, “Love you too.”

“What’s wrong, Aone?” Kogane asks, staring at his phone for a long moment before placing it on his bedside table and standing, turning his gaze to Aone.

“The prisoner.” Is all Aone says. Its all he has to say.

Kogane grabs his medical bag, shooting one last look at his phone before turning and running out of his room.

Aone follows, strangely silent for such a big man, perhaps due to his extensive “training”, but Kogane doesn’t have time to think about that. He throws open the door to the stairs, too impatient to take the elevator.

“What happened?” Kogane asks as he runs loudly down the stairs.

Aone grunts before saying, “Futakuchi went off on the prisoner because he wouldn’t tell him anything, then holed himself up in his office.” He says before adding, “he left the cell unlocked but he still has the key.”

“Okay. Okay, okay, okay.” Kogane inhales and pushes open the door to the garage, jogging towards the door with the fake sign on it.

He tugs it open, glad to find that Aone was right about Futakuchi leaving the door unlocked before he ducks in.

The smell of blood is almost overpowering and Kogane winces. Shi, though wary and still sort of aggressive, seems to be a good person. The fact that he simply stayed loyal to whoever Futakuchi’s been interrogating him about is what set Futakuchi off…

Kogane shakes his head, jogging into the cell and freezing. Shi is sprawled out on the floor, groaning as he cradles his hands close to his stomach. Blood pools from what looks like a gunshot wound near his hip and even more spills from a long cut on his bicep.

“Oh god, Shi.” Kogane murmurs, quickly glancing back at Aone when the other man seems to realize he knows the man’s name. But Aone simply motions him forward, expression unchanging.

“Are you okay?” Kogane whispers, kneeling beside Shi and grabbing the supplies he’ll need.

Shi lifts his head, lip curling back from his bloodied teeth. “Does it _look_ like I’m-” He’s interrupted by a loud cough that wracks his entire body, grimacing in pain.

“Okay. That was a stupid question.” Kogane chuckles a bit, trying to mask his horrified expression as the wounds. He decided to inspect the bullet wound first. It isn’t through-and-through, so he’ll need to dig out the bullet.

Kogane grimaces and looks up at Shi. “I’ll need to get the bullet out.” He says, grabbing a small scalpel and a pair of medical tweezers.

Shi grimaces but flops onto his back, biting back a small yelp at the harsh movement. “Just do it.” He mutters, pushing his uninjured arm over his eyes.

“Okay. You don’t want any pain pills or anything?” Kogane asks, preparing the scalpel and turning to look at the wound, leaning in close and squinting in the dim lighting.

Suddenly a bright light is shined down and Kogane turns, finding Aone crouching beside him and shining a flashlight down. He smiles gratefully before turning back to the wound after Shi grunts out, “I don’t do pills.”

“Okay that’s fine. Do you need something to bite down on?” Kogane asks, cleaning the scalpel before leaning closer to the entrance wound.

Shi grunts. “Nah. Just hurry up.” He mutters before yelping as Kogane slices around the wound.

He winces, cutting open another side before carefully prying it open. “Its okay. You’re okay. After this we’ll stitch up that wound of yours and splint your fingers. How many are broken?” Kogane asks as he hands the scalpel off to Aone and digging the tweezers in.

Shi pants heavily, entire body stiffening as he tries not to writhe in pain. “Two on… _Shit_ , two on each hand.” He rasps out.

“Okay. I think they’re just fractured so I don’t think you’ll need a cast.” Kogane narrows his eyes, pushing back muscle when he hears a small clink. “Aha. There you are you little bastard.” He mumbles, grabbing the bullet with the tweezers and pulling it out, calmly grabbing some gauze and pressing it over the wound before blood can spurt out. “Aone-san, can you hold that for me?”

Aone nods, handing the scalpel to Kogane before pressing the gauze onto the wound. “How are you doing, Shi?” Kogane asks calmly, wrapping more bandages around the bullet wound before taping it down and moving on to the wound stretched out on Shi’s bicep.

“I feel like shit and I want to die.” Shi snaps harshly.

Kogane nods. “Well, sorry I can’t give you what you want, Shi. Now I’m going to need to sew this up. I don’t think you should look- its kinda gross.” He says and quickly slides the thread into the needle with steady hands before beginning to sew up Shi.

He yelps, grimacing as he grits out, “You can’t warn me?” He growls.

“Well, technically I did.” Kogane carefully weaves the needle in and out of the skin before pulling it shut tightly, tying off the thread and snipping it before efficiently wrapping it up. “Now let me see your fingers. Which ones do you think are broken?” He asks as Shi shifts with a wince and gently sets his hand in Kogane’s outstretched palm.

“I think ah… My ring finger and middle finger.” Shi mutters with a grimace.

Kogane hums, gently bending Shi’s fingers, the man hissing with a wince. “Okay. I do think they’re just fractured so that’s good.” Kogane decides with a nod before carefully taping the two fingers together before wrapping them up tightly, doing the same to the other hand.

“Uh… Thanks.” Shi pants, carefully laying back on the ground with a small wince, placing his hands on his stomach.

“He can’t just stay in here, Aone-san.” Kogane says, turning to look at Aone. “I don’t think Futakuchi will interrogate him for a while. Do you think maybe he can stay with me?”

“What?” Both Shi and Aone say at the same time, turning to look at him with varying looks of shock.

Kogane shrugs. “Its my job to make sure you stay alive. If Futakuchi has a problem with it I’ll just tell him that. I can’t just leave you in here.” He turns to look at Shi specifically. “Of course if you want to stay here-” He trails off with a shrug.

“I…” Shi turns to look away with a grimace. “If this is a ploy to get information, fuck you. But… Um…”

Kogane looks back at Aone, who sighs before shrugging. He grins. “That’s a yes! Come on, Shi. I’ll get you to my room then we can get some food in you. Does that sound nice?” He asks, helping Shi stand.

“Wait your room?” Shi asks skeptically, turning to look at Kogane with a frown.

He nods and looks at Aone before turning back to Shi. “Yeah, I was thinking about keeping you in the medical wing but too many people move throughout there. I hope you don’t mind?” Kogane looks over at Shi, who hesitates before sighing with a nod.

“Anything’s better than this shit-pit.” He growls, jerking his head towards the cell.

Kogane nods in agreement before turning to look back up at Aone, who shifts a bit on his feet. “Will you help me get him up there without anyone seeing?” Kogane asks, Aone hesitating for another long moment before nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave some hints as to who Shi really is (because he IS an actual character in Haikyuu) but I still have more hints planned and this is pretty vague so... IF ANYONE CAN GUESS WHO SHI IS THEN LIKE- DUDE HOW??
> 
> Also I might have to go back to uploading ever other day or once every two days because my classes are seriously slapping me in the face and calling me a moron at the moment. Also I want to update for both Rio and this story consistently and I know I don't have to but honestly its fun.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK AHHHH ITS BEEN SO LONG WTF I'M SO SORRYYYYYY  
> Now I could give some long excuse or I could just say- SCHOOL. This term has been incredibly hard for me but its ending this Friday so hopefully I'll have tons more freetime and a lot less stress so I can write more often.
> 
> Edit: I now realize it has been only eight days. One day over a week. So I may have overreacted a tad. BUT STILLLLLLLL

Blood ran sluggishly from a wound in Wakatoshi’s stomach, his olive eyes wide as he stared straight at the man who had put the bullet there.

Tendou Satori stands firmly in front of Wakatoshi, gun clutched tightly in both hands as it remains, smoking and still pointing towards the point of entrance. Blood drips from a wound on his forehead, the crimson dripping into his equally-red eyes.

“Satori.” Wakatoshi gasps, hand clasped over his wound, blood seeping through his fingers. He turns wide eyes up to Tendou, jaw working as if he’s trying to find the will to speak. “Why?” He rasped.

“Why?” A voice echoes and the gun clatters to the ground in front of Tendou as the redhead whirls, eyes going wide as he finds his son, his entire life, standing in the doorway to the dark room with blood splattered on his face, dripping from his fingers to pool on the darkened floor beneath him. “Why, Mom?”

“Tsutomu-” Tendou reaches a hand out, eyes going wide. “Tsutomu _no_ -”

“Why’d you take so long?” Tsutomu interrupts, a small smirk incredibly reminiscent to the one Tendou often flashed at prisoners spreading across his lips. “The fucker deserved it.”

Tendou’s eyes go wide and he turns to look back at Wakatoshi, who’s just barely staying standing, hand still clasped at his stomach. “Tsutomu-” Wakatoshi rasps, blood bubbling on his lips. “ _Please_.”

Tsutomu steps forward and Tendou numbly steps back to let him pass, eyes wide and unblinking as he watches Tsutomu pick up the gun his hands had previously just clutched, hands which are now quivering from where they’re clenched at his sides.

“Remember this Ushijima Wakatoshi?” Tsutomu asks, rising his gaze to Wakatoshi’s as he lifts the gun and levels the barrel at his forehead. “Do you feel the fear?”

“Tsutomu-” Tendou reaches out a hand as a loud bang fills the near silence, blood spraying on the wall behind Wakatoshi.

The tall, once strong man falls to his knees, eyes wide and mouth open, expression forever frozen in one of fear, betrayal…. And remorse.

Tsutomu turns, eyes just as blank and cold as the dead man’s behind him. “Thanks for catching him for me.” Tsutomu whispers with a small wink, a grin spreading across his face as Wakatoshi’s body falls forward with a dull thump.

***********************************************

Tendou sits up, a scream ripping from his hoarse throat, sweat stinging his eyes as he blinks rapidly, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness of his room.

“Mom?” A voice says and Tendou jerks around, hand slipping under his pillow before he relaxes. “Hey. I was actually just gonna come in and lay down with you… Did you have a nightmare?”

“Ah.. Yeah.” Tendou runs a hand down his face, grimacing as he feels tear tracks marking his cheeks, dampening his face. “Come sit Tsutomu.”

Despite the darkness, Tendou can almost feel Tsutomu’s smile as the younger man walks over to him and slips under the covers. “I had one too.” Tsutomu says quietly, flopping onto his stomach and pillowing his head on his arms.

Tendou, despise his heart still racing in his chest, smiles as he settles beside Tsutomu, rubbing the younger man’s back, feeling the muscles relax under his touch. “Do you want to talk about it?” Tendou asks gently, reaching up to massage his fingers into Tsutomu’s hair before continuing to rub his back.

Tsutomu hums in his chest before sighing. “Not really.” He murmurs. “Do you wanna talk about yours?”

“Not… Not particularly.” Tendou says softly, unable to shake the fear and… guilt that had jolted through him when he’d seen the look on Tsutomu’s face. Tendou leans down, tucking Tsutomu a bit tighter against him as he rubs his back. “Tsutomu… When this is all over we’re getting out of here. For good.”

Tsutomu lifts his head a little, tired eyes sliding over to meet Tendou’s as he smiles. “Yeah, okay.” Tsutomu says but his voice is soft, not at all unbelieving or skeptical. Tsutomu’s always trusted Tendou. “Can we bring Kogane?” Tsutomu yawns as he settles back down.

“Um… If you want to.” Tendou laughs a bit, smiling down at Tsutomu. “You like him a lot, huh?”

“I love him.” Tsutomu says easily, without any hesitation.

Tendou rears back in surprise, blinking down at Tsutomu. He’s had an inkling Kogane means a lot to Tsutomu but… “I’m happy for you, Tsutomu.” Tendou says softly, laying back down and rubbing Tsutomu’s back.

Despite knowing Kogane’s a good man Tendou can’t help but shake the feeling of worry deep in the pit of his stomach. He doesn’t want Tsutomu to have to end up like him- blind with love and willing to do anything for Wak- Ushijima, no matter the cost.

“Its not like that Mom.” Tsutomu says, a yawn interrupting him. He turns so he can look at Tendou, head slumped lazily against his arms. “Kogane would do anything for me too.”

Tendou freezes, muscles involuntarily tensing as he lifts himself up to look down at Tsutomu. As if he had never been awake, Tsutomu’s eyes are closed, his mouth open as he snores softly.

“Yeah.” Tendou murmurs, carefully lowering himself back down as he lifts his gaze to the door. He can almost picture it.

Years ago when Tsutomu was just a child and he would have nightmares he’d crawl into Tendou’s bed and cuddle the redhead.

Usually Ushijima would’ve been out so after an hour or two Tendou would look up and smile as the door would slowly creak open and Ushijima would slip inside with a soft look in his eyes, unloading his weapons before sliding into bed beside Tendou, watching as their son would instinctually cuddle closer.

Tears sting Tendou’s eyes and he ducks down, clenching his eyes shut as he grits his teeth. Even after everything Waka- _Ushijima_ did he can’t help but… But…

Tsutomu sighs and rolls over, resting his head on Tendou’s outstretched arm and throwing his own arm over Tendou’s torso. Tendou looks down at Tsutomu and lets out a choked sob, leaning down until his forehead rests against Tsutomu’s temple, letting his shoulders quake as he sobs.

Tsutomu’s arm tightens infinitesimally around where its draped over Tendou, the redhead sobbing against his temple, tears of liquid sadness dampening his face.

***********************************************

“We’re getting you out of here.” Kogane announces, hands planted on his hips as he looks down at Shi.

After hearing that Futakuchi was planning on “interrogating” Shi some more, Kogane had regrettably had to bring Shi back to the cell, the man surprisingly willing despite knowing he was going to get the shit beat out of him.

Now Shi lays stretched out on Kogane’s bed, his ribs and hand bandaged and a cut over his eyebrow stitched shut. Shi’s eyes flash open and he looks over at Kogane, blinking. “What?” He rasps, voice hoarse.

“I can’t fucking stand it.” Kogane snaps, clenching his hands. “I can’t let you keep doing this. I have somewhere you can go. Where Tsutomu is.”

Shi lifts his head a bit, tipping his head to the side. “I’d finally get to meet Tsutomu?” He murmurs musingly, looking up at Kogane with slightly narrowed eyes.

Talking about Tsutomu is the only real way Kogane was able to get Shi to open up to him and he still talks about him all the time, so it’s no surprise Shi is excited to meet the man Kogane’s told him so much about.

Kogane nods with a grin. “I’m sure he’d like to meet you.” He prods a bit, shifting his arms so they cross loosely over his chest. “He’s just as nice as I make him out to be, too. Just don’t go stealing him from me.”

Kogane opens his eyes with a teasing grin. Shi, though, looks a bit solemn as he lays flat back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “I wouldn’t.” He murmurs softly. “I have someone already.”

“Oh really?” Kogane asks in surprise, blinking. Despite Shi having become more comfortable with him, the golden-eyed man has not once told Kogane anything about his personal life.

Kogane still doesn’t even know what house he’s from.

Shi nods, eyes going a bit glassy as his gaze goes faraway. “Yeah. I love him but… We never said it to each other.” He turns to look over at Kogane, gaze sad. “I don’t even think he realizes I’m missing.”

“I’m sure he does!” Kogane says quickly, rushing over to stand beside where Shi lays, looking down at the other man. “I’m sure he’s looking for me.”

“Then why hasn’t he found me?” Shi spits, gaze narrowed as his lips curl back in a snarl. Kogane blinks, taking a step back and at once Shi’s bitter expression crumbles and he looks away, shoulders quivering. “Why hasn’t he saved me yet.” He whispers brokenly.

“Hey, Shi.” Kogane sits on the edge of the bed and gingerly places his hand on Shi’s shoulder. “Listen… I know its got to be hard but I’m going to get you out of this, okay? You’ll be safe with the Black Jackals and then… And then you can find him again, okay? And you can tell him you love him.”

Shi turns to look at Kogane, blinking back the crystalline liquid that tries to escape his eyes. “Yeah?” He rasps.

Kogane nods firmly, feeling a smile lift his lips as he does so. “Yeah.” He echoes.

Shi reaches up to wipe his eyes with his uninjured hand, carefully lifting himself up despite his injured ribs. “Okay.” He says, gaze hardening as he steels himself. “What’s the plan, Dateko Scum?” Despite the mean name, which now seems to have become almost an endearment of sorts, Kogane grins.

***********************************************

“Where do you think you’re going?” Futakuchi demands, standing in front of Kogane with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed to slits.

Kogane freezes, hesitating. “Erm…” His gaze flickers around warily as his shoulders tense. Shi stands just around the corner, stiff as a board and eyes wide as he clenches his jaw in an attempt to quiet himself. “I’m just…”

Kogane hadn’t planned on Futakuchi being out of his office. These days that’s the only place you can find him unless you catch him during the few moments where he drags himself through the halls to the kitchen to grab something to sustain himself for the next few days.

Sadly, Kogane seems to have caught him at one of those times. On the upside though, Futakuchi looks so sleep-deprived and hungry maybe he won’t notice Kogane’s hesitance.

“Well uh… I just…” Kogane coughs to clear his throat, shifting on his feet, grimacing at the obvious bag slung over his shoulder.

“Futakuchi.” A voice calls and Kogane relaxes before immediately tensing up again.

Sasaya jogs over, waving an arm over his head. “Futakuchi, Aone needs to see you.” He says when he nears, slowing his jog to a slow trot before coming to a stop.

Futakuchi scowls. “I just talked to him- what else could he possibly need.” He growls under his breath before glancing over at Kogane. “I need to deal with something.”

“Oh there are those supplies I asked for!” Sasaya says with a grin, stepping forward and holding his hand out.

Kogane hesitates before slowly dragging the bag from his shoulder and handing it to Sasaya, who continues grinning like nothing’s wrong as he hefts the bag. “Sorry to have bothered you, Futakuchi. I can grab some food for you while you talk to Aone after I take Kogane back to his room! I lost my old First-Aid Kit in my car so I asked Kogane to get me a replacement.” Sasaya says as Kogane stands frozen, eyes wide as Sasaya easily supplies him with an excuse.

Futakuchi immediately relaxes at the mention of food and nods slowly. “I would appreciate that Sasaya.” He says before turning on his heel and beginning to trudge back towards his office, forcing his shoulders back as he walks, lifting his chin tall.

“Sasaya-” Kogane begins slowly.

Sasaya glances over at him before tossing the bag back, Kogane automatically catching it and clutching it close to his chest. He cocks his head with an easy smile. “Whatever you gotta do, Kiddo. I don’t like having to see someone in the holding cell. Moniwa didn’t run Dateko like that and Futakuchi wasn’t supposed to either.”

Before Kogane can ask what that means Sasaya jerks his head towards the elevator. “Go on Kogane. Aone’s got you covered.” He pulls a set of keys out of his pocket and hands them to Kogane as he slips past, strolling down the hall as if he isn’t helping Kogane sneak a prisoner out of the House.

Kogane looks over towards the corner where Shi’s poking his head around, honeyed eyes wide. “Come on.” Kogane whispers, waving his arm urgently, tucking the keys in his pocket. The keychain is familiar- They’re for Aone’s car, the one Futakuchi doesn’t have tabs on.

Shi rushes out- well as fast as he can do with fractured ribs- and follows Kogane to the elevator. “What was that all about?” He rasps, trying to catch his breath as he stands in the elevator.

“I don’t know.” Kogane hums thoughtfully, glancing around the small space of the elevator warily until the doors open with a ding. He grabs Shi’s uninjured hand and tugs him forward, walking quickly towards a door that leads directly to the garage tucked behind the House. “But I don’t really need to know. All I know is they’re giving us a chance to get the hell out of here.”

“But you’re going to have to come back later, yes?” Shi asks before pausing to look at Aone’s car with wide eyes.

Kogane can’t help but smile in pride as he unlocks the car and slides in. After a moment Shi opens the door and slides in as well. “What will happen then?” Shi finishes his question.

Kogane shrugs. “Futakuchi’s unpredictable but he always says I’m “important” and all that shit. He won’t do anything to me.” He says with confidence, though worry worms itself into his stomach. Futakuchi has been getting mor erratic lately…

“I should call Tsutomu to let him know we’re coming.” Kogane pipes up to fill the silence after his statement and Shi glances over at him with a soft hum. Kogane pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials the number while at a stoplight, propping the phone up against his ear.

Tsutomu answers almost immediately. “Kogane, hi! Coming to visit?” He asks cheerfully, though Kogane almost swears he can hear a bit of something else in his tone.

“Yeah and I’m bringing a friend.” Kogane says, turning onto another road as Shi leans back in his seat, letting his eyes close with a soft sigh.

Tsutomu laughs, “Ooh, mysterious. Is it Aone-san again?” He asks teasingly.

“Nah.” Kogane glances over at Shi. “I decided it was time to get Shi out.”

Tsutomu goes silent for a moment. “That’s amazing, Kogane! I’ll let Bokuto know. And Yamaguchi, he’ll probably want to greet him. And Atsumu! Do you know his brother’s still here? They’ve been talking a lot lately. I bet Lev will want to meet him too.” He bursts out after a long silence.

Kogane’s unable to stop himself from laughing. “Well let’s not overwhelm him, Tsutomu. He does want to meet you though.” He says.

“Oh wow.” Tsutomu laughs a bit. “I hope you haven’t talked me up to much. But I should at least tell Bokuto.” He adds after a second thought.

Kogane nods despite knowing Tsutomu can’t see him. “Yeah, yeah you can tell Bokuto. I just don’t want him to get too stressed. He’s been through a lot after all.” Kogane looks over at Shi, who despite his closed eyes seems to be listening, his lids twitching as his eyes shift behind them.

“Ooh yeah. Of course, of course.” Tsutomu quickly echoes and Kogane smiles a bit, imagining him quickly nodding as he speaks. “If he wants to just hide away in his room for a while like I did I’ll let everyone know. What House is he from again?” Tsutomu asks, as if he needs to prepare for Shi’s arrival. In a way, he probably does.

Despite the Black Jackals accepting all, some people still can’t rid themselves of old House feuds and need to be separated from people from other Houses so knowing Shi’s House would be helpful for Bokuto to find somewhere for him to stay.

Kogane hesitates and looks over at Shi. “Shi… Could you tell me your House?” He asks.

“Fuck you.” Shi snaps almost instinctually before he opens his eyes and looks over at Kogane, his gaze almost apologetic. “Um… I’d just prefer not to say.”

Kogane pauses before he shrugs with a nod. “I’m not sure.” He tells Tsutomu blandly.

Tsutomu hums thoughtfully. “I see. One of those people. Well that’s okay! Just text me when you guys get here- I’ll go let Bokuto and Mom know.” He says.

“Thanks Tsutomu. I miss you.” Kogane sighs.

“Aw. I miss you too.” Tsutomu purrs with a laugh. “See you soon, Kogane.”

Kogane echoes the sentiment before hanging up, side-eyeing the man sitting beside him.

Shi’s head is tipped so he can stare out the window at the quickly passing fields. “He sounds nice.” Is all Shi says.

“He is nice.” Kogane says without a thought and Shi laughs a bit. “The drive is kinda long so try and get comfortable.” He says and Shi does just that.

By the time Kogane reaches the Black Jackals’ base Shi is asleep, head tipped back and mouth slightly open as he snores quietly.

Kogane grins and reaches over, nudging at Shi’s shoulder. The man jolts up and reaches over, gripping Kogane’s wrist and pulling him closer, hooking his other arm around his throat.

“Shi, hey!” Kogane gasps and Shi immediately relaxes his grip before letting go entirely.

“I’m sorry.” Shi says quickly, scrubbing his unbandaged hand over his face. “Its hard to shake old habits. Are we here?”

Kogane nods, rubbing the already reddening mark on his throat from Shi’s tight grasp. Shi’s face softens. “I really am sorry.” He says quietly.

Kogane grins, waving a hand. “Its fine! You kinda get used to it.” He laughs a bit before climbing out of the car and rounding the front of the car, waiting for Shi to carefully haul himself out of the car and follow after him.

Kogane opens the door and motions Shi in behind him before stepping inside.

Tsutomu is already standing in the front entrance smiling with Bokuto and Tendou behind him.

“Kogane, hey!” Tsutomu says with a bright grin, though his eyes hold a hint of what looks like sadness, the look immediately evaporating when he turns his gaze onto Shi. “You must be Shi! So nice to meet you. I’m Tsutomu Goshiki- Only my Mom, Semi and Kogane call me Tsutomu but you can if you want.” He says with a smile.

Shi pauses as Tsutomu walks over. “Shiratorizawa.” He rasps quietly.

Tsutomu stops walking and Bokuto moves forward, his gaze scanning Shi up and down. “You look familiar…” He murmurs, rubbing his chin.

“Oh, yeah I’m from Shiratorizawa. We left though so its all good.” Tsutomu says with a smile, Kogane unable to help but see the sadness swirling in his eyes at the mention of his old House.

“We?” Shi asks.

Tsutomu points towards Tendou and Shi leaps back like a startled cat, eyes going wide. “T-Tendou Satori.” He babbles. “Ushijima Wakatoshi’s right-hand man. What… What are you doing here?”

“Ushijima’s a bastard.” Tendou spits though Kogane reads hesitation in his expression. “Do I know you?”

“Bokuto I’m going to head on out.” A voice says and Kogane looks up, blinking as he finds the familiar man from Seijoh squeezing beside Tendou and stopping in his tracks.

Immediately he recognizes him. Kyoutani Kentaro. Kogane hadn’t realized he was from Seijoh. And if Oikawa brought him with meeting with Futakuchi he must be a higher-up.

“Kentaro.” Shi whispers, taking a step forward.

Kyoutani hesitates, looking almost frozen before he rushes forward and gathers Shi close to him, tucking his head under his chin despite the fact that Shi’s a bit taller than him.

Kogane steps back with wide eyes, turning to look with wide eyes over at Bokuto. Tendou stands beside him, though at some point Tsutomu retreated to stand behind him.

“Yahaba Shigeru.” Bokuto answers Kogane’s unasked question aloud as he lifts his chin, golden eyes narrowed. “Heir of Seijoh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT SOME OF YOU WERE GONNA GUESS WHO SHI WAS. I KNOW I DIDN'T GIVE A LOT OF CLUES BUT.... IDK. Guess I'm just master Secret-Keeper.  
> I GAVE YOU A SORT OF LONGER CHAPTER. BTW WE'RE NEARING THE END BROS. I got really bad writer's block and I think its because stretching out the point between now and the big battle isn't working as much anymore. Maybe one or two more filler (but not really filler) and then it'll be what its all been building up. That whole thing will probs be a few chapters so ITS NOT QUITE OVER YET DON'T WORRY


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a forewarning this chapter is a bit... different? The POV flips around quite a bit but I thought since we're nearing the end I thought it would be nice to see into some of our boys' heads and just see how they're doing.

Yamauchi Tadashi considers himself to be a good medic. Well, he considers himself to be a lot of things. A good medic, a good friend, a sort of dad-friend for all of his friends.

What Yamaguchi never has considered himself was a liar.

He forces a smile as he looks at a worried Atsumu, his brother Osamu sitting next to him, the two of them practically inseparable since their reuniting. Suna sits nearby with Kiyoomi, the two of them practically being forced to be friends by two very excited Miyas. “Yeah, I’m doing fine!” The lie comes easily but for once it feels… wrong.

He doesn’t like lying to Atsumu, not when he looks so happy with his long-lost twin who they thought was dead sitting beside him. But he has to.

Yamaguchi has no reason to worry everyone with his troubles. For years now he’s been lying and yet…

Yamaguchi shoots Atsumu one last comforting smile, displaying confidence he doesn’t feel before turning and making his way towards the elevator, shoulders curling under an invisible weight the moment he knows he’s out of Atsumu’s view.

Yamaguchi’s head droops and he shakes his head with a low sigh, folding his hands in front of him so tight his knuckles go white.

House life was never quite for him. Karasuno was up-and-coming and surprisingly ruthless for such a small House, their leader Daichi having spent years trying to claw his way to the top, finally finding the strength to complete his mission when many talented, strong people joined to back the House up.

Yamaguchi didn’t do violence and when he heard from a friend of his about Karasuno he had been in nursing school, but had joined anyway, if not for anything else than to make sure Tsukki- Tsukishima had stayed safe.

Tears spring to Yamaguchi’s eyes and he clenches them shut, gripping his fingers tighter together until they ache, and his bones seem to groan under the weight. Yamaguchi had just wanted to help people- He had just wanted to protect Tsukishima.

He looks up, immediately plastering a smile on his face as Sakusa holds out an arm to stop the elevator doors from closing, slipping in beside Yamaguchi. “Hey, Sakusa!” Yamaguchi says cheerily, pushing away all of his guilt-tinted memories and blinking quickly, hoping Sakusa hadn’t noticed the tears in his eyes, quickly reaching up to rub at his eyes when some stubborn tears continue to cling to his lashes.

“Hi Yamaguchi.” Sakusa mutters, cringing away from the wall of the elevator which he had seemed to instinctually begin to lean against. He quickly brushed a gloved hand against his sleeve, scowling beneath his mask as he does so. “Where are you going?”

“Oh just to check on Kenma and Akaashi. I need to make sure the two of them are getting enough rest. I honestly thought Kenma would hate Akaashi after finding out that he was betraying Bokuto but the two seem to have been working pretty closely. Hey, I also-” Yamaguchi quickly smacks a hand over his mouth with a wince, realizing he had been rambling. And to Sakusa of all people.

Yamaguchi respects the hell out of him, but Sakusa’s always been cold, a bit distant despite how closely he worked with all of them. Yamaguchi has been patching up Sakusa once and the man had simply left without even a thank you, simply giving Yamaguchi a small, curt nod which he guessed was supposed to be a gesture of gratefulness, but instead just felt like a dismissal.

“Yeah.” Sakusa says and Yamaguchi glances over, inwardly surprised Sakusa hadn’t snapped at him or at least told him to shut up with that bored tone of his. “Atsumu’s worried about him- Kenma and Akaashi both. I know he feels a little betrayed by Akaashi but… That’s his friend.” Sakusa’s gaze shifts to the side, almost as if he’s embarrassed for having disclosed that to Yamaguchi, especially in such a concerned tone.

“Such a concerned tone” being his normal tone but just a bit less bored.

Yamaguchi nods. “I understand. I think Kenma and Akaashi have maybe talked it out but… With both of them its hard to be sure.” He shrugs a bit then looks over at Sakusa, wondering if he can get a bit more out of the usually solemn-yet-somehow-annoyed man. “Where are you going?”

“Bokuto’s office.” Yamaguchi almost smiles dryly. And there he is- Sakusa Kiyoomi, resident dick- the name was created by Atsumu and he says it so much its hard for Yamaguchi to think of Sakusa as anything different- is back at it again. “I want to check on him, I guess. I know he’s been worrying a lot and I know I’m not Akaashi but…” Sakusa shrugs a bit, ducking his head.

Yamaguchi smiles. “That’s sweet Sakusa.” He says gently, sure Atsumu would be incredibly proud of he were here. Maybe he’d tell him later- but Atsumu would probably just brag about rubbing off on the black-haired man for days.

“Stress is sort of eating us all alive right now, isn’t it?” Sakusa lifts his head and turns to glance over at Yamaguchi, his head cocked slightly to the side. “With the upcoming raid with Aoba Josai and Dateko- the whole thing with Nekoma and Akaashi… It’s a lot. I’m glad Atsumu has Osamu back now, though. I feel like it makes things all the easier for him- finally having someone to share his burdens with.”

“Aw, Sakusa, are you jealous of Osamu replacing you?” Yamaguchi teases before he has a moment to think about the fact that he’s _teasing Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Sakusa scoffs, shaking his head quickly. “No. Atsumu loves-” He snaps his mouth shut so abruptly that Yamaguchi hears his teeth click.

Before he has the chance to laugh the doors open and Sakusa shoots him a bland look, though there’s a glint in his eyes that says, _Don’t you dare tell anyone about my slip-up_.

Yamaguchi grins and mimes zipping his lips shut. “I’ve got you, Sakusa. See you later then.” He waves before stepping out, walking off with his hands tucked in his pockets like nothing had ever happened.

Still standing in the elevator Sakusa heaves a sigh, rubbing a gloved hand over his face. Goddammit. Yamaguchi better not say anything.

Yeah he loves Atsumu- the blonde knows it, Sakusa knows it- that’s all that matters. He’s sure everyone else knows, but who cares about them?

Atsumu has his brother back and Sakusa couldn’t be happier- though he attempts not to show it, trying to keep up his cold, distant reputation- But at the same time… He is a little worried.

Though Atsumu’s happiness is through the roof, he seems to be doubting himself. Sometimes when he comes back from jobs he has this dull, blank look in his eyes and simply collapses onto the bed, huddling as far away from Sakusa as possible. The first time he did it Sakusa hadn’t thought much of it, simply greeting Atsumu and rolling back over.

But one night when he had moved closer to the blonde, intent on holding him close, Atsumu had jerked away with a shriek, collapsing on the floor before huddling in on himself, muttering something about “dirty”.

The next morning Sakusa had woken up with Atsumu sprawled on top of him just like normal, but his skin looked red as if he had scrubbed it raw before allowing himself to near Sakusa. The two hadn’t talked about that night.

Sakusa shakes off his thoughts, clasping his hands behind his back as the elevator doors open and he steps out, walking down the familiar hall to Bokuto’s office.

He raises a fist, cringing a bit as he lightly raps his knuckles on the door, unable to help imagining how many germs remain on the wood’s surface.

“Come on.” Bokuto calls from within his office, sounding tired and… broken.

Sakusa winces at the usually-cheerful man’s tone before carefully pushing the door open with his elbow, stepping inside and reclasping his hands behind his back.

Bokuto looks up from his computer, heavy bags under his eyes and his skin pale. “Sakusa hey.” Bokuto says, voice raspy as if he hadn’t spoken in a while. He sits up straighter and Sakusa grimaces as he hears the dual-haired man’s shoulders crack, yet another sign he hasn’t gotten up from his hunched position in far too long.

“Bokuto.” Sakusa holds off on adding the honorary “san” knowing it will only remind Bokuto of Akaashi. “I know you’ve been in here working for a while. I thought perhaps we could go take a walk outside.”

Bokuto leans back in his chair with a hoarse laugh, letting his eyes fall closed as he tips his head back. “Sakusa, willing to go outside with me? You must be worried.” He laughs again, rolling his neck around until he’s facing Sakusa again, opening his eyes.

“We all are.” Sakusa admits, moving closer to Bokuto’s desk, standing in-between the two usual chairs sitting in front of it. “Come on out, Bokuto.”

Bokuto stands and rolls his shoulders with a groan, forcing a small smile as he looks at Sakusa, who must have an obvious worried look on his face at the loud cracking of Bokuto’s joints as if he’s been sitting still for days now. “Maybe I should ask Akaashi…” His voice trails off and his golden eyes dim.

Sakusa winces. “Bokuto-” He begins, reaching his hand out towards the other man.

Abruptly Sakusa’s vision cuts off and he sees a flash of his past memory. His hand stretched out in front of him, much smaller but just as pale, covered in thickly-dripping crimson, two bodies sprawled out in front of him, blood pooling around both of them.

One’s ribcage had been split entirely open, head thrown back, and mouth open wide in a silent scream, dark eyes wide and dripping with blood, expression frozen into one of fear and pain. The other laid close by, clothes ripped and tear-tracks apparent on their face, body curled half-in on itself as a small fetus lay near it, just as bloodied.

Sakusa’s vision blurs and he finds himself back in Bokuto’s office, hand still outstretched. He quickly cringes back, tucking his hand close to his chest as he’s unable to shake the feeling of phantom blood still dripping from his fingers, staining his pale skin as an immortal reminder.

“I…” Sakusa closes his mouth and licks his dry lips, looking away from Bokuto. “I’ll leave you to work.” He finishes in the same dull tone he uses with almost everyone, turning on his heel and stalking out of the room, his expression- one of fear, guilt and immense pain- hidden from the man behind him.

The said man slams his head on his desk the moment the large door shuts behind Sakusa, digging his nails into his scalp.

“Goddammit.” Bokuto hisses to himself, golden eyes squeezed tightly shut. “God fucking dammit.”

He lets go of his hair, instead digging his blunt nails into the wood of his desk, shoulders curling inward. Even though he betrayed him… Bokuto misses Akaashi. He misses his Keiji- so _fucking much_.

Somedays he just wants to forget what he learned and return to everything like it normally was, falling asleep to Akaashi cuddled up next to him and waking up to the raven-haired man attempting to slip out, Bokuto whining as he clutched to him, desperate for his warmth. For the feeling that warmth brought.

“Keiji.” He rasps to himself, tears falling from his eyes. “Keiji…”

***********************************************

“Kozume-san I believe I found something.” A bland voice says to Kenma’s left.

The mostly black-haired man looks up from his own laptop and turns to look at Akaashi, who’s sitting at an actual desk pushed in the corner. Akaashi’s twisted around to look back at him, his now usually dull greyish-green eyes bright with something that almost looks like excitement.

Kenma sighs as he sets his laptop aside and stands, stretching as he walks over to Akaashi. He tried to get the other man to drop the honorifics but since what Akaashi had done was revealed he seems to have lost confidence in not only himself but his relationships with everyone else.

Kenma knows that what Akaashi did was wrong- Hell it was _incredibly_ fucked up- but he took it upon himself to take a break from their work to have a serious talk with Akaashi.

What he did was shitty, but Akaashi was desperate. Kenma despises Kuroo and all he did, but he doesn’t let that hatred blind him from recognizing that Akaashi was just dragged into his schemes and unable to find a way out.

“What is it, Akaashi?” Kenma asks, leaning over to look at the screen Akaashi’s been staring at for hours on end.

Akaashi stifles a yawn, that and his tired eyes giving away just how long he’s been sitting here. “Look.” He points towards a page filled with numbers and coded names and prices.

“That’s a lot to look at Akaashi- you’re going to have to be more specific.” Kenma says dully, and Akaashi jolts up, blinking quickly before nodding and zooming in to a specific row of numbers.

Kenma spots the familiar coding for a name and looks it over. Price, destination, the buyer-

“Akaashi you did it.” Kenma straightens and looks down at Akaashi, who looks up, dull eyes glinting. “Even if she’s not still with him he can tell us who he sold her to.”

Akaashi rolls his shoulders and stands, shoulders slumping as he sighs deeply. “I’m glad I could be of assistance Kozume-san.” He says calmly.

Kenma shoots him a sideways glance before turning fully to face the slightly-taller man. “Akaashi I swear, stop acting like that.” He says, slapping Akaashi’s arm. “Now come on. We deserve a break.”

Akaashi hesitates, turning to look at Kenma, who walks towards the door. “ _We_?” He asks warily.

“Yeah duh.” Kenma snorts and rolls his lantern-like eyes. “I told you I forgave you. Now come on.”

“But… What I did…” Akaashi trails off, eyes glossing over as he obviously remembers his former deeds.

Kenma sighs. “We all do shitty things, Akaashi. Though what you did was sick and only inflated Kuroo’s ego, I believe you had a good enough reason. Of course, whether or not you had a good reason is up to whoever you’re talking to.” He turns back around and impatiently waves Akaashi forward, stepping out into the hallway.

Akaashi follows after a moment of hesitation, blinking when Sakusa passes by them, hands clutched close to his chest and gaze narrowed.

The dark-haired man looks up at Kenma and Akaashi, eyes going wide as he jerks back. “Do you know where Atsumu is?” He asks urgently.

“Um-” Before Kenma can even answer Sakusa turns and walks briskly away, shoving open the door to the staircase and disappearing in its depths.

Kenma sighs and walks to the elevator, Akaashi following a few steps behind. “Where are we going?” He asks warily as Kenma presses the “up” button.

Kenma turns his gaze to Akaashi. “I’m sick of this.” He says. “You two need to suck it up and stop dancing around each other.”

“Kenma-” Akaashi immediately reaches forward to press the “open” button but Kenma smacks his hand away with a sharp glare, Akaashi recoiling his hand.

After a few more moments of silence the elevator doors open and Kenma shoves Akaashi out, shooting him a glare. “If you don’t talk to him I will not hesitate, Akaashi. Even if he doesn’t react like you want him to, at least he’ll know.” He says.

“I… Okay.” Akaashi says quietly, turning back around and nearly running straight into Semi, who rears back in surprise. “Sorry.”

“No I’m sorry!” Semi quickly says, slipping past Akaashi and settling into the elevator, leaning against the wall across from Kenma.

Akaashi waves a bit at both Semi and Kenma before the doors close and he turns around, finally by himself.

The dark-haired man takes a deep, calming breath before striding towards Bokuto’s office.

He knocks thrice on the door and a voice calls from within, “Sakusa if that’s you, just go away. I don’t wanna take a stroll or whatever.”

Akaashi takes another deep breath before pushing open the door and stepping inside.

“Sakusa I said-” Bokuto lifts his head from where it rests on his desk and his golden eyes go wide. “Keiji.”

Akaashi feels hope bloom in his chest as he steps inside, pushing the door closed behind him. The fact that Bokuto hadn’t yelled or told him to get out must be a good sign.

“Ko- Bokuto.” Despite Bokuto calling him by his given name, Akaashi is still unsure if he’s been given the right back to call Bokuto by his. “I ah… Kenma sent me. He wants us to… talk.”

Bokuto stands, once-warm golden eyes going cold, crushing any of the hope Akaashi had felt. “There’s nothing for us to talk about.” He growls.

“But there is.” Akaashi says quickly, wincing a bit as he waits for Bokuto to react. But the man just crosses his arms over his chest and lifts his chin, a sign that Akaashi should continue. He’s seen that movement before- every time Bokuto met with anyone, ally or not. “I know… I know what I did was wrong. But…”

“But?” Bokuto prods.

Akaashi swallows and fiddles with his fingers, looking down at the carpet before back up at Bokuto. Its been a long time since he felt like this, pinned beneath Bokuto’s cold gaze. “I just want to tell you my reasoning. If… if you don’t think it justifies everything that’s fine I just… I want you to know.” Akaashi blurts.

Bokuto’s head cocks slightly to the side, an incredibly birdlike motion, one of the many things that earned him the nickname “The Owl”.

After a few more moments of staring at Akaashi probingly, Bokuto sighs and sits back down, motioning towards a chair in front of him. “Sit, Akaashi. I’m expecting this will take us a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing in this one may seem a little odd- I don't usually do things like this, but I hope it was fun! Of course this chapter is technically filler I like to think its equally as important as a chapter filled with action and cliffhangers


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha not me making myself cry rereading Kuroo's last moments and that reflecting into my writing

“Kogane.” The blonde looks up from where he’s wrapping up Sakunami’s arm, the other man having gotten grazed with a bullet during a mission, finding Aone standing in front of him, expression grim. Or, more grim than usual.

Sakunami tenses under Kogane’s fingers, causing him to flinch at the inevitable pain in the wound. “Don’t tense up.” Kogane says soothingly despite the worry throbbing in his chest like a drum. He finishes wrapping the wound, tying it off tightly and Sakunami stands, gaze flicking warily from Kogane to Aone.

“I’ll… I’ll go.” Sakunami says after another moment of tense silence, shifting awkwardly on his feet. He scampers off, not bothering to stop the heavy metal door from slamming behind him, causing both Kogane and Aone to wince, Kogane tensing up even more.

He turns to face Aone, plastering a bland, unassuming smile on his face despise the fact that he no longer has to hide from Aone. “What’s wrong?” He asks nonchalantly, swallowing down his fear.

Aone’s expression darkens. “It’s been two months, Kogane.” He says softly, Kogane’s muscles aching from how tense he is. “Futakuchi has everything all planned out. He’s organizing when they’ll attack Shiratorizawa on the phone with Oikawa right now.”

Kogane straightens quickly, eyes widening as he looks at Aone, who just watches him mournfully. “No.” He breathes, heart clenching in his chest. It couldn’t… It hasn’t been that long has it? There’s no…

“I’ll tell you when he decides we’ll attack.” Aone says, bowing his head. His voice is a bit softer than usual, almost placating, as if he knows the whirlwind spinning out of control in Kogane’s brain.

“I… I should call Bokuto.” Kogane’s knees suddenly feel week and he feels an arm slide around his shoulder, Aone standing beside him, a sort of anchor keeping Kogane from drifting off into his panicked thoughts. Despite himself, Kogane relaxes at the familiar touch

“I’m sure he already knows.” Aone murmurs, squeezing Kogane’s shoulder a bit, the last of the tenseness seeping away with the movement. “Why don’t you call Goshiki and talk to him?” He suggests, obviously knowing talking to Tsutomu will calm the younger man.

“Yeah. Yeah I should call Tsutomu. He’s probably worried.” Kogane murmurs and Aone drops his arm from his shoulders. Kogane sighs and shakes his head, swallowing down the last of his panic. He knew this day was coming… There’s no reason for him to be reacting like this. “I can’t believe it… It hasn’t even been that long.” He breathes despite his thoughts.

Aone pats his shoulder. “How is Shi doing?” He asks gently as if he senses Kogane’s lingering shock and is attempting to distract him from it.

It actually works.

“Oh shit, Shi!” Kogane straightens quickly and blinks quickly, shaking off the last of his worry. “Or… Yahaba. He’s a part of Aoba Josai. Or he was. I should tell him. And Kyoutani…” Sh- Yahaba, who is apparently the _heir of Aoba Josai_ , has been settling pretty nicely with the Black Jackals. Kyoutani apparently stays there more times than he does at Aoba Josai and has been spending almost all of his time with Yahaba, who seems to be a bit reluctant to return to Seijoh.

Tsutomu told Kogane that Bokuto explained to Yahaba about the whole Aoba Josai, Shiratorizawa and Dateko debacle and, despite his hesitance to go back to Seijoh, Yahaba feels very strongly that they should stop Dateko from destroying Seijoh, and stopping them from attacking Shiratorizawa in the process- though Tsutomu has let Kogane know he doesn’t care about the outcome of Shiratorizawa as much.

“I should just call Tsutomu.” Kogane decides with a deep, calming sigh, nodding to himself.

Aone nods as well before stepping back. “I’ll leave you. Soon I should know when Futakuchi plans to attack.” And with that he half-bows before turning and leaving the medical wing.

Kogane slumps back on the bed Sakunami had just been sitting on, dropping his head in his hands and sinking his fingers into his hair.

Despite the fact that he knows Bokuto is prepared to bring back up in the form of Johzenji, Inarizaki and- if Daishou finally decides to answer- Nohebi, Kogane can’t help but feel worry sink to the very bottom of his stomach, weighing heavily like he’d swallowed a bowling ball or something.

If Bokuto can’t stop Futakuchi… Oikawa might just have his House slaughter everyone without hesitation. And Kogane can’t even imagine what it’ll be like for Tsutomu…

Even when just mentioning the subject of Shiratorizawa Tsutomu gets uncomfortable and conflicted, so Kogane tries not to bring it up. But this is unavoidable. Even with two months of time, there was nothing Kogane could think of to stop this, no matter how much he knew Tsutomu would hurt if anything went wrong. And back when Kogane first told him about Futakuchi’s plans and Oikawa’s declaration, Tsutomu had made it sound like he was going to join the battle.

He… Wasn’t still going to do that, was he? Kogane… He doesn’t know what he’d do if something happened to Tsutomu and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He’s already failed this much.

Kogane shakes his head and stands, walking to his office and grabbing his phone from where it sits on his desk and pressing the familiar contact.

“Kogane hey.” Tsutomu picks up the phone almost immediately, his tone tired as he speaks, sounding weary and worn-down.

Kogane’s chest aches with the longing to just hug Tsutomu and protect him from all of this. “Hey. Are you doing okay?” He asks quietly, knowing just from how Tsutomu answered the phone that he’s not doing fine.

Tsutomu lets out a low breath. “No. Well… Kind of. Did you know… It’s been two months.” His voice lowers and he almost whispers, Kogane wincing at the slightly scared tone in his voice. The Black Jackals was supposed to be a safe haven for Tsutomu and Tendou. It was unavoidable in a way but Kogane can’t help but feel responsible.

“Yeah. Yeah, Aone came down and told me. I would come over but… I have to wait until Futakuchi decides.” Kogane lowers his voice warily, glancing around as he speaks despite the fact that he’s in an enclosed space by himself.

Tsutomu sighs heavily, the sound adding to the weight in Kogane’s stomach, causing him to straighten and take a deep breath, placing a hand on his chest. “Hey, how’s Shi doing?” He asks before wincing. “I mean… Yahaba.”

“He’s doing well.” Tsutomu hums, sounding happier, the lighter tone lifting Kogane’s spirits Maybe he can fix this. Maybe... “Him and I have a lot of things in common. Though he seems to respect Oikawa a lot more than I do with…. You know.” He clears his throat a bit and Kogane nods in understanding, knowing that Tsutomu probably doesn’t want any more reminders of Shiratorizawa or Ushijima.

“Do you know why he doesn’t want to go back to Seijoh then?” Kogane asks curiously. Yahaba has yet to mention anything about it and with the attack on Shiratorizawa happening soon he’d expect Yahaba would want to go back and join Oikawa, assisting in the battle.

Though with all that happened to him Yahaba might not…

“He hasn’t mentioned it. And besides, I don’t want to bother him. I do think that the raid coming up so soon will sort of force him to make his choice.” Tsutomu snorts quietly. “Kyoutani’s been trying to force him to make a choice and he seems a bit overwhelmed with that, so I just don’t mention it.”

“Aren’t him and Kyoutani like a thing? He of all people should realize Yahaba’s been through a lot and probably needs some time to think.” Kogane points out and Tsutomu hums softly in agreement, murmuring something about some people just not understanding.

“So…” Tsutomu laughs a bit at Kogane’s prodding, slightly awkward tone. “Other than all the serious stuff, how are you doing?”

Tsutomu sighs softly, though this one sounds more wistful than annoyed or worried. “I’d say I’m doing well. The talk of Shiratorizawa got me thinking about my dogs. Sometimes I wish we had gone back and got them, but it was too risky. I wonder if I could get them…”

Kogane’s stomach drops and he gasps without realizing it, Tsutomu immediately cutting off his words. “What? What’s wrong?” He blurts quickly.

Kogane trips over his own feet as he steps back, catching himself quickly and blinking with shock, his grip loosening on the phone. “Tsutomu you aren’t thinking of going are you?” He asks, breathless despite himself.

“Wh- Kogane you didn’t think I’d just stand back at let Shiratorizawa be destroyed did you?” Tsutomu laughs a bit, but it sounds hesitant. “Kogane…”

“Why would you want to protect them?” Kogane demands, immediately recoiling at the harshness in his own voice directed at Tsutomu. “I mean… I just…”

“Mom still holds hope in Ushijima.” Tsutomu says softly. “And for my entire life it was my home. I may not like them, but I won’t let the entire House get mercilessly slaughtered. There are still good people there. And I need to watch Mom’s back- I’m sure he’ll get all consumed with Ushijima.”

“Tsutomu that’s not your job. Your job is to stay safe. And going back there could be triggering. Having a mental breakdown in the middle of a life-or-death battle-”

“I can handle myself.” Tsutomu snarls, the sharpness of his voice rivaling the blade of a knife. Kogane physically flinches despite the fact that Tsutomu isn’t even in the same room as him. “I’m not some fragile thing, Kogane. I can handle myself.”

“Please Tsutomu. Just… think about it.” Kogane whispers softly, heart aching in the evident pain hidden deep beneath the layers of harshness.

Tsutomu is silent for one, long moment. “I have to go, Kogane. We’ll talk later.” And without giving Kogane even a moment to speak, Tsutomu hangs up.

***********************************************

“It seems our little pet project is going well.” Oikawa smirks as he hangs up the phone, spinning in his chair to face Iwaizumi, Makki and Mattsun standing there.

“He actually thinks he can do it?” Makki asks, blinking in surprise as he shifts on his feet.

Oikawa steeples his fingers with a grin. “He seems about as confident as one can be. I’m surprised as well.” The smile drops from his face and he stands, folding his arms over his chest. “Now Yahaba. Where is he?”

Mattsun, the one in charge of finding the heir, shifts on his feet, staring down at the ground. “Um… We have no leads, Oikawa.” He says, shoulders curling in.

Oikawa tenses, digging his nails into his arms as his eyes narrow. “My protégé has been missing for a fucking _month_ now and we have no leads?” His voice goes deathly quiet, the tension in the room almost suffocating.

“Oikawa we’ve been trying-” Iwaizumi begins.

“No Iwaizumi!” Oikawa whirls with a snarl, gritting his teeth. “You obviously haven’t. The battle is next fucking week. If Yahaba isn’t back by then I might just shoot you all along with Shiratorizawa.”

Iwaizumi freezes, eyes going wide. Oikawa turns back around and stalks out of the office, leaving his group of closest friends feeling broken and betrayed behind him.

***********************************************

Akaashi kneels on the ground in front of the dirt, grass not yet having grown over the upturned earth. He places his hand gently on the patted-down dirt, letting his eyes fall closed as he bows his head.

In front of him a gravestone looms, cold and blank other than a familiar name and two dates carved into it.

Despite his obvious aversion to Kuroo, Bokuto had said that not burying him would be a sin and even Kuroo deserved a proper burial.

Despite himself, Akaashi always feels the need to bring flowers with him whenever he visits the grave. He knows that doing so however would raise suspicion and he just began rekindling his relationship with Bokuto and the rest of the Black Jackals, all of whom he betrayed when he decided that working for Kuroo was his only object.

Even though he knows what he does was wrong- so, so wrong- Akaashi can’t bring himself to feel guilty. Every time he kneels at this grave, imagining the cold body buried beneath the gravestone, he finds himself picturing his mother in that grave instead of Kuroo Tetsuro.

Akaashi digs his fingers into the hard dirt before pulling back, smoothing the dirt back over with a low sigh. “I’m sorry it had to come to this, Kuroo.” He murmurs softly, bowing his head until it rests gently against the dirt.

He can picture Kuroo as he was when they were young, an incredibly intelligent boy with an inclination to rivalries and taunts. He looked so happy in those days.

“I forgive you Kuroo.” Akaashi says softly as he rises, looking down at the dirt, then raising his gaze to the gravestone. “I hope… I hope you knew that I did in your final moments. You just… You just made some bad decisions. But I forgive you.”

“I forgive you too.” Akaashi turns, finding Bokuto standing behind him, gaze unusually solemn.

The dual-haired man kneels beside Akaashi and leans down just as Akaashi did, pressing his forehead against the dirt. “You were my best friend, Kuroo. And even though you did some shitty things- _really_ shitty things- I still… I still miss you.” Bokuto’s voice shakes a bit and Akaashi looks away, pretending not to notice.

“I think he knew.” Bokuto says as he straightens, looking over at Akaashi.

“Knew what?” He asks softly, turning his gaze back to Bokuto.

The dual-haired man’s eyes glitter with tears as his shoulders fall, head bowing. Akaashi sees a tear slip down his cheek. “He knew it was the end. He told Tendou to tell me… He told him to tell me that I was still his best bro.” Bokuto clenches his hand and Akaashi gently puts his over the other man’s.

Bokuto opens his hand, a familiar ring sitting in the palm of his hand. He turns and gently places it on the dirt, his fingers lingering before he pulls back and turns to drop his head on Akaashi’s shoulder.

The dark-haired man feels warm tears trip against his shoulder, and he slides his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders, gripping him tightly.

***********************************************

“The attack is only a week away now people.” Bokuto calls, clapping his hands together. “We’ve had two months to prepare so I hope you’re all ready.”

Tendou turns to glance over at Tsutomu standing next to him, expression blank. He’s been a bit more tired and tense recently but its not like him to be this quiet.

Bokuto continues speaking so the redhead draws his attention from Tsutomu and turns back to the dual-haired man.

Akaashi stands next to him, a sight Tendou hasn’t seen in a while. The two seem to have gotten much more comfortable around each other, but its obvious everything is not back to normal.

But Tendou’s happy for them either way.

“I already know who all’s going so there’s no need to discuss is now. Everyone knows the plan, yes?” Bokuto calls and everyone shouts their confirmation. He bows his head with a smile. “Good. A week from now we will leave as the sun rises so we may arrive around the same time Seijoh and Dateko do. I expect some of our medics will be joining us as well?”

Tendou finds Yamaguchi standing nearby, nodding his head as a few other familiar people do the same. They must be the least-traumatized of the medics, still comfortable with blood and battles.

Bokuto smiles thankfully at the group of medics. “All of the supplies you all will need are in the medical wing. If you need anything more let me know right away so I can get it before we have to go.” And with that he bows once again before calling out, “Meeting dismissed.”

“Hey Tsutomu-” Tendou begins, blinking in surprise when his son simply strides towards Bokuto.

Maybe Tsutomu just hadn’t heard him. The redhead shakes himself before trotting after Tsutomu, smiling uneasily.

He watches as Bokuto blinks, looking surprised before he nods, patting Tsutomu’s shoulder.

Tendou’s son bows his head before slipping off somewhere. Tendou frowns, walking up to Bokuto. “What was that about?” He asks, looking over at Akaashi who stands at Bokuto’s shoulder, silent.

“Huh? Oh, Goshiki was just asking about the attack.” Bokuto smiles reassuringly. “What’s up Tendou?”

“I thought we should just discuss the plans a bit more.” Tendou says, his worry about the attack immediately swallowing his slight disbelief of Bokuto’s vague answer to his question. “I don’t want anything to go wrong.”

Bokuto nods with a consoling smile. “Yeah I get that. Akaashi and I were just going to review the plan up in my office- you can join us if you’d like.” He says, motioning with a hand towards the elevator.

“Akaashi’s coming?” Tendou asks curiously, gaze flicking to the dark-haired man standing silently beside Bokuto.

The dual-haired man grins. “Yeah, Akaashi’s one of our best! I’m not just leaving him behind. Besides, having him by me always makes me feel stronger.” He wraps an arm around Akaashi’s waist and tugs him closer.

Tendou doesn’t miss how the other man melts into the touch, sighing softly as he leans his head against Bokuto’s shoulder. “That’s sweet Bokuto-san.” He murmurs softly.

Tendou grins despite the slight ache in his heart, missing looking that content with Wak- Ushijima. “I’m happy you two have made up.” He says, shooting Akaashi a wink before walking towards the elevator, the two men moving to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its been a hot second! Sorry for the edgy chapter especially with all of the sadness to come but alas, I write my emotions and right now I'm crying to sad songs and not vibing with myself for killing of characters I love.
> 
> Also remember back when I said my schedule would be less full so I could write more? Scientists determined that was a lie. I have a shit ton of stuff to do so I might only update weekly (or whenever I can find time to write). Lucky for me that means the story will go on for longer. Sorry for those of you wanting to reach the end and see who all I kill off LMAO- But I tried to make this chap a little longer and more filled with stuff to make up for me being gone for like a week or something time is irrelevant.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

Goshiki wakes up knowing exactly what day it is. Nightmares didn’t plague him last night, so he feels more refreshed than usual, though anxiety weighs heavy in his chest.

He climbs out of bed and wipes his eyes before stretching with a yawn, trying to go about his usual morning routine despite the sense of foreboding hovering over him like a storm cloud.

He takes a brisk shower, brushes his teeth and then heads downstairs.

The only thing that disrupts Goshiki’s pretend-normal morning is the people rushing around. He catches sight of glinting metal shoved in people’s waistbands, others gathering ammo and knives.

Goshiki ducks and weaves around people until he comes to the living room where him and his friends usually sit. Surprisingly, Yamaguchi, Lev, Atsumu and Kenma are all sitting there like it’s any normal morning.

Yamaguchi has coffee, as does Atsumu, and Lev is eating some sort of pastry, trying to urge Kenma to try a piece, much to the other man’s disgust.

“Hey guys.” Goshiki murmurs, flopping down on the couch beside Atsumu, immediately spotting Osamu sitting on his other side. Sakusa and Suna sit nearby, talking quietly amongst themselves.

Atsumu looks over at Goshiki with a grin. “Hey, ‘Shiki. Glad to see you’re up.” He says, ruffling Goshiki’s hair.

“Kenma are you going?” Goshiki asks after greeting Atsumu.

Kenma looks up at Goshiki, blinking slowly at him. “No.” He says simply before ducking away from Lev, who’s shoving the pastry at him.

“I’m going! I was gonna stay with Kenma, but he said I should go.” Lev says with a happy grin and Goshiki can’t help but think he looks much too cheerful for someone about to dive headfirst into what’s practically going to be a warzone.

He catches Yamaguchi’s eye and the older man rolls his eyes with a small smile as he takes a sip of coffee. “Lev’s happy to be back in business.” Yamaguchi murmurs. “He enjoys showing off his skills.”

“You’ll be going as well, Yamaguchi?” Goshiki asks curiously, despite already knowing the answer.

Yamaguchi rests his mug on his leg, hand still loosely gripping the handle as he sighs. “Yep. Back into the fray.” He laughs a bit. “I can’t say I missed it.”

“Will you be okay?” Goshiki asks worriedly. He’ll be joining as well, but nobody but Bokuto- and Kogane- know that. Goshiki knows if Tendou knew he would never allow it, and Bokuto seemed to think that he had a right to join the fight just as much as anyone else.

Yamaguchi nods with a smile, waving his empty hand. Before he can speak though, Atsumu interrupts. “Osamu and I are handling protecting the medics! We’re still a great team.” The twins high-five before Osamu says in a mock whisper “I’m the leader though” immediately causing Atsumu to shout his protest and wrestle his brother into a headlock.

“You know you didn’t have to get up this early Goshiki.” Yamaguchi says, taking a peek over at Goshiki.

He smiles with a shrug. “I wanted to say goodbye to everyone.” Yamaguchi looks a bit doubtful, but he just nods and continues sipping his coffee.

“I should go check on Mom.” Goshiki says, standing and stretching.

“He should be with Bokuto and Akaashi outside. They’re checking the cars.” Sakusa says, motioning towards the direction of the entrance.

Goshiki nods his thanks before weaving through the people rushing around, pushing open the door and inhaling the fresh air.

Its nice outside. The sky is clear and the sun is shining down, warming the earth. Goshiki feels as if that’s the worst part.

He looks around until he spots Bokuto leaning against one of the cars, talking to Akaashi and Tendou. Goshiki inhales before jogging over to them. “Mom, Bokuto, Akaashi. Hey guys.” He says as he nears them.

“Hey Tsutomu.” Tendou says with a smile, hugging the younger man when he comes close enough. “Coming to send us off?” He teases.

Goshiki pulls back, forcing himself not to look over at Bokuto as he nods with a grin. “Yup. Don’t get yourself hurt out there, okay?” He asks, hugging Tendou tightly.

The redhead coos, smoothing a hand over Goshiki’s hair. “I would never, Tsutomu. Besides, this is what I’m best at, right?” Goshiki pulls back and looks up, finding Tendou smiling warmly down at him. “I’ll fight hard, Tsutomu, because I know you’re home safe.” 

Goshiki swears he can feel his heart crack in two at Tendou’s words. But he forces a smile despite the tears clogging his throat, squeezing Tendou tightly. “Yep.” He says, leaning against Tendou’s chest and looking over at Bokuto, watching the two of them sadly. “I’ll be safe.”

Bokuto pushes himself off the car and jerks his head towards the house before walking off, Akaashi following.

“I’ll be safe.” Goshiki whispers, softly enough that Tendou won’t be able to hear, squeezing the redhead a bit tighter than necessary. “I promise.”

Tendou presses his face against Goshiki’s hair, squeezing his eyes shut.

***********************************************

“Here’s this.” Akaashi murmurs, handing a gun over to Goshiki. Bokuto went back outside to distract Tendou and Akaashi is helping Goshiki gear up, Bokuto having let him in on the plan. “And this. And this. You should take this too.”

Goshiki smiles a bit as he hands the knife and sheath from Akaashi, tucking the gun in his waistband- then tucking the second gun Akaashi hands him alongside it.

“You’re acting like Tendou.” Goshiki says amusedly as Akaashi fusses over him.

The dark-haired man looks up before smiling gently. “I’ll take that as a compliment, Goshiki.” He says, fixing the holster on Goshiki’s hip and handing him another gun to place in it.

“It was a compliment.” Goshiki quickly says, Akaashi grinning at him. “So um… Do you know if Kogane will be coming?”

Akaashi shoots him a look. “I’m sure we’ll see him there. Futakuchi’s not just going to leave his medic. And you have no need to worry, I’m sure Futakuchi will have guards on him.” Akaashi’s calm, sure attitude soothes a worry in Goshiki’s chest he himself hadn’t even noticed.

“Thanks Akaashi. I um… I appreciate it.” Goshiki smiles at Akaashi before sighing a bit, shoulders slumping.

Akaashi squeezes his shoulder. “Got the jitters, huh? Don’t mind- It happens to the best of us. Now you’ll be riding with Bokuto and I. Tendou will be driving the car with some of our other members.” Akaashi drops his hand and turns just as Semi rounds the corner.

The other man freezes, looking from Akaashi to Goshiki. “Hey, Tsutomu. Akaashi.” Semi bows his head a bit before looking at Goshiki. “Are you going to be staying here?”

“Ah… No.” Goshiki sighs, deciding that telling Semi won’t hurt. Akaashi looks a bit surprised, but then steps back, murmuring that he’ll be waiting outside before leaving the two of them to talk.

Semi looks at Goshiki for a long moment before he smiles a bit. “You’re going to protect Tendou too, huh?” He asks and Goshiki can’t help but smile as well, nodding. “Yeah I had some doubts about going back but… You know, they’re still my House. My family, in a way.”

“Yeah.” Goshiki breathes, looking down at the ground in front of him and clasping his hands. “I’m going for Tendou of course but um… Its also for them a bit.”

Semi inclines his head with a small, warm smile as he puts a hand on Goshiki’s shoulder. “I get it. You don’t have to feel bad at all- Family ties and all that. Now let’s go. Bokuto and Akaashi have everything all sorted out and we’re ready for takeoff.” He grins a bit, squeezing Goshiki’s shoulder before letting go. “C’mon, I think I’m driving with Akaashi and Bokuto too.”

“Okay.” Goshiki takes a deep breath before following Semi out the door.

He turns and takes one last look at the Black Jackals house, finding Kenma standing in the door with a sad look. “Bye Tsutomu.” Kenma says quietly, just loud enough for Goshiki to hear. He lifts his hand in a small wave before turning and walking back into the house.

Goshiki inhales, ignoring the tears stinging at his eyes as he turns around. _I’ll be back._ He promises to himself- to the house.

Then he follows Semi to the car, the majority of the other cars having already pulled off. He climbs into the back of the car, Semi settling beside him.

The cool metal of the guns pressed against his back feel like they’re burning his skin, causing him to grimace.

“It’s a long ride.” Akaashi says, twisting in his seat to look back at Semi and Goshiki. “If you’re tired you can always rest. But I’ll be obligated to wake you up when we get close so you can be on your guard.”

Goshiki nods and Semi does the same. “I’ll think about it.” Is all Goshiki says, though by the look in Akaashi’s eyes he knows Goshiki isn’t going to be able to rest at a time like this.

Semi, who’s much more used to this sort of thing than Goshiki, dozes off leaning against the tinted window almost immediately, snoring softly.

Goshiki looks at him for a moment, unable to help but feeling envious at his calm in this sort of situation, then quickly pulls his gaze away and stares outside the darkened window at the passing scenery, breathing out a quiet sigh as he does so.

***********************************************

“Wake up Semi for me, would you.” Bokuto grunts, shifting in his seat as his grip on the wheel tightens, knuckles going white.

Goshiki jerks up from where he’s been leaning against the window, blinking before his mind, tired from all its worrying, processes what Bokuto asked. He turns and nudges gently at Semi.

“Hey.” He rasps, pushing at Semi’s shoulder. “Hey, Semi. Its time to wake up.”

Despite his seemingly deep sleep, Semi rises without any problems, blinking blearily for only a moment or two before his posture goes rigid and his gaze clears, scanning around. “How close are we?” He asks, voice raspy with sleep. He clears his throat and Goshiki can’t help but smile a bit.

“Very close.” Akaashi murmurs. His gun is already out and gripped loosely in his hands, almost lazily. His relaxed state almost fools Goshiki- or it would almost fool him if he didn’t know that Akaashi could go from relaxed and content to lethal at only a moment’s notice. “Only about five or ten minutes. From what Kyoutani’s been informing us, Seijoh and Dateko have not yet arrived. Hopefully we’ll arrive before them, but if we get there at the same time we must be ready to act quickly.”

Goshiki nods in understanding, pulling the gun Akaashi had given him from its holster and gripping the handle tightly. “Where is Tendou’s car?” Semi asks curiously, twisting around to look at the caravan of cars filing behind them.

“The one two cars down. If you want to get to him then you have to act quick. Goshiki, I expect you to stick with some of our more experienced members.” Bokuto looks up at Goshiki in the rearview mirror, flashing him a small smile. “You can stick with Akaashi and I if you want but I’m betting you want to go with Semi and Tendou.”

“Yeah I’ll probably go with them. Not that you two aren’t great, or anything! I’m sure Akaashi’s great at stuff like this, you too Bokuto but… I want to be with my mom.” Goshiki blurts out.

Akaashi turns around in his seat with a smile, reaching forward to bat Goshiki’s hair. “No worries Goshiki. Bokuto just feels responsible to take care of everyone but we understand that this is a sort of ah… family thing for you guys.” Bokuto nods his agreement before Goshiki notices him tense up considerably.

“Into the fray.” Bokuto murmurs, gripping the wheel even tighter as they continue driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA JUST KIDDING THIS IS JUST SOME BUILD-UP FOR DRAMA. I think I've mentioned this before but the battle itself will be full of different POVs and tons of good drama so like be prepared.  
> This chapter is a bit shorter than my usual ones but, as I said before, this is just some build-up to make everything a bit more dramatic. This next chapter might take a bit longer for both academic and my own weird-writing-style reasons but the longer it takes the better it'll be. Hopefully.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES  
> I'm really sorry for just disappearing I have virtually no excuses but I really have been trying to get this chapter done. I know the whole battle is started and I'm really excited for it I just had really bad writer's block and a bunch of shit happened with some of my friends and it was just a lot. I'M HAPPY TO BE BACK AND I'M SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONGGGG

Kenma watches as the cars pull away, standing in the doorway with his chin lifted, eyes squinted a bit against the light of the sun.

The man sighs softly, staying in the doorway until the last of the cars leave his line of sight. He turns around and steps back inside, unable to quash the heavy guilt and loneliness in his chest.

Guilt because he’s too weak- too _broken_ and useless to go help all of his friends and loneliness because despite knowing that they’re all risking their lives… They’re doing it together. As a… family.

Kenma’s shoulders curve inward and he bows his head, crossing his arms tightly over his chest as he walks through the house, seeming to empty and cold, just a few minutes ago nearly filled to the brim with people rushing around.

Kenma used to enjoy silence. Its calming and he’s able to just be with his own thoughts without any interruptions.

But now, as he stands alone in the large house, every object, chair and even newspaper lying out on a table reminds him of his friends. A coffee mug with little cats on it reminds him of Lev. A spare medical kit that had been left on the table reminds him of Yamaguchi. Goshiki’s favorite chair, Atsumu’s jacket thrown absently over the back of a couch.

Kenma blinks back tears he hadn’t even realized had been filling his eyes, reaching up to quickly wipe them away. All of his friends had the strength to go back. And he, a coward, stayed behind.

Before Kenma even realizes what he’s doing his feet lead him through the empty house and out the back door.

He squints at the sun, scowling up at the sky before looking out at the stretch of land behind the house. His gaze inevitably lands on the graveyard.

Kenma steps forward before hesitating. He hasn’t been to the graveyard since… well, never. Graveyards always made him uncomfortable and even when his aunt had died he had refused to go to the graveyard.

Sharp golden eyes focus on the newest looking grave, the dirt still overturned and the gravestone clean and new-looking.

Kenma twists his fingers, wringing his hands as he continues to stare blankly at the grave. From here he can’t see the gravestone clearly, but he knows exactly what’s engraved on the stone.

Bokuto had asked if he wanted it to say anything. Kenma had refused.

A few times he had thought of returning to Bokuto and telling him he had changed his mind but in the end Kenma had simply stayed silent, making an unofficial vow to himself to avoid the graveyard at all costs.

And yet here he is. Staring at the grave.

Kenma shivers, raising his arms to hug himself tightly, feeling cold despite the warm sunshine and inherent lack of breeze.

He hesitates as he moves forward on the porch, hovering uneasily on the stairs, staring down at the bright green grass like it had offended him.

Kenma takes a deep breath, steeling his wavering nerves. “I need to get over this.” He tells himself softly, exhaling slowly. “I need to get over this.” He repeats.

He exhales and steps off of the porch, clenching his hands tighter around himself.

The moment his feet settle on the grass Kenma feels the breath whoosh out of his lungs, catching in his throat and almost strangling him.

His hand clasps on his clavicle and Kenma tries to breathe deeply through the vice that seemed to be clenched around his chest, his lungs.

Why, why, why is he feeling like this? Why is he so weak? He can’t even…. Can’t even…

A glint of something against the dull dirt of the grave catches Kenma’s eye, causing him to raise his head and squint his eyes.

Kenma steps forward, hesitating as the vice grows tighter. He thumps a fist against his chest, exhaling lowly before he continues to move forward, his feet almost moving without his permission.

Before long Kenma stands at the food of the grave, staring blankly down at the dark dirt, so stark against the bright green of the grass.

Kenma drops to his knees, ignoring how the hard ground digs uncomfortably into his knees.

He brushes a hand over the grave, gaze flicking around a bit before his eyes settle on the piece of metal that had caught his eye.

A ring. _Kuroo’s_ ring.

“Damn you.” Kenma hisses to himself, squeezing his eyes shut as tears sting his eyes. “Damn you Kuro. You fucking… You…” Kenma’s voice chokes off as his shoulders quiver.

He clenches his hands into fists, hunching his shoulders up to his ears as his head bows, tensing so his shoulders will stop. Fucking. _Shaking_.

“You knew.” Kenma finally chokes out, biting his lip so hard he feels as if it will bleed. “You fucking knew, and you didn’t ask… you didn’t ask…”

He trails off, shaking his head firmly to rid himself of those thoughts. Even… Even if Kuroo had asked for him, would he have even gone?

In his mind he quickly nods, murmuring _of course I wouldn’t have._

But deep, somewhere _far_ back in his heart, tucked away, he knows he would have.

Kenma lets out a sound he can’t even distinguish between a laugh or a sob. “Kuro you bastard.” Kenma reaches forward and brushes his fingers against the metal that brought him here. The shiny glint that had drawn him closer.

Kuroo’s ring.

Despite his confidence, Kenma still flinches a bit as his fingers brush against the metal, cringing back as if it had burned him.

He takes a deep breath before reaching forward again and picking up the ring. It’s a bit of surprise to see it here, as he had thought Bokuto had kept it for himself.

But… Bokuto probably knew. He probably knew Kenma would come and left the ring.

When Bokuto had first received it he’d looked at Kenma with a soft, “It belongs to you. You should have it- He would’ve wanted you to have it.”

Kenma had refused, just like he always had.

But now…

Before he knows it the ring is slid onto his finger, the metal fitting snugly. “Okay Kuro you bastard.” Kenma mutters and looks up at the bright sky, squinting his cat-like eyes against the sunlight. “You better be watching over me or some shit. You always said you wanted me to get out more, yeah?” Despite the severity of the situation Kenma cracks a smile as he lifts himself up, cracking his knuckles.

Almost as if somewhere, Kuroo’s spirit had heard him, a breeze blows past Kenma, rippling through his hair in a way reminiscent of how Kuroo used to ruffle Kenma’s hair before going off on a mission.

Kenma’s chest swells and he wipes the lingering tears away, turning and marching back to the house with a newfound determination.

***********************************************

Terushima Yūji, unofficial yet unanimously appointed leader of the Johzenji House, is currently panicking.

This is unusual seeing as not only does Terushima _never_ get nervous but he’s getting nervous over a _battle_.

Terushima loves battles! He has absolutely no reason to be worried right now!

And yet… An uncomfortable feeling roils in his stomach, making him feel the need to keel over and vomit.

Terushima steadies himself against the doorjamb, leaning a hand against it and taking a deep breath. “Hey Teru.” Bobata murmurs, nudging Terushima’s shoulder.

“Give me a second.” Terushima sighs, swallowing down bile, immediately turning to glare over at Bobata when the other man nudges at him again.

In response to his harsh glare Bobata simply inclines his head over towards where Bokuto and Akaashi stand, a few feet away from a familiar redhead and a slightly taller, broader man, both of them simply looking at each other.

“Isn’t that-” Terushima begins, squinting his eyes.

Bobata nods and Terushima simply turns to look back as Tendou stares at Ushijima.

“Why are you here?” Terushima can hear the man’s deep baritone even from the doorway. He sounds… Pained almost, though his expression doesn’t show it.

Tendou sighs, finally looking away, glancing over at where Bokuto and Akaashi stand, their hands interwoven. Terushima’s lips quirk a bit at that, glad to see the two back together.

Bokuto had been miserable when the two of them had been separated. Bokuto now looks grave due to the situation, but his eyes don’t seem to sad anymore. He smiles encouragingly at Tendou, the redhead sighing again before turning back to Ushijima.

“We’re here to help you.” Tendou says simply. Terushima’s gaze flicks down and he notices Tendou’s hand twitch at his side.

Ushijima’s, though a bit more subtle, does the same. Terushima crinkles his nose, almost able to feel the tension from here.

“We should-” Terushima begins, straightening without the help of the doorjamb when suddenly a panicked looking man with weirdly cut bangs sprints forward, holding a familiar man in a headlock.

The lighter haired man has a gun pressed against Yamaguchi’s temple, the other man looking oddly calm despite his situation.

Terushima whips out his gun, pointing it at the light-haired man, Bobata doing the same beside him.

“Woah, woah.” Bokuto shouts, taking a step forward, not so subtly wedging his way between Ushijima and Tendou, spreading his hands wide. “ _Woah_. Shirabu, dude, what the fuck?”

“Wh- Ushijima what’s happening?” Shirabu blinks, looking at Ushijima, then the man standing a few feet back who Terushima now knows is Soekawa.

“Put the gun down Shirabu.” Bokuto says, lowering his hands in a placating gesture, speaking slowly as if Shirabu’s a child.

Shirabu looks offended before his gaze flicks over to Terushima. Yamaguchi winces as the gun is pressed harder to his temple. “Not until he puts his down first.” Shirabu snaps.

“Not gonna happen.” Terushima says lowly, gun held securely in his hand. He gives Shirabu a small tilt of his head, a challenge in the small, hardly noticeable movement.

By the fire in Shirabu’s eyes he knows exactly what Terushima meant by the gesture. “Shirabu.” That same deep baritone penetrates the air. “Let the medic go. Fukurodani is here to help us.”

“Help us from what?” Shirabu asks, though his voice lacks the fire in his eyes, his grip going a bit slack.

“Dateko and Seijoh are on their way to attack us now. They plan to destroy our house.” Soekawa steps in, stepping forward and giving Shirabu a look Terushima can’t quite decode. “Fukurodani- where Tendou apparently took refuge- decided to come and help stop the situation before it gets out of hand.”

“Why?” Shirabu asks, though his arms drop entirely from Yamaguchi’s neck, his arm holding the gun going slack at his side.

Yamaguchi quickly moves back, slipping to Terushima’s side quickly, him being the only familiar person close enough. Terushima lowers his gun, glancing over at Yamaguchi beside him.

Yamaguchi shoots him a small smile. “Thank you.” He says quietly, patting Terushima’s arm before Akaashi waves him over, Soekawa calming Shirabu enough that everyone feels comfortable he’s not going to freak out.

Terushima watches as Akaashi guides Yamaguchi away, and, with a flick of his wrist, Bokuto sends one of his men with them. “Dateko got Aoba Josai on their side?” Shirabu asks dazedly.

“Yes.” Tendou interrupts, stepping forward and lifting his chin. “We have to prepare.”

At that moment a gunshot booms, everyone tensing and pulling out guns.

Everyone but Tendou, who’s gaze simply sharpens before he nods a bit. “That was a warning shot. They’re close. Terushima, I want your men on the front lines. Shirabu, get the sniper team and come with me. Everyone else, prepare.” He looks around at the people gathered before he bows his head a bit. “I wish you all luck.”

Shirabu, still dazed, sprints off after Tendou, who barks orders at him and the other members of Shiratorizawa. Despite him now being technically a “traitor”, it seems none of the members of the House view him like that. In fact, Terushima noticed when they first arrived, many of them looked happy at the sight of the familiar redhead.

“Teru come on.” Bobata elbows him in the sides with a small grin, jerking his head towards the outside. “Its time for your favorite part.”

Terushima flashes a grin he doesn’t feel, gripping his gun tightly. “Yup.” He jogs outside with Bobata at his side. “My favorite part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't my best but I just wanted to get something out for all of you and I rewrote this thing like four times because it just didn't seem right but I'm content with this. In the beginning I wrote Ushijima and Tendou meeting again to be a lot longer thing and it was in Tendou's POV but I thought an outsider POV might be nice and with all the stuff that's gonna happen I thought it should just be short and sweet. I'm hoping I'll get another chapter out within the next few days but I can't promise anything. I WILL TRY MY HARDEST BUT LAST TIME I MADE A SCHEDULE I BROKE IT NOT EVEN A DAY AFTER I SAID I WAS GONNA DO IT


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For having planned this battle as the climax of my story I really wasn't thinking about how I'd actually WRITE the battle. Not gonna lie I kinda forgot how shit I am at writing fight scenes- Especially if they last more than like four paragraphs.  
> Well, I tried. I hope you all enjoy!

Kogane bounces his knee nervously, unable to stop his eyes from shifting around as he sits in the back of the sleek black car with darkly tinted windows, the scenery outside mere silhouettes through the dark glass.

On either side of him sit two Aoba Josai members, one a broad man- shorter than Kogane though he’d never mention that- with spiky brown hair who looks semi-annoyed to be here and the other a familiar, angry-looking man Kogane has come to know as Kyoutani.

There’s no doubt in Kogane’s mind that Kyoutani and the other Aoba Josai member- Iwaizumi if Futakuchi is to be believed- are probably two of Oikawa’s strongest, sent to make sure nothing goes wrong during the raid. They seem to be Oikawa’s way of saying, “I’m watching you Futakuchi”.

Kogane glances to the side, finding Kyoutani scowling out the window, completely unwilling to engage in any sort of conversation, though Kogane’s a bit glad of that fact. Kogane looks up at Aone, who’s driving the car with a stoic look on his face, before shifting his gaze over to Futakuchi, sitting not-so-still in the passenger seat, twitching and fiddling with his gun, eyes shining with madness constantly flicking around.

Kogane shudders a bit, Kyoutani tipping his head to the side to look over at him with a small scowl. Not wanting Futakuchi to see any familiarity as the two look at each other, Kogane quickly drops his gaze, Kyoutani turning to look back out the window with a snort that sounds almost dismissive. Kogane tries not to scowl.

“Soon.” Futakuchi rasps, tapping a frantic pattern on the armrest, his constantly twitching fingers making his hand look like some kind of twitchy bug. “Soon, soon, soon.”

Kogane peeks up, noticing Iwaizumi grimace as he looks up at Futakuchi, the look more disgusted than anything else. “How much longer until we reach Shiratorizawa?” Iwaizumi asks loudly, interrupting Futakuchi’s soft mumbling that fills the car, making them all just as twitchy as tense as he is.

Futakuchi jerks his head up, blinking as if he had forgotten other people were in the car. He looks over at Aone, barking out a harsh, “How long Aone?”

“Not long.” Aone rumbles and Iwaizumi sits back, seeming content with the answer. Futakuchi, on the other hand, is not.

“Aone I asked you a fucking _question_. _How long_?” Futakuchi snarls and Kyoutani lifts his head, eyes narrowing a bit as he looks at Futakuchi before he turns back away, not bothering to do anything.

Aone doesn’t flinch and Kogane can’t see his face but he imagines Aone’s gaze has taken on a sad element at Futakuchi’s harshness. “Fifteen minutes at most.” He answers again, voice low.

Futakuchi huffs and turns in his seat. “Only fifteen minutes Iwaizumi-san.” He says, his tone completely different from the one he used with Aone. He even smiles a bit, though his eyes don’t lose that glossy look, glazed and almost faraway.

Iwaizumi lifts his gaze with a blank expression, seeming unbothered as he meets Futakuchi’s gaze and simply nods in return.

Kogane presses back a shudder as Futakuchi turns his crazed gaze onto him. “Are you prepared Koganegawa?” He asks softly, voice raspy.

Kogane nods quickly, clasping his hands tightly so they won’t shake. “Yeah. Yeah I’m prepared.” He says quickly, hoping that Futakuchi doesn’t notice the slight quaver in his voice.

Futakuchi grins viciously, baring his teeth like some kind of animal. “You should be happy, Koganegawa. You’ll finally be able to get revenge on dear old Ushijima.” Futakuchi’s tone is a barely-concealed snarl and Kogane bites back his retort, deciding to instead bow his head respectfully, attempting to conceal his disgust.

He can practically feel Iwaizumi’s look of surprise while Kyoutani doesn’t respond at all. Futakuchi either doesn’t notice Iwaizumi’s surprised look or simply decides to ignore it because he whips back around and continues erratically fiddling with his gun, causing Kogane to flinch every time Futakuchi twists the barrel so it points back towards them.

Kogane bounces his knee, arms crossed over his chest tightly as he attempts to not touch the men on either side of him.

Iwaizumi leans over a bit. “Nervous?” He asks quietly, gaze flicking up to Futakuchi, who doesn’t seem to notice the two’s interaction.

“I guess, yeah.” Kogane mumbles, dropping his gaze to his hands before glancing back up at Iwaizumi out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge the other man’s expression.

Iwaizumi sniffs and turns to look out the window, gaze scanning before turning back to Kogane and murmuring, “Don’t worry Koganegawa. It’ll all be resolved.” And with that he leans back and turns to continue staring out the window, leaning his shoulder against the door.

Kogane tenses, turning his head to look more at Iwaizumi, who’s acting as if he hadn’t spoken to him at all. _What?_ He thinks to himself, quickly turning to stare back down at his hands. _What the hell does that mean?_

Soon, far sooner than Kogane would’ve hoped, Aone lifts his head to glance back at the three men in the rearview mirror. “We’re here.” Just as Aone returns his gaze to the road there’s a loud popping noise and a loud screech that causes Kogane to cringe back in his seat.

“Dammit! How did they know we were coming?” Kogane swears Iwaizumi looks over at him as he speaks before he rolls down his window and leans out, gun clutched in his grip as he shoots back at whoever shot their tires out.

Aone spins the steering wheel, a grimace apparent on his face as he attempts to gain control of the car. Another pop sounds and the car jerks to a stop so quickly for a moment it rocks, nearly flipping over.

On the roof of Shiratorizawa Tendou ducks, grabbing Shirabu’s sleeve and pulling him down harshly as a dark-haired man leaning out of the car shoots back at them, his shot a bit too accurate for the redhead’s liking.

“Come on.” Tendou snarls to the group of snipers, crouching low to the ground as he quickly moves to the door that leads down from the roof, wrenching it open and looking around as he motions the group inside with sharp motions.

“They got here earlier than expected. Maybe your source is a double agent.” Shirabu snarks as he trots past Tendou, seeming to not care at all about the danger he’s in.

The redhead clenches his fist before exhaling, slipping into the dimly lit hallway and pausing to make sure the door shuts behind him, tugging it closed firmly. “He wouldn’t betray us. And its not like he gave us an exact time dumbass.” He mutters, switching out his rifle for a smaller handgun, the familiar handle a comforting weight in his hand.

Tendou tries not to think about how the gun was a gift from Ushijima. Tries not to think about the other man’s smile as Tendou had smiled happily.

“Tendou.” As the redhead emerges from the hallway Semi stands there waiting at the bottom of the stairs, gaze cold despite the small smile on his face. Tendou shakes himself out of his memories, smiling, albeit a bit dazedly, back at Semi.

Shirabu, who had been walking ahead of Tendou, quickly looks away from the ashen-haired man, moving away hurriedly. Semi pretends to ignore him, smiling, unbothered. Or so he acts. “Semi? I didn’t know you came.” Tendou claps him on the shoulder with a smile, unlodging the last memories with a slight shake of his head. “Just like old times, huh?”

“Yeah.” Tendou notices Semi’s gaze flick to the side as he speaks, shoulders tensing infinitesimally beneath Tendou’s hand. “Just like old times.”

Before Tendou can ask what the hell his tone is supposed to mean, shots ring out and there’s a loud boom- The doors. Semi immediately jerks around to look at him, Tendou giving him a curt nod before the two of them race down the stairs, guns drawn.

Tendou’s crimson gaze quickly scans the large foyer, trying to assess the situation before he continues down the stairs, shooting what he guesses is an Aoba Josai grunt in the arm, his gun flying from his hand as he collapses with a muffled scream.

Tendou glances up at Semi, who seems to have positioned himself in front of Tendou. “Hey, Semi.” Tendou pokes at Semi’s shoulder before quickly pulling him to the side and shooting a bullet into a Dateko member’s skull, trying to ignore how the blood sprays onto a younger looking member who’s eyes are already wide and terrified. “You don’t have to protect me you know.”

“Yeah but I want to.” Semi grins back at Tendou before firing a shot over his shoulder, a shot that hits if Tendou is to judge by the scream. “You have to stay alive for Tsutomu, yeah? I’ve got nothing.” His tone sounds almost humorous.

“Don’t-” Tendou shoves his shoulder into Semi’s, pushing him out of the way of a stray bullet. “Say that, Semi. You have stuff to live for.” He finishes, flashing a small smile at the ashen-haired man before running forward.

“Tendou.” Akaashi sprints over to Tendou, grabbing his arm and tugging him to a less populated space. “I need you to watch over Ushijima for me.”

Tendou tenses, pushing Akaashi’s hand off of his arm. “What?” He hisses. “Akaashi-” He wants to say so much but his voice trails off.

“Please Tendou. He’s fucking hopeless and he won’t listen to any of us. At least get him somewhere where he won’t get shot-” Akaashi smoothly slides out of the way of a bullet, watching with a blank expression as it embeds itself in the wall before he turns back to the redhead in front of him. “Please.” Akaashi’s tone almost sounds pleading.

Akaashi squeezes Tendou’s shoulder before he easily slips back into the crowd, leaving the redhead standing there with Semi beside him, not even waiting for a reply. Its almost as if he knows… As if he knows…

“Dammit Ushijima.” Tendou snarls before scanning around him. “Where even is he?”

“This way.” Semi tugs Tendou’s arm before quickly moving forward, the redhead following smoothly around him.

The two easily avoid the crowd, ducking out of the way of stray bullets and the like, trying not to slip on the slick blood that already coats most of the floor. Tendou tries not to puke, his stomach queasy at the abundance of blood. _God_ he’s gone soft.

“Semi you go look for Ushijima on a different floor.” Tendou murmurs, pushing at the ashen haired man, gaze scanning around as they stand in a small alcove.

“What?” The ashen-haired man squawks, Tendou clapping a hand over his mouth, gaze flicking around to make sure no one’s found them yet. “I’m not leaving you.” Semi says, voice muffled behind Tendou’s palm.

Tendou sighs as he drops his hand, letting it hang limply at his side. “I’ll be fine. Ushijima… I just…” Tendou shakes his head quickly as if he’s trying to dislodge the memories that want to take root in his mind. “I just need you to find him, okay?”

Semi hesitates for a moment, gaze scanning Tendou’s before he nods, though a bit hesitantly, and quickly moves away.

Tendou takes a deep breath and steps out of the alcove, immediately stiffening as something cold presses against the back of his neck.

“Tendou Satori.” A voice purrs in his ear as the barrel of a gun is pressed tighter against his spine. “Its been a long time, _friend_.”

***********************************************

Kogane quickly patches up Obara, the man quickly rising and leaving the makeshift medical wing Kogane has created. 

He hates just sitting here- He hates not knowing what’s going on, who’s getting hurt other than the continual stream of Dateko and Aoba Josai members coming to be patched up. And he hates… He hates patching them up so that they can just go out and continue killing.

He knows Tsutomu probably managed to make his way here, but does Tendou know? Is Tsutomu being safe? Is-

“Koganegawa.” Kogane quickly looks up as Aone stands in front of him. “I can’t find Futakuchi.”

“What?” Kogane quickly stands, dropping the roll of medical tape he had been absently fiddling with. Who knows what the fuck Futakuchi is doing now. What if…

“Come on.” Aone jerks his head to the side before looking back at Kogane, gaze probing.

“I- What? I mean…” Kogane glances back at the makeshift station behind him before he inhales, steeling his nerves before turning back to Aone. “Okay.”

Aone bows his head a bit before grabbing a gun from his waistband and holding it out to Kogane, the handle pointed towards him.

Kogane hesitates for a moment, his fingers hovering over the cool metal. If he takes this and actually _shoots_ someone with it then that breaks his oath. He swore when he became a doctor he would do no harm.

But…

“Its just for protection.” Aone rumbles, his familiar voice comforting amongst the distant sound of shots and screams. “I’m sure you won’t have to use it.”

Kogane inhales, smiling up at Aone as he gingerly takes the gun. The weight is uncomfortable in his hand, the metal too cold, his hands too shaky.

But he simply takes a deep breath and grips the handle tighter before trotting after Aone, gun gripped in both hands awkwardly held in front of him.

Aone looks back at Kogane with a small, comforting dip of his chin before turning and continuing to lead the younger man forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning boys. There is so much tea that'll be spilled soon you guys don't even KNOW
> 
> Edit: JESUS CHRIST THIS THING IS LIKE 100K WORDS WHAT THE HELL I DID NOT PLAN FOR IT TO BE THIS LONG AND THERE'S STILL MORE


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Hell homies. I hope you all like the plot twist :) Betcha weren't expectin it

Ushijima feels as if he was in a daze, sitting in a secure room with Semi guarding him, all of the gunshots and screams sounding faraway and muffled, as if he’s underwater.

Ushijima’s eyes are bleary as if he’s just woken up, everything a bit blurry and every time Semi looks back to snap something at him the words sound slurred and quiet, almost too quiet.

Ushijima blinks slowly, moving as if he’s encased in amber as he lifts his head to look around the room before looking back down at his hands.

God, he must look insane.

His shoulders seem to crumple under an invisible weight as a soft voice that sounds eerily like Satori murmurs in his mind, _Maybe you are._

A flash of red catches Ushijima’s eye and he turns quickly, rising from where he sits. “Sat-” He stops, freezing with his hand outstretched when he realizes the flash of red he’d seen had been blood that sprayed as a bullet went through Semi’s arm, embedding with a loud thud behind Ushijima.

The ashen-haired man curses, the sight of blood finally clearing Ushijima’s senses. He grabs his gun from its holster and shoots the offender, unseeing of the man’s face as he crumples in the doorway, blood and brain matter marring the white wall behind him.

“Ushijima.” Semi’s eyes widen, flashing as they look over at Ushijima, holding an expression Ushijima can’t quite read. “You-”

“Come on.” Ushijima shakes the last bits of mist clinging to his mind, warm and inviting, cooing for him to sink back into unawareness. He resists the urge to slam his head against a wall, instead simply subtly pinching his wrist to clear his mind that last bit.

Semi stares at him for a long moment, hand clutching at his bleeding arm. Ushijima drops his gaze to Semi’s hand, blood quickly spilling from between his fingers, pooling on the ground beneath him. “Yeah, you go on. I’m just gonna run to the medic really quick.” Ushijima only responds in a firm nod, Semi quickly rushing off, leaving small spatters of blood in his wake. The red quickly blends with the rest coating the floor.

Ushijima takes a deep breath before stepping out of the hall, taking a large step over the fallen man, blood still pouring from between his eyes. Ushijima turns away from the still-warm corpse, glad that the man’s body had landed face-down in his fall.

Creeping slowly down the hall, Ushijima attempts to gain a grip on his surroundings, ears and eyes attuned to everything around him.

A familiar shout causes him to straighten, rushing around the corner without a thought, gun gripped tightly in his hands. Ushijima’s sharp gaze first catches sight of a familiar man with a bowl cut, then focuses on the man who currently has a knife up to his neck, identifying him as the enemy in the situation quickly.

Without any hesitation Ushijima levels his gun and kills the man with one bullet to the head.

The knife clatters to the ground, sounding loud despite the noise roaring around him. Goshiki lifts a hand to his throat, gasping for breath as he leans over a bit, body shaking. “Thank…” Goshiki trails off as he looks up at Ushijima, visibly tensing as his eyes go wider than they already are, the white’s showing. “Its you.” His voice shakes.

“Goshiki please-” Ushijima begins before Goshiki pushes him to the side forcefully, knocking both of them onto the ground. Its only a few moments after that Ushijima realizes Goshiki just pushed him out of the way of a bullet. Ushijima turns to look back at Goshiki, who rises easily to a kneel and fires two shots, two men collapsing immediately.

“Goshiki… Son.” Ushijima puts a hand on Goshiki’s shoulder, the younger man turning to look at him, eyes gleaming with a sheen of unshed tears. Ushijima shoots Goshiki a grim smile, squeezing his shoulder. “Let’s fight together. Just this once.”

Goshiki stares at him for a few more moments before he smiles back with a curt nod, reaching up to wipe the tears from his eyes. “Yeah.” He says and Ushijima’s chest expands at the unbidden warmth in Goshiki’s eyes as he stares at him.

After all he’s done…

For a moment, Ushijima’s at a loss for words. But then Goshiki stands and holds a hand out to him. A movement so simple, so mundane, and yet it holds so much. That outstretched hand is an offering. An understanding. And perhaps…. Perhaps forgiveness.

As Ushijima looks up at the strong man in front of him, he can’t help but feel pride warming his stomach. He reaches up and takes that hand, gripping the offering tightly.

***********************************************

“Sorry to have startled you.” Tendou now sits outside of the Shiratorizawa house, back pressed tightly against the bricks of the building, some sharp edges digging into his back. In front of him, Kenji Futakuchi paces.

“You know I have the slightest feeling you _don’t_ feel sorry.” Tendou snarks without thought, stiffening as he stares down the barrel of a gun.

Futakuchi is _way_ too fucking trigger-happy. But then the gun is lowered and Futakuchi laughs harshly. “You’re right. I’m fuckin’ not. But do you know why that is, Satori?” The redhead stiffens at the use of his first name and he can’t help but think back to Tsutomu’s first official meeting with another house. Ushijima had done the same thing to Futakuchi, using his given name sharply, almost like a master scolding its dog.

Tendou looks at the grass beside him, pointedly avoiding Futakuchi’s gaze. Futakuchi simply ignores him, continuing his pacing. He also doesn’t wait for Tendou to answer his question, simply continuing to speak as if he had. “Its because of you and that fucking kid of yours. You ruined everything.” Tendou digs his fingers into the sun-warmed grass to try and stifle a flinch as Futakuchi spits on the ground.

Insults on his name, Tendou can deal with that. But _nobody_ is allowed to talk about Tsutomu with that sort of tone.

However, Futakuchi doesn’t seem to notice the fury radiating from Tendou because he simply continues. “He just had to come along and brainwash my medic. Koganegawa was perfectly obedient before your rat came along. Seems like the fucking apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Then Futakuchi stops pacing and barks out a mocking laugh. “Oh wait! He’s not even your kid, is he? No, you found him on the street like a stray fucking puppy. His real parents had the right idea there- Dumping him before he fucked everything up.”

Before Tendou can even lunge the cool metal of a gun is pressed against his forehead. Futakuchi stares down at him, expression blank. “Don’t fucking forget who’s in charge here.” He growls.

“Are you going to keep fucking monologuing or are you actually going to do anything? Cowardly prick.” Tendou spits, vision going blurry as the gun is pulled back and slammed into his temple.

“You really are fucking stupid, aren’t you?” Futakuchi snarls, stomping a heel on Tendou’s knee, the redhead biting his tongue hard enough to bleed in an attempt not to scream. He won’t give Futakuchi the satisfaction.

However the crack of Tendou’s kneecap seems to sate the House leader. Futakuchi steps back with a self-satisfied grin, gun gripped loosely in one hand, the other planted on his hip. “You don’t even know, do you?” Futakuchi laughs, sounding cruelly amused.

“Know… What?” Tendou pants, trying to breathe through the pain, hands reaching down to lightly prod at his throbbing knee. He immediately winces, cringing back.

Futakuchi shoots him a cruel grin. “You remember all those years ago back when you were still an assassin for hire? Remember how that House leader hired you to kill Ushijima?” Futakuchi crouches down in front of Tendou, grin growing even wider as his eyes grow crazed. “It wasn’t a House leader you fucking moron. It was me- trying to pick off one of the enemies. And then you turned around and got fucking caught like a bitch.”

Tendou waits until Futakuchi leans closer to utter some more cruel words before he jerks up his injured leg, kicking Futakuchi in the gut with as much force as he can manage, his knee screaming at the movement.

Futakuchi falls back with a cry, immediately curling in on himself. Tendou scrambles to his feet, ignoring the searing pain in his knee as he stomps on Futakuchi’s hand, which is reaching out to the gun. Tendou snatches the gun up and takes a step back, leveling the barrel at Futakuchi.

The man’s eyes go wide, and he lifts himself up. “No. Please.” He whimpers, flinching as Tendou cocks the gun. “ _Please_.”

Tendou hesitates. Though Tsutomu hates Futakuchi as much as he does… Does he want to kill him? And Kogane…

Something slams into his bad knee and Tendou screams in pain, crumpling to the ground. The gun is snatched out of his hand and a loud boom echoes in his ears.

***********************************************

“Fuck!” Semi screams, fire flaring in his arm as Yamaguchi efficiently stitches up the wound, wrapping it tightly.

“I’m sorry- We ran out of pain meds and I figured you wouldn’t want your arm to be numb in a fight.” Yamaguchi tapes off the end of the bandages and sits back, looking pleased at his work, though his eyes are tired.

This whole thing must be wearing heavy on him.

Semi stands, flexing his arm a bit. It still burns but he’ll just have to deal. He shrugs on his jacket and grabs his gun, taking one last look at the makeshift infirmary before he returns to the main part of the house, where most of the fighting takes place.

Jumping over bodies both dead and alive, Semi shoots at a man with a fucking _knife_ who Sakusa is narrowly dancing around.

Sakusa tenses as some of the spray of blood lands on him but he quickly shakes the panic out of his gaze, giving Semi a quick nod as thanks before running off to somewhere else.

Semi can’t help but wince a bit in sympathy for Sakusa. Everyone knows the man despises blood, many times balking even at the mention of it, and yet he’s here anyway.

At the last second Semi leaps to the side, a bullet narrowly avoiding him. He quickly levels his gun and looks around, gaze scanning as he looks for where the shot came from.

It doesn’t take long for him to find a person crouching on a balcony that overlooks the entrance, sending some bullets there way until, by the echoing scream, one of them hits.

Rounding a corner, Semi quickly lifts his gun when he spots an unfamiliar face. Then Osamu- Semi can tell by the hair- quickly steps in front of him, hands spread in a placating gesture. “Calm down. Aone and Koganegawa here are looking for that crazy bastard Futakuchi.” He explains quickly, gaze flicking around.

“Wha-” Semi’s gaze immediately zeroes in on Koganegawa, who looks tense and uneasy, a gun held in his grip so tight his knuckles are going white. “Hey, you’re the kid Tsutomu likes.”

Kogane looks up quickly, immediately looking more confident in himself. “Yes. Have you seen him? We’re technically out looking for Futakuchi at the moment, but I just know he’s going to try and go after Tsutomu or Tendou-”

“Tendou’s in danger?” Semi quickly asks, back going ramrod straight as he tenses. Tendou must’ve known Futakuchi would go after him. And yet… “Fuck.” He curses under his breath.

“Do you think he’d go after Tendou first?” Semi demands, glaring up at Aone. It took him a few moments to recognize the man, at first his brain only registering that his face wasn’t familiar, therefore making him a threat.

Aone shrugs helplessly, making Semi let out a growl and slam his hand into the wall beside him. “Its okay.” Osamu soothes, looking around. “We’ll find him. Tendou and Goshiki both. Besides, there’s not many places they could go. Right now we should focus on finding Futakuchi though, okay?” Osamu turns to shoot a stern look at Semi before doing the same to Kogane.

“But-” Both Kogane and Semi begin at the same time.

Osamu simply shoots them both the same glare. “We’ll find them both, I promise. But right now everyone here is in danger- Tendou and Goshiki no more so than anyone else. If we find Futakuchi before he finds them, it’ll be smooth sailing.” Though Semi wants to rebel against Osamu’s logic, the man sounds confident enough and his reasoning makes sense.

Kogane caves first, bowing his head with a murmured, “Its important we find Futakuchi before he can hurt anyone.”

Semi takes a deep breath and shoves a finger into Osamu’s chest, narrowing his eyes. “We find Futakuchi, then we find Tendou and Tsutomu right after. Deal?” He snaps.

“That was the plan.” Osamu retorts, pushing Semi’s hand down before he nods towards the doors. “We’ve already checked the whole house. They’ve got to be outside now.”

Swallowing down his worry, Semi nods and follows after the group. For now, he’ll be content with protecting Kogane, who obviously has no idea what he’s doing. Tsutomu seems fond of him and he’s a good medic- It’s the least Semi can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY NOTE AT THE BEGINNING WAS OMINOUS AND THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED. ALSO YOU MAY BE ASKING, ICARUS, WHICH FUCKING PLOTWIST WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT? ITS FOR YOU TO DECIDE BESTIE
> 
> oh yeah also I guess if you want to call me by anything I go by Icarus. Or Sunny because of the user lmao. Whatever works!


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey we're in the home stretch now boys! Also um... I'm sorry homies. This is a bit later than when I usually update maybe a day or two late so I'm sorry for that! This chapter was kinda tough for me just because I got kinda stuck but I have inspiration now!!

As Goshiki dodges a stray bullet, Ushijima easily slipping in front of him to shoot the offender, he finds himself pausing.

Goshiki pants heavily, reaching up to wipe at the sweat coating his brow before recoiling, staring blankly down at his hand, coating in sticky, half-dried blood, sure that some of it is now smeared on his forehead, staining his face. “Are you okay Goshiki?” Ushijima asks, glancing at the younger man over his shoulder.

Goshiki lowers his head, lowering into a crouch with a soft groan, sinking his fingers into his hair, gripping the locks tightly. “I don’t… Argh.” He shakes his head rapidly before standing quickly, dropping his hands from his head and twirling his gun in his grip. “I’m fine. Where to next?”

Ushijima’s brow furrows a bit and he turns to fully face Goshiki, a very unwise move seeing as they’re in the middle of what could be considered a warzone. “Are you okay, son?” He asks.

“Don’t-” Goshiki holds up a hand, gaze flicking to the figure behind Ushijima. He shoves his shoulder into the older man’s, grabbing the figure’s wrist and twisting it back, the knife clattering from his hands. “Don’t call me son. I forgive you but… Things just won’t go back to normal.” He continues twisting the man’s arm until he drops to his knees. Goshiki slams his gun into the man’s temple, watching him crumple before stepping over him, glancing back at Ushijima.

The man looks a bit disheartened but, though his shoulders slump a bit, he nods firmly. “I understand Goshiki.” He takes a hesitant step forward and places a hand on Goshiki’s shoulder. “But my concerns still stand. Are you okay? Something seems to be worrying you.”

“Of course something’s worrying me.” Goshiki jerks himself back, Ushijima’s hand dropping from his shoulder. He inhales, shoulders slumping. “’M sorry. I just… I know Kogane’s here but I haven’t seen him at all and I can’t find Mom or Semi and I’m just… Worried. For all of them. For everyone, really. I can’t help but be worried.”

He looks up to find Ushijima staring at him with something almost akin to fondness in his eyes. “You have a big heart Goshiki. That’s admirable. But you must not let it get to you. Sat- _Tendou_ and Semi are both capable and as for Koganegawa I’m sure Futakuchi has him tucked away somewhere.” Ushijima reaches out, probably to plant his hand on Goshiki’s shoulder again before flinching back a bit, dropping his arm to his side.

Goshiki sends him a small, thankful smile before turning around and taking a deep breath. “Okay. You’re right. Thanks uh… Ushijima.” Goshiki scans the room, missing how behind him, Ushijima’s head bows, shoulders seeming to curve under an invisible weight.

When Goshiki turns Ushijima is standing straight with a blank expression on his face. Goshiki shoots a small, comforting smile at Ushijima and the emotionless man turns his gaze onto him, his lips quirking a bit in return.

Somewhere, deep down, hidden in Goshiki’s chest, the child in him yearns for the smiles and nods of praise Ushijima shoots his way every time he does something correctly, just like when he was a kid. Even after all he did Goshiki still missed his small, secretive smiles he’d send Goshiki, causing the boy to giggle and run off.

He missed Ushijima’s firm yet somehow fond tone as he stood behind Goshiki, fixing his stance as the two practiced shooting together. He even missed when he used to have nightmares and would sneak past his guard so he could lay in bed with Tendou and Ushijima. The latter would usually blink open an eye with a low grunt, tugging both Tendou and Goshiki closer before falling back asleep.

Goshiki instinctually hugs himself, as if trying to replicate that warmth- that feeling of protection. A heavy weight drops on Goshiki’s shoulder and he looks up, finding Ushijima standing beside him. “Goshiki… _Tsutomu_ I just…” Ushijima swallows, casting his gaze to the side. “I just want to ah… apologize. Not just for what… what I did. But also for… for what it did to you. I…”

“I appreciate the sentiment Ushijima.” Goshiki says with a genuine smile, reaching up to squeeze Ushijima’s hand. “And I already said I forgive you. But if you feel the need to keep apologizing, how about you do it later, yeah?”

Seeming to just remember where they are Ushijima straightens quickly, dropping his arm from Goshiki’s shoulder and sliding in front of the younger man, gaze scanning around quickly. “Right, right.” He mumbles.

“But, to be honest-” Goshiki begins, looking over at Ushijima with a small frown, the small glint in his eyes dimming. “You should be apologizing to Satori.” And with that he raises his gun and begins moving forward.

Ushijima stares after him for a long moment, thoughts running through his head at a mile a minute. And then it falls silent. Ushijima takes a step forward, pausing for a moment before jogging forward.

The few moments it took for Ushijima to regain the quietness in his mind, Goshiki’s disappeared somewhere. He lifts his head and looks around quickly, blinking before narrowing his eyes as he notices a flash of familiar night-black hair round the corner. Of course, many people have the same inky black hair as Goshiki, but no one Ushijima knows has the same choppily-cut hair.

With a small frown Ushijima levels his gun and stalks forward, weaving through the throng of people. Ushijima pauses, pressing his back against the wall with a deep inhale before whirling around the corner, gun drawn.

Finding nothing but bloodstained floor and bullet holes riddling the walls, Ushijima allows himself to relax a bit, though his grip on the gun never wavers.

After thoroughly scanning the hall Ushijima creeps forward, stopping to peek into every room. At the fourth door its half closed so Ushijima nudges it open a bit, walking into the room with his gun held tightly in front of him.

Ushijima freezes, eyes going wide as he spots Goshiki on the floor, completely still. Ushijima jerks his gun up, pointing it straight at none other than Oikawa Toru’s face.

“Drop your gun or I’ll kill him.” Oikawa says, his tone almost conversational as he leans forward and plants a foot on Goshiki’s head.

Its only then that Ushijima notices that Goshiki isn’t entirely still. No, his breathing, though a bit shallow, is quick and his entire body’s shaking.

Oikawa puts a bit more weight onto his right foot, Goshiki letting out a small whimper. “Okay.” Ushijima says loudly. He uncocks his gun and slowly leans down, placing it on the floor.

Oikawa cocks his head to the side with a small, cold grin. “Kick it over Ushiwaka.” He says and Ushijima does just that. For a moment Oikawa seems to contemplate leaning down to move the gun out of Goshiki’s reach, but after a cursor glance over Goshiki, a look that has Ushijima fuming, Oikawa simply grins and returns his gaze to Ushijima. “So Ushiwaka, have you made up with your precious boy?”

***********************************************

Kogane doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like guns, and he doesn’t like seeing people hurt- despite his occupation. And now, as Kogane follows Osamu and Aone outside of the house, Semi in the back, he can’t help but feel his stomach sink.

Something doesn’t feel right. Something doesn’t feel right at all. Kogane’s mouth goes dry and his hands sweaty, the gun nearly slipping from his grip as he attempts to hold it easier in his grip.

Kogane shifts the gun into one hand and attempts to discreetly wipe the sweat from his palms onto his pants.

“Keep a hold of your gun with both hands at all times.” At the sound of Semi’s voice coming from directly behind him Kogane jumps, whirling quickly. So quick, in fact, that the gun slips from his grip.

Semi somehow manages to quickly catch it without accidentally shooting himself in the face, shooting Kogane a look. “Both hands, rookie.” He hands the gun back to Kogane, watching as the medic grips it tightly, his knuckles going white. Semi smiles a bit despite their situation. “There ya go. Now come on.”

“D-Do you feel it?” Kogane asks as he turns back around to follow after Osamu and Aone, gun gripped tightly in his sweat-slicked palms.

Semi frowns, jogging forward a bit until he flanks Kogane, glancing over at the medic. “Do I feel what?” He asks, though Kogane can sense the same worry from the other man.

Kogane turns to stare forward, glaring hard at Aone’s back. “I know you do. Semi I just… Something’s not right.” He shakes his head quickly and Semi sucks in a breath beside him.

“Yeah.” At the soft admission, Kogane feels a chill run through him despite the warmth of the sun heating him.

Kogane swallows and looks over at Semi, who now is also staring forward, gun clutched tightly in his hands, pointed at the ground in front of him. A loud shout pierces the air and the entire group freezes.

Osamu looks back at Semi who quickly jogs forward without a word, raising his gun to point at chest-level in front of him as he presses himself against the house, peering around the corner.

Kogane quickly nudges past Aone, pressing himself against the wall beside Semi, trying to lean forward to see what the ashen-haired man is.

Suddenly Semi jerks forward with a shout, a loud bang echoing in the air.

“Semi!” Osamu screams, pushing past Kogane and rounding the corner quickly, Kogane himself and Aone following quickly.

Semi rams himself into Futakuchi as the man levels the gun at Tendou, the bullet going wide and embedding itself in the grass near Tendou’s head.

The redhead’s eyes open with a loud gasp and Osamu jerks forward as Futakuchi and Semi wrestle, the former spitting insults and trying to claw his way out of Semi’s grip.

The ashen haired man pins Futakuchi, staring down at him with his lips curled back in a snarl. “Semi look-” The rest of Tendou’s scream is cut off as a second bang rings through the air.

Blood sprays and Kogane’s gun slips from his hands as he rushes forward.

Futakuchi goes still and Kogane shoves past Osamu as Semi collapses on top of the House Leader, blood leaking from his lips.

“Semi! Semi-” Futakuchi quickly slips out from under Semi, the ashen-haired man slumping against the ground.

Aone quickly moves forward to restrain Futakuchi and the House Leader’s shouted insults are replaced by white noise in Kogane’s head.

“Semi no.” Tendou drags himself forward, gritting his teeth as he does so. He pushes the ashen-haired man over, gaze quickly scanning him, focusing on the bullet wound penetrating his torso. “Semi please.” Tendou’s tone is almost pleading as he pushes his hands over the wound, blood gushing from between his fingers.

“Tori.” Semi lets out a low groan, head rolling back as blood bubbles from his lips. “Satori I’m sorry.”

“Semi- Eita, no! Eita you have nothing to apologize for stop-” Tendou whirls and shoots a piercing glare at Kogane, who stands frozen beside Osamu. “Help him, dammit!” He screams.

The noise brings Kogane out of his daze and he quickly moves forward, dropping to his knees beside Semi. “The bullet pierced his lung.” He says without taking a second glance at the wound.

“Then fucking do something! Eita, come on, don’t close your eyes.” Tendou turns to face Semi, Kogane replacing his hands over the wound. _It won’t do anything._ The medic grimly thinks.

Tendou presses a hand against Semi’s cheek, leaving a large smear of blood. “Eita please. Come on you just came back to me don’t go.” Tendou grabs Semi’s face and leans down, pressing their foreheads together. “Don’t go Eita.”

“Satori you’re my best friend.” Semi lifts his arm with a bit of difficulty and slings it over Tendou’s back. “And I’m so, so-” Semi’s interrupted as he coughs up blood, Tendou rearing back quickly.

“Don’t talk like that- Eita you’re fine! Koganegawa’s here- He’ll get you all fixed up. Its okay.” He leans down and rubs his thumb against Semi’s cheek. “Please. Eita.” Tendou whispers brokenly, voice pleading- Practically begging.

More blood bubbles past Semi’s lips and he coughs wetly, entire body shaking. “Satori. Tell Tsutomu- Tell…” Semi breathes in one last time, lungs rattling, before his body slumps back.

“Eita. Eita please what do I tell him? Eita please you can tell him yourself just wake up- Eita wake up!” Tendou collapses over the still-bleeding body, sobs shaking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T BE MAD DON'T BE MAD DON'T BE MAD DON'T BE MAD DON'T BE MAD DON'T BE MAD DON'T BE MAD PLEASE I'M SORRY-
> 
> I'VE HAD THIS PLANNED FROM THE BEGINNING I DON'T KNOW IF THAT MAKES THIS BETTER OR WORSE I'M SORRYYYYY


	41. Chapter Forty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I save this chapter in case I get burnt out and need to post something at my usual upload time? Mayhaps. But am I going to because I'm impatient and want to show off my amazing writing skills? You can bet on Semi's dead fuckin body I am
> 
> FREIHGERG AHAHAHA I'M SORRY LMAO

Tendou stares dully down at his dead friend, his hands covered in his still-warm blood. Eita’s eyes, glassy and unblinking, stare up at the sky.

The last thing he saw was the sun. Tendou can’t help but smile a bit, even as tears well up in his eyes. Eita always loved the sun. The redhead tips his head up to look at the still bright sun, gazing at it for a moment before he turns back to Eita and gently closes his eyelids.

He’s unable to think about how that was the last time he’d ever see Eita’s eyes open. His last words…

_“Tell Tsutomu…”_

Tendou’s head drops and a rough scream pulls itself from his throat. He slams his fists onto the ground, ignoring the throbbing pain in his knee from where Futakuchi surely crushed it beneath his heel. _What am I going to tell Tsutomu?_ Thoughts race through Tendou’s mind, his ears ringing loudly.

Distantly, Tendou hears screams. He slumps over and, as his throat feels raw, he realizes that it was him. He was- he _is_ screaming.

It won’t stop- It won’t go away. The picture of Eita as he stared up at him, blood bubbling past his lips as he tried to speak. The sound of Eita’s last breath, his lungs rattling as he did so, echoes in Tendou’s ears.

 _Tell Tsutomu, tell Tsutomu, tell Tsutomu, tell Tsutomu, tell Tsutomu-_ Over and over again Eita’s croaky voice fills Tendou’s mind.

He claws at his scalp, willing the sound to go away. He drops a hand to clutch at his shirt, clawing at it as if trying to claw his way to his heart. The pain- His heart is tearing itself in half. He just wants it to go away. He doesn’t- He _can’t_ \- “Eita.” Tendou sobs, ignoring his throat’s screaming protest as he speaks. He presses his forehead against Eita’s chest, sobbing as he curls himself closer to his friend, trying to block out the feeling of thick blood seeping through his clothes, staining his skin, leaving a mark that will remain in Tendou’s mind even after the blood is washed off.

“Tendou.” A hand lands on his shoulder and the redhead flinches, turning to find Kogane staring down at him, expression solemn. “Come on. We have to end this.”

“I can’t…” Tendou turns to look at Eita, hating how even in death he looks in pain. The redhead has heard of some finding peace in death but Eita… Eita… “I can’t just leave him here.” This throat aches, feeling raw and grating.

“Of course not.” Kogane agrees immediately and kneels beside Tendou. “He’ll be given a proper burial as he deserves. But first we must end this fighting.”

“Okay.” Tendou rasps softly, tears stinging his eyes. “He… He would want to be buried here. Shiratorizawa… It was his home. Even when he came to the Black Jackals I could tell he missed it. He’d want to remain a part of Shiratorizawa even… even…”

Kogane bows his head respectfully. “I understand, Tendou. You’d like to get his body somewhere safe before we finish this, right?” He questions, tone soft as if he already knows.

But Tendou nods all the same, the movement almost mechanical. “The body is but a vessel.” He murmurs to himself, gently trailing his fingers over Eita’s forehead. “His soul is already somewhere warm and… and safe. But… But that doesn’t mean…” Tendou’s shoulders begin to shake, sobs pouring from his mouth as he collapses onto Kogane, clutching the younger man tightly.

Kogane hugs the redhead back, resting his head on Tendou’s head, murmuring softly against his hair. “I understand Tendou. I understand.” Kogane rasps.

“Tsutomu… Oh god how will I tell him.” Tendou’s sobs shake him harder and yet he still manages to notice as Kogane tenses a bit. Immediately the redhead pulls back, glaring down at Tendou with a dangerous look in his bloodshot eyes. “What’s wrong? What the fuck do you know Koganegawa?”

“Tendou.” Osamu quickly walks over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tendou jerks away, glaring back at the Miya twin. “Shut up.” He snarls before turning back to Kogane, somehow managing to loom over him even as they’re both kneeling. “I swear to _god_ Koganegawa if something happened to Tsutomu I will-”

“I don’t know!” Kogane blurts. “I don’t know if he’s hurt. I just… Tsutomu’s…”

It dawns on Tendou then. He stands quickly, uncaring about the pain in his knee- he’s dealt with worse- before leaning down and scooping up Eita’s limp body. He ignores the blood running in rivulets down his shirt and instead turns to glare down at Kogane. “I am going to put Eita somewhere where he will be safe. And then, and only then Kanji Koganegawa, will you tell me where the fuck my son is.”

The medic’s eyes widen infinitesimally, before he nods quickly, Osamu shifting a bit uncomfortably behind him, casting his gaze to the side to avoid Tendou’s scorching look.

The redhead looks down at Eita in his arms, expression softening and tears filling his eyes before he turns and begins the plod to one of the cars the Black Jackals drove here to, visibly limping as he does so. And even despite all that his grip on Eita never wavers.

Kogane watches the redhead go, trying to stifle the shivers that have wracked him since Tendou locked that murderous gaze onto him.

A hand is suddenly jutted out in front of him and Kogane looks up, finding Osamu looking down at him with a sympathetic smile. “He’s just worried about his son.” Osamu says as Kogane takes his hand, allowing the Miya twin to pull him to his feet. “Loosing Semi…” Osamu shakes his head with a low sigh. “He just doesn’t want to lose Goshiki too.”

“Well… I’m worried for Tsutomu too.” Kogane mumbles, wiping the sticky blood off his palms onto his jeans. As if he too realizes he has blood on his hands, Osamu does the same.

“Yes but you knew Goshiki would be at the raid. I don’t think Tendou was made aware of that.” Osamu lifts his head and stares up at the sun unblinkingly, chest expanding as he takes a deep breath, arms folded loosely in front of him. “Battles like this are hard. We all have someone to be worried about and yet everything’s so chaotic its hard to stay together. Hell, I was supposed to be with ‘Tsumu but somehow we got separated.” Osamu’s expression turns solemn and he turns his head slightly, the sun casting hard shadows on his face. “I can only hope he’s okay.”

“I’m sure he is!” Kogane says quickly. Osamu’s gaze locks on him questioningly and Kogane smiles. “Atsumu’s great at what he does. I know… I know you two were separated for a long time but I’m sure even you know Atsumu’s fine.”

Osamu stares at him blank-faced for a long moment before he smiles, tipping his head to the side a bit. “You’re good at talking people down, kid. Is that a class you have to take at medical school or something?” He slaps Kogane’s shoulder before walking past him to Aone, who’s staring impassively down at Futakuchi who’s still thrashing, shrieking insults in-between gibberish.

Kogane looks down at the blood staining the once-bright grass, unable to help the pang of guilt in his stomach. Yes, as a doctor he knows there was nothing he could’ve done but…

He thinks back to what Tendou had sobbed onto his shoulder. What _would_ he tell Tsutomu? He cared for Semi a lot as well and the loss will probably crush him. And he’s already been through so much...

“I remember you Osamu Miya.” Futakuchi snarls, thrashing in Aone’s arms. Kogane turns to glance back at him, his screams drawing the younger man’s attention. “I remember your screams. You were so desperate to save your brother and yet when you had the chance you ran away like a dog with its tail between its legs, leaving him behind.” Futakuchi’s words are slurred as he speaks, eyes wild and almost glossy.

“Can you just knock him out?” Osamu asks, staring impassively down at the writhing Futakuchi. “If you don’t I will. And I think we both know I wouldn’t make it as quick as you would.”

“Oh-ho are you doing the threatening now?” Futakuchi lets out a high-pitched cackle that causes Kogane to wince, instinctively taking a step back despite already being feet away from the other man. “I remember what you looked like, sitting in your little corner covered in your brother’s blood. If I remember correctly didn’t you-” Without any hesitation Osamu slams his fist into Futakuchi’s face with a sickening crack.

Futakuchi screams, blood gushing from his nose. At the loud noise Aone flinches a bit but continues standing strong, continuing to hold Futakuchi as Osamu slams one last punch into Futakuchi’s temple, the man slumping.

Aone looks away, expression solemn as Futakuchi goes limp in his arms. Kogane turns just as Tendou walks back over to them, his limp much more noticeable now, probably due to the fact he insisted upon carrying Semi somewhere safe himself. “Okay.” Tendou says, raising his chin. “Let’s go.”

***********************************************

He can’t breathe. He can’t… Something…

Goshiki curls in on himself, feeling his entire body shake. He tucks his hands close to his chest, trying to make himself seem as small as possible. Distantly he hears voices, two of them, bickering back and forth.

Goshiki puts his hands over his ears with a whimper, phantom pains slamming into his stomach and back, his healed leg aching as if it had just been rebroken.

He knows, in his mind he _knows_ that this is not that- Ushijima and Tendou weren’t fighting and he’s not laying on Shiratorizawa’s lawn, the dew chilling him to the bone.

No, no instead he’s inside of Shiratorizawa, laying curled in a ball on the floor, listening to two unknown people snap back and forth at each other. No, they aren’t his parents, but its arguing all the same. But…

Goshiki pries open his heavy eyes and looks up, stiffening even more as he finds a familiar man standing in front of him. Ushijima, facing away from him, blocking his view of whoever he’s talking to.

Goshiki automatically flinches, half-expecting Ushijima to turn and hit him. But… Ushijima never turns. No, he glances back at Goshiki with something almost akin to worry in his eyes before he turns his gaze back onto the unknown man in front of him.

Ushijima’s… Protecting him. He’s protecting him just like he’d done all those years Goshiki was growing up.

That’s why… That’s why it had hurt so bad when he’d betrayed him. His entire life he’d experienced the protection of Ushijima Wakatoshi and when it was taken away, he felt stripped bare.

Sure he still had Tendou but after that… Even the redhead wasn’t the same. Nothing was the same after that.

Slowly, Goshiki’s muscles unclench themselves and he relaxes a bit, lifting his gaze to meet Ushijima’s as the man turns to look back at him.

“Is he done now?” The unfamiliar voice asks and Ushijima immediately turns back around, shoulders going tense as he looks at the other man. “I didn’t mean to freak him out like that, I swear. I just wanted to get your attention. I don’t fuckin like you Ushiwaka but I _hate_ Futakuchi and to end this I need your help.”

“What-” Goshiki rasps, voice aching. He coughs, shoulders shaking with the force of it.

Ushijima turns to face Goshiki entirely and the man can’t help his flinch. Ushijima’s expression softens, his gaze sad as he holds a hand out to Goshiki, much like the younger man had done to him before.

An offering.

Goshiki hesitates for a moment, looking down at his own hands, still shaky. He clenches them into fists before looking back up at Ushijima.

He forgives him. Though his body still continues to shake, Goshiki’s mind is made up. He forgives Ushijima Wakatoshi. He forgives him for it all.

“Thank you.” Goshiki rasps as he takes Ushijima’s hand, allowing the older man to pull him to his feet. After a moment of pause, Goshiki softly adds, “Dad.”

Goshiki quickly looks up, scanning Ushijima’s expression, attempting to gauge his reaction.

“Oikawa.” Ushijima says slowly, the other man grunting in response. “I’m going to hug my son now.”

Before Oikawa can respond Ushijima surges forward, gripping Goshiki tightly.

After a moment of hesitation Goshiki hugs him back tightly, pressing his face into Ushijima’s shoulder. “You scared me.” Ushijima murmurs, squeezing him tightly.

“I’m sorry.” Goshiki murmurs, deciding not to voice his own thoughts. _I scared myself._

Ushijima releases him after squeezing him one last time, turning to face Oikawa again. Goshiki steps forward, standing beside Ushijima.

Oikawa looks up from where he was picking dried blood out from under his nails, shooting the two a bland smile. “Not that this wasn’t a very adorable and heartfelt family reunion but we have kind of a gigantic battle going on that is completely unnecessary and should be stopped as soon as possible.” Oikawa drawls, crossing his arms over his chest as he lifts his chin.

“Yes. Yes of course.” Goshiki says, nodding as he glances over at Ushijima, who simply dips his head in Oikawa’s direction before beginning to move forward.

“May I have my gun back?” He asks, holding out an expectant hand.

After a moment, Oikawa huffs out a breath and pulls the familiar gun from his waistband, pushing it into Ushijima’s open palm with a grumbled, “Don’t make me regret it.”

Ushijima holsters the gun and nods with a solemn look on his face. “I won’t. Tsutomu.” He nods towards the door before slipping past Oikawa.

Goshiki looks at the other House Leader, finding Oikawa eyeing him critically. When their eyes meet Oikawa flashes him a small, mocking grin, throwing up a peace sign before he turns and follows after Ushijima. After a moment, Goshiki does the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for putting salt into the wound, both with my former comment in the beginning notes and also with the beginning of this chapter lmao


	42. Chapter Forty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hit over 2,000 hits guys WHAT THE FUCK-  
> Thank you to everyone who has given this story a chance and have given it Kudos and commented- I appreciate all of you. I definitely have not been the nicest to my readers with the amount of cliffhangers and cryptic remarks but to all of you who stayed and continued reading- THANK YOU SO MUCH <3

Tendou stares down at Futakuchi, the man, now struggling to regain consciousness, laying on the grass. He narrows his eyes and steps forward, planting a foot on Futakuchi’s chest.

The man opens blurry eyes with a low groaning noise, blood crusted and flaking beneath his nose, which Tendou is sure is broken. He looks up and smirks over at Osamu, who stands nearby.

The man looks up and shoots a grin back at Tendou, as if he knows exactly what the redhead is thinking.

Tendou turns back to Futakuchi and leans his arm on his propped up knee, glaring down at Futakuchi as his gaze grows clear.

“Good morning sunshine.” Tendou snarks, pressing down harder on Futakuchi’s chest with his uninjured leg. “I hope you slept well.”

“Fuck you.” Futakuchi wheezes, eyes narrowing as his lips curl back in a mocking sneer. “How’s that friend of yours?”

Tendou calmly levels a gun between Futakuchi’s eyes, his once mockingly sweet expression now gone, blankness in its place. “I don’t think you want to finish that sentence.” He says coldly, trying not to notice how he feels pride in his chest at the fear in Futakuchi’s eyes.

While a small part of his brain revels in the fact that he’s inciting terror in the man who killed his best friend, an even larger part, a part that sounds suspiciously like Tsutomu, tells him that he should never feel pride in inciting pain.

Tendou looks back down at Futakuchi and sneers. _There are exceptions to every rule._ He tuts silently to himself before pressing harder on Futakuchi’s chest, still holding the gun to his head. “You are a disgusting human being and a coward, Futakuchi Kenji. You deserve to die a slow, horrible death. And yet…”

“You can’t kill me, can you? Because you’re a fucking coward. That’s it, isn’t it? You-” Futakuchi interrupts himself with a low whimper, cringing back as the barrel of Tendou’s gun makes contact with his skin, the metal pressed against his forehead.

“You are a traitor.” Tendou says lowly. He cocks his gun and Futakuchi begins to shake. “You are a coward. You are a _disgrace._ I will not kill you now because shooting you in the head would be an act of mercy. You don’t deserve that painless of a death. No, I will make sure that you suffer for all you’ve done and I _pray_ that when I’m done with you even Hell will seem like a blessing.”

Tendou uncocks his gun and steps back, lifting his weight from Futakuchi’s chest. The man rolls over with loud gasps, clutching at his chest as he begins to shake.

Tendou’s lip curls in disdain and he turns to look away from Futakuchi. Just looking at the man makes bile rise in the redhead’s throat.

At this moment Tendou feels the selfish- _incredibly_ selfish- desire to have Tsutomu here with him. Despite knowing the danger… Tendou just wants to hug his son.

Then he stops. Kogane… Kogane said…

Tendou snarls and turns back around, settling his gaze on the medic, who’s leaning against a blank-faced Aone. He mindlessly steps over Futakuchi, the quivering man flanked by Osamu, who’s making sure the other man has nowhere to go.

Tendou walks over to Kogane, scowling. “Koganegawa.” He growls, the medic jolting up and blinking quickly, as if he had fallen asleep. He steps closer to the younger man, glaring at him. “My son is here, Koganegawa. I know that you know.” Tendou snaps.

Kogane nods slowly, as if to not startle him. “Yes.” The young medic says quietly. “Tsutomu is here.”

“Who allowed him to come?” Tendou snarls, gritting his teeth before he whirls. He knows this isn’t Kogane’s fault. In fact, with how much the medic seems to care for his son, Tendou’s almost sure Kogane probably warned Tsutomu against coming.

But Tsutomu told Kogane. He told Kogane he was coming and Kogane… though worried… supported him. Tsutomu had been too afraid to tell Tendou.

The redhead wants to rip his hair out. It feels as if this battle has been going on for eons and yet all of this has taken place in the span of one day. In one single day, one single, insane man, managed to ruin so many lives.

Eita’s eyes, so dull and lifeless, flashes through Tendou’s head. He lets out a soft whimper, clenching his hands tightly at his sides, nails digging into his palms.

“Tendou.” A hand is gently placed on his shoulder and the redhead looks over, finding Kogane staring solemnly at him. “Tsutomu is fine. You raised him strong. I’m sure he’s perfectly fine.”

Tendou sighs, shoulders slumping a bit. “I know.” He says, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. “But I still can’t help… What if he’s not okay, Kogane? What if he’s lying dead somewhere in that Hell house and I don’t know.” He grits his teeth, working his jaw hard enough to the point where it aches.

“You and I both know Tsutomu would never let that happen. He cares too much about you to die without seeing you first.” Kogane says this firmly, his confidence lifting Tendou’s spirits.

The redhead turns to fully lock eyes with Kogane. Despite his confidence, Kogane looks almost sad. “He cares about you too, you know.” He says with a small, half-smile. With the lingering pain in his chest at Eita’s passing and worry about Tsutomu still swirling in his brain, its hard for Tendou to even muster that.

But he hopes Kogane can sense the genuineness behind it. Tendou gently takes Kogane’s hand off of his shoulder and squeezes it tightly. “He came here to fight for his family, Koganegawa. That includes you.” The redhead says. Kogane stares at him for a long moment and Tendou pretends not to notice the sheen of tears in his eyes. Slowly, the medic’s fingers squeeze Tendou’s hand.

He smiles, the gesture suddenly feeling not as hard. Yes, today has been absolute hell and yes, Tendou lost one of the last people he had that was close to him.

But… But somehow he has also gained something to. As Kogane looks at him with a teary smile, Tendou feels warmth spread in his chest. Its almost the exact same feeling that overtakes him as he looks at Tsutomu.

“I’m proud of you Kogane.” Tendou says, squeezing Kogane’s hand one last time before letting it go.

Kogane gives him a shaky smile and, after stepping back, bows swiftly. Tendou gently places a hand on the back of Kogane’s head, gently tapping there twice before motioning for Kogane to straighten.

As the medic does so, Tendou steps forward and pulls him close, hugging him tightly. For a moment, Kogane hesitates, stiffening a bit. Then he relaxes and rests his head against Tendou’s shoulder with a small sigh.

Kogane wraps his arms around Tendou. He lifts his head and looks over Tendou’s shoulder, stiffening at what he spots. Oikawa, the Aoba Josai House leader, the exact same House leader who wasn’t supposed to be here. He had left the raid to Futakuchi, simply gifting him his members to assist.

Kogane doesn’t know why he’s surprised. Almost everyone knows Futakuchi’s reputation, but Kogane merely thought Oikawa would send a higher-up in his council to look after Futakuchi. He hadn’t expected the man himself to come. And how had he hidden himself? Kogane didn’t even see him.

“Oikawa.” Aone says and Tendou immediately lets go of Kogane, stepping back and whirling to glare at the house leader.

“Hello fellow betrayed.” Oikawa calls, lifting his arms with the flair of a professional actor. “I see you all-”

“Tsutomu!” Tendou cries at the exact moment Kogane notices the familiar inky black hair, hovering hesitantly behind Oikawa, a larger man standing beside him.

It takes Kogane only a moment to recognize the man as Ushijima. But…

Kogane shakes himself and in that second Tendou has launched himself from his side, running straight for Tsutomu. After lifting his head, Tsutomu’s eyes go wide and he runs forward, colliding with Tendou only a moment later.

Kogane watches as Tendou clutches his son tightly, whispering into Tsutomu’s hair, lips trembling as he clutches him.

“Wow just ruin my entrance that’s fine.” Oikawa huffs an overly-loud sigh, but as he glances over at Tsutomu and Tendou, Kogane swears he can see a hint of relief in his gaze.

Could he possibly care about them? Is he stopping this fight not just to save his House… But because he feels guilty? Does he regret agreeing to Futakuchi’s obviously power-hungry scheme?

Kogane watches as Oikawa simply walks past the reunited family, walking over to where Futakuchi is now being held up by Osamu, the former retching from where he’s slumped over Osamu’s arm.

The Miya twin is facing away from him, face twisted in disgust. Kogane feels a twinge of sympathy in his chest for Osamu. Futakuchi… Futakuchi tortured Osamu and his brother. The only thing Osamu wants to do right now is probably just kill Futakuchi, but instead he simply restrains him. Maybe he knows that if he lets Futakuchi live now he’ll have even worse pains inflicted on him.

At the thought Kogane’s stomach churns and his face twists in a grimace. “Kogane!” A familiar voice calls and Kogane jerks his gaze away from Futakuchi, finding Tsutomu now standing close to Tendou and Ushijima, smiling relievedly.

Tendou and Ushijima, on the other hand, seem to be having a staring contest of sorts over Tsutomu’s head. Well… Maybe not a staring contest. Tendou seems to be outright glaring at Ushijima, while the latter just looks at the redhead sadly.

Kogane returns his gaze to Tsutomu and finds the other man motioning for him to come over. He glances over at Aone and the bigger man simply inclines his head, not taking his gaze off of Futakuchi.

Kogane huffs a breath and turns with a smile, jogging over to where Tsutomu stands.

The shorter man immediately hugs him tightly, pressing his face into Kogane’s chest. “I’m glad you’re okay.” Tsutomu says softly, voice a bit muffled.

Kogane hugs him back tightly, resting his cheek against Tsutomu’s hair. “I’m glad _you’re_ okay, Tsutomu.” He rasps, squeezing him tightly. “I was worried about you.”

“Yeah well I’m okay.” Tsutomu pulls back with a gentle smile, reaching up to run a hand through Kogane’s hair. “I knew Semi would keep Mom safe and I ran into Ushijima pretty early on.”

At the mention of Semi, the smile slips from Kogane’s face. Tsutomu immediately frowns at the change of mood, cocking his head to the side. “Kogane?”

The medic turns to the side, finding Atsumu now standing beside his twin, helping to hold up Futakuchi. Oikawa stands in front of Futakuchi, leaning down to whisper something in his ear.

Whatever Oikawa said makes Futakuchi flinch, the Aoba Josai House leader straightening with a smirk. “Drop him.” Oikawa announces loudly and without any hesitation the twins let go of Futakuchi, the latter falling to the ground with a yelp as his face slams into the ground.

Atsumu looks down at Futakuchi with a small, grim smile of satisfaction while Osamu simply watches the House leader impassively, eyes cold. “Its over.” Oikawa announces, very clearly trying to make a show.

As Tsutomu’s arms tighten around Kogane’s waist, the medic knows he’s succeeding.

“So Ushijima protected you?” Kogane asks softly.

Tsutomu pulls his gaze away from Oikawa and looks up at Kogane with a soft smile. “Yeah. I… I forgive him.” He says.

Kogane squeezes Tsutomu and looks over at Ushijima. He knows Ushijima doesn’t deserve Tsutomu’s forgiveness. What he did changed the course of Tsutomu- and Tendou’s- lives forever and though Tsutomu can find it in himself to forgive Ushijima, Kogane don’t think he ever will.

And, as he flicks his gaze over to Tendou, finding the other man sneering at Ushijima, he doesn’t think Tendou will either.

“Futakuchi Kenji you have betrayed the trust of the Aoba Josai House and for that you will be punished.” Oikawa snarls with a cruel smile as he looks down at Futakuchi.

“Oh fuck you.” Futakuchi spits, and, despite his arms being tied behind his back, lifts himself a bit so he can glare at Oikawa. The other House leader simply smirks down at him

“You lured me in with the promise of power and like a fool I fell for it.” Oikawa announces, loud enough for everyone in the yard to hear. Admitting his own weakness- That’s a bold move. “But, unlike _you_ , I wasn’t blinded by my need for power.”

Tsutomu gently lets go of Kogane and the medic hesitantly holds on for another moment before releasing Tsutomu’s waist from his grip. Tsutomu smiles up at him and leans up, pressing a soft kiss against Kogane’s cheek.

Kogane smiles and brushes Tsutomu’s bangs out of his face before turning to look at Oikawa, who’s continuing to smirk down at Futakuchi.

“I’m no idiot, Futakuchi.” Oikawa snarks and Kogane only has time to shout as Futakuchi’s hands slide from the rope and he jumps up, grabbing Oikawa’s gun.

A loud boom rocks Kogane to his core and the only thing he registers is a body slamming into his, pushing him out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha I gave you another cliffhanger. No regrets.
> 
> Also I guess I kind of jinxed myself, posting that last chapter earlier than usual. I always get excited and don't stick to my schedule and end up getting writer's block lmfao. BUT LIKE I DON'T WANT TO MAKE THIS TOO LENGTHY SO ALL I'M GONNA SAY IS- PREQUEL. I'M NOT ASKING I AM TELLING YOU. USHIJIMA AND TENDOU'S BACKSTORY. IT WON'T BE THIS LONG BUT KNOWING ME IT WILL BE KIND OF LONG. BE READY FOR THAT AFTER THIS ENDS BECAUSE I JUST CANNOT LEAVE THIS UNIVERSE ALONE


End file.
